Indomitable Interrogatories - Chapter 1 - Judge Not Least Ye be Judged
by OrionRedStar
Summary: This is a story of Jack and Elizabeth, their struggles after meeting once more after AWE and reconnecting. Their interest is stirred as always with a chance interlude and then takes off from there. I will include warnings for sensitive materials per chapter since this is an ADULT Fan-Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Judge Not Least Ye be Judged**

Summary:

Author: OrionRedStar  
Title: Indomitable Interrogatories  
Genre: Drama  
Pairing: M/F  
Rating: M Mature, Adult Sexual Material (do not read if you find this sort of material offensive)  
Characters: Jack Sparrow /Elizabeth Swann  
Timeline: After AWE  
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth reconvene two months after the destruction of Beckett. Each are on the run. Sparrow's pursuits seem more legitimate these days, but events occur that might bring him back to piracy.

Notes:

This story started out from an idea and so far as bore fruit to date. Hope you enjoy reading it, other chapters in the works.

 **Chapter I - Judge Not Least Ye be Judged**

"Hear ye, hear ye….all rise as the his honor Judge Gregory H. Baskerville now presides over this courtroom!" and a few moments later the man stated just as sternly after the judge was seated, "…and now you may all take your seats!"

The court attendant's voice was so blaring, the vaulted high ceiling seemed filled just enough with his residual echo to stamp the impression of a terse formality to engulf all within. It was peppered with enough starch to remind all this was not a congregation of worship this morning, but a collection of peers, jurors and accusers to make their case to those within the courtroom. Elizabeth sat still as an instant hush fell over the room; a man stood up along with the rest of the individuals now filing into court this morning. The atmosphere was unbearable in spite of the warm breezes shooting in through the tall and opened windows of the old Romanesque church, turned courtroom for the day. Although it was mid morning, there was promise in the weather for turning it into another baking hot oven.

Elizabeth Swann sat there, her hands set demurely upon her lap and wearing a decent dress for the occasion, and of course the much detested corset. She was in her finest frippery of dress today for making a visual impression. Evidently that was just as important as the testimony she would present. As she nervously wrung a handkerchief through her one hand, tugging it through as it was clasped by the other, Elizabeth bit her lower lip. The humidity was beginning to seep inside the building, making the church hall even more uncomfortable. A slight film of perspiration lined her upper lip. Elizabeth could not help but allow her imagination to wander, entertaining the promised and grueling heat of the day to suit those who wanted to fry her. At the moment she felt as if she resided within the devils' own anvil. The ominous atmosphere reared high and presently bore down hard upon them all with a vicious strike of pressure. It was a constant hammering of heat upon their mere mortal souls.

Elizabeth was brought to the present as she heard herself being called to the stand for testimony. She quickly reached for the glass of tepid water, took a sip and could not help wishing it could have been far cooler than it was. So, Miss Elizabeth Swann was on trial. Was it any wonder? Captured by the British Royal Navy and a wanted pirate, no….a well known pirate after the battle with Lord Cutler Beckett and the Royal British Navy. It was heard-told Captain Elizabeth Swann had been dubbed not only a menace on the high seas, but she was also a woman who fraternized with other known pirates. The Navy had offered evidence that she was alleged to be their Pirate King, or so it was the rumor that shot around those who resided back in Port Royal.

There were a bevy of tales following in upon her heels when Elizabeth was captured and held within the ship's brig. Many of the soldiers had run down into the hull of the ship to take glimpses of her, as Elizabeth sat in the bleak darkness of the brig. Peered at like a circus oddity and hearing subtle laughter and sneers following. When she finally was taken onto land, it was no better. That first night of her arrival in Port Royal, the news ran rampant that her trial was to begin almost immediately, since the evidence had been piled up and only waiting for her physical capture to begin. So, this was the very start of her ordeal. From where she presently sat, Elizabeth could only assume her chances were bleak; it did not bode well as to her immediate future. No doubt Elizabeth would have a short trial and a quick race to the hangman's noose.

Elizabeth endured a week's residence within a dark and dreary gaol before her trial had been hastened. The food was substandard, no candles or lanterns were permitted for nighttime illumination, nor was there a visitor to pay her good tidings. Elizabeth was a known menace to society, treated as a pariah. The only problem was, her present company of pirates were not around. The wily Captain Jack Sparrow had remained in Singapore, and for the past six months not a single pirate had seen hide or hair of the man. Elizabeth survived on her own, trusting in the faith of the present crew she had inherited from Sao Feng. There was not much loyalty among pirates as a rule of thumb, and there was not much to speak of when many who crewed the _Empress_ lost their lives in the last battle. Elizabeth remained with her ship until the last of her crew could reach the longboats and slip to safety within the dark seas, escaping the doomed _Empress_ whilst Elizabeth ensured their exit was certain. All save herself and two others who felt allegiance, were snared by the Royal Navy.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

Elizabeth was in Barbados, arriving into Bridgeport when she sought to garner supplies. There were rumors of a major storm heading towards the outer Atlantic and many pirates warned her to stay closer inland and berth her ship rather than do a death dance with the tempest. As she scurried through the cluttered streets, Elizabeth's mind had drifted. She wanted to do a bit of shopping but had a yen for a good meal. It had been a while since the ship had been supplied, and once the squall would pass, she was set to journey far. But she needed to chart their course and that was a daunting task. With charts of parchment tucked under the arm of her robe, Elizabeth sought a place to rest, have a decent snack and work on her charts to save time.

The last time Elizabeth had seen Jack Sparrow. It had been a brief but memorable liaison. It was a short chat they had in his cabin before she left him to meet Will Turner ashore. He was sullen and brusque, hardly looking up from his desk and seemed disinterested in her long explanations or fond goodbye. It was apparent when she departed his ship and Jack's refusal to kiss her. That had hurt. Elizabeth felt guilt and culpability as well as gratitude that day. What else was there to say?

It was only when Elizabeth ventured to Shipwreck Cove with Teague had she learned where Jack had gone. Evidently, according to his father, Jack Sparrow had plans. He made his father aware of his next venture that was pirate-like, but a good deal removed from pillaging ships at sea. Jack had made a business deal with a former Oriental crony. They decided to try their hand at making money via the ivory trade. Sparrow was to be the go-between his Singapore friends and those who resided within the Americas. Sparrow already took one successful trip, from Singapore to New Orleans. He was now on his second trip back to the Orient. The scheme was lucrative and the mechanics of this venture seemed easy enough at this stage. The negotiations in America having been established with a new company, the coin was good, and the business far removed and _not_ involved with the East India Trading Company. However, Sparrow would be acting as an opposing agent to them and interfering in their monopoly. Jack's actions as an interloper in the ivory trade siphoned money from the East India Trading Company. That part of the deal suited Sparrow fine, but they would consider him as stiff competition and a rival...neither of which survived long.

Elizabeth was already seated and sipping some jasmine tea when Sparrow had sashayed into the establishment, big as life. All heads turned when he entered the inn with Gibbs and a few other pirates Elizabeth did not recognize. Her heart skipped a beat for she had no idea Jack had also been sailing in these waters. It had been so long and yet only a few months time. But Elizabeth could not stop the pounding of her own heart and the elation of seeing Jack there.

Jack was aware of her presence in Bridgeport. Sparrow's _Black Pearl_ ship had not berthed in the port, deciding to anchor just off shore. Jack came in on a longboat with Gibbs and a few others and was surprised seeing her ship docked there. So at the moment, Jack was aware of Elizabeth being in town. The way his eyes scanned and darted about the room, Jack seemed distracted from the company he was keeping. Elizabeth assumed he was looking for her. Sparrow had to see her docked ship. She even wondered if he situated his own vessel next to the _Empress_. The intensity of his visual probing about the patrons within this busy inn, she only guessed he was looking for her since Sparrow was hardly listening to Gibbs speaking to him. Jack would nod his head arbitrarily, but focus his attention elsewhere as he resumed scoping out another section of the pub with relentless curiosity. His hand to chest, Jack did a half turn of the waist to look behind him, perhaps having thought to already strut past Elizabeth and unaware of passing her. True to form, Jack was following his own trail within the establishment.

As Sparrow meandered past the tables and the seated patrons there, he keenly swept the length of the inn back and forth looking for something in particular. Elizabeth had to chuckle silently to herself for as she watched his long limbs take one poignant and determined step after the next, she admired his uncanny presence. Nearly all heads turned and it was not only the bar maids, but the men as well. Jack was pleasing to the eye both in his looks and those brazen mannerisms. That quirky jerking of his head from one side to the next seeking his prey. The next thing he did was pull back his long dreadlocks from his eyes for they flung into his face as his head swept from side to side in search. Elizabeth knew he had to be seeking her out, but she offered him no assistance. It was more fun this way to observe Sparrow's urgency rise, then deny it later that she had spotted him getting flustered.

From what she could tell at this distance, Jack had not changed at all in these past few months. Besides the same cocky swagger, his rugged facial features were still handsome as ever. Elizabeth almost wished he was not so attractive or had such gifted angles of his leonine façade. That tan was as rich copper color near to the hue of a ha'penny, and his chiseled features carved out with an angular, masculine appeal. Elizabeth imagined that only a few more lines were added from the harsh sun, a delicate webbing of tiny streaks about his eyes, cleverly disguised by the signature kohl he wore. But suddenly those obsidian eyes met hers and they remained affixed and alert the moment they recognized a familiar form. Sparrow did a double take as he spotted Elizabeth. A fleeting smile quickened upon his lips as he nodded to her in recognition. Jack cut off his conversation with his present company, maintaining his intimate eye contact with Elizabeth. When Gibbs looked in her direction, it was understood why Sparrow was so distracted having found his prize. Excusing himself with a quick quip over his shoulder to Gibbs and a few other crewmen, Jack had already vaulted off in her direction to make his way over to Elizabeth's table.

As soon as Sparrow twisted a lope in her direction, their eyes never lost sight of regarding each other. Sparrow's side smile instantly began to carve a crescent into his countenance, broadening as he drew near. Stopping dead in his tracks from nearly toppling over a bar maid, Jack did a hard right to avert an accident. Once successfully past the near miss, he then resumed his bold track right towards Elizabeth. Jack looked away only a moment, as if to determine if anyone else was with her or stationed nearby as a watch. Not seeing anyone obviously Oriental from her crew, he assumed Elizabeth was seated by herself. Jack quickly glimpsed over what was in front of her; abandoned plates from a finished meal and presently mulling over a few splayed charts. Those black eyes were swiftly gliding to her right hand to observe it clasping a quill. No doubt she was making notations of a future trip. That was when his obsidian orbs dropped upon approach and honed in on the desired target, Elizabeth's lovely visage. His beam wide and eyes sly as a fox, Sparrow announced himself.

"Ah, Miss Swann…fancy meetin' _you_ 'ere, eh?" Sparrow mused with a Machiavellian grin, now standing at her table and peering down his nose at her austere countenance.

"It is good to see you, Jack. I had not anticipated you sailing in these waters. You should have known I was in town, _no_? Did you not notice my vessel when you docked into port?"

"Oh, was that the _Empress_ , then? Funny, I'd not noticed it a _'tall_ …many ships indeed have flocked inland due to this tempest on the march for the islands. But _nevertheless_ , this 'tis a pleasant surprise. Fancy seein' you 'ere…"

"Funny indeed. If you _had_ seen my ship, of course you would have stopped by to _visit_ me in my cabin first, would you _not_?" Elizabeth quickly quizzed Sparrow.

"Mmmm…. _mebbe_ …..depends on me mood. But no, I had _not_ noticed yer ship s' much as you'd might imagine. We're docked outside port a ways n' took a longboat in. Not sure we're sittin' out the storm 'ere or no…timin' is everything."

Elizabeth's coy grin started out as a small, sprouting smile for she was certain Jack had indeed seen her very distinguishable vessel. But in any case, Elizabeth watched Sparrow's shoulders draw fuller and broader as he stood tall. This diversion was more amusing than she thought it would be. Jack was going to be glib this time as well, but no different than any others. This was his way of proving he did not care about her. Elizabeth had discerned that behavior from Sparrow many moons ago. It was this technique used to carve out his independence to all who had a thought to snare him. Elizabeth was already a married woman with no such designs, yet it was amusing to watch the cocky rooster pretend he was a coveted commodity to her.

"Oh, so I assume when you came into this inn you were seeking out _another_ individual and not me; how disappointing that truly is." She mused with a feigned pout, "…and I thought you might have missed me a little."

Jack was getting twitchy now, shifting his weight from one boot to the next and starting to feel the influence of Elizabeth's peering amber eyes. All the while smiling coyly up at him with a disturbing coquettish humor. Her roving orbs were doing a dalliance about his frame and painfully stoic features. Jack was trying too hard and he knew Elizabeth knew it too.

 _'Blast! That bloody woman's got periscopes fer eyes, then. Right…sally up mate n' be bold.'_

"The thought had occurred t' me that y' _might_ be 'ere, then….of sorts. Many ships are seekin' shelter from this squall if they can…right nasty bit of business, that. Some bloke who jus' came from out there told me 'bout it."

Elizabeth felt he was playing their game with a bit more difficulty; at least Jack was having a rough time maintaining his usual breezy flair for their verbal dalliance. Jack Sparrow knew Elizabeth had to be there at the nearest inn or eatery from port. Many a sailor was eager to capitalize on filling up on good grub when ashore, to obtain a decent meal as one of their priorities. Elizabeth's on-ship cook so happened to be a superior one, but perishable items quickly spoiled at sea. Being on land offered cuisine which was not so readily available when one sailed the oceans.

And Elizabeth had been at sea nigh on two months after the pirate's war with Beckett. After his ultimate demise it seemed that most pirates scattered to the four winds. She went to Shipwreck Cove for some time, but Teague felt it was safer for Elizabeth to be mobile―at least until the heated search for her was arrested or died down. Elizabeth felt it a wise choice to follow Teague Sparrow's suggestion. Jack's father turned out to be a very well suited and prudent counsel for Elizabeth in most matters having to do with her new formed station; at least gave her ideas of what the Pirate King should do. In spite of the well known history of the Cove being an impregnable stronghold from attack by sea, Teague could not guarantee Elizabeth safety from an on shore attack. Anyone on the outside could try to sneak past shore safeguards and infiltrate the Cove. Pawning themselves off as pirate, they could manage an approach to harm Elizabeth while she was stationed there.

Being on the move all the time seemed more appealing to Elizabeth now at this junction of her new life. She felt free at sea; did more and saw more when she was sailing upon her newly acquired ship. Having spent some weeks in the easterly isles of Antigua and Barbados, the Royal Navy had not anticipated her to sail that far. Rather they deduced her course of action would be to sail closer to Jamaica and the Bahamas. Teague also ensured this false information be fed to those who would leak this to the Navy. Jack had heard that rumor about where the Pirate King was circulating, but ventured not to disclose that information to Elizabeth at this time. So he was indeed surprised to see her ship when their longboat had rowed into Bridgeport.

"Oh, so then you _did_ expect to see me here?" Elizabeth quickly quipped to corner him.

"Well, jus' b'cause yer ship 'tis lurkin' about, luv…and if I _had_ indeed seen it―does not necessarily secure the notion that _you'd_ be here as well. I mean y' could've been mutinied upon or dragged off into some other infernal form of intrigue. An' that of course could've kept y' away from said ship, eh? Mebbe yer haunts out west had brought y' misfortune with the Royal Navy―or out 'ere on the eastern Atlantic. Y' might've been deterred n' chased from yer westerly haunts, mebbe detoured an' persuaded to sail the Virgin isles, perhaps? Fact 'tis… _any_ of us on the run could fall prey t' those misfortunes, savvy?"

"Nice to know you think so fondly of me as always being in some variety of _disaster_ , as you suggest. I am quite capable to hold my own, thank you very much. But tell me this, if I had been in that sort of peril, would you not show me the courtesy of an assist? As your Pirate King, would you not show any loyalty or favor of loaning out your protective services? I would be hard pressed to believe you would refrain from offering any sort of aid to rally behind your Pirate King. Since we who sail the seas could all fall at any time. Are pirates not brought together in some type of brotherhood? Would they not take action to assist any fellow pirates if they would befall such a threat? I personally would loan my cannon out to assist _you_ in any battle." Elizabeth persisted.

Sparrow chucked now, a genuine and deep laugh which resonated. His kohl dark eyes slanting to accommodate an otherwise affable beam. Shaking his head with amusement, those long raven dreadlocks and trinkets swayed as he now made a maneuver of making himself comfortable sitting down. Pulling out a chair across from Elizabeth at her table, Jack took the liberty of snatching up one of her charts to read. As he got comfortable in his seat, Jack lifted it to his line of sight as he flopped down and wistfully replied,

"Mmmm… _mebbe_. I'd not heard-tell of such serendipitous misfortunes, though. Why... _had_ there been some sort of sordid intrigue whilst I was otherwise engaged?"

Elizabeth watched tongue in cheek as Jack's black eager eyes scanned her charts as if to glean some inside information about where she might be headed next. Elizabeth did not really know why she wanted to goad Sparrow, but sticking it to him certainly paid off when he was being insolent or intolerable. Arms crossed over her chest, the longer, silky arms of her robe carried a reflective sheen. The afternoon light filtering in from the nearby window seemed to illuminate Elizabeth in a warm umber hue. The colorful golden threads of her garment were shimmering and eye catching. The silk threads brightening the somewhat otherwise drab interior of where they sat. The sleeves covered the entire corner of the wood table, starkly lit against the brown leather upholstery of the chairs as well, there was a glow about her. Lips pursed, Sparrow took extra time to dart his orbs over the tip of parchment to spy her visage, listening as she gave a precautionary repine to engage that question.

"No, this time there had not been any such intrigues, as you put it."

"No? Well, I sup'ose if there had been a call t' rally round you…it would definitely had been a due course fer me to consider. Naturally I have not acted as pirate fer some time, then. So t' leave the comfort of me own legitimate business ventures t' seek you out as pirate…well, that 'twould need a bit of thought _first_ , eh?"

"Oh, is that so?" Elizabeth replied with a haughty taunt leaning towards him as she sneered in a low hiss, "It is not enough to know that I might 'possibly' have your support under such circumstances. If you do happen to recall Captain Sparrow, it was by _your_ vote which got me into this role and lifestyle. Had it not been for you, I would have―"

"Aye, a fine Pirate King y' were for the time bein' as far as I could tell. But fer one who claims the title of pirate luv, I can still see y' servin' up tea in yer ruddy English garden n' mussin' 'bout wiv tea cozies n' darnin' Turner's leggings―at least that 'tis what I'd assumed you'd return to once we parted ways."

"I beg your pardon, but I had _not_ gone back to Port Royal…"

"Oh, _hadn't_ you?" Jack's lofty and arrogant influence seemed to penetrate Elizabeth's nerves for feeling the brunt of his jests, "…not enjoyin' the fruits of _marital bliss_ , then are we?" Sparrow cattily mused with a sly grimace; his eyes peering over the top of the chart while holding it high between them as handy barrier.

"No, I had not. I went to Shipwreck Cove. After a short time it was advised I leave and sail around for a bit, and had done so until I wound up here for supplies. And as you know well enough the fate of Will…he remains at sea all the time. So your visions of 'tea cozies and darning' are far removed from the equation of reality, sir."

"Not even a seaside _rendezvous_ , then? Not t' rekindle a bit of the ol' flames for the sake of…mmmmmm… _l'amour?"_

Elizabeth glowered at Jack's coy grin as she watched his glistening rings while tapping his fingers upon the parchment of her chart. She hated when Jack could so easily twist her innards and get riled by his asinine comments. Elizabeth took a deep breath in an attempt of curbing her temper from a flair as her back went rigid against the chair.

"Not that it is any of _your_ business, but no…we had _not_ met for any 'seaside rendezvous' as you had put it."

"An' now yer headed towards… _Ah ha!_ Singapore 'tis it? What a coincidence, so am I." Sparrow cheerily stated with a cunning beam now putting down her charts.

Elizabeth shot Sparrow an imperious glower, snatching the charts out of his hand and began to fold each one carefully. What made him such an infuriating man, this inability to distinguish topics from anyone else's perspective other than his own warped view? And everything was a mocking jest to him, no matter how dire a situation it was. Jack Sparrow always had the uncanny ability to spin each circumstance to a humorous slant. Elizabeth wondered if he did that just to make light of it, or was there mockery involved? That slight edge of course, allowed Jack the luxury to also escape any involvement of politics, which he despised. Jack's resistance in supplying assistance seemed disloyal to her as Pirate King. Elizabeth figured that she was in a loop of discord and only beating her head against the wall. Trying to figure out Sparrow in one simple sitting this afternoon was daunting. It was best to just avoid his goading for it only incensed her. Elizabeth figured to try piecing the puzzle of Sparrow together some other time and just get through this visit and have done with it―and _him_.

"So, b'sides supplies an' yer….ummm…..cup of _tea_ there," Sparrow added with an overly done and animated peek at her cup, "….what sort of business brings you t' sail for Singapore, then? I'd have thought that area 'tis far out of yer Caribbean jurisdiction, eh? A bit too east of yer own watery territory I should imagine." Jack breezily stated with a flip of his wrist as well in gesture.

Leaning forward with his hands clasped and steepled, chin atop and a smirk beaming at her, Sparrow watched Elizabeth toil with folding her charts. She kept looking down and would not direct her gaze upward to him anytime too soon. In the final moment of his intense leer, at last she replied with a remote tenor,

"Well it may be out of my jurisdiction, but not for the majority of my crew. If you recall they are all from the Orient. They expressed to me they would like to travel home for change of pace. I do not blame them; the urge of wanting to once again see and be around their friends and family….of which I have none such to speak of…now."

Elizabeth had announced her retort in a rather gloomy tone and it was too late to restate the subject in a different light using a more up-tempo. Jack's kohl smudged eyes narrowed considerably as he studied Elizabeth visage and pursed his lips taut with thought.

"An' so yer headed t' Singapore as well, says I. Seems like fate intervenes on our behalf again, dear Lizzie…"

Elizabeth's head shot up as she stared open mouthed at Sparrow in shock for his gratuitous remark, not sure what he meant by that precise comment and inserting within his slogan the distinct ' _our_ ' as well.

"Hardly a re-threading of providence, it is only a slight coincidence having _nothing_ of the occult in that whatsoever. You are doing…only God knows _what_ in the Orient, and shall I bring my crew home to their families. I see nothing of fate in our joint efforts in a similar course towards the Far East."

" _Don't_ you?" Sparrow repined, those dark eyes twinkling with mischief.

Sparrow lifted his boots in a crossed fashion and casual glide up and onto the empty chair next to Elizabeth. All the while those black diamond eyes silently probed Elizabeth as if to request permission to rest them there. He held them up and poised just a few inches from the seat until she responded. Nodding to him, Elizabeth almost lost her cap with her hair and quickly nabbed it. It was too thick and heavy to remain stationary if she shifted about too much. Elizabeth prevented a cluster of golden locks from spilling out upon her tea and the table. Sparrow keenly watched as Elizabeth toiled with the loosely bound tresses hidden under the Oriental cap.

"Well?" Sparrow inserted his one word query again with a flair of expectancy.

"Well _what_?"

Elizabeth repined in annoyance, now shoving her folded charts into a leather rolled pouch to preserve them. Heaving an exceptionally loud sigh to mark his feigned irritability, Sparrow's flair for the dramatic had not been tempered as he then added with a tainted tenor of the same by stating,

"You've not answered me question, then…..shall we sail _t'gether_ on this undertaking? You've no need a 'tall fer those muddled charts of yers if y' follow me ship there. I know those seas t' the Orient like the back of me hand. As I said, simply follow me in the _Empress_ , then. What say you to that idea Captain Swann, do we 'ave an accord?" Sparrow's voice purred like a warm, predatory cat of prey.

* * *

"I had already given you my answer!" She yelled with no restraint.

Elizabeth steamily railed against the attack that had been initiated against her. The prosecutor was relentless and had badgered her to the point beyond being provoked. Elizabeth nearly leaped out of her seat as she viciously gave better than she had gotten, and was striking the wood with the base of her hand, exerted to the point where she was beginning to perspire.

"Miss Swann, or Mrs. Turner….we here in the Court do care about your dalliances with pirates, and have heard it rumored that not only are you a pirate, you have acquired the distinct role of calling yourself…Pirate King it is?"

Elizabeth stiffened her jaw into a defiant squared-off lift. Although she felt the stress of the inquisition upon her, she did her best to brazen it out. It had nearly been an hour of intense interrogations. The late morning was quickly spilling into the mid-afternoon heat. Fans in the courtroom were flipping back and forth amid the female attendants, all wanting to gawk at the infamous woman called Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King. The jury did not look too amused with the way the trial had been sluggishly moving along so far since this was the long and grueling case.

Elizabeth was worried that she did not have enough time to filter through those few capable men to offer her a proper defense. She hired a man her purse could afford…some unknown solicitor. However, Elizabeth had recollected hearing her father's use of this lawyer before. The man's last name came to her lips one evening inside the gaol when asked who her defense attorney was in this case. When they finally met, he appeared too old, his wig over powdered, and his hygiene questionable. He always appeared disheveled, the looks of someone who slept in their clothes. Elizabeth imagined flies circling about his shoulders as he sat there in the courtroom jotting down notes! But it was better than no attorney at all. Meanwhile the prosecutor resumed to hammer away at Elizabeth relentlessly.

"So, Miss Swann….Turner, whatever you are calling yourself these days besides Pirate King. Do beg the Court's pardon, but we do _not_ entertain calling you 'King' for it is blasphemous against our reigning sovereign―or have you _forgotten_ that little nuance?"

"Please keep your comments to yourself councilor and get on with your questioning of the witness using _proper_ court procedure." The judge hinted at his warning, tiring of the tedious trial as well.

"Right… _quite_. Miss Swann, tell us in detail your…shall we call it _liaison_ with the well known Pirate Lord named Jack Sparrow."

" _Captain_ ….that is Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth bluntly snapped her scorching reply at the lawyer in front of her.

The jury and crowd buzzed anew with murmurs and gossip over Elizabeth's defensive maneuver. The prosecuting attorney smiled slyly at her and sauntered closer to the stand, leaning one arm upon the mahogany ledge. He snarled cunningly at Elizabeth as if he the cat had snared his cornered mouse within his claws.

"Yes, but of course… _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. What know you of him, Miss Swann?"

"I know him. Is it is now a crime to know of a man?"

"That all depends on just how well you know him, and if that man so happens to be a known _criminal_ to the Crown!"

"I do not know what you mean."

"Don't you? Let us not be coy Miss Swann. We know well of your association with Captain Sparrow as well as his renegade cohorts Hector Barbossa, Teague Sparrow…and assorted other miscretins who run from the King's justice."

"I had already answered that question, what would you have me tell you?" Elizabeth barked back, now losing that infamous temper of hers.

"The question so happened to be; was Captain Sparrow you lover?"

Elizabeth glanced around the courtroom and could see the disdain reflected within the women's eyes and considerable lust hidden within the men's.

"We were close associates, so at times when it behooved our mutual interests, we did in fact have meetings to discuss business."

"Answer the question, if you please."

The judge interjected his demand for observance, his voice heard from where he was perched upon his chair. The magistrate was a touch higher off her left shoulder, but Elizabeth did not glance his way. Instead she stared straight off ahead of her at the far wall of the church wishing she could be any place other than where she was. Elizabeth felt forsaken and so alone. What was the point of fighting? There was not a single soul to help in her defense and it seemed futile to try. Her cluttered mind was interrupted by a louder repeat of the attorney barking at her to respond to the query as to whether or not she and Jack were lovers. _Were they?_ Is that what she and Jack Sparrow had been over the past few months? Elizabeth was not convinced herself if her answer would reflect an accurately truthful repine or not.

"We could be considered very closely associated."

"So closely associated that Sparrow drew you into the scandalous life of _piracy_ , was it not?"

"Some could manage to use their imaginations to perceive it as such. But it was not Captain Jack Sparrow who lured me into a life of rebellion, as some would describe it. No, it was the injustice of those who called themselves the _lawmakers_! I rebelled against them, if you need to pinpoint a person or reason to support such a label upon my actions."

The din of the crowd grew louder until the sharp, cracking sound of the gavel resounded once more to gain attention of the noisy attendees.

"Order in the Court!"

* * *

"So then, 'ere we are…t'gether at _last_ , eh?"

"I beg to see the significance in your address. Why is my being here made into such _flourish_? Had we not been traveling together for these two weeks hence?"

Elizabeth sat diagonally from Sparrow in his cabin having been invited to dinner there this evening. The usual pleasantries had been anointed by a bottle of fine wine. They managed to forge a camaraderie of sorts while traveling these past two weeks together. Jack and Elizabeth were gaining headway on their south easterly route to Singapore. The seas were rough when one sailed the Cape of Good Hope. It was the surrounding waters off the lowest portion of the African continent. This time of the year a sailor might expect sudden weather alterations that could be disastrous, but Sparrow was clever and knew the route and treacherous seas well.

At the moment Sparrow's announcement seemed to strike Elizabeth as being peculiar, only because he had to bring it out into the open...as if it needed a nod of approval or adverse argument. To put it another way, Sparrow's remarks were strangely off-putting to Elizabeth because it did remind her of their actions. They had relaxed considerably when being alone together as if it was old times. Jack and Elizabeth were falling into the pattern of recent past; a familiarity, a comfort zone they formed so long ago which seemed to resurface and become established once again. These two now thrived in this cordial atmosphere. However, it was awkward for her to hear it being stated so boldly out loud and drawing attention to their harmony outright. For Elizabeth to acknowledge such an genial sense of their being a unit, it could also force her to concede to other feelings that were best left buried. Elizabeth cleared her throat, shifted nervously within her chair, and then replied with divergent conduct,

"Yes, you did keep to your word as to getting us safely sailed through these troublesome waters. It proved to be a tremendous boon for me and my crew…I greatly appreciate and admire your skills, Captain Sparrow."

Jack stared at Elizabeth strangely, his facial features nearly wincing at the purposeful dodge she produced to go completely off course. But then his eyes smiled as she noticed his inward chuckling, the slight quiver of his shoulders and chest as Jack seemed amused by her retort. Smacking his lips and taking another sip of wine, Sparrow reached over and poured her glass full with the remainder of the bottle. His dark eyes flitted up to encompass Elizabeth's façade for only a few moments of this visual pan. After a complete turn, those probing orbs then flitted back down to the glass to ensure he had not spilled any of the wine.

"Mmmmm…..that 'twas _cleverly_ done luv, but not a 'tall accurate as to what I'd meant, eh?"

Elizabeth diverted her eyes from the wine bottle, being shifted to where it rested upon the table next to Sparrow and finally meeting his intense gaze upon her. Jack's sage grin seemed to sprout as he focused hard to regard Elizabeth and what she could be hiding. She was now fidgeting under his deep examination of her and expressly nervous.

"Well, then you shall need to speak plainly for I know _not_ the workings of your innermost mind, Jack. Perhaps I am too daunted by what I might discover there?" Elizabeth mused using her own sense of humor to lighten up the mood a bit and improve the increasing tension between them.

Sparrow's brows lifted high upon his forehead as he measured her comeback, but his expression remained cagey and in control. Lips pursed as he sat there and studied her for a few moments longer while Elizabeth was nearly sweating bullets. This was all coming to some sort of a crescendo; years of skirting the issue, ignoring their innermost feelings, and vaulting over the barriers of amassed guilt and denial. She knew damn well what Jack meant and was doing her utmost to thwart any impropriety. This could not happen; Elizabeth told herself for a long time she could not allow this comfort or familiarity to take place. With a surge of self survival coursing through her veins, Elizabeth instantly catapulted from her chair and announced,

"Well, it is getting late and perhaps I should head on back onto my own ship for the night? I do not want to overextend my welcome then, should I not receive any further invitations."

"Ah, that 'tis one thing of which you shall _never_ suffer, madam." Sparrow crooned with an uplifted brow.

"Well then, thank you very much for the lovely dinner, Jack. I shall see you on the morrow, then―look topside starboard rail for me."

"Lizzie…Elizabeth… _don't_ go."

Elizabeth felt the pit of her stomach clench when Jack said her name in that certain tone. It was like a jolt of lightning which ignited her senses, starting from the detonation of tingles within her belly and shooting outwards.

"Jack…..no, I really must go."

"Don't… _stay_." his request was adamant and almost a plea as his deep voice enticed her.

* * *

"Sit you down Miss Swann, or you shall be dragged from the Court straight out to the gallows!"

The judge was having enough of Elizabeth's snappish remarks and her apparent disrespect for the Court and it's members. But she too only felt this trial was a mere formality; her being only a few short steps away from a hanging in any case. Elizabeth was certain her days if not hours were numbered. The tendency and turn of ambiance in this trial was taking a dive. She saw doom before her eyes and all too soon Elizabeth felt she would join her father, mother, and even James Norrington. It seemed futile to answer arbitrary questions that were littered with loopholes. They were designed to ultimately snare Elizabeth and persuade the jury for a verdict of 'guilty' to have her sentenced. She felt her life was over and done with.

"I beseech you, Elizabeth…stay. Do _not_ get off this stand on a capricious whim or it will mean your demise for _certain_!"

Elizabeth's solicitor stood at her side as the Court calmed down from the latest disruption. Elizabeth leaned towards her lawyer and shook her head as if all was lost; a small, diminutive grin formed over her rosy lips as she dispensed what she felt,

"Let us face the facts as they so stand, dear man. I am done for here…to be food for the worms! To my eyes this jury does not appear impartial. We doltishly volley back and forth with this absurd hearing. They want me _dead_ and only a hangman's noose shall furnish them with satisfaction!"

"Please let me do my job, you thwart me on every turn! Do you wish to _die_?"

Elizabeth gazed past the man's shoulder to peer at the jury. Their stoic façades and critical glowers seemed to spell out her desolate future.

"No, it is not by choice, but by design that I shall lose this trial. I see it there….in every expression which sneers at me with utter abhorrence. They know not the rulings or nature of my character nor do you have fair evidence to shore up my argument. I am here… _alone_ , and greatly unattended in my own trial, sir."

Suddenly a young boy was allowed to approach Elizabeth's attorney. The lad handed him a slip of folded parchment and whispered into his ear. Elizabeth watched with insincere interest, not sure she even wanted to know what this communication was about. Chances were it had nothing to do with her. Perchance his wife needed him to stop at the market on the way home to purchase some fruit? What did it matter. When the boy ran off, Elizabeth's attorney asked to approach the bench, the prosecutor following suit. A few words transpired between the three men, the noise of chatter rose inside the heated church once more. The ladies' fans were waving wildly as to the rise in temperature and what was currently happening within the courtroom. Soon, the gavel struck loudly as the judge announced,

"Due to the intolerable heat of this day and it's compromise of our comfort within the courtroom, by request of the Defense we shall permit an early adjournment due to Defense's unprecedented need for additional preparations in this case. I have administered a cessation of this trial for today, henceforth to commence early tomorrow morning at nine o'clock."

The gavel struck again causing Elizabeth to actually flinch, her eyes batting with startle at crackling whack upon the wooden base. The din of noise rose like an eruption as everyone within the room began to talk. Elizabeth looked to her attorney who was waving her to go with the soldiers now at her side. Not knowing what had transpired, Elizabeth was grabbed by those very soldiers to be escorted back to imprisonment at the gaol. Elizabeth drew her arms sharply up and back to be released, but they were too strong. She was only exerting herself in this awful temperature.

"What is happening?" she shouted out loudly to her attorney,

He darted over to Elizabeth's side and got as near to her as he could while she was being harshly tugged to the back door of the church exit. Just as she was forced through the door, he shouted back to her,

"Be of good cheer! I was hoping for an opportunity such as this. A _witness_ …a witness for the Defense has sprouted from the well of the world, Miss Swann! Take heart! I shall meet with you later to discuss the matter, but now I go to meet with him."

" _What_!? Who is it that comes forth?"

Elizabeth called out to him again for answers, but it was of no use. Her attorney had sprinted to the front of the church and was swallowed by the surging and heaving crowd. Elizabeth was dragged out roughly by her escort as she vehemently protested by yanking back hard against their tight grip of her arms. She chastised them for their forceful handling of her.

"Might I remind you gentlemen, that although you may call me pirate, I am most assuredly still a _lady_!"

* * *

"I know what y' are an' _who_ you are, Lizzie…an' I know what it 'tis yer tryin' to do―but it won't wash, darlin'."

Flustered and overcome by Sparrow's sudden sensual attack upon all her senses at once, Elizabeth was lost. She felt her only recourse was to escape, to flee while the going was good and her honor intact. If she did stay, Elizabeth knew only ruin and remorse would follow a brief but shallow sojourn. True, it may be a transient victory of the heart, but at what price? There was no way to live with herself if she betrayed Will or her own sense of purpose and integrity. This was not right, an impossible gamble to take. Jack Sparrow was a true pirate who only acted his part in this gambit because he had a female on board his ship. His blood was up and tempted by the convenience of having access to female flesh―that was all this was; an undertaking of carnal bliss. Elizabeth told herself this was all true within the splitting of a second as she turned and made her way to the door of Sparrow's cabin.

In a flash Jack sprinted across the cabin and was upon Elizabeth. With an extended arm Jack had pushed the cabin door shut. Even though it was opened a few inches, it had made a deafening bang as it was abruptly closed. Jack held onto Elizabeth's shoulders as he breathed hard while nuzzling near her ear. His breath was ragged and choppy as if he had run for miles. Sparrow's fingers were biting into her upper arms as he gripped Elizabeth to remain still, and then softly murmured,

"Please… _don't_ go."

His voice was a mere whispered rasp.

"Jack, you ask of me what is _impossible_ …I cannot!" Elizabeth had awkwardly stammered out her reply in almost a sob.

Still having a rigid hold of her shoulders, Sparrow twisted Elizabeth around until her back was flush against the wooden door. His dark ebony eyes searched her countenance with a rapid darting movement until they finally landed upon her lips. Before she knew it, Elizabeth felt Sparrow's temperate mouth upon hers; moist with a slight hint of wine lingering upon his lips. He was kissing her so ardently that Elizabeth felt her head swimming within a whirlpool. Her mind raced with excuses of why this was taking place―because of the wine they drank, the sultry mood of dimly lit candles, the close confinement, erasing all notion of what she feared to be true. This was not a mere interlude in Sparrow's cabin, but held a far more momentous implication.

Parting for air, both of them were left panting and wanting. Jack examined her visage once more with his eyes squinted, as if he was probing her innermost thoughts. Sparrow wanted to meld with her heart and permit his eyes to convey his story. A sentimental monologue of what he felt and desired of her seemed plausible, but would it happen? Elizabeth placed a hand to his bronze chest and felt Sparrow's heart pounding, beating rapidly like a taut drum within his rib-cage.

"Why?" she asked breathless and feeling her knees buckle from underneath.

"Y' _know_ why…" He growled back with a voice which was deep and gruff.

Jack's sexual allure was confirmatory and unyielding, his reply in of itself the answer to her own uncertainty. Yes, deep down inside Elizabeth always knew. She spotted it that day when they parted aboard his ship. Eyes cast down and forlorn, Elizabeth sensed the pain in Sparrow's very soul which she had mindlessly snatched from him so precipitously that day. When they parted ways Elizabeth did not want to leave Jack and yet she had to do the right thing. She was married to William Turner, a spontaneous act she regretted for the haste in which her decision was made. But now it was too late…was it not? Would Elizabeth's life always be a torment of indecision, denial and recrimination? Or was it all really just taking a laudable leap of faith? To be a pirate in deed as well as word and just take what she truly wanted and give nothing back? Words she often heard uttered by Jack and Gibbs, almost repeatedly. Could Elizabeth be of that ilk and take that extra step to earn her pirate rank? But right now Elizabeth wanted Jack.

Exhausted of patience and waiting for her to speak, Jack entertained her lips once more with an devoted kiss. Parting only to nibble at her neck while Elizabeth leaned her head back against the door and gasped. Why did Jack feel so good? This passionate moment was a heady tonic to her very spirit, a swirling sensation not derived by any other man's kiss…not even Will's. Could she turn time around and open that door to wanton desire? Could she depart into fantasy and remain slave to her innermost hunger? Abandoning reason and morality was not her forte, and yet at this moment Elizabeth was prepared to toss all to the wind.

Jack shrugged down the left sleeve of her garment, an aperture for access to lave the opalescent arc of her shoulder. His warm velvet tongue glided up to her jaw, reclaiming her lips and pressing forward to dart into her mouth. Elizabeth repeated the same fluttering movements as she too experimentally plundered Jack's mouth. Sparrow moaned loudly when Elizabeth did that, threading his fingers into her thick flaxen hair. Sparrow turned her head ever so slight to allow himself a better angle; partaking more of her sweet kiss.

Parted again for taking much needed air into her lungs, Elizabeth's head fell back once more onto the door of his cabin. Sparrow still did not release her body as he leaned forward; his own larger frame slack against hers; breathless. Elizabeth gasped for the shock of feeling his engorgement pressed into her abdomen. It was an incendiary sensation, the sensual pounding of his arousal against her, a heat which ignited a spark of sexual excitement to flood her groin with desire.

"Jack…" his name was whispered, desperate, wanting.

Sparrow did not waste any further time with idle chatter. He scooped Elizabeth up into his arms and turned about to shuffle back into his cabin. Careening with her in his arms for balance, Jack stopped short at the desk to rest there. It was half way to the bed and kept their contact for kisses steady without separation. Arms flung about his neck, Elizabeth welcomed Jack's probing tongue as their kiss deepened. Eyes closed, she felt her garment glide down and off her other arm until it gathered at her folded elbow, her bosom fully exposed. Elizabeth blushed as Jack leaned back to admire her breasts free, uncovered, and then offered a genuine, appreciative smile.

"I've _always_ wanted y' like this…I find this position mos' _agreeable_. Fact 'tis…still _do_."

Elizabeth braised his cheek with a swipe of her palm, then held it stilled upon the side of his face. Sparrow nodded to her as she seized his passionate gaze with a lengthy stare.

"What 'tis it then, are y' scared?"

"No, not scared….."

" _What_ , then?" Sparrow had asked, his voice still laden thick with desire for her as they conversed.

"I only worry about the future, Jack….what it may hold for us."

"Not t' worry. We cannot hold count t' what ' _could_ ' be, only live life fer _now_ , eh?"

"Perhaps."

Jack dove in to cover her lips with his, now a palm over one breast, forever caressing it in a gentle glide. Elizabeth felt her breath hitch at the sensation of his warm hand seeking the curves of her body in such erotic strokes. Elizabeth felt near to a faint as the rapture inundated her brain with such a swirling buzz she nearly swooned. Sparrow himself was fired with blazing lust when suddenly he felt Elizabeth's hand slide to the front of his britches. It grazed up and down his swollen shaft until Sparrow thought he would die. A moan peeled from his lips. It was empowering for Elizabeth to hear his sexual sounds, as well as feeling that steely part of Jack making him decidedly male. The throbbing matched the pulsating beats of his heart, a wild pounding thump against her palm. Elizabeth pressed inwards, aroused by what she felt. When Sparrow bucked his hips forward, pressing himself that much more into her control, Elizabeth gasped as well with pleasure. This was too amazing, too difficult to believe what they were each presently experiencing was _real_.

Moments had elapsed with their kisses and fondling to the point of abandonment. Elizabeth was short of breath and felt a desire never felt before―she had to have Jack. No longer to deny what had been a ravenous craving for so long, there was no reason for keeping them apart. This was a quest which had to be filled whether or not she burned in the cauldrons of hell. To Elizabeth, this felt like the right love match to suit her taste. Jack Sparrow was always the one man Elizabeth knew she was meant to be with. That fact was clear to Elizabeth all the more, sharing affections with both men in her life. But this very passionate expression of those feelings for Jack made it right within her psyche; a required part of her existence felt natural loving Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth could no longer deny it.

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the cabin door. It was so loud and abrupt, but neither Jack or Elizabeth had heard it at first, so engrossed with each other, the pounding of lust and blood churning around like a fountain within their own ears had prevented them from grasping what had occurred .

"Cap'in! _Please_ …a ship's been spotted…an _enemy_ ship, that 'tis!" Gibbs' voice shouted loudly through the door.

This had to be serious for Gibbs would never interrupt Jack when he was entertaining a lady within his cabin, and most particularly Elizabeth. Finally adhering to the inevitable, Jack parted from Elizabeth's lips and glanced down at her hand stilled upon his thick shaft. While Jack groaned loudly, he then closed his eyes and swore.

"I don't bloody well _b'lieve_ it!" and then he harped back to his first mate, "… _Aye_! Gimme a moment, then!"

Jack continued to snarl out his frustration in anguish, cursing under his breath and grimacing as if in pain when he tried moving. Still breathing in shallow breaths as well, Elizabeth opened her eyes and while pulling back from Sparrow and then stated in a husky breath,

"I shall need to borrow a blade…all my gear was left on board the _Empress_."

Elizabeth spoke swiftly, addressing the need for purpose, speed, and exact preparation to suit up for battling the approaching threat. Jack released her as she slid off the desk from a tangle of legs and arms. Elizabeth pulled a mass of her blonde hair from her face while Sparrow was presently leaning upon the desk with a visage full of angst. Clearly he was combating his own body for physical control. With a quick release of his member, Jack pointed to the wall where his library was located, and then returned it to his sore 'goods.'

There on the wall hung a few stray swords on display. Elizabeth seemed to be more adaptable to the hasty disruption of their sexual entanglement. She quickly jogged over to the wall, reached up to grab a sword, and shook it a few times for ballast within her hand to the whistle of the blade. Satisfied that the weapon felt a proper fit for her grip, Elizabeth then jogged back over to Sparrow's side. She leaned down to swiftly check her boot for the knife she always kept stashed within. Safely snug where it was supposed to be, Elizabeth then glanced over to Jack peering through a curtain of blonde hair. Her gaze rose up from her boot to Sparrow's grimacing façade.

"Are you…alright?" she asked with some hint of sympathy for his awkward 'condition.'

Sparrow shook his head as if exasperated, that the timing of this surprise event could not possibly be any worse. Grumbling to himself still as he gripped his swollen frustration, Jack attempted to stand up straight, then finally answered her.

"Mmmm…. _not_ s' good at the moment, then."

Glancing over at Jack holding himself at the apex of his manhood, Elizabeth giggled a bit and demurely said,

"Look, stay here to gather yourself up a bit…" she giggled for the irony of her remark, for that was _exactly_ what Jack was literally doing, and he too appreciating the pun with an acute glower had sneered as Elizabeth added, "….and I shall go forth and stake out the matter; see what is amiss. I shall find out what is happening as to who is sailing our way―this enemy ship as Gibbs has estimated it to be."

Sparrow casually waved Elizabeth off, wincing as he struggled to straighten himself up to stand. However he kept one hand on the desk as a bracket of support just in case he toppled over.

"Right….carry on. I shall b' there in a few ticks of the clock, then…" Jack managed to mutter out in strangled lexis.

Elizabeth rushed towards Sparrow and fell into his one arm and kissed him. While Jack held her there, Elizabeth smiled up at him looking so vibrant and alive. Jack could not help but notice how this impromptu battle had livened Elizabeth up to the point she suddenly dashed off for the door. With sword in hand she darted outside into the fray without a glance backwards. Jack, a pathetic and grumbling pirate, had looked down at himself first, shook his head remorsefully at his forsaken member, and then drifted his gaze up to the ceiling of his cabin and groaned.

"Buggerin' _Bloody_ Hell….."

Slowly but surely, Jack managed to get himself sorted out and then followed through the cabin door as well, prepared for the battle which probably would ensue quickly. Jack knew his presence was needed as well as his expertise in battle. Not only that, with Elizabeth on board the Pearl, although Sparrow had faith in her swordsmanship capabilities, he wanted to be nearby just in case something went afoul.

.


	2. Chapter 2 Profiteering Pirate

**Indomitable Interrogatories**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter II: Profiteering Pirate**

Author: OrionRedStar  
Title: Indomitable Interrogatories  
Genre: Drama  
Pairing: M/F  
Rating: M Mature, Adult Sexual Material (do not read if you find it offensive)  
Characters: Jack Sparrow /Elizabeth Swann  
Timeline: After AWE  
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth both wind up in Singapore and have a sort of miscommunication of how they wish to spend their time there.

 **Chapter II - Profiteering Pirate**

The streets of Singapore were polluted. Elizabeth shook her head and was scowling over the messy debris under her feet. Admittedly, Elizabeth was not one to easily appreciate the diverse essence or fine distinction of different cultures. Even after living a few months with an entirely Oriental crew, she had not been persuaded to embrace all of their extraordinary customs. Appreciation of flavorful teas had been the only adaptation Elizabeth could abide, jasmine being her favorite. Their cuisine was first-rate, mostly healthy concoctions of vegetables and unique ways of preparing meats. Acupuncture, diverse fusions made from herbs and flowers to create medicinal tonics for most ailments, all had baffled Elizabeth. She had difficulties understanding their concept of medicine, but apparently swore to the dependability of this exacting science because it worked. Their superstitions were curious as well, but as a whole Elizabeth enjoyed their wit and good company so far as the crewmen went. She learned quickly that they were a warm people.

Jack and Elizabeth had just left Sparrow's last business meeting in Singapore. Elizabeth had initially tagged along with Jack to sample how this new-found and 'legitimate' business worked. She met the associates Sparrow had dealings with in this branch of the world. Elizabeth was astounded that he actually told her the truth. Point in fact, Elizabeth was quite proud of Jack's accomplishments and attempt to apply his hand at a sound trade removed from piracy. This was indeed a remarkable undertaking for Jack Sparrow, since she never imagined him to be anything but a Pirate Lord. If Elizabeth had been honest with herself, even though she thought it admirable of Jack to work his magic within the world of legitimacy, she missed his active pirate status. Elizabeth sort of longed for that certain, suave appeal of larceny Sparrow wielded. She hankered for the dashing devilry of Jack's brigand exploits, his indomitable deeds, and the excitement generated to put to ink his legendary exploits. It made Jack larger than life. That was the man Elizabeth ultimately fell head over heels for― _that_ character.

As for herself being in Singapore, she was pretty much slated to be on her own. Elizabeth's crew had virtually vanished once they reached port, dashing off to seek the company of their friends, family or perhaps she imagined a few hit the brothels first. Elizabeth's fate was left to wander about Singapore until greeted by Jack's humble invitation to join him. Eager to accompany Sparrow, she enjoyed his company and their usual, free form exploration of the city along the way.

They meandered through the various neighborhoods for some time, having parted from the residence of Jack's business associates. However, Elizabeth had noticed the sudden shift in the area where they now strolled. It seemed as if this particular segment of town was a touch more ominous. This venue seemed to reflect a 'despoiled' sort of aura. Elizabeth discerned this by the transitioning caliber of bizarre characters which roamed about these vistas and that gave her an unsettled feeling.

Elizabeth caught herself looking about behind them more frequently, unable to shake off the sensation that they were being stalked. Elizabeth's nose crinkled as she glanced around them, becoming sentient of the sullied litter within the streets. Sparrow was decidedly on a lark. Pleasantly oblivious to his jaded surroundings, Jack was pretty much lost in thought about having received that handsome collection of coin. He had some notes of credit lining his pockets as well to receive payment upon delivery of the next shipment in the Americas. Frankly, the coin in Sparrow's pocket was practically burning a hole. He was so conscious of his capital gains; Jack kept jangling the loose coins far too often, exposing just how itchy he was to spend some of it. Jack liked the idea of giving himself a small treat afterwards to celebrate each of his newly acquired bits of fortune.

Jack and Elizabeth had been walking for some time in observance of the sights and sounds of the city. Sparrow, with his hands still in pockets peered down his angular nose at her, a subtle smirk splayed across his handsomely chiseled features. All the while there was still the subtle sound of shifting coins from his waistcoat. Sparrow's notated silence could only be understood by definition: what was forever his present and subconscious preoccupation? The answer was: what engulfed Sparrow's current mental meanderings was exhibited via his jingling digits― _money_. At the moment he was also curious as to what Elizabeth had thought about it all. Spotting Sparrow staring at her, Elizabeth wondered what he was up to. But, just to ease her own creeping sensation of trepidation being in this eerie neighborhood, Elizabeth started to chat. She could always abate her own fears by making small talk with Sparrow.

"They certainly seemed to be an interesting sort of couple…very adept at their trade I would imagine. And I might add it was astonishing how they calculated funds with the use of an abacus. One item that I have yet to figure how several columns of beads can be used for mathematical calculations. No doubt about it, anyone would be safe to cast a ballot admitting they are wealthy folks; given the quality of their silk garments and the plush décor of their home."

Lips pursed and nodding with the sound of Elizabeth's obvious endorsement of his latest exploits divorced from the realm of piracy, Jack's chest puffed up with pride.

"Ah, so then y' _approve_ of my new, industrious scheme, eh?"

Sparrow boasted with only the sort of egotistical bravura he could manifest. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and could not perceive any flaws to speak of.

"I know not. It appears you all jointly have quite a few fish collected for the kettle. Indeed, it appears to be above board. From what I have seen so far the operation runs smooth, is highly profitable―I should imagine the only risk you have is of the seafaring sort. Competitors wishing to put you off the game….either that or frequent continental trips amid tempestuous weathers; sailing the seas in off seasons would not be wise."

"Oh, it's not s' bad…..I think _you_ had handled yerself rather well in that last scuffle off the Cape…rather good show of it at that."

Sparrow announced that as a distinct accolade regarding her swordsmanship as well as her seamanship. Elizabeth smiled and relished the praise that came along with Sparrow's grope of her, an arm draping possessively about Elizabeth's shoulder. Jack's complements were far and few between, so it was most enjoyable to receive his commendation. Sparrow was prone to teasing her rather than a buildup of esteem, especially within that arena.

"Thank you. I always _told_ you I knew how to handle a sword. Why must you always _doubt_ me, Jack? I shall never understand."

Elizabeth lamented somewhat over past assumptions Sparrow had of her abilities with weapons. Hearing what she had stated, Jack's pace slowed a bit as he formed a heavy frown upon his visage. Visibly shaking his head 'no' before he spoke, it seemed as though his inner dialogue had yet to be heard by Elizabeth but was forthcoming.

"No…not a _'tall_. I wasn't doubtful of yer capabilities, luv…jus' worried 'bout the unseen hazard―the element of _surprise_ , then. An unknown component amid battle which can trip up any good pirate worth his salt…jus' might catch y' unawares, savvy? I don't doubt yer skill a 'tall darlin', I only oppose the level of _risk_ yer willin' to take. That vexes me a good deal, then. Any mishap could turn into a catalyst fer danger t' spring upon you by a far more cunnin' or stronger opponent, fer instance―"

"Oh, you mean to suggest in a not so subtle, but very roundabout way about what happened during the battle _last week_ , do you not?"

"Aye, had I _not_ been there t' cover yer very…..might I digress t' add yer _lovely_ arse….aye, durin' that last battle on me ship is indeed what I am suggestin'. I shudder t' imagine how you'd appear with a far larger part atop yer equally lovely _head_ , then." Sparrow insisted stressing his point to Elizabeth, but using a bit of humor to soften the blow.

Elizabeth grimaced as Jack rubbed in the fact he had indeed saved her life again. This time Sparrow shielded Elizabeth from receiving a lethal blow from a saber headed right for her head. Jack jumped in-between her and the would-be assailant, killing the pirate and causing him to drop at her feet before Elizabeth realized what had occurred. She pictured it in her head how he dispatched the man so swiftly, it was as if Sparrow appeared out of thin air. Elizabeth had to emit a small chuckle for she would absolutely have been less lovely without her head! But in spite of him pointing out her feminine weaknesses, Elizabeth was grateful Jack was always there with a watchful eye to be there when it mattered…..and she for him. However it was not always so when they parted. That disturbed Elizabeth for several reasons.

"I suppose now is a good opportunity to thank you for that fortunate rescue. You may have spared my life, but perhaps not my pride. I assume you will hold that incident over my head _forever_ as evidence to your cause, no matter how long I protest…will you not? Simply because I was engaging in a battle, something which you do not approve―of my involvement because I am a woman…and do _not_ deny it, Jack! I always see it on the fringe of your thoughts―always there hanging in the ballast as keen judgment over me. But I would not have it so. After all, you are not always at my back to render a like rescue, especially when we are apart. Yet I manage to stay quite _alive_ without your concerted efforts. There must be some semblance of having faith in me to support the notion that I am quite capable of my own accord."

Sparrow knew that was a loaded question and he was not giving her one iota of a chance to start a verbal duel with him. He had a far more pleasant escapade stirring within the back caverns of his mind which he wanted to exploit this evening. And so to keep peace and harmony, Jack only smirked down his aristocratic nose again at Elizabeth, the Pirate King. Watching his shrewd and devious expression of defiance, those sage, obsidian eyes twinkling so ardently while he gleamed at her. She knew precisely what he was doing, but let it go for the sake of keeping their stroll cordial. And when they got along without a fight it made life far sweeter being there with Sparrow's arm around her.

It was at this stage of their adventurous walk when Jack came to a realization. Elizabeth was standing alongside of him, acting as permanent companion for the evening. Sparrow had not thoroughly planned out this next step of execution with too much clarity. At this precise moment he was deciding what to do, or how to propose his suggestion under the circumstance. Sparrow stood there staring down a certain narrow street, all the while methodically stroking his beard. She watched as Jack appeared preoccupied within his innermost thoughts and was perplexed. Elizabeth peered down the street as well, thinking Jack may have paused for detecting hidden marauders lying in wait. But the longer she examined the narrowed venue, the view appeared entirely neutral from peril. She glanced up at Jack who was now staring at her, wearing the identical and complex countenance of puzzlement. A little put out by the intrusive gaze, Elizabeth stood a trifle taller as she swelled up in stature and balked a bit as Jack's rude study of her.

"What it is? Have you lost your way among these shady back streets?"

"No…" his voice was melodic as it languidly rose tunefully up and then slid down to a deeper register of tune while he pondered still, "….I was jus' wonderin' if you were headin' back to the _Empress_ at any time soon…or mebbe not a 'tall, then."

Awkwardly glancing past him feeling a bit peculiar about this blatant remark, she was not sure of his intent by making that statement. Elizabeth had not thought her company to be considered of such poor quality that it placed a 'crimp' in Sparrow's style. Naturally he had invited her to join him earlier in the evening, but what was the silent obstacle which consumed him now? Why did he seem to desire a 'lone wolf' approach to the remainder of the night? Clearing her throat for the want of shaking away a bit of discomfort from her tenor as she addressed his query, Elizabeth then answered with uncertainty,

"I had not planned on going back to the ship…in fact I had no definitive plans at all, really."

Elizabeth stammered a bit, hating how she sounded like a charity case...seeming needy even to her own ears. She did not need to be with Jack even though she enjoyed his company. She felt a fool not having created a better excuse to supply a stronger stance of what she wanted. However to save face Elizabeth spoke up using a more secure tone while bolstering her petite form, fluffing up her posture to build height along with confidence and then added with a flirty flair,

"I actually imagined that I would allow you to illustrate all the marvelous sights of Singapore for me. I have never been here before and heard so much about it."

But suddenly realizing the area they were in, Elizabeth's confidence wavered and she began to arrive at other conclusions.

"I ummm…..oh, _wait_ a moment…do you wish to be _rid_ of me?"

Elizabeth's long blonde hair thrashed both ways as she examined the street with a bit more scrutiny. It was decidedly the sort of area in town a man would seek out if he was indeed heading for a brothel. Feeling disheartened for the slight, and evidently not Sparrow's first choice of emotional comfort this evening, Elizabeth felt awful. But she fought those very mixed emotions that would display her true thoughts. She glanced at Sparrow who stood there in the streets, shifting his weight from one boot to the next and was awkwardly reviewing this sticky road block to the evening's festivities.

He hungered for Elizabeth above all else, but she was very schizophrenic these days and always raising the bar of expectation; sending Jack constant miscommunication of what she really wanted with him. One night Elizabeth was flirting shamelessly with Jack and dousing him with passionate kisses, and the next evening treating him like a lust driven rapist on shore leave! Jack never knew which façade of Elizabeth's would make its appearance next. And now, having been put on the spot by her, he was presently trying to look blameless for his innermost desires or plans. Jack struggled to leap-frog this gauche instance and hopefully structure a mutually happy decision somewhere in the middle of this perplexity. Glaring hard at her in the wake of his former query to Elizabeth, Jack seemed to dither in his feelings.

"Mmmmm…I wouldn't say _that_ …..not _entirely_. I jus' don't imagine yer going to like _where_ I'm headed, luv."

Instantly Elizabeth's mind had reverted to her initial guess, imagining Jack wanted to visit a brothel. Of course that had to be it by all this mortification. She and Sparrow had arrived at an awfully passionate liaison recently, so close to being together in a sexually driven merger; but the battle with the Portuguese ship disrupted the completion of that union. However, after the skirmish their chances to reprise that event did not improve. Elizabeth was predominantly on the _Empress_ and Sparrow naturally on the _Pearl_. There was much work to be done; mending the ship damages, tending men with the stitching of wounds, and even a few unfortunate burials at sea. It was a hectic period. Neither had the chance to seek the other out. The idea of breaching the space from one ship to the other, even to spend intimate time alone with the other, simply did not happen. The next time Jack and Elizabeth found each other was at their leisure and bumping into one another on the docks of Singapore.

Feeling discomfited over this raw moment, Elizabeth did not want to have discourse over that 'prior' incident of them nearly copulating in Jack's cabin. It was a topic she would rather bypass or disregard. Nor did she want to press Jack where he intended to spend all those coins he was fondling within his pocket half the evening. His actions seemed pretty clear in spelling out the obvious to Elizabeth as to where Sparrow intended to go and exactly _what_ he desired to do.

As far as Elizabeth was concerned, fate had managed to pry her away from Jack's web of seduction once more, unscathed from having to go through that particular trial of testing her strength of honor another night. Gathering up her senses in a calm moment, Elizabeth was grateful that she escaped the lure of adultery once more and nothing of a disloyal nature would occur. If she departed Sparrow's side now, Elizabeth could maintain self respect and retain the claim and status as a loyal wife―if Will were ever to inquire. So at the moment staring eyeball to eyeball with Jack, Elizabeth was not assured how this tête-à-tête would finish. Swallowing hard from nerves she then heard herself blurt out loud without editing her lexis first,

"Well if it is not _too_ dear of a secret to you…do you mind disclosing to me _where_ you are headed? Perhaps I could ascertain a decision of my own accord, deem if this place would be an ideal spot of entertainment for me, or―or an unseemly predicament I should run far away from and hide." She added with a bit of amusement in her tone to offset the obvious deciphering of her cryptic words.

Sparrow's obsidian, glittering orbs sharpened to an intrinsic peer, the kohl accentuating the irony within them that much more. Meticulously gnawing at the inner lining of his mouth, Sparrow shirked his lips to one side in a doubtful grimace that was a partial smirk. His dark glare cloaked an inner menace that actually intrigued Elizabeth, greatly enhanced by his mysterious behavior. Those eyes of Sparrow's; magnetic and expressive tools for him to use at any given moment to either intimidate or lure. He knew they were not often misread of intention and Elizabeth was privy to deciphering them beyond accuracy. She was examining the _way_ he observed her; Sparrow's efforts were leaning towards clandestine and not wanting her to crack the code to decipher his thoughts.

Jack was quick to apply these talents of alchemy to placate his foes as well. That ability to use an outright and sexy stare to persuade any particular lady he had in his line of fire. Except now, the challenge was accentuated by volleying with the very crafty and just as deceitful-Elizabeth Swann. They were each a formidable match for the other. It was pretty futile for Jack to pose himself as an enigma with her. Jack was more open and vulnerable to Elizabeth than any human being alive. Being secretive around Elizabeth was next to impossible for she could read him like a book, and he could do that with her. So what to do now? Biting his lower lip pensively and one hand still utilizing those dexterous digits for fondling the beads at the end of his beard, Jack finally replied with a hefty sigh,

"Tis a place of carnal pleasures t' be certain…but not necessarily _exclusive_ t' that scope of pursuit, y' see."

Jack having been gifted with a mercurial wit and extensive charisma, usually had the definitive upper edge in baffling most with details…to a certain point. Elizabeth was too clever and an intellectual equal to Sparrow. This trick on her became increasingly useless as they learned more about the other in this historic liaison of attraction. But right now Elizabeth required more information if she was to consider stepping into this adventure cold, stone blind; entrusting Jack with her reputation was not prudent. Eyeing him with intense scrutiny, she then stated to him with care,

"Are we to speak in riddles this night? Just tell me plainly, Jack."

Elizabeth was stumped for she was not quite sure what Jack described, but not telling her precisely what he had up his sleeve seemed like reason enough for her to bolt. Was it a brothel or not? It sure sounded like one. Elizabeth's only quibble was being left alone for the rest of the evening, in the middle of a strange city, and not having her bearings as to which way to go. Nor did she have the capacity to guess what she might discover in an unknown town. Elizabeth's argument was not really one of morality either. She comprehended well enough that all pirates, including Sparrow, frequented brothels. Jack's own particular association with wenches was longer than one could count using the innocent years of her life. It was simply a large hankering for sexual camaraderie which Jack required this night. So much for that aspect of this dilemma. Where did that put Elizabeth if not back on her ship solo?

Elizabeth was a big girl of course, and if necessary could manage her way back to the Empress on her own steam. She just did not want to go! It was unimaginable how lonely Elizabeth felt this evening. Every single man within her crew eagerly departed ship to go visit their loved ones, save those few who remained guarding the _Empress_. Every member had people to see―all Elizabeth had was Jack. But unfortunately it seemed the she as the 'present company' was to be excluded from the festivities―unless she adhered to his arbitrary whims. If she gambled her cards right, this experience might promise to be fun or illuminating…or it had the potential for utter disaster; being an establishment of immoral practices she detested. If Sparrow had tried to shake her off his tail on purpose; then this intrigued Elizabeth to discover why. But knowing the feral side of Jack, maybe it was best to follow her instincts and bow out gracefully; quell her curiosity. Making an attempt to leave and allow Sparrow to wander as he will, she would simply disregard her own needs for companionship. Elizabeth drew a deep breath and started to back up. In her departing steps backwards, her lips were pouting as she waved Jack onward.

" _Fine_. I shall be my _own_ consort and make do with finding the docks. I understand―you need some time to yourself. I shall manage about town…." Elizabeth added as she glanced over her shoulder to make certain not to trip over a stray bottle or someone's dead carcass, "….I may not distinguish the language too well, but I can aptly locate the direction of the docks….all one needs to do is follow their _nose_ , right?"

Elizabeth grinned as she inserted the jest, making light of her retreat with a joke, inching further away from Sparrow as she resumed this long goodbye,

"…so have a good evening, Jack." She mused with feigned cheeriness, "…follow my advisement and do not drink _too_ much, or some clever rogue shall part you from your precious coin all too easily."

And with that Elizabeth turned about face and began to saunter away at a brisk pace. She had not made it ten steps in the opposite direction of her departure when Jack had lunged after Elizabeth. He caught hold of her arm, half grimacing and obviously by his pinched countenance was dealing with a huge slice of guilt. Clearing his throat, Jack finally stated,

" _Oi_! Hold on then." Sparrow announced with his voice under a bit of strain.

Still not releasing Elizabeth's upper arm, he leaned around her shoulder to inspect her face to mark whether or not she was crying, Jack seemed overwrought with culpability. His obvious duress showed by his wanting to make amends quickly and resolve any harshness that may have hurt Elizabeth's feelings.

"Right…..don't get yer knickers all in a _twist_ , then. Listen―if I take y' along wiv me t' share the experience…..do y' _promise_ to b'have yerself an' not spoil it with yer bloody righteous attitudes, eh? None of yer ruddy judgments or snippy remarks?"

Exasperated and much to her chagrin, Elizabeth was not sure she could preserve such a vow. Not having any idea what she was agreeing to do or what manner of deviant position Sparrow was dragging her into, how could she possibly adhere to a promise like that?

"Well what sort of a place _is_ this, Jack? Are you dragging me off to some sleazy _brothel_ or not? You have not really given a definitive response to my question."

" _Shhhhh_ …'tis a brothel of _sorts_ , but not a 'tall exclusively that―nor squalid by any stretch of the imagination, eh? Whatever y' bloody well want t' call it…..it 'tis considered a _high class_ establishment, in fact. If y' come along with me, yer not to b' vexed. You'll be with _me_ n' safe. I guarantee you shall indeed explore the titillatin' netherworld of Singapore's culture―or y' can spend the shank of yer evening follwin' the _rats_ as they scurry back down t' the port, then."

Sparrow was now grinning in silver and gold, but making use of his fluttering fingers for enhancing his visual depiction of the scurrying rats. So Jack had stated his counter offer to a glowering and doubtful Elizabeth. Her own curiosity the driving force behind her hesitancy as well as her necessitate for company. These factors seemed to be in conflict, yet defined the rules of how this endeavor would end up.

"Fine, is that _it_ , Jack? Are those my _only_ options? You would abandon me in a degenerate part of Singapore whilst you go fraternize and frolic with―"

Before Elizabeth could resume her character assassination of him, Jack was already laughing and tugging on Elizabeth's arm and leading her down the narrow road off the main avenue. She tripped, her slippers passing over empty liquor bottles, scraps of discarded paper, and torn bags while winding their way through the debris. Finding a small alcove, Sparrow jerked her down that narrow corridor with him. Further up ahead Elizabeth could spot a distant and clearly defined portal. On the wall of the building which lined the street they now trod, there were many red lanterns. Several of them outlined their path, all dimly lit and sculpting out the entire walkway. They were positioned down along the walls right up to the one, very large portal ahead. There were a few Chinese letters painted on each lantern, most of those symbols Elizabeth could not recognize. She did however discern a few, the ones depicting the symbols of 'life' and 'prosperity' on another. Snickering sarcastically to herself and making ready for the culture shock which awaited, Elizabeth muttered under her breath,

"High class establishment my _ass_ …" She grumbled, unable to fathom just what Sparrow was getting her into, "Well I should hardly imagine dead men are performing lewd acts within those walls…" she considered with sarcasm, "...I am already stepping over them _now_ as I walk..." she continued to grumble, maligning this decision of hers altogether in bursts of self defacing remarks under her breath,

"Eh? What's that y' say?"

Jack peered over his shoulder at a slightly sluggish Elizabeth unable to keep up. She was too concerned about what she was stepping on in the shadowy corners of this corridor and trying to be cautious. Jack chuckled darkly with a glance at her expression of concern. He could only imagine what she had uttered, but in fact had not heard. Jack did not have to because knowing Elizabeth as well as he did, he could only guess…and so he chuckled. As they approached the portal of destination, Jack had slowed his long legged lope in order for Elizabeth to catch up. In light of what she must have been growling at him through the short jaunt there, Sparrow mused over at her formidable glower as he laughed,

"I always said y'd b' _perfect_ fer me Lizzie, if only you eased up yer standards jus' a trifle, eh? Loosened up n' enjoyed life a bit…..a _joie de vivre_ , then….a bit of frivolity now n' then, savvy?"

Elizabeth sized up the dubious portal in front of them, hearing the obvious din from within being stifled by the thickness of the wood. She straightened herself up a bit to appear tidy. Not sure what this 'high class' bordello was going to look like once that door opened. She swallowed her trepidation as she prepared to peer into this Dante's inferno. Sparrow was eyeing her with an amused grin and hands on hips. Looking her over, his onyx eyes scanning her appearance from head to toe, his sly mouth drawn taut as he analyzed her readiness. Reaching over and shifting a stray, blonde hair from her lashes, Jack figured to let Elizabeth unload her tirade upon him now while outside before going within and publicly subjecting other innocent souls to her acute and scathing assessment.

"Right….y' look a right _treat_ , then. Ready fer this experience then, darlin'?"

Her amber eyes were like two piercing knives as she glared at Sparrow and his cavalier attitude. Did he not have _any_ clue how apprehensive she was? Elizabeth thought herself a mad woman for subjecting herself to this, but not for her damnable curiosity and need to know what this was all about, did she venture forth. But first, Elizabeth regarded Sparrow and needed him to understand the extreme compromise of her dignity she was making.

"Number _one_ , my achievements in life are not to belly up and compromise my integrity or morals for the likelihood of your _'personal approval_ ,' Captain Sparrow. Secondly, I know not what use _I_ would have of a brothel…if that is indeed where you have absconded me. And as a _third_ matter of recourse, I might like to also stress―"

" _Shhh_ , stifle…we're 'ere, then. Le'me do all the talkin'. You jus' stand there n' look attractive, eh?"

"Why, you are not planning on _selling_ me off to anyone in here, are you?" Elizabeth sneered with a biting sarcasm.

Jack could not help but laugh out loud, unable to hold back any further to the wild imaginings of Elizabeth's darker celebrity taking over. Finally able to stop laughing long enough to speak, Jack's kohl framed eyes were gleaming with mischief and loving every moment of her discomfiture. Jack then mused as his brows rose to the feigned delight over the prospect,

"No, hadn't thought on it… _why_ , how much d' you imagine yer _worth_ , eh?"

She flashed Sparrow a filthy look, but it was wasted for he had already moved on and was knocking upon the door. After a few moments the sound of a small slat of wood slid fluidly to one side in a soft scrape. A set of almond shaped eyes peered out at him through the bars. They glanced from Sparrow then down to Elizabeth. Taking affront of being so analyzed, Elizabeth stood taller and seemed insulted over the length of time it took for this individual to discern if they were worthy of entry. A few words of broken Chinese was stated by Jack, Elizabeth astounded that he even knew how to speak any phrases at all of their immensely difficult language. The head of the person inside nodded. A bolt of metal was heard sliding on the inner door jamb and the portal opened. Before Elizabeth could squeak a word, Sparrow went through the entrance. Elizabeth glanced up at the glowing red lantern gently swinging above in a solitary breeze. This was it. Elizabeth took a deep breath and followed Sparrow inside, entering through a murky threshold. It was a wall of human voices and a fog of swirling, white smoke. An establishment where Elizabeth could not discern what was in front of her, hardly seeing the shape of Jack's form or even her own hand.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Swann…sorry it took me so long to reach the stockade this evening…apologies."

Elizabeth felt clammy and close the entire day, and now within her cell it felt worse. The baking heat of the afternoon sun seemed to make the night air stagnant. This heat wave was awful and it dampened even the loftiest spirits in this grueling climate. Even at night the heat loitered over her cell like a smothering, radiating blanket of warmth, uncomfortable to even move it was so oppressive.

Unable to rest and fitful, Elizabeth had not happened to stop bemoaning to herself, when suddenly her attorney arrived. It was already past suppertime and Elizabeth was tense. She had not eaten a bite. Her abandoned dinner was left wilting on the plate sitting in the corner of her tiny, bar lined residence. Peering through the iron slats as he navigated the corridor, her lawyer waited for the guard to depart before speaking. Elizabeth sat where she was stationed, arms crossed defensively over her bosom and appearing somewhat disheartened. Staring at the man as if she was waiting for him to unload all of this 'good news' to her, when he stood there unmoved, Elizabeth snapped out with a snide aside,

"So, am I to finally ascertain how my defense is being plotted? I certainly would like to know. I already feel the noose tight about my neck. Some nights when I close my eyes whilst in here, I can feel the marks of the rope leaving tiny scratches along my skin…just here…" Elizabeth hissed carrying that bad joke further by lifting her hair and bending her head to one side for him to view her ivory neck, "…can you not _see_ them?" she brayed with enough venom to dispatch a snake.

"Well, as I told you this afternoon I have wondrous news. Try not to let all this wear you down, Miss Elizabeth…I am trying my _utmost_ to work under very harsh odds."

Elizabeth shook her head. That was a remark she could have lived without hearing. But even if it was unfair of her to pick on the man who was trying hard for her release, it was not a manageable ire. Elizabeth was upset, tired, and losing all optimism in ever being free again. Shifting from her corner and drawing a bit closer to her attorney, Elizabeth forced a subtle smile and faked her way through this conversation; if for anything else, to lighten up on the poor soul. She had been a tad too terse with him. Jack would tell her not to bite the hand which fed her, and so far this was the only person in Port Royal within her proverbial corner.

"Oh, yes…wondrous news. So, exactly _who_ is this paragon of chivalry who has come to testify on my behalf?"

Elizabeth kept her arms crossed and head tilted to one side as she waited for him to reply. Her attorney visually scanned both ways up and down the small corridor to ensure privacy, gleaning a filthy glare from another inmate imprisoned two cells over. Apparently their disruptive chatter had disturbed him from slumber. Taking out a handkerchief and dabbing his brow, her attorney lowered his voice to a faint whisper.

"A merchant of means. He says he knows you are innocent of the charges and would do well to testify in court on the morrow. _But_ …he also said that if all did not go well, that for _certain_ you were not to worry…the exact phrase was that you should soon expect immediate relief."

Her nose crinkled with a reaction of discord from this mixed up message, Elizabeth asked with much angst,

"What on earth does _that_ mean? Shall I be released or not?"

"No, he had not said _'release_ ,' he said _relief_ …I suppose it could be a transitional word of delivery either way. He sounds very self-assured and confidant about your delivery from this gaol. In fact, he actually sounded quite… _official_ almost."

Elizabeth's countenance was riddled with gouges from a complete scowl of utter confusion. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever find solace in the acceptance of her dire fate. It was difficult to be positive about anything these days and this dialogue was not doing any better in lifting her spirits.

"I know no such person, not from Port Royal in any case. What is the name of this man of notoriety, you say?"

"Oh, let me think…Monroe…yes, _that_ was it. Mister Monroe it was. Do you not feel elated? He is here to take the stand and volley for your immediate release! And has high hopes to have your charges rescinded―struck clean from the records, as it were. Now does that not sound encouraging?"

This personage was sounding more dubious to her as more of this story unfolded. Elizabeth felt something was 'off' about this individual, and did not ring true to form. Was this perchance a jest or sick minded cretin toying with her life which hung in the ballast? Shaking her head and the scowl still in place, Elizabeth would not loan out her hopes to believe such nonsense. This was too far-fetched and out of the realm of possibility. Not even her father when governor could pull such a coup as that, and Swann had considerable ties with the current King.

"His name does not ring a bell. This 'Mr. Monroe'…this mystery man of yours―do tell me, what are his discerning features? What does he look like…his appearance? Did you note anything of notoriety…something in his composition of speech, or odd physical feature you could used to define this individual apart from any other man? Say a certain accent, finery of his clothing perhaps? How would you define his manner of his speech…any distinguishable marks upon his body; scars, hair color…please give me _something_ other than he seemed self-confidant. I sir, am decidedly not confidant in the credibility of this witness unless I know of him. How on earth can he add to my defense if I know him not? What is he intending to say on my behalf?"

Her attorney indeed felt as if he himself had just been cross examined by Elizabeth, she was so fervent in her address. Wiping his brow once more he replied,

"Well, he was greatly hidden by a cloak he wore and refused to enter my office, saying he needed to remain outside to observe his horse...for fear it would be stolen. But why does that _matter_? Elizabeth, if this witness can deliver all that he stated to me this evening, then I should not mind if he had all the looks of a leg of mutton!"

Elizabeth tossed him a filthy side glare and of course he was intimidated enough that even the bars between them had not diminished his fear, or offered enough security from her wrath. Clearing his throat and wiping his neck now with his dampening kerchief he answered to the best of his ability.

"He sounded of middle age, distinguished…a bit portly, and dressed in very fine threads…notably wealthy I should think. How he wore a cloak in this weather is unimaginable, but he seemed to be a worthy team mate. He paid me in full of all your fees to date, he had."

" _What_?"

"Yes, it is the truth. I tell you this man is a breath of fresh air, and that wind is called _freedom_! I am certain of his capability."

Elizabeth's frown deepened for surely this was not William or Jack he was describing―not even Gibbs could fit that description other than harboring a bit of a belly about his middle. Elizabeth was confounded as to whom this person was, but at this rate, whatever this clever fellow was or was not, at least he saved her a bit of coin by being generous.

"Very well. I suppose I must wait for tomorrow for the unraveling of this mystery _savior_ , then." Elizabeth announced a little bit crestfallen.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth….try to get some _rest_ if you can abide this wretched heat!"

Elizabeth proffered a half wave in acknowledging his farewell. Leaning her back against the cooler stone wall of her cell, it was the only relief she had from the sweltering atmosphere. Elizabeth was not certain this man was even real for she had no clue who it was. And as for her escaping the hangman's noose, well that was left to be seen. Elizabeth did not have much faith in sidestepping that part of this dilemma.

Her attorney left, Elizabeth sat on the floor of the gaol and she closed her eyes trying to free up her mind of all these cloudy thoughts. Elizabeth was hoping she could find the means to fall asleep this night. She was uncomfortable from the unforgiving heat, the dank smell of her cell, and the food offering for the alleged supper this night was a disaster. It was already spoiled from sitting out so long. All too soon the rats would stake their claim upon the meal and be after it. Rather than risk their company slithering about her while she slept in the dark, Elizabeth took the spoiled food. Reaching over to the one portal she had in the cell, Elizabeth cast off the plate and all of the wilted food. She had casually tossed it out through the barred window to the surprising and not too distant sound of,

" _Owwwwww_!"

.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chasing The Dragon

**Indomitable Interrogatories**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter III: Chasing The Dragon**

Author: OrionRedStar  
Title: Indomitable Interrogatories  
Genre: Drama/Romance/Humor  
Pairing: M/F  
Rating: **WARNING** :M MATURE and EXPLICIT Adult Sexual Material and GRAPHIC SEXUAL depictions used as well as specific language. Also the use of drugs is heavily woven within story line (please _do not read_ if you find this sort of material offensive) THIS IS FOR ADULTS ONLY.  
Characters: Jack Sparrow /Elizabeth Swann  
Timeline: After AWE  
Chapter III - Chasing The Dragon  
Summary: Having gone into the Singapore brothel, Elizabeth is given a very different slant of how life works on the inside, and what pleasures and mysteries are within.

 **Chapter III - Chasing The Dragon**

Elizabeth reached out her arm to latch onto Sparrow's waistcoat sleeve, trying to see her way through the foggy atmosphere. Instantly Elizabeth started to hold back a gag from this sweetly stale and rank smoke that floated about her head and shoulders. She could actually detect the thin veil of smoke like a film, slowly undulating in swirls past Sparrow as well as he moved cutting through it. Almost wanting to choke out loud from that nauseating odor, Elizabeth held her breath at times to avoid dealing with it…the strategy had not worked.

As Sparrow slowly navigated through the long and dark foyers in a pattern that distinguished he knew where he was going, Elizabeth remained like a second skin. She hung onto his arm while looking around at all the heavy satin drapes and red velvet furnishings. Sashaying about this long corridor as well was a host of people, mostly Oriental women. However, more European men were milling about than Elizabeth would have expected. Some of the more questionable ones were pretty strange looking characters, appearing as if they crawled inside to seek shelter from the other dubious streets she and Jack just vacated.

Elizabeth's eyes darted from one side to the next, taking it all in. She had spotted a large salon over to the right. Many of the women sitting inside with the men, evidently half clad in variegated garments of provocative dress or silk robes. Spotting her intrusive peer at them, the men turned their heads the other way from Elizabeth, acting as if they did not want to be seen. The ones who dared brave a gawk back to Elizabeth had kept their gazes short and fleeting. Although some of those individuals seemed like rough customers, Elizabeth did discern a few gentlemen floating about. Those men ironically appeared very affluent. They kept to themselves in a merry party and didn't talk to anyone outside of their entourage. They merely meandered around within their own circle and bowed to each other politely, stopping only momentarily to stare at she and Jack. They would nod to Sparrow in brief acknowledgement before pressing past them and entering yet another dark corridor draped off from prying eyes.

It was not long before Elizabeth understood that this place did not leave much for the imagination. No woman alive with a brain in her skull could mistake guessing or need entertain a sneaking suspicion to comprehend where she was. Indeed as Jack had mentioned, this was a very posh house of ill repute and by the overall clientele, these men spent a a lot of money in here. Practically hiding herself behind Jack as they maneuvered forward and deeper into the corridor, Elizabeth watched the women who worked in the establishment. They seemed to be skulking about and around the halls; if not otherwise engaged, they were seeking out their next conquest. Elizabeth was distracted by Sparrow stopping short, his hand resting upon hers, which continued to have death grip upon his arm.

"Oi….d' you _mind_? Yer cuttin' off me bloody circulation! Me arm went _numb_!" Sparrow whispered to her, leaning back so only she could hear his reproach.

Completely overriding his remark, with an excited hush, Elizabeth exclaimed,

"Jack...what sort of a brothel is this? When you mentioned that this was _'high class_ ,' what does that exactly _mean_? Did you see those very courtly men? Do you imagine royals come here as well?"

Elizabeth fired one question after the next, hardly taking a breath in-between or allowing Jack the opportunity to jump in and answer her. But she was so enthralled with what was going on, the little side stories of the mini-dramas and arguments going on with a few of the women, right down to a set-up arrangement with two women and one man, now being outlined and the prices being negotiated. It was a world for peddling human flesh, for sale at any price, and it was mind boggling to Elizabeth. She had snapped to attention while ferreting out the use of the inner realm. It was a labyrinth of separate rooms and chambers that were all divided by walls or curtains, mostly used from keeping away intrusive eyes. Getting back to her initial query to Jack, she was eagerly waiting for Sparrow to respond to her last barrage of questions. Jack was sporting that sideways grin as he took a good inspect of Elizabeth and chuckled to himself, now prying her fingers from digging into his forearm like a vice,

"What's with that _piqued_ expression, then? Are y' about to wretch, or turn tail n' run out of here screamin' yerself witless down the streets of Singapore?"

Elizabeth looked up at him queerly, not aware that she had any sort of peculiarity about her visage.

"What? What does _that_ mean?"

"I do' no….yer lookin' _peaky_ …a trifle pale, eh? Or, one could say y' look decidedly nervous."

Suffering his glib attitude and wanting to smack Jack for questioning her on that. How strange of a reaction did he expect in her absorbing all of this underworld sort of activity? Hands on hips long enough to release him and cast a disparaging glare, Elizabeth hissed,

"Well it has not been a part of my overall pirate experience to have also felt the burgeoning need to include a casual visit off to a high priced _brothel_! But…." Elizabeth added as she became more humbled and intimidated by the surrounding eyes staring at her, and some appearing a bit _too_ interested in the new female flesh, "…it would be false to tell you that I am _not_ ….."

"Yer _not_?"

"No… _wait_ ―I _am_ not, what?" she shook her head totally confused and definitively rattled over the leer she had received from a passing customer, and that had taken Elizabeth to a whole new level of anxiety as she then blathered, "…no wait, yes…I AM!"

"Am _what_?"

"Oh for pity's sake, Jack! Must I spell it out to you? Do we need to go through this verbal dance whilst standing amid a room full of old lechers!? Of course I _am_ intimidated by all of this…..as you can very well imagine!"

Pulling Elizabeth aside for a minute to make sure she understood that nothing was going to happen to her, that she was only there to observe at his side, and as always Jack would provide his usual, gentlemanly support of protection.

"Not t' worry, luv…" Sparrow stated as he shuffled over to stand closer at Elizabeth's side offering his support to her once more, "I told you―yer wiv _me_ ….Nobody shall fuss with you in 'ere…'cept mebbe _me_." Jack mused at the end of that declaration with a sultry and quirky grin accompanied by the bobbing of his brows.

Elizabeth was too wound up to appreciate the flirt, having been too absorbed in all the sights, smells, and goings on within these walls so far. So, Sparrow was back tracking from the present off shoot of paranoia he had to deal with Elizabeth, and therefore answered part of her several-tiered question from before,

"Has been known from time t' time that personages of great wealth n' finery have passed through these doors afore, aye. In my day I've seen a few familiar faces ' round 'ere b'fore…though I'm certain they'd rather I'd _not_ seen 'em."

"Really!? Now see, I would not have thought that this hole in the wall would attract such notoriety, it is in Singapore as it is, why would men travel so far for a service they could seek, no doubt provided within their own countries, right?" Elizabeth tried to deduce a rational to all of this mayhem."

"Darlin', as a man I can only answer that one way…there are certain acts 'ere which are brought t' a _refinement_ , unlike the ladies of other places, I might add."

Sparrow sort of winced having offered too much information and knowledge on the topic. Elizabeth nodded realizing very well Sparrow was a pirate and a raconteur of women all over the world. He would know if anyone―of that Elizabeth was certain. But for now she let that detail roll off her back for she was too engaged with capturing the different sets of images from various incidents taking place within. Spotting two women kissing had intrigued her, Jack taking stock of that as well, and noticing Elizabeth being absorbed in that particular affair. Still close to her, Jack shimmied right up next to Elizabeth's side, leaned down a fraction and purred like the devious sentinel poised at the gates of hell,

"Ah yes, that 'tis _one_ of the fair pleasures I spoke of which 'tis on offer 'ere, then….find _that_ t' yer likin' then, do you Lizzie, luv?" he inquired very cautiously, a spirited smirk remaining pasted across his handsome visage of cloaked hope.

Elizabeth watched the women sexually fondling each other, no doubt used as a visual aid to stimulate and entice the men into a state of constant arousal, practiced to persuade them to part with more coin. Glancing up to Jack who had this wily smirk upon his countenance which was absolutely indescribable. He appeared like a hand wringing, mustache pulling, Machiavellian demon plotting her demise! Elizabeth imagined Jack had already entertained that lurid fantasy with her as the star feature, as he hung within his web dangling above like a spider in wait for her retort.

"I think _not_."

Shrugging it off with a shoulder jerk and a flair of light humor, Jack mused with a devilish chuckle,

"Thought not…..oh well," he sighed offering a shrug of minor disappointment spotting her defiant stare at him, so Jack spawned that devilish silver and gold gleaming grin of his once more, his melodically tuned voice trailed off into a deep and sinister trill of a chuckle, "…I had t' _try_ though."

"As you _would_ , of course…" Elizabeth bantered back, eyeing him with an imperious glare.

Elizabeth shook her head at him, the rogue pirate appearing more like an impish boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Meanwhile, Sparrow was on the prowl again having been directed to continued their trek down the long corridor. He waded through the surging movement and constant flux of ever changing people. She stretched her neck out to try and peek as to what lie up ahead of Sparrow. Elizabeth was enthralled of everything she witnessed, smelled and heard in that place. Jack glanced back down and over his shoulder to Elizabeth's transfixed gaze. She was so scrunched up against his back for security, it was like Jack had on a second waistcoat! Jack's countenance wore that diabolical half-smirk as he observed her skittish antics behind him, but allowed Elizabeth to lean against him for extra bit of protection. Even though it was difficult for Jack to maneuver with her plastered next to him, fact was Sparrow sort of enjoyed the feeling of closeness it awarded him. He knew Elizabeth was bright and understood where she was, and it did not take her long to adapt by conjuring up a low key persona. As soon as they passed through another threshold and were getting deeper within the belly of the beast, she adhered to his lead. No doubt Miss Curiosity was intrigued by what she was witnessing and learning by the minute, and by the imagery it afforded was about to stoke her own imaginings to the limit.

Licking his lips slowly to moisten them a bit, Jack finally made a quick twirl and stepped away from Elizabeth, forcing her hand to release his forearm. Jack parted a few feet from Elizabeth while pushing her gently to the wall. The move was to silently request her to remain there while he walked up ahead, halting only when adjacent to a large opening to the right. Jack poked his head forward, leaning his weight to one side as if teetering his body half way into the salon, but not dipping all the way and making it an official entrance. He stood there, peering to the left and then to the right as if actively seeking somebody in particular who he did not yet discover.

Biting her nails, Elizabeth watched his every move, bobbing from side to side to peer past the constant flow of people milling in and about the crowded salon where he seemed to imagine this person would be situated. Strangely enough there were people greeting Jack and saying hello, desiring to engage him in conversation, but he pretty much blew them off with some excuse or another, eager to make his specific contact and get Elizabeth out of this surging mob of humanity.

Elizabeth remained where he planted her, closely watching to inspect what it was that he was up to, praying Jack did not disappear inside that salon and leave her to handle those leering men to herself. Battling them off with a blade was easy enough during a confrontation at sea, but this was hardly the venue Elizabeth could start wielding a sword! Attempting to blend in with the decor of the gaudy wallpaper, Elizabeth stood there and kept her focus upon Sparrow at all times―it grounded her to see him.

Jack had loped to that one spot of the hallway and did not actually step into the salon, only standing there at the edge until he acquired an advantageous point of vision. He was able to peruse his quest and keep Elizabeth within his line of sight within the corridor. Jack continued to use his black obsidian eyes to pan the room, sweeping one way then the next, until his vacant expression altered significantly to one of instant recognition. Evidently finding the person he sought, Jack lit up and became animated using an arm gesture in a slow wave, beckoning that individual within to come forward and join at his side. Sparrow seemed to establish mental contact absent from the need of speech. Elizabeth watched Sparrow then point towards his right, indicating that part of the corridor with an extended thumb.

A second later he silently nodded to the person within as if in agreement to where he was to go. Gesturing his hand from the hip and silently using an extended index finger, Jack indicated a different direction by pointing towards one of the doors off to the side which was closed. As if he psychically read their response, Jack then alternately pointed upwards to the ceiling, all the while nodding a 'yes' to that significant other as if to persuade them in this silent debate. Sparrow nodded in obedience at the end of this non-verbal communication, as if he was probably told 'no' and to wait where he was within the proximity of the corridor. Satisfied that progress had been established, Jack sashayed back to Elizabeth with a cocky swagger, his coy grin prevalent and forever present. In a very casual attitude that was buoyant about Sparrow, he returned delighted in announcing with a flippant tenor,

"Y' see, darlin'…..this 'tis the sort of place where a gent can go t' otherwise ferget all the weights of world out there n' b'come another man _entirely_ if he so wishes…mebbe even a king himself, then. Arrive at his _own_ kingdom...a place whereby many a fantasy can b' procured but fer a few coins, savvy?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes over his debonair act. She always thought men were foolish when it came to their obsessions with women, and these modest deviations off the normal path of life were merely a waste of coin. The only ones who truly benefited from that sort of deal he loaned praise to were the _whores_ ―it was the prostitute who got rich on men's vices and folly in spite of Sparrow's embellished chat.

"Well, this is certainly quite a sight to see and a world to behold." Elizabeth replied in a razor sharp tenor of sarcasm, "I shall give you _that_."

Sparrow could detect the judgment all over Elizabeth's repine and shot her an overly dramatic side peer, shaking a warning index finger at her to indicate a silent "watch it" to hold her acerbic tongue before Elizabeth dispensed with those sharp comments and insulted the entire place within two sentences. Elizabeth only nodded, bit her tongue, and held up a halting hand to assure Sparrow that she would indeed uphold her end of the bargain to 'behave' herself.

* * *

"Jack! What on earth….are you _insane_!? Get off this wall before you tumble and crack open your stupid _skull_!" Elizabeth screeched in a shocked hiss of suspense.

Elizabeth heard the sound of a voice after tossing her plate out the window and then ran there to see who it was that cried out. Shoving her face up against the sticky iron bars, she peered out through them to reveal the most shocking sight of her life. Elizabeth was astonished beyond belief for there was Jack Sparrow! Jack was hanging from some sort of rope-like rigging, bound around the waist and legs in a harness type device, and hanging off the outer stone wall of the Port Royal stockade! Peering up at her about fifteen feet below the window, Sparrow saluted Elizabeth while shooting up to her a cavalier beam of tri-colored metals. He had not stated it, but was greatly pleased to see Elizabeth after such a long time and near the end of his current tribulation of climbing.

"Good even' darlin'….as ever, good t' see you…..although my particular optimism fer a pleasant evenin' ended nigh moments ago whilst yer fish dinner slapped me in the face on the way down―along with the blasted _plate_!" Jack jeered with a cynical humor.

"Oh well forgive me. I had not anticipated that a _lunatic pirate_ would be climbing up the masonry walls of the stockade! Are you _mad_! Why did you come here like this, Jack!? Do you not realize that if you are seen and get yourself captured, then we shall _both_ wind up rotting within these cells!? With you in here as well…then who is going to rescue _me_!? Why would you risk such a ruinous initiative!?"

"Oh, well I can remedy _that_ if y' like Miss Swann, I can bloody turn 'round an' _leave_ , then…." Sparrow snapped back with feigned sarcasm, his grin now creeping to a mile wide beam just to antagonize her all the more.

"You abandon me here now and I _swear_ by all the saints I shall slap you with far more than a rotten _fish_ , Captain Sparrow!"

"Well now _clever_ , 'tis that any proper way t' speak? Y'd rather stand there, toss insults n' bark threats at yer rescuer, then? I would rather imagine y'd _woo_ me a trifle...…jus' to stay on n' go through all the trouble t' save yer hide. Mebbe offer a very temptin' _reward_ fer pullin' off this 'risky' coup, eh?"

"Not that I am one for splitting hairs or particulars Jack, but would it not be slightly beneficial and playing it on the safe side to brag or boast about 'pulling off a coup' or visiting ideas of receiving 'rewards' _after_ you get me out of here―and in one piece, I might add!"

Sparrow finally hoisted himself up the masonry wall, managing to thread his fingers through the bars and finally clasp the ledge of the cell window. He was grunting while manipulating the pulley and rope behind him, tugging up the slack while trying to keep from swaying back and forth. Now grasping the outer bars of the gaol with Elizabeth on the opposite side, Jack flashed her that infamous grin. In spite of this harebrained idea and this over the top and wild scheme of his, Elizabeth actually _was_ elated to see him.

"Whatever possessed you to do this, Jack….this is absolute madness for certain. If we get caught, there shall be no trial at all...no, they will simply haul us out to the scaffold! What, are you _possessed_?"

Fiddling in the dark and reaching into his satchel of tools, Sparrow's chin was pinned to his chest as he was peering down into the pouch, avoiding the view of the lethal drop below altogether.

"Mmmmm…..mebbe yer right, I am a bit _touched_ in the head, then…..but I couldn't let y' hang, luv. Granted, I _fancied_ the idea only fer a moment or two, mind you….but finally came back t' me senses straight 'way."

Jack flashed Elizabeth another overly done, extra wide beam in jest and then went back to ferreting out the right tool he required. Elizabeth pressed her forehead to the bars to peek outward to inspect what he was doing. She could not imagine how Jack scaled that huge wall of stone without plummeting to his death. And then the notion struck her―was he expecting her to escape by taking that very same route?

"Jack, when and if you are capable of pulling this stunt off, and you get these bars cut away or pulled apart…whatever you plan on doing to render me freedom…do you expect _me_ to depart from this cell the same way you are getting in?"

Jack paused momentarily from rooting within his pouch to regard Elizabeth and measure the silly question. A subtle scowl appeared of his brow as Sparrow finally repined,

"Eh?"

Flustered over this adventure and terrified as well that he would be seen by the guards, fall, or worse yet force her into to doing the same thing by scaling these walls to get out of jail, Elizabeth then repeated, slow, measured and clearly under duress.

"I am asking you...do you expect _me_ to depart from _this_ cell by crawling through _this_ very same window and...?"

"No, I actually thought I'd jus' hang 'ere n' have a spot of _jasmine tea_ wif you, luv? Mebbe discuss ol' times n' perhaps the iffy weather we've been havin', then?"

Elizabeth knew sarcasm when she heard it and clearly Sparrow was patronizing her.

" _Fine_. Be that way." She huffed with her jaw jutting out in defiance and secret dread.

* * *

"All it 'tis is a bit extra of somethin' what _every_ a bloke needs t' cure what ails him; b' it a young n' attractive lady fair as his entertainment fer a few hours…or the _other_ treat of which we are here t' partake…a chase of the _dragon_ , if y' will."

Elizabeth's nose crinkled up as she was not familiar with all this lingo and odd terminologies Sparrow used from time to time which went over her head, but she had not reacted. She figured that it was probably having to do with Chinese astrology since she could not fathom what else that phrase could mean.

"A chase of the _dragon_ ….what use would I have of having my fortune read?"

Sparrow chuckled to himself, not wanting to get too exuberant over Elizabeth's mistake, therefore getting her riled up and spoiling all the fun. Dreadlocks swaying as he shook his head, Jack drew in a deep breath, cleared his throat and then calmly replied with a deep tenor,

"No, has nothin' a 'tall to do with the readin' of fortunes, luv….'Tis more or less a simple pipe full of _oblivion_."

Jack smiled slyly and tightened his arm around her waist like a formidable boa constrictor, drawing Elizabeth closer to him as they headed towards the shadowy doorway. Before she could dissent or inquire as to where they were going next, Elizabeth was already whisked off. Too overwhelmed with the sights and sounds battering her saturated senses, Elizabeth blindly drifted along Jack's side and took in the ambiance of the place; all the while she attempted to envision what activities were cautiously cloaked behind those drapes.

Elizabeth was stunned to view a constant flow of moving bodies here and there. One room a few men were playing cards with the half-clad women roving about them, drinking, laughing and fondling each other as the ladies casually glided about the men. There was another room where an older man wearing a longer styled wig, who frighteningly looked all too familiar. It was a gentleman who could have passed for the very figure of her own father. Elizabeth was astounded, her jaw actually dropping at the sight of this incredible plateau of sexual indulgence at any and all ages.

One woman lolling about in particular had caught Elizabeth's invasive stare and sneered at her. How rude she was! Elizabeth thought to herself as she continued following Jack down the long carpeted corridor. Her senses were acutely heightened and on guard for anything!

The inside of one of these private chambers was evidently theirs for it was empty. It seemed dismal and hazy tainted with the residual film of that sweet, smoky odor which permeated everything inside the building. Elizabeth observed the elaborate, heavy drapes made from velvet curtains. Jack's fingers were covered by fringe, poised at the door jamb and holding back the heavy curtains allowing enough room for Elizabeth's head as she ducked under it to enter. Sparrow stood to one side allowing Elizabeth to pass through the doorway, gliding by him as she stepped into a smaller and more private chamber. She assumed this was going to be 'their room' for whatever entertainment Jack had up his sleeve.

While her eyes adjusted to the extremely dim lighting, Elizabeth could barely discern the figures ambling about outside from their chamber. Shifting languidly about in the red-tinged light of the paper lanterns, faces came and went. Small slender women dressed in long, sheer gowns constructed of satin and silk fabrics glided past the doorway. Those who lounged on low and ornate couches were usually entertaining some man or another. Several more dubious looking male characters sat perched at tables, smoking or playing games of chance. Elizabeth even spotted two men kissing which took her breath away and gave her cause to stare relentlessly at them, until their glare back had caused Elizabeth to carry on and mind her own business.

Jack had flopped onto the soft, velveteen sofa of plush, piled up pillows emitting a labored sigh as he finally made it to his destination. Not knowing what to expect, Elizabeth sat down a few feet away from him, her eyes ever present upon the open doorway to observe the surging ebb and flow of passing inhabitants. As they sat there seemingly waiting for something else to take place or happen, there was a feeling that somebody else was to arrive. So, Elizabeth captured her moment alone with Jack to finally chat comfortably with him before they were struck with sudden company.

"So. This is a brothel….very interesting lifestyle, if I do say so."

Jack gave her a double take as he opened his eyes from his stretch, observing her taking it all in like a living sponge.

"No, darlin'…this is not _a_ brothel…..it 'tis _'THE'_ brothel―the mos' notable n' celebrated house of ill repute in the _world_ , then."Jack answered stressing his point.

"Is that so? Funny I have not heard of it." Elizabeth stated in a hissed snap.

"I don't fancy that y' _would_ ….yer parts 'r all different, then. I don't imagine a _lady_ would hear of such a dubious place."

Right she was a lady indeed. Intrigued at finding her formerly-proper self sitting in the middle of the most renown and sinister den of inequity, where debaucheries were carried on per every square inch of the place, Elizabeth was also keen to note the effect it had on Jack. It was as if he was winding down from the usually pert and always on the alert character she knew. At the moment Sparrow had given the impression that he was incredibly tranquil, his upper body sprawled out upon the sofa and legs apart and at ease. He leaned back his head, arms crossed behind it as his gaze slowly drifted off towards the opened door as well. Jack seemed to be preoccupied with not only taking in the sights, but patiently waiting as if another was going to join them all too soon.

Sparrow knew Elizabeth would love this feast of the eyes, whether or not she was mortified over what took place within those private chambers. The woman was absolutely intrigued in spite of her persnickety approach to man's frailties. Utilizing that insatiable curiosity of hers to his advantage, Jack stared at her. He was meticulously assessing Elizabeth's expressions, that altering countenance, shifting from amusement to subdued shock. She noticed his gawking at her, smirking with the decorum of feigned innocence about him. Jack casually reached over and slid the back of his fingers against her cheek, only for that brief moment as his eyes grazed her face a bit longer. Dropping his arm against one of the large pillows, Jack retained that cunning smile of mischief until he finally announced,

"Aye...yer in a very famous, very good brothel, m' dear...among many _other_ sorted delicacies they 'ave available fer their clientele, as I've said b'fore."

Jack's alluring and charismatic smile beckoned Elizabeth, dark eyebrows raising in a gesture which told her Jack Sparrow the rogue had much in store for them this first night ashore in this strange and exotic city. Before a blizzard of her 'buts' and 'what ifs' occurred, or any of the other, single syllables Elizabeth bolstered to rebuke this heady atmosphere, there was suddenly a fluttering sound from behind the curtain as it shifted slightly. The sound of stirring struck Elizabeth mute until an angular, thin, and unassuming woman appeared from behind it.

The Oriental woman shuffled closer and came forward to politely greet them. From the way she regarded Jack and the very deep bow of great respect she offered him, Elizabeth gathered Jack's was considered one of the well-known and celebrated persons within their roster of special clientele. Elizabeth found this an unsavory attribute of Sparrow as a customer; she found it demoralizing and very controversial. However, it was amusing to see how the other half lived.

Elizabeth was so adapted to the establishment, observing that most of the men within these wall came from that legitimate world too. All of these alleged upright denizens abound from rich affluence and stately walks of life, and yet here they were. It was bizarre for her to realize that most of them who came here, would outwardly criticize such establishments! So Elizabeth was seized with the duality of the hypocrisy within the two worlds, and yet understood how they both melded together in the most unusual manner. Singapore was absolutely living up to its squalid reputation and contradictory lifestyles.

Jack rose from the sofa and met the tiny woman, stepping off to the side of those large drapes to converse in private with her. Elizabeth watched with great scrutiny as Jack used a few of his dramatic hand and arm sweeps combined with murmured lexis. Communication was a culmination of embellished physical gestures and a lot of broken, Chinese language. It was impossible for Elizabeth to follow their discourse, as she discovered not too long ago on her own ship. The woman discreetly listened, only once did her black, almond shaped eyes flit over to Elizabeth and regarded her. Returning to Sparrow she nodded again adhering to whatever instruction he giving in telling her what he wanted. For a second Elizabeth was afraid that Jack actually _had_ sold her into erotic employment there! But finally the woman nodded one last time to Sparrow, bowed respectfully again, and agreed to Jack in accordance with his wishes. She disappeared around a corner and Jack came back, flopped down next to Elizabeth on the sofa, and then whispering into her ear;

"An' now we wait a moment." Jack announced, his tenor laden with a provocative layer of lust and his midnight black eyes twinkling with anticipation.

As Elizabeth watched Jack, she appreciated the strange but plush décor of the small parlor they waited within. All the while unbeknownst to her, Jack had been watching Elizabeth's every move like a hawk. Jack tilted closer to her, leaning over so his shoulder was touching her shoulder. She felt his warm breath upon her neck. Elizabeth sat still as Jack used his lips to graze over her ear lobe, and then went further to press a gentle kiss to Elizabeth's cheek. Using those expressive kohl lined eyes of his, Jack's evil gaze followed her stare across the room, obviously her mind was in a whirl. He watched Elizabeth measuring what she might be pondering, before curving his lips into a wicked grimace and murmuring softly,

"So tell me then, what do y' make of this lot, then….what y'v seen s' far, eh?"

Elizabeth swallowed feeling a lump in her throat. The way Jack had sensually but gently nuzzled her and was leaning his body against her shoulder, there was no doubt in her mind as to what was going to transpire between them this evening. Elizabeth tried not to mentally rebuke herself for going this far, mainly because she wanted him. Elizabeth had wanted Jack so long, it was ridiculous to argue with herself about all the implications she could enlist why this was a dreadful idea. It was futile. Jack Sparrow had a bad case of attraction for Elizabeth Swann and the feeling was mutual with her; she wanted Jack Sparrow all the same and was only fooling herself by adopting any airs indicating otherwise.

They were two stars destined to collide one way or another. The fact they were sitting within the middle of a whore house seemed to sting a bit on the side of being arbitrary. It was a moot issue to fight fate. The fact of where this was going to happen may have added a slightly sordid slant to the affair, but it had removed any last romantic illusions Elizabeth may have entertained. That was pretty much assured while she glanced around the red velvet drapes, carpeting, and walls…just about every damned inch of this place was scarlet red in color. Elizabeth knew this liaison was far removed from a fairy-tale. Sparrow was not going to sweep Elizabeth off her feet in a romantic overture; they were two adults sexually drawn to each other for ages on end. She kept telling herself that every moment sitting there while waiting to proceed to the next stage. Perchance if they had not been disrupted last week in his cabin, Sparrow last had Elizabeth draped across his desk! That particular scene was not exactly like being made love to on a bed of red roses!

Elizabeth had to edit her ideals and try not to contrive this night into being the perfect juncture. She had to be more fun loving and spontaneous, unstructured like Jack suggested. Elizabeth had to just let go and learn to be free of the mind as well as she was liberated in life as a pirate. She had to experiment, adapt to letting go and get caught up with the flow and true spirit of freedom; take a chance on this―on _him_. They were together, they wanted one another, all Elizabeth had to do was remove the stigmas of how she imagined this joining should happen. Idealistically, her being single and unmarried was not going to happen this night. Elizabeth had to face these gauntlets and accept reality...and realize what threshold she was about to cross with Jack.

Jack Sparrow understood there was no way Elizabeth was doing this without travailing through a torrent of angst and guilt. And perhaps even dread. Jack had been watching her from the side, the nervous way Elizabeth bit her lower lip and wring her hands when she thought he was not aware. Jack reached down and took Elizabeth's hand, only holding it to try and ease her down and comfort her from whatever trepidation or regrets she may be harboring. When she gazed over at Sparrow, he only smiled at her with that particularly sexy smirk and those obsidian mahogany eyes teeming with desire. Jack knew what to do to help Elizabeth relax and be more accepting of the inevitable, knowing she was out of her depth to comprehend what to expect within these walls...of others, of him, and of _herself_ in particular. Jack was there to guide Elizabeth through the unknown.

Suddenly a petite Oriental women in a red robe popped her head into the waiting room and crooked a finger at them to follow her. They stood up, Jack curling the hand that was holding hers into a snug grip. As he the pulled Elizabeth up with a sharp yank, she flew off the sofa with a flying jolt. Nearly landing into Jack's embrace as he readied himself to catch her, an amused Sparrow then wrapped it possessively around Elizabeth's waist. They followed the tiny woman through a labyrinth of more halls, Sparrow guiding Elizabeth along the way with a hand planted securely at the base of her back. As they proceeded through another curtain into a disproportionate back room, Jack made certain Elizabeth was close to him so he could offer her emotional strength and support.

This chamber where they were brought into was dimly lit; appearing so very indistinct for Elizabeth to visually inspect and consider what was within. However the distinction was they were the only people in there so it was pretty much appearing like their final destination―or what could only be determined as 'their' room. Naturally all the velvet in crimson could be seen with what light there was, keeping within the red decorum theme throughout the bordello. Elizabeth thought it was rather too palpable and deliberate the notion of having so much scarlet coloring throughout, but what the hell did she expect...they _were_ in a brothel!

Jack had guided Elizabeth over to where there the round velvet sofa was, as the half crescent couch surrounded a circular bamboo table in the middle. As soon as she sat down, Elizabeth was struck by how plush and luxuriously decorated even the cushions were, running her hand over the soft, exotic fabric and immediately 'getting' how the catered theme of sensuality was being used to titillate the senses. Up on the ceiling over them was an amazingly beautiful lantern, swaying gently as it hung by a chain. Elizabeth's golden and honey-brown eyes did a quick study of the small woman as she appeared and was swiftly darting about, quickly lighting certain candles and lanterns throughout for them. Elizabeth finally focused on the bed. Naturally it was decorated with an elaborate furnishing of draped fabric, Oriental in style but beautifully carved wood. Elizabeth couldn't help thinking to herself that naturally it would be in vermilion red as well, chuckling to herself quietly.

Elizabeth felt the sofa shift as Sparrow sat down next to her and was examining something on the circular table. He was eagerly fingering an item within his hands, rolling it around in his palm and inspecting it with extreme interest. He'd press into the object with his fingers, smell it, and then roll it again within the palms of his hands as if to test the credibility of the resin it left behind. Jack's dark ebony eyes scrutinized the object as he repeatedly turned it about between his hands and fingers, gently pummeling it within his fingertips and inhaling the freshness of it once more. Elizabeth had no idea what Jack was fondling, but evidently he was ensuring the quality of whatever it was. Sparrow was seriously discriminate over this object to finally offer his opinion as to whether or not it met the caliber and standard of high quality he expected.

Realizing that Elizabeth was giving him nearly the same intrusive inspection with puzzlement, Jack mused to himself with a silent chuckle. Left grinning and using an almost hushed like tone of voice while adopting that sensual demeanor to state his case, Jack had finally crooned to Elizabeth with a knowledgeable tenor,

"Jus' checkin' the quality of the _goods_ , darlin', 'tis all."

Not wanting to appear ignorant, Elizabeth simply smiled and nodded with acknowledgement as if she was inclined to accept that retort. She absolutely had no clue as to what Jack was doing or why he was taking such meticulous pains to inspect this substance with such intensity. Spotting her expression of wonderment, Sparrow had crooked his head in a subtle bob, indicating for Elizabeth to shift closer to him.

When she glanced to the woman still inside the camber, Jack realized Elizabeth may have been shy to flaunt their closeness; even though it was a stranger. That was just Elizabeth needing a bit more time in trying to adapt to her alternative surroundings and totally out of her league as to what was going on. Jack gestured his palm to Elizabeth, exposing the object to show her what it was. Elizabeth peeked over and saw a small, round, and black item in the middle of his palm. It appeared to look like a dark ball of tar-like substance, an element which had a gummy quality. Jack handed the object back to the hostess and then nodded his approval, his kohl framed eyes smiling warmly at her. As the woman took that object from Jack, he then sat back down and glanced at Elizabeth who was intrigued with the entire ritual. The woman began to fiddle with something within the round table, pulling out items from a small drawer under it, resting each time aside in an orderly placement.

Meanwhile, Sparrow reached over to pour Elizabeth a drink of tea which was already sitting there when they walked into the room. It was piping hot and fully brewed. Elizabeth drank the tea and watched as the Oriental woman had finished preparing the items as required, placing these implements upon the center of the table for Sparrow and Elizabeth's use. After she was done, another deep bow was offered with her elegant good-bye to Jack and Elizabeth. With that the woman shuffled gracefully away, retreated to the door, and all but vanished outside into shadows as if she had vaporized. Jack picked up his cup of tea and toasted Elizabeth with it, holding the cup into the air to clink with hers.

"Cheers, luv. Here's hopin' fer a very interestin', long n' _enjoyable_ evenin', eh?"

The way he spoke and the obvious sensual influence Jack's voice had taken electrified Elizabeth. Sparrow's tenor was starting to sound velvety smooth like the crushed velvet and plush satin they were sitting upon! Pliant, slinky, and decidedly erotic. That rumbling tone of voice Jack contained carried a sensual allure and Elizabeth recognized it well. This was familiar as hearing Jack croon using that special, intoxicating influence which was mesmerizing. There was a decidedly thick level of sexuality to it and the matching, foxy peer he shot over the tea cup to her sent chills up Elizabeth's spine.

Keeping up with the spirit of ceremony, Elizabeth lifted up her cup as well and clinked it to Jack's. She sniffed the aroma of the brew, the hot steam wafted upwards to her nostrils as the simmering dark tea produced a slight hazy mist. She gingerly sipped upon it to savor the unusual taste. The tea was not light and flowery like jasmine, but it had a lovely bouquet which was heavier and smelled nothing like the teas Elizabeth had ever experienced before. Jack's eager eyes tuned in to Elizabeth while she daintily sipped at it, appearing hesitant to drink too much of the brew at once. Smirking at her and knowing she was so wound up and nervous, Jack felt he should start the process of getting her unwound. Elizabeth was tightly tensing up and seemed as if she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, the appearance of a monster from under the bed perhaps?

"Won't hurt y', that. 'Tis only a savory tea of a different blend of herbs n' flowers than yer used to, then…so stop yer worryin'... " Jack mused with that grin still present, "…they're not 'bout to _poison_ us!" Sparrow grinned wider which produced that famed gold and silver gleam of assurance once more.

It was so easy for Sparrow to read Elizabeth's mind and decipher her gestures, still greatly amused with her wide-eyed wonder of everything which was going on this night. No doubt she was suspicious of the brew containing all sorts of aids and elements from certain herbs which induced those who drank it into performing acts of hedonistic eroticism. Sparrow chuckled as he reached over and planted a kiss on Elizabeth forehead over the top of his tea cup and then added in a husky tenor, his eyes roving about her angelic countenance,

"I'll not b' doin' anythin' that'll put y' off or cause you t' doubt any of the proceedin's this'night― _trust_ me."

Elizabeth felt comforted only by Jack's guarantee that she wasn't being given something to knock her out or have her start baying at the full moon. Her suspicion was Jack might have told them to slip her something like this, or perhaps an aphrodisiac to make her relaxed and feel serene. Elizabeth did not imagine Jack would be that underhanded to offer any concoctions so to take advantage or undermine her will. Jack was always good about asking permission.

As Elizabeth delicately placed the cup to her lips and sipped slowly, she found that the tea grew more palatable as she drank and got used to the blend. Jack stopped drinking for a moment and was presently tinkering with the items strewn about the table top. Sparrow was stuffing something down into the bowl of this large and long stemmed tobacco pipe. He used the flame from the lantern to heat the base. He held it there for a few moments until there was as sort of a clear, wavy vapor of heat rising. Jack took a few long and drawn out puffs from the pipe. As soon as he released the smoke from his lungs, Elizabeth instantly recognized the tang of that sweet smelling 'fog' she discerned as soon as they entered this place. Sparrow then leisurely lazed back on the cushioned pillows, closed his eyes for a few moments, and looked as if he was in rapture of a pleasant dream. He remained stilled and then resumed slowly puffing away and smoking the mysterious concoction at leisure.

Elizabeth was mesmerized the whole time during this ritualistic process, the usually alert and antsy Sparrow who was always moving, fidgeting about, or dark obsidian eyes dashing around to inspect all which was in orbit about him...was now greatly subdued. Jack was relaxed, evidently at ease with his psyche as well as his languid body feeling light as a feather. Jack sat there with his legs apart and stretched out in front of him. He flung one hand back behind his mop of raven dreadlocks to prop his head up, and the other continued holding the long stemmed pipe. With a slow turn of his head, Jack opened those menacing onyx orbs and casually watched Elizabeth making a scientific study of him. He spawned the most lecherous grin across those thin lips of his as he could, slightly curling to one side and allowing a few glimmering, metallic teeth to peep through. Taking in a deep breath, Jack then stated in a slow address along with the release of his breath in a long sigh,

"This 'tis _exactly_ what I came 'ere for, then…care to try?"

Elizabeth had thought Jack contrived getting her here to bed her; now only to discover this junket had been all about Sparrow's desire to smoke Oriental tobacco? Elizabeth was confounded over this even more than she was over tasting the forbidden tea she was drinking. There had to be more here than meets the eye and Elizabeth was determined to get to the bottom of it. Placing her one hand gracefully upon Sparrow's closest knee, the leg nearest to her thigh, she leaned in towards his reclined form. His black orbs seemed to light up with an inner fire as soon as she touched him, but it was shouldering instead of glinting like it usually did. This was a slow, steady burn Elizabeth could discern. Jack smiled with a twinkle while looking at Elizabeth when she asked,

"This is what all this intrigue was about―what you are smoking? Can you not obtain that anywhere else? I should imagine with the tobacco trade as it presently stands, you could acquire some of this rare blend in the Caribbean as well, no? Do they only have this particular stock traded only within Singapore?"

"Alas darlin', although the East India Tradin' Company _has_ cornered the market on this particular item fer trade, I'd not imbibe meself of it _oft'_ …too risky. I'd not get me work done a 'tall. An' besides―'tis not a tobacco per se, luv." his deep tenor rumbled lazily in that leisurely delivered reply,

Sparrow was chuckling with amusement again and she hated that. Elizabeth considered herself a savvy lady of the world, so when her experience was obviously restricted or limited by Sparrow's grandiose attitude, his snide asides were not appreciated. In fact, Elizabeth hated him when Jack did that. He showed too much amusement over her slips or fumbles which were evidence of naivety and a laughed not at her, not that way. Sparrow laughed at her mistakes because they were cute, not in any way demeaning of her. Jesting over her flubs was really an endearing way he expressed his affection for her, but Elizabeth did not perceive it that way. Instantly she had removed her hand from Jack's knee in punishment for this misdemeanor. Moving away from him on the sofa, Elizabeth had arranged herself on those large pillows in order to confront him for chiding her.

"Oh, well then…..you being the sage _old_ master of all in the world of wisdom, that sage _old_ soul that you are…you can therefore tell me plainly then―what _is_ it?"

Lips pursed at first, taking notice of how many times Elizabeth stressed the word ' _old_ ' in her query, Jack licked them wet with a slick sheen, calculated his retort first, and then added a seductive flicker to his smirk. He nodded his head slightly as he then answered,

"Already told y'…..called 'chasin' the dragon' by some…'tis a highly potent flower, useful medicinally speakin' as well as, although in this respect used as a recreational agent―'tis a fine way t' have one's entire body n' mind sort of decompress, y' see…."

"And _'dragon'_ …...that is what it is called?" Elizabeth asked with insistence and feeling awkwardly stupid with her query.

" _Opium_ , luv…'tis made from the poppy seed of said posy….." Sparrow replied in a low and sensual tone as if drifting upon a languorous cloud, "…instead of askin' s' many _bloody_ _questions_ , why not _try_ a bit of it n' see fer yerself, eh?" Jack crooned evenly.

Those midnight black eyes would widen upon occasion glowering at Elizabeth in keen focus and for sharp effect. Jack was poised and in control, manipulating his expressive eyes to close halfway to a penetrating leer; sharpen keenly as if Jack was struggling to see through any masquerade to her motives. Then as he began drifting away from her once more, giving in to the indolent haze awaiting, Jack would jerk a bit to snap out of the lull. It unnerved Elizabeth as to what Jack was planning to do to her, or was evidently anticipating for something in particular to take place. Elizabeth was too daunted by her immediate surroundings to even ask what Jack was waiting on, because deep down inside she didn't really want to know what salacious scandal he was plotting―did he want bed her or not? It was maddening enough knowing the type of shenanigans Jack Sparrow could get involved with, and manage to remain completely cool and at ease amid turmoil. Elizabeth just prayed that whatever he was anticipating, it would not be with any other woman within this place…it had better be Elizabeth Swann and _only_ her!

Jack leaned forward, placing the bowl of the long pipe over the flame once more, only now he took one puff to get it active, and then shifted the long stem of the implement over towards Elizabeth's mouth. She stared at it with uncertainty, then glanced to Jack and was not sure if she should try something so foreign to her. Sensing her hesitancy, Sparrow insisted, his dark eyes widening to infer sincerity.

"G' _on_ , then…..I'll not let anythin' happen t' you, Lizzie…"

Elizabeth leaned forward and placed her lips around the tip of the pipe and started to draw the smoke within. She coughed a few times and wasted the first puff or so, but managed to take a few healthy draws. Jack seemed amused at her skittish attempt and observed the novice smoker carefully. Soon enough Elizabeth suddenly started to get woozy or light-headed with the effects of the opium. She settled into the sofa and laid back against Jack's chest, getting comfortable within the crook of his arm. As he started to take the pipe from her, Elizabeth's ivory fingers clasped hold of it, tugging it her way indicating she wanting more. Elizabeth seductively positioned the mouthpiece into her lips and began; a few more puffs of blowing the white smoke into the air and she was an expert. There was like an involuntary switch in her body that remedied an instant shut down; a glazing over of her senses where every muscle seemed to unwind from the tension to a refined feeling of relaxation and well being. Elizabeth liked the way it felt. She began to tug the pipe to her lips once more, but Jack withdrew it. After drawing his own last puff and placing the opium pipe upon the table, he then stated firmly,

"No, 'tis 'nough fer a start….I don't want you _unconscious_! Jus' a lit'le bit of a 'taste' to feel the benefits, then…I want you _aware_." Jack purred seductively to Elizabeth as his arm remained coiled about her shoulders.

Elizabeth felt as if she were floating on air, so when she heard him speaking it was difficult to open her eyes. She felt Jack's fingers thread through her hair as he gently and affectionately massaged her scalp. Elizabeth peered over at Jack through this strange and subtle haze, as if a filter of shimmering specks of light in a drifting movement was in front of her like a veil. She was viewing Jack through it, where he appeared as a slow motion ripple. The sound of his words soared above upon the winds and his fingers through her hair like a sedative. Elizabeth had not ventured to speak yet, enjoying the subtle nuances this poppy seed seemed to offer. She had heard of it a long time ago, but had no real affiliations with anyone who dabbled in such eccentricities...not enough to learn of its effects. Leave it to Sparrow to introduce her to such gratifying traditions of the 'other' world. But Elizabeth loved tasting all of life's offerings and this was decidedly a new experience for her to chalk up among many others since she met Sparrow. But now her mind circulated about the phrase he just made.

"And just _what_ would you have me be _'aware_ ,' Captain Sparrow?" she teased flirtatiously, finally speaking to him.

Elizabeth, leaning her head back onto Sparrow's shoulder and turned slightly to focus on his handsome façade through the gauze-like canopy of smog. Jack suddenly seemed to loom in on her, his purposed decidedly fixated upon debauchery.

"I shall endeavor t' _demonstrate_ it t' you, Miss Swann….."

Jack leaned to his side, reached to clasp her chin with his fingers, and then drew her to him to place a tender kiss upon her lips. But he did not pull away, as Sparrow lingered there to savor her sweetness as the kiss deepened. Elizabeth heard the hollow of her own moan, her head swimming and flying high amid the clouds of white smoke, curling lazily up within the atmosphere. That supple, floating feeling was in direct contrast against the harsh hues of crimson, satin and heavy velvet curtains―a metaphor for the sensation of Jack's silky velvet tongue invading her mouth, exploring and savoring every corner.

As she drank of Jack's ardent kiss, Elizabeth noticed a strange tingling heat gathering between her legs and circling about the tips of her breasts. Thinking she was imagining this, Elizabeth was becoming so titillated and beguiled that she really could do nothing but close her eyes and just 'savor' it, relinquish her will to the sensations. Her body sparked alive and responded to this kinetic sensory trip. The sense of ease rested upon Elizabeth quite suddenly, this mellow and effortless feeling of nothingness. It did not matter or bother her about being with Jack in this fashion or where they were. That laissez-fair manner had overwhelmed Elizabeth and naturally it felt very pleasant to unwind under the influence of Sparrow's easy strokes and passionate kisses. There was no sense of being under duress or thoughts of William Turner to concern or vex Elizabeth.

As time elapsed, Jack kissed Elizabeth with all he was worth; that creeping sensation below the waist started to increase and an eventually blossomed into a languid, smoldering form of lust. Elizabeth wanted to lay against Jack's chest forever and feel the tactile rise and fall of his chest, the warmth radiating off his skin, and the scratchy texture of the slight dusting of hair there. As they kissed, Elizabeth was aware of that forever increasing and gnawing sensation between her legs. It was an arousal that felt unsatisfied and that craving predominant. This overwhelming ache and desire for sexual contact caused Elizabeth to yearn for the feeling of Jack to be inside of her; coveting him to touch every inch that was humanly possible for Sparrow to reach…and where she desired Jack to be―right now―was becoming obvious by her hips rhythmically pulsing into his.

The few moments of urgency that transpired seemed to have her senses so exceedingly acute that Elizabeth became more tactile; wanting to touch Jack's hard and masculine form. Elizabeth felt Sparrow kiss her as his chest leaned forward, pressing up against her sensitive nipples. Elizabeth was like one, raw nerve ending and the slightest caress seemed to send her careening out of control for more. All of this sensory awakening was so new to Elizabeth, she felt like a virgin anew except for that burning sensation which craved to be satiated. In spite of that one, fumbling and awkward afternoon with William on the beach before he left her, she felt awakened. Elizabeth had not felt sensations like this or the baling passions of her own desires. In some respects it was awkward, slightly painful and over before she even knew what had happened. So this sensory trip was all new; a territory of mapped out feelings across her flesh; this was indeed an awakening experience for Elizabeth, as well as finding a means to address those primal urges. The intoxicating haze made her feel unsure of herself as to what was happening or why, but in a way she did not care or fret about it.

Sparrow held Elizabeth in his arms and was in awe of her. She was practically an innocent, that one simple hand of Jack's gliding across her chest, his fingers lightly sliding down her sternum until Jack turned his hand palm up and cupped a breast. The sound of her gasp and shifting pelvis had Elizabeth nearly swerving out of control with a feral desire. She wanted to fly off with Jack in a sea of sexual escapades and exploration. Not knowing what to expect in this torrid journey. About the only thing of which she _was_ aware had been the immediate requirement to have Jack touch or fondle her. As his hand glided and explored her rounded curves, it was a driving force that melted Elizabeth within his lazy caresses.

Eyes closed, Jack's hands alighted everywhere, at a breast, at the apex of her legs, gliding up a thigh, or teasing her neck with a darting probe of his tongue. With an incredibly insatiable need, Elizabeth was writing at his side and her own hands roving and seeking his hard muscles. Jack's lips now attached to her nipple to lave her with tender care while as his hands shifted to her hips, sliding lower onto the sofa in order to mount himself higher above and between her limbs. Elizabeth reached up and twisted her fingers into his hemp-like dreadlocks, tugging his mouth to join with hers in a savage kiss. As if she was a ship at sea amid a tempest of wind, a cyclone of sexual energy bursting forth with wanton need, Elizabeth writhed under Jack. She wanted to make love and fuck him all at once.

Her visage pressed against Jack's neck as she lifted her hips up into him, Elizabeth's body was pulsing and tingling with that warm, impassioned and ardent flow. She was a surging volcano filled with hot lava rising, pulsing, breaking through the caldera and flowing forth with a stream of fire churning forth from within her loins. Jack halted his ministrations only for a moment, to gaze down at her and discern just where she was. Elizabeth opened her eyes as well and looked up to a disheveled Sparrow; breathless and chest heaving with a need for air. As Elizabeth had a short respite, the heady feeling that seemed to overwhelm and surprise her; astonished over her own actions of concentrated lust. At that moment it suddenly dawned on Elizabeth that maybe this eroticism she felt was caused by the smoke, and not at all natural. Elizabeth had never entertained such lustful thoughts or acted like this crazed. So it stood to reason it may have been artificially induced; her feral desire and source of these kinky related sensations produced by the opium.

She wanted to sound indignant at first for having this notion sneak up on her, suspecting Jack may have plotted this to occur all along. And although it felt physically good and freeing to Elizabeth, this was the last place she wanted to make love to him. Even though the place they were in was not ideal, she would care now if they had sex while hanging from the ceiling! For all she was worth, that was precisely how lose she presently felt, the hunger for Jack overtaking all sense of reason or propriety. Setting up just enough to gaze at that maniacal visage above her, Elizabeth inquired with a suspicious glower,

"What...what is this opium supposed to do to us, Jack?" she murmured with a hint of subtle accusation seeping into her voice.

" _Do_?" Jack asked scowling, breathless and his mind too full of pleasure to further his speech.

"Yes, are all of these feelings you harbor for me...artificial?"

Sparrow glanced down at her, nearly winced at how beautiful she was. Elizabeth's opalescent and usually pale skin glowing and flush with a rosy tinted hue from a sexual blush, the pink coloring enveloping her chest and top of her breasts as she breathed shallow. But now Elizabeth's tenor was sounding strange even to him; through his own opiate fog, Jack replied with his voice sounding throaty and gruff.

"Tis a concoction they create 'ere t' enhance one's _own_ senses, luv…but mos' certainly not what y' think…what yer _feelin'_ , 'tis of yer own accord. Yer jus' relaxed n' the effects of the opium _enhances_ what y' truly feel, eh? It's allowin' you t' openly embrace what yer experiencin'…..'tis called _lust_."

Jack leaned down and flicked his tongue across her lips and Elizabeth moaned, Sparrow dragging it down her neck where he lightly nipped the crescent of a shoulder. His hand secreted from her hips and drove towards the golden mound between her legs and gently pressed in to seek that treasure what was hidden. Elizabeth's hips rose off the sofa, arms gathered about his neck and hungrily kissing him. As Sparrow gingerly moved about her heated core, Elizabeth almost moaned aloud with sheer delight of those prestigious digits. Clothing was still a barrier to some extent, but not enough to thwart the immense sensations that Jack was generating throughout. Meanwhile, Jack's deep voice was husky and full of charm when he resumed his replied to her inquiry; his onyx eyes drinking in Elizabeth's writhing body beneath him as he devoted one hand to apply pressure to her center, propped up above her by the other arm.

"Tis only a means fer one t' unwind, a benefit of the dragon, luv. 'Tis a created blend designed specifically t' enhance _amorous_ pastimes in many ways as one can b' inventive. Y' know Lizzie, even though a woman may never tire, a man fights nature n' gets a bit weary of the game all too soon; drained n' wore out after 'e spends. But a bit of this powder on the tip of man's pintle, 'e can keep goin' n' stay hard―a decidedly solid an' advantageous skill set t' acquire in a place such as _this_ , savvy?"

With that lengthy and poetic innuendo, Sparrow dropped his hips until they contacted her groin. He lifted one of Elizabeth's legs up to his shoulder and began to pivot his hips. Jack ground himself with exuberant thrusts into her with precision and Elizabeth went wild with the amazing sensation of how it all felt. To be consumed and enveloped by Jack all around her, joining in a physical and spiritual sense. Each hard and powerful thrust he made, Jack ground his member into the apex of Elizabeth need until she was so vocal, he had to kiss her to try and stifle the volume. But that did not help. Elizabeth moaned and reacted with each grinding thrust, arching her hips greedily upwards to meet him and enhance the sensation. She relished each powerful sensation generated by his steely member as well as digits. No doubt Sparrow's cock was hard and obviously ready to engage after all this stimulation. By the grunt-like groan Jack emitted and his face twisted into an expression of a pleasure-pain agony, he was evidently enjoying Elizabeth. Those lusty effects from the white smoke reached Jack nearly in the same fashion as it had with Elizabeth, but by a small miracle Sparrow seemed ironically more in control than her for the moment.

Sparrow guessed Elizabeth to be passionate lover, as exhibited by that slight tryst they had in his cabin a mere seven days ago, but then he instinctively sensed that over the span of years knowing her. How Turner could leave this sweet blossom behind, Jack could not imagine. Stay in the water and do what they could upon his ship, but to deny himself of her company? Absurd. Jack and his intimate follies were to never cease, but being with Elizabeth like this, was also part of the main dream he had burned with for years. It damn near consumed him; committed to memory in each detail during every masturbatory routine that Sparrow had and that went on for ages. Sometimes the urge would strike Jack in odd places worse than this where he yielded to those passions. But to finally have Elizabeth now like this―Sparrow could only wonder if his fantasies would serve as a precursor to love, or disappointment if he failed to capture her heart. Before long, Jack would finally have his answer and see what had only been in his mind, now played out before him on the stage of here and now.

Unable to contain the searing heat within herself while Jack nearly tossed them both back onto the sofa, regaining his position between her thighs and was eagerly grinding into her. As Sparrow was laying practically on top of her, Elizabeth's head was crammed up against the pillowed cushions. The couch seemed to provide ample room, however when Jack slowed, Elizabeth urged him to keep moving and continue what he was doing. It was so erotic to run her hands up and down his powerful arms, to feel his back and hip muscles as Jack ground himself into her, the power of his hard body gyrating from side to side while it cultivating shards of sharp pleasure ripping through her entire body. Elizabeth's tongue flicked lazily at Jack's ear as his fingers gently pummeled her nipple between them. Sparrow loved watching Elizabeth slither under him, moaning like a jungle cat in heat.

Jack's eager orbs were taking pictures to whatever Elizabeth did when he applied his skills to her writhing form. Her palm trailed over that gentle crevasse in the middle of his chest between his breasts, and then leaned forward and up just to kiss him there. Jack's heart fell victim to her as an animal of prey while the blood rush surged into his cock. Sparrow grunted as a delightful spasm was building up within his pelvis. He moaned with delirium as he felt Elizabeth's fingers of excitement lightly traverse down his back. His stomach clenched, and in a gasp of emotion had cleared his throat momentarily to regain his senses; Jack moaned with a half laugh to serve as a distraction for maintaining himself,

"I think yer feelin' the effects of it right now, luv. Its told t' make a woman's blood run hot...that she can climax from jus' a look or jus' a single touch. Try it then, shall I?" he mused in a sexual purr.

In order to prove his theory as it was just spoken, Jack leaned down to brush his lips across hers, just barely there as a feather light stroke. Jack mused with a tiger-like grin as she tried to close the distance between their bodies, wanting to supply Elizabeth with more of the tactile contact she seemed to crave. Jack kissed her, his tongue sliding against hers in a torrid dance flavored with that sweet taste of the opiated smoke. Elizabeth's blood was steaming within her veins almost unaware of Sparrow lifting her up off the couch until they were both standing at the side of the sofa. Elizabeth felt him reach for her garments, at first peeling them off, but as the frenzy magnified he was nearly ripping them off in the end. Elizabeth in turn caught the idea and started to undo his britches, rending at them with a rush that dizzied Jack.

They were presently groping at whatever flesh was revealed and presented for attention. Jack and Elizabeth were finally naked and with shock, Elizabeth had shoved Jack in the chest, to the point he teetered a few steps backwards. He stared at her as if for a moment he thought Elizabeth would tell him this was over, that they would not be doing this now or ever.

"Wha…..what 'tis it….eh?" Jack asked in a breathless gasp of insecurity,

He looked to her confusedly for a moment, but that was when she spawned a cat like smirk. Elizabeth took a few steps forward and then turned around, sliding her back and hips backwards, her rump gliding across his hard and prominent arousal as her head fell back against his chest. The sensual contact against his arousal had Jack nearly swooning as Elizabeth slid up and down the front of his body. He was unable to withhold the sound of a purring moan as he clasped hold of her soft form. She was so passionate, so ripe and ready to be plucked. Sparrow reached around and cupped both breasts within his palms, gently squeezing her nipples as Elizabeth moaned and slid her silken figure against him. Likewise, she had reached behind her and found Sparrow's eager erection, stroking it as best she could from this position.

Sparrow did not know how long he would last like this, thinking he may need a dab of the opiate upon the tip of himself as he had suggested that trick earlier to Elizabeth. But he did not want to desensitize himself, wanting to feel her― _everything_. Jack wanted to experience how Elizabeth felt within and when she'd climax and clamp down upon him with a delicious spasm. Sparrow desired to feel the tender pulsing of her moist heat around him more than life's breath.

Elizabeth coiled up against Jack her head to one side of his broad chest as he suckled her neck, fondling her ivory mounds and she stroking his manhood, now slick with his readiness to engage. It was too good to be true and each second of escalated hunger felt like they were in a whirlwind. Jack was nearly ready to burst if he did not have her. Taking hold of himself, he bent down at the knees, and with one single thrust upwards had entered her. Elizabeth gasped and held her breath while Jack held her within his arms, stilled and allowing her to adapt to his size. Elizabeth tentatively shifted her hips and the sensation nearly drove them both insane with pleasure. Jack looked behind him and with her caged within his arms, cautiously sat back inching them both onto the couch, skillfully taking Elizabeth with him and never parting his cock from where it was nestled within her essence.

Elizabeth sat up in Jack's lap and began to shift, testing and experimenting how he felt within. It was uncomfortable at first, having never been filled in this manner or that full before. Elizabeth moaned as Jack nipped at her neck, his hands free to grope her breasts and delve into her secret, feminine folds. Elizabeth nearly shot off his lap as Jack began to torture her aching flesh, the small circles of pressure quickening her to near madness. Elizabeth was losing herself in the lusty heaves of his heated breath behind her neck, the sizzling fingers pinching her nipples, and not to be undone was the way Jack was thrusting from under her; Elizabeth was balanced just right upon his thighs. They were both so hot and bitten with unbridled angst of passion, it would not take much longer for them to climax.

Jack applied more pressure to her slick folds and Elizabeth cried out, she was nearly ready to ride the wave. Jack labored hard to ensure she would not miss the crest, to ride the tidal wave until it crashed upon the shore, when all went black and white flashes of shooting, glazed light filled the back of her eyes. Elizabeth breached quickly and cried out his name. Jack knew he was free to join her and with a few hardy rounds of thrusting had reached the pinnacle of this torrid union. His pulsating and hard heat contained within had exploded to the sound of his garbled grunt, a string of indistinguishable swear words followed as he filled her with his liquid essence.

Both spent and still virtually high as kites, they fell over to the side of the sofa. Sparrow was laughing at her fevered antics to 'get on with it' as she had wanted to resume their session of madness to the next phase. Jack pushed her greedy fingers away from his still hard but softening member. Sparrow's ebony eyes remained locked within that heated stare of Elizabeth's amber orbs, half hooded with insatiable desire and a hunger still present; Jack was pleasantly shocked for he'd never seen Elizabeth in this raw state before. With an authoritative but humorist frown, Jack remarked softly as he held the breathless lynx at bay by clasping her wrists,

"Now now, darlin'...let's not get _too_ involved jus' yet, eh? The night 'tis young still n' we've got much _more_ explorin' to do, I should imagine.…"

.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Indomitable Interrogatories**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter 4: Pride Cometh Before A Fall**

Author: OrionRedStar  
Title: Indomitable Interrogatories  
Genre: Drama/Humor  
Pairing: M/F  
Rating: M - Mature; **WARNING** VERY **ADULT** SEXUAL Situations in this chapter! Strong language and sexually GRAPHIC based material with use of drugs (please **do not read if you find this sort of material offensive** )  
Characters: Jack Sparrow /Elizabeth Swann  
Timeline: After AWE  
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth explore their sexual awakenings and passions.

 **Chapter IV - Pride Cometh Before A Fall**

Elizabeth seemed surprised over Sparrow's announcement, clearly not certain what other sensual wonders could top this. She was still feeling the effects of sexual exhilaration and could have gone on to another session without delay. On the other hand, Jack gave all appearances that he had been hit by a canon ball; besieged with lethargy and struggling desperately to stay awake.

"Jack, do you intend to _ignore_ me? Finally we have worked towards this event―who shall know if we will have the chance to be alone together again?" Elizabeth crooned to Jack while she was still persuading him to engage with her.

"Darlin' yer perched on _top_ of me….I can _hardly_ ignore you!" Sparrow humorously grunted.

He was attempting to shift himself under her dead weight rooting for a happy medium of closeness and comfort with Elizabeth literally sitting on top of him. Not finding that perfect position, Jack had cleverly shifted his hips sideways as if to keep his sheltered member slightly out of reach from her influential attempts. Elizabeth was hindered from inspiring Sparrow while he tried to grasp a few moments of rest to recuperate from the last, strenuous exertions.

"Right…I know…not t' worry. I shall find time 'nough and the energy t' supply you wif further entertainment, m' darlin'. But at the present, Jack' ere needs a bit of a lie-in, then―a short respite, eh? Can you not wait a _bit_ longer? Mus' we get ourselves in a tangle straight 'way?" Jack then spotted her visage of dissent and quickly added, "…well, at least _I_ require one!"

Her eyes still heavily hooded from the effects of the drug, Elizabeth maneuvered until she was sitting upright atop Jack's hips. Without warning he instantly grabbed hold of her wrists to prevent her from handling him. Laughing at her persistent womanly antics, Jack looked up to her cunning grin baring down at him.

"Woman, y' only had a wee bit of opium; there's nothin' within that blend t' turn you into such a _she-cat_ , eh?!"

Elizabeth straddled atop Sparrow's hips jiggling back and forth playfully shaking herself in an attempt to stir Jack's resting pintle once more for another quick tryst. He was laughing while clinging to her arms. Elizabeth coddled, connived, and cajoled with teasing him, but Sparrow was too sturdy and impervious to Elizabeth's bag of tricks.

"Oi! Yer a bloody harpy! What _'tis_ it…yer suddenly a sex starved _siren_ , then?"

Elizabeth giggled herself, the intoxicating effects of the opium still influencing her sexual drive. That was enhanced all the more as Jack chuckled. His chest heaving for breath and vibrating under her when he spoke had aroused Elizabeth. Meanwhile Sparrow was totally amused by her show of alleged power and domination over him…in spite of his strength of restraining Elizabeth by the wrists. But she knew how to poke at Jack's enormous ego rather than discuss the current 'crimp' in their mutual love affair. It was safer for Elizabeth to banter and verbally spar with him. Peering at Jack through a long veil of honey blonde hair, she mused with a cocky confidence that seemed to intrigue him all the more as he held fast to her wrists. Sparrow was not certain of what she would do, but was well advised to knowing darn well what Elizabeth was capable of doing to him if he let her go!

"Ah, so I observe that I have located a _weakness_ within the infallible Captain Jack Sparrow, have I?" she brayed with a sexy purr of mockery, "So do tell me Jack, am I not correct?"

Suddenly Jack's double take morphed his countenance to wearing a frozen expression of suspended pause for he felt the intentional prick to his manhood. Was it truly being questioned by the woman he just voraciously made love to? Was Elizabeth truly suggesting he had not gratified her in that arena? How was he lacking in that department when his legend loomed large for decades? Was he indeed losing strength in his virility with time?

"Eh? What's that y' say?"

Elizabeth feigned a glower down at Sparrow as she insisted with a triumphant growl,

"Aye, you heard me well enough…a _'weakness'_ indeed." Elizabeth bleated with a coy grin smirking down at a still stunned and wavering Jack toiling within his thoughts.

In a split second with no indication of the maneuver, Sparrow had flipped Elizabeth off his hips with a sharp twist of his torso and had her on the mattress, leaping on top of her. Jack had pinned Elizabeth down upon her back and of course she was giggling throughout the entire tumbling match.

" _Weak_ , eh? I'll show y' what _weakness_ 'tis…mark me well, Miss Swann!"

Jack grinned down at her devilishly at his lusty miss, gold and silver teeth gleaming throughout that crisp and hard-bitten smile as he glowered down at her in victory. Then suddenly their smiles faded as sensual provocation rose within them; it was an impossible ordeal to avoid sexual enticement when poised in this position. Jack was holding Elizabeth's arms up over her head. His smile bowed to a fervent stare. Jack leaned lower and slowly loomed in on her mouth planting a firm but loving kiss upon her lips. When Elizabeth opened her eyes she could feel Jack slowly releasing her wrists. She grinned back up at him, all the while Jack maintained that concentrated gaze into her eyes. It felt as if he was saying so much of what was within his heart, but could not yet disclose it to her. Jack levied his feelings and decided it was no use to say it. What good would it do to tell Elizabeth he was falling in love with her a little bit more every day? This night was tossing Sparrow into an emotional vortex packed full of questions he had no answers forthcoming.

Elizabeth lay there and visually entertained herself with his handsome face. Jack was veering swiftly towards the more demonstrative aspect of this liaison. He was fondling the fingers of her nearest hand. While holding it up for inspection, Jack admired the feline grace and contour of her arm; she contained a fluid elegance in every gesture. Elizabeth was amazingly delicate and Sparrow imagined he could so easily crush her if he allowed his full weight upon her. Of course Elizabeth was hardier than that, but it was his imagery of her which inspired nostalgic sentiment. Jack would not reveal his imaginings to her, too cloistered in his own safeguards for allowing that wall to crumble between them just yet.

Elizabeth was keenly aware of Sparrow taking physical stock of her, his leisurely examine of her body and admiration of her fierce spirit contrasted against the frail softness. Elizabeth had never been so naked or exposed to a man, nor had she seen a man in such a disclosed and visual perspective, save Will. Their marital union had been so brief and Elizabeth was terrified throughout; emotions and pondering thoughts in a whirl. What little time they spent together, Elizabeth did not see much of William in any real physical sense to make note of his naked structure. The circumstances of Turner leaving her for good was constantly loitering in the back of her mind. That fact overshadowed those few brief moments of intimacy they shared; at least that is how it had effected Elizabeth.

But Jack was a totally different experience. For one, he was not shy in his physical expressions. Even now Sparrow was comfortable in his own skin as he lay on his side sprawled out next to her. Elizabeth could not help making a full visual sweep of him; a detailed inspection of his bronze plateaus and valleys. Watching her making a visual tour of him, a broad and devious grin formed across Sparrow's façade as he mused in a deep growl,

"Admirin' me _'goods'_ then, are we?"

"No….well, not admiring so much as a….mmmm…..sort of a survey. Introspection if you will."

Jack tipped his head to one side in a dubious and side-angled peer of mystification at what made her mind tick as he held back a baleful chuckle,

"An' that 'tis _different_ from gawkin' at me goods _how_ ―may I be s' bold to inquire?" he mused mocking her own words.

Elizabeth felt Sparrow fondling her hand with more vigor now that his ardor had been goaded into play once again,

"I know you shall laugh at me, but I always assumed….most men were…..you know…of a same likeness… _there_. All pretty much uniform I would have guessed."

Sparrow was internally shocked that such provocative ruminations were entertaining the likes of the demure Miss Swann. But not outwardly showing surprise either. Given the liberty she was allowing herself to feel, Elizabeth openly embraced and thrived on this new-found sexual awareness. Jack was trying to get used to the idea of seeing her this way.

"Well M' glad t' know _that_ sort of general knowledge 'bout the size of men's _privates_ 'tis indeed _foreign_ to you, m' love." Jack finally came forth with a humored half chortle adding a sexual lure to his remark.

Elizabeth took affront to that assumption of Sparrow's, hating her status as being thought all around the damned world as a 'pristine' sort of Pirate King who lived in this ivory tower. And yet the men in this world had the luxury of being free with promiscuity; the right to take any woman at their leisure. Elizabeth also hated that men admired other men for this blatantly excessive habit, looking up to and praising them―an acknowledged tribute to their immoral activities.

"And why should that bring _you_ such delight, may I ask?"

Jack heard that certain _'tone'_ in Elizabeth's voice inflection and instinctively knew he was treading upon dangerous territory. Clearing his throat and brows arching prominently over his forehead, Sparrow shifted his position to a far less vulnerable pose as he replied with a wave of his hand to readily dismiss this portion of their discourse as soon as possible,

"No, not a 'tall…..but, I'd rather skip this subject altogether, if y' don't mind."

Eager all the more to engage him while her mind whipped Sparrow into a supposed foe, Elizabeth sat up in the bed as well. Now eye to eye she observed the unfolding and withdrawn arm which Sparrow had once wrapped about her shoulders, now poised in front of him as if in a protective move to his midsection.

"And why would you do _that_?" was her brusque retort.

"B'cause I prefer y' as a sex crazed ' _femme fatal'_ rather than a ball breakn' woman on another bloody _mission_ , then― _that's_ why!" Jack answered tongue in cheek.

"I see….." Elizabeth retorted in a melodic tone.

She was biting her inner cheek from bursting out into riotous laughter. It was way too easy to rattle Jack in this fashion. But he was already feeling the noose about his neck and getting twitchy. It was seen in Jack's carriage―stiffening as if he was preparing to cushion a closed fist flying in his direction. Sparrow raised a halting hand and peered at Elizabeth past it as if to try and soothe the savage beast.

"No, I don't quite b'lieve y' _do_ , luv…..no good can come from havin' this sort of discourse; not _'ere_ ―n' mos' certainly not _now_ ….y' gotta trust me on that!"

"Ah, so you _do_ admit and see how your remarks are fiendishly inflammatory and insulting to me. It is good to know you can still discern disrespect when you apply it."

His kohl framed orbs widened to an alarming rate; saucer shaped and panicked. Jack was now physically seen recoiling from Elizabeth in a knee-jerk reaction to situate more space between them on an immediate basis!

"Oh, no, no…no…." Jack chattered quickly, his rapid-fire 'nos' in swift succession as his paranoia escalated, "…not a _'tall_ …get off this track, Lizzie luv―yer barkin' up the _wrong_ ruddy tree, then!"

Sparrow instantly jumped off the bed.

"Right! I say 'nother round of the dragon should do nicely 'bout _now_ , then…cures all ills, it does…eh?"

Jack's dismissive tenor was a desperate call to apply a truce in some way shape or form as soon as possible! He knew all too well that this exchange had the properties and potential of flaring into a volatile blaze. And if that was the case, Jack also knew he would be the ultimate loser―no matter what he dispensed as astute advice or a qualified analysis…be those opinions in accordance with Elizabeth's point of view or not. Sparrow could detect Elizabeth was too prickly and anxious to perpetrate a row over this issue. That was the last thing Jack wanted while the pair of them were naked in a bed! A fact appealing enough for Sparrow to try his best efforts to escape the snare he felt himself stumbling into. As Jack actually bolted out of the bed to flee the scene, Elizabeth had to giggle to herself. Unable to resist she caterwauled after him, observing Jack's bare bottom in a scurried retreat darting over to the table with the opium.

"Ah, so you _are_ gutless, Jack Sparrow! You take flight from me like a dog with its tail between his legs, and coincidentally from this view of your posterior, that is not all too difficult to imagine…albeit the tail is in a somewhat _'precarious'_ position!"

Sparrow did not look over his shoulder at the chuckling Elizabeth, but he did wave at her. His arm swayed languidly up over his head as an abject banner of signaling surrender. But he did proffer a repine answering with comedic timing,

"Not gutless a tall, darlin'…or cowardice if yer shootin' fer _that_ one next…as I said, 'tis called _self preservation_! It's purely me astute wisdom in action. I make it a well informed practice t' _never_ argue with the woman I adore, savvy?"

Elizabeth sat there astounded over the flip remark Sparrow had just uttered, but it was the endearment which caught her off guard. That attracted her consideration. So now she was 'the woman he adored?' Elizabeth was dazed by opium, but she could not get over that Sparrow would express that much sentiment about her. This was the pirate who managed to tout his freedom from everything up to and including all women. At any given time Sparrow would crow that battle cry. So in spite of what he said, Elizabeth decided to keep the peace and let Jack off the hook. She allowed Jack his moment of having the last word; the illusion that he won this round. Instead, Elizabeth got up from the bed, wrapping a blanket around herself, and joined Sparrow at the sofa and the infamous pipe. Sparrow already had begun smoking and was in wait of her to partake.

Having smoked some more of the intoxicating 'dragon', Elizabeth found herself curled up next to Sparrow on the sofa, both languidly tangled with limbs around the other. They peacefully enjoyed the bliss that overtook them within the first intense waves of the drug's influence. Sparrow was holding Elizabeth's one hand again, fascinated with the tapered, elegant fingers…fondling them as if he was spellbound with the creation he seized. Suddenly Elizabeth spoke up, her voice heavy and thick with the effects of opium.

"How long do we have in this room?"

Sparrow's countenance shifted to a subtle scowl, glancing down at her where Elizabeth's head was propped upon a pillow leaning upon his lap. Fondling her fingers with more keenness as his mind began to quicken and deliberate over why she asked that question, Jack took the lighthearted approach,

"Why…got _another_ engagement y' wish t' dash off to? Thought I had you all t' meself, then?"

Elizabeth laughed at his obvious, but asinine challenge to ferret out if there were any other suitors vying for her attentions these days. She was wondering when Jack would get around to that query, his obvious attempt at avoiding those interrogatories was getting a bit long in the tooth.

"No, not particularly. But I am prone to wondering every now and then if my ship is in order. Hopefully the men on board I had charged to guard her had not gone 'rogue' on me."

"Ah! Traitorous men 'ave you, Lizzie?" Jack mused with a good deal of gloating in his tenor,

"No….I know very well how to keep all my men _to heel_ …"

Sparrow did a double take down to her. Elizabeth only lay with her head still in his lap, a Cheshire Cat grin spreading across her impish visage. Jack's eyes narrowed as he stared at her, trying to peer through that tough veil, wondering if Elizabeth was giving him a pull or being solemn. But then again knowing how Elizabeth loved to flaunt her liberty from all men to rouse his jealousy―Jack assumed her crew was just as terrified of crossing her as he was!

* * *

"I must have lost my wits somewhere along the way and now need my head examined to have agreed to this scheme!" Elizabeth hissed.

Both she and Jack were hanging a few thousand feet from falling to their deaths now dangling like market-place swine carcasses. Both were at the end of ropes and attempting to achieve the impossible; daring the dangerous escape route Sparrow had planned. Jack and Elizabeth were scaling down the edifice of Port Royal's armed stockade!

"Well, I grant you, it 'tis a challenge…of _sorts_ …" Jack replied with a disguised wince even as he said it, but his voice was under constraint.

Sparrow was physically straining while toiling with the tangled rope lines as he lowered Elizabeth down another ten feet. Looking up to him she dragged a hand over her brow to swipe off the moisture. She was suffering still from the unrelenting heat of the night. Elizabeth wiped her very slippery palm upon her clothes to gain more traction for holding the thick cord. Wondering if she was incredibly daring or hugely dim-witted for attempting this desperate reach for freedom, Elizabeth was cursing under her breath. But she managed to state an even louder phrase which Sparrow overheard.

"With the sort of fortune I have had as of late, it would be more likely than not that I reach ever so close to the bottom…and then _you_ happen to let go and watch me splatter upon the rocks below!"

Shooting her a blaring glare of censure over that disparaging remark, Sparrow instantly chastised her.

" _Oi!_ 'Tis bad luck, that…take it back 'straight 'way, says I!"

"What!?"

"Take it back, then…'tis bad luck t' even think upon such an' appalling thin'…speakin' of one's self-demise…let alone say it out loud t' the bloody cosmos!"

" _Rubbish_! I will not, and since when did you become such a superstitious old mother hen?" Elizabeth brayed.

Sparrow's kohl smudged eyes narrowed to a haughty squint as his tone turned decidedly sexual, deep and threatening while he shot back with a diminutive growl,

"I think we can _both_ vouch with a good deal of consistency that I am mos' certainly _no_ chicken a 'tall, but rather a _'c o c k'_ thru n' thru, madam…a very _BIG_ cock too, if I may b' so bold t' add!"

Jack's glower sharpened with sarcastic irony as he watched Elizabeth cringe over his garish pun.

"Well if you are worthy of such a charge sir, I should hope you can manage this escapade without losing your own, very big, cock's _'head'_ in the process!"

Sparrow lowered himself another few feet and had presently wound up bobbing parallel to Elizabeth now; both of them swaying side by side on the lowered rigging, slowly inching their way down to the ground. But unfortunately they had quite a bit of yardage to go before establishing victory cries over this enterprise.

"Well, if y'd stop tossin' yer incessant insults me way, doubtin' me abilities at this sort of undertakin' n' concentrate on gettin' down in one piece―then mebbe at dawn I'll get t' _crow_ a bit more over me success, eh?"

Elizabeth flashed Jack a filthy look, not convinced they were winding up anywhere but in the depths if they slipped and fell.

"Any crowing _you_ shall do will be whilst I pluck your fluffed-up _feathers_ from you…you…you cocky braggart! How did you imagine this scam of yours would possibly work!? We shall be at this all night and come morning we will be spotted by the guards―discovered, dangling about on these lines…and we two shall find ourselves being fired upon for their target practice! Like the first prize of a blasted _turkey shoot_!" Elizabeth steamily blared back at Sparrow.

Lips pursed and the squint of disapproval still prevalent upon his rugged features, Jack was not moving another inch until he had satisfaction and restitution. Jack was staging his own rebellion and not moving either of them to safety until he had been reinstated of her belief in him by hearing a sound affirmation.

"Right… _say_ it, then..." Sparrow snippily stated with a disgruntled expression.

Elizabeth glanced over and saw Sparrow folding his arms across his chest and refusing to budge. Peering down at the cliff's craggy rocks below and imagining their broken bodies splayed out upon them in a very messy display, Elizabeth glared over to Jack with a snap of her head. This was absurd for him to pull a self righteous strike, mid-air where both were on the edge of entire ruination. Irritated and incensed, Elizabeth was fuming and so she barked through clenched teeth,

"Say _what_!? That we are a pair of mindless _cretins_ for attempting this ridiculous feat?"

"Nope… _you_ know, then…take it back." He insisted.

"Take _WHAT_ back!?" Elizabeth screeched much louder than she should have, losing all patience along with her nerve to see this stunt through.

"What y' said b'fore, then…'bout fallin'…"

Casting him the evil eye and wanting to prove another point that his poor planning skills had also gone the way of the dodo and otherwise extinct, Elizabeth carped with a venomous sneer,

"So…tell me, _'Mr._ _Monroe'_ …" Elizabeth mused with a good deal of contempt, "…while you were persuaded to testify on my behalf in court as _witness_ …just how were you planning on disguising the fact of being a far _bigger_ catch to the Royal Navy than I? Did you _really_ imagine you were slick enough to get away with supplying witness to the defense and _NOT_ be recognized? Just how much rum _have_ you been drinking as of late?"

"I don't feel this conversation 'tis productive, luv."

With that contrite reply Sparrow slid another fifteen feet below her, avoiding Elizabeth altogether and the barb she had just thrown at him. Growling under her breath and still dangling like a nice sized carrot for the proverbial mule, Elizabeth hissed down at him,

"I swear it now by all the saints above, if I live through this trial by fire I shall _kill_ you with my bare hands, Jack Sparrow!"

"That's _'Captain'_ Sparrow t' you, luv." He rapidly sniped back.

"Captain Sparrow my sweet _ass_!" Elizabeth snarled as well.

"Aye…'tis all one n' the same, luv…I'll take yer sweet ass _anytime_ fer a quick tumble."

" _Aggghhhh!"_

A frustrated and entirely enraged Elizabeth grabbed hold of Sparrow's line and began to violently shake it! Sparrow was clinging to the ropes like a scared kitten hanging off a kitchen curtain!

" _Oi!_ Wha're ya doin', then! _Stop_ that!"

"No!"

" _Stop_ it, I say!" Sparrow yelled as he was being looped in a circle by her efforts.

"No! _YOU_ take it back you…you… _arrogant_ , cocky, self absorbed _braggart_! You got me into this and I hope you fall and break your wretched _neck_!"

"Now I _know_ y' don't mean that, darlin'… _please_ , stop?"

 _NO_!"

* * *

Elizabeth had felt Sparrow was an exceptionally rare breed of disposition, aesthetically as well. Jack was a carved-out enigma within a category of its own. There was a difference between all men, not at all as Elizabeth had imagined in her naivety. Elizabeth felt something like a twinge in her belly or abdomen as she cast her eyes over his well sculpted form. Sparrow had a rare splendor about him that was decidedly masculine and it fanned the flames of her desire. She waited for Jack to covet her as she too coveted him. There was a distinct need for those sensations and Elizabeth longed to experience them once more. She wanted that amazing culmination of sensations only their sexual trysts together brought. Those bursts of contractions which had been unfamiliar to Elizabeth, at least until she bedded Jack. He was the man she had dreamed of for years on end. It almost seemed like a daydream to her now as the opiate haze framed her mental meanderings to center upon physical pleasures.

Elizabeth felt unsettled when Sparrow caught her appraising his well formed muscles. He did not mind and in all likelihood was extremely flattered enjoying that attention. Elizabeth blushed in spite of the opium's ability to curb those reservations. Any shyness of hers usually faded away most of the time they were together. Elizabeth found it freeing to be so open and vulnerable to Jack and he with her. She spotted a facet of Jack never seen before. It caused her subtle embarrassment to transition the difference between his outward persona and the tender and sweeter side he could show when alone with her. But notions of character quickly gave way to a lurid and carnal curiosity of him as being a male.

Elizabeth brazenly glanced down at Jack's member and could discern even through the darkness that he was already half mast when she began to stroke his forearm. He was so highly sensual and receptive to her touch; it fascinated her to watch his prick slowly grow and jerk involuntarily until it was fully engorged. His eyes laden with the appropriate amount of erotic interest to let Elizabeth know he was obviously ready to re-engage and whisk her off to another corporeal journey.

Jack assumed a more open-legged position to encourage Elizabeth to accept the invitation, an outright dare for her to explore him. Those dark obsidian eyes seemed filled with iniquity, a diabolical glow to them enhanced by the kohl. Sparrow was so deeply enthralled with his own sexual drive to take Elizabeth, yet depriving himself. He was practicing restraint; denial of self gratification only to enhance his own sexual appetite. While he remained passive, Sparrow's lust was rising all the more in want to ravage her in utter abandon.

Elizabeth reached down and placed her hand along the thick column of his sex, it's girth nearly filling her palm. The heat and constant pulsing electrified her. Now there was a leisure to adhere to during this variety of exploratory folly. Sparrow widened his thighs readily in order for Elizabeth to gain better access of him. Her curious gaze drifted from his reddened organ and up to the sinister smirk plied across his cunning visage. Sparrow's voice cavernous and murky, he slurred in a low, predatory whisper,

"Mmmm…I _love_ the way y' touch n' look at me, Lizzie… _don't_ stop."

"Are you certain?" she coyly asked.

"M' _certain_!" he snapped back quickly.

Elizabeth shifted closer to Jack and slowly wrapped her fingers around that steely rapier. His legs flinched in reaction to her grip; a stray knee knocking into her thigh. Elizabeth faced him and began to apply a steady stroke. Her small hand quickened the pace as she observed through touch and sight the swift swelling. As it increased, a radiant heat was cast off from Sparrow's excited and growing member. She did not know why, but Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off his erect arousal as it expanded. Sparrow's erect phallus was soon fully engorged to a deep, red which was nearly a purple hue. And it was amazingly hard within, but the outer shell remained soft as cotton. Elizabeth was fascinated with the mechanics over this part of Jack and how it worked almost like an entirely separate entity. It was a definitive element in the physical composition of what Jack was…a very sensual and sexually charged man that was boldly uninhibited.

Elizabeth imagined how the whore's fingers strummed away at the men who visited them. Had her touch been all that much different than those who did this to him as a profession? Why would Jack be so excited over _her_ inexperienced fumbling when there were a hundred women in this place alone who could surpass her in skill? Elizabeth's imagination wandered and became briefly distracted. Jack's guttural moaning brought her back. He was leaning back further into the cushions behind him. Jack's hips were actively thrusting upwards into her closed hand with unbridled enthusiasm. Elizabeth startled at the sudden burst of moisture which emerged from his member, accompanied by Jack's writhing under her shifting fist. She was enthralled with how Sparrow moved and writhed without any reticence; unashamed of his raw sexual hungers on display for her to view.

"Bloody _hell_ …Lizzie…." Jack sucked in air between his clenched teeth and moaned loudly, unable to stop squirming in response to his increased arousal.

Thoughts on Jack's sexual anatomy increased as Elizabeth felt the moisture increase within her palm while she pleasured him. She was mesmerized with his candid reactions. Sparrow's bronze body tensed as he gripped a pillow behind his head, eyes closed and jaw slack…his countenance twisted and appearing as if he was in anguishing pain―but it was intense pleasure. Every stroke Elizabeth applied now caused his rhythmic thrusts to increase in speed and that catapulted Jack to a place Elizabeth now understood. She was thinking of what they did before, now applying that experience directly into this one while learning valuable information about Jack's preferences.

After a few more moments of her stroking him, Elizabeth went a bit faster and used a harder grip like he preferred and had showed her. Suddenly Jack abruptly sat up and quickly grabbed hold of Elizabeth's wrist, his fingers in a tight clamp. Jack was breathless and swallowing with a thickness within his throat for it was difficult for him to speak. Elizabeth searched Sparrow's facial expressions which were taut in a grimace, as if he was straining with great difficulty against the tide of sexual impulse. That is when she guessed he was combating his own body once again to endure the sensual ride and stave off his release. Clearly Sparrow did not want this session ending too soon or in this manner.

Elizabeth stopped, knowing what Jack wanted before he could express it. Now she could discern simply by reading his body language. She was becoming aware of a man's sexual response in relation to what she did and learning fast what _not_ to do as well. Elizabeth heard Jack hiss, pulling her body to lay parallel on top of him. He grabbed each crescent mound of her behind and tugged down firmly, using enough force so he could still feel her tight against his throbbing erection. Sparrow shifted his hips from side to side and moaned, enhancing that bit of friction. He wanted to enjoy the erotic sensations of his cock tight against her soft and pliant thigh. Elizabeth reached down and kissed him on the mouth, both hands at his flushed cheeks as she deepened that kiss. All the while each felt his pulsing cock between them. Opening his dark feral eyes Jack gasped,

"Christ…yer a bloody _marvel_ …tell me…"

"What?" Elizabeth replied, only pausing to answer him and then began peppering his neck and chest with kisses,

Jack moaned while luxuriating in her basket of kisses. His hands were roving up and down her round bottom and sailed up her spine. Sporadically his hips flinched as his arousal soared, causing his cock to jerk with eager anticipation; to seek that resolve which would answer the call to his ardent desire. But Sparrow wanted her hands and fingers to explore him some more; to taste him as well―Jack was uncertain if that would be too much too soon for Elizabeth to handle. Sparrow was also concerned he could not maintain the stringent control required to coach Elizabeth through that particular act without frightening her with his own wanton intensity.

But Jack secretly concocted an alternative plan; it was to make Elizabeth so addicted to him that her affections would surely follow. Sparrow would be assured that William Turner would soon become a fond and faint memory to Elizabeth as he subtlety took first place within her heart. Jack would earn Elizabeth's love and he'd do it through the art of sexual bliss, if needs be.

"What do you want me to do?" she innocently asked direction of him.

Sparrow nearly choked upon hearing that. If Elizabeth only knew what dark snakes crawled around within Jack's lurid and deviant mind. The erotic fantasies which he authored and composed; Elizabeth would surely go screaming out into the night as if her hair were on fire! Sparrow had to rope in his own sexual overdrive just a trifle and take small steps with introducing the more exotic intricacies of his sexual palate. Jack was eager, but did not want to risk losing Elizabeth by inducting her too soon with too much. So far their night together had been nothing short of monumental; a little heaven for him. The smorgasbord of rampant sex would come to fruition much later down the road. It could all be his if only Sparrow concentrated on temperance and patience now.

"Nothin' a 'tall…'tis _'my'_ turn, eh?"

Jack's husky voice resonated next to her neck as he sat up to kiss Elizabeth while drawing her onto his lap. She could feel the drag of his soft lips as he worked his way down the arc of her long neck. He was enticing her all the more by flicking his tongue out along the lines of her torso by drawing lazy, indistinct patterns upon her sensitive skin. Elizabeth felt herself flinch at the pull of Jack's lips gently tugging on a nipple. His attention to detail was not missed there either. The pirate suckled the entire breast, as much as he could fit into his warm mouth. Elizabeth felt Jack's fingers teasing her knobs with his sensual fingers, enticing them to become rigid and firm with ripples. Jack's touch so delicate and precise; planned just right so he could watch Elizabeth quiver.

As moments passed Elizabeth found herself growing damper with insatiable yearning. Her nipples dragged against his hard chest; when she least expected it Jack departed from her mouth. He leaned forward to lick the unattended, taut nubbin until she moaned. Jack had become more aggressive with his ministrations as well, matching her rise in excitement as it quickly peaked. Sparrow knew Elizabeth could tolerate a rougher touch as stimulant when she was in this fervent stage.

Their bodies began moving against each other with a sensual slide, both sensing the effects of the other's increased arousal. Voices melted to grunts as their passions were being expressed in the language lovers used. Never before had Elizabeth craved to be taken with a blatant animalistic need. The primal act of sexual intercourse seemed to be the best way she had to communicate what was required from Jack. Long ago Elizabeth had often fantasized how Jack would look during lovemaking; longed to view the clench of his muscular buttocks as he drove himself hard into her. Elizabeth was fascinated with watching the flexing of Jack's facial features, his taut physique, the tensing of Jack's muscular virility all on display while he thrusted within her.

In a brief moment of insecurity Elizabeth remembered they were in this man's haven of whores. She could not help but speculate how she measured up; did she appear juvenile to Jack when he made love to her? Elizabeth was a mere novice compared to the women in this brothel. No doubt Jack had sampled many a whore in his day. How was it possible to be comparable―in short, Elizabeth was intimidated. She always wanted to know what those women had meant to Jack, what they did to please him sexually. Despite her intoxication from the opium, Elizabeth wondered if Jack's arousal pressing against her crotch was not merely due to his attraction for _her_. Could Sparrow possibly be entertaining himself with mental images of another woman who belonged to the very brother they were in? Jack was heading there before she had been asked to join him. Unable to escape her own diffidence Elizabeth softly breathed,

"Do you imagine I am beautiful, Jack?"

Elizabeth whispered into his ear in a most balmy elegance, her sleek hands slipping down to graze his sides and reaching between his shoulder blades. When he crushed her against his chest to kiss her, Jack moaned just before their lips broke apart for air. Elizabeth used her finger to lightly trace over his full and swollen lips, then reached down to that small indentation at the base of his throat, following the outline of his collarbone with the same, gliding index finger as she breathed heavily,

"Do you always think about making love to _me_ , Jack…..or…do you ever wish for another to be in my place?"

Jack's heart was beating strong and speedily under Elizabeth's palm, his breath temperate and opium-scented. Jack had urged Elizabeth to turn her head to face him. With a pensive hook he stared deeply into her eyes which sank to the depths of her soul. Jack's other strong hand was felt sliding down to her hips and then finally secreted to the dampened curls; exceedingly moist with Elizabeth's arousal. Without hesitation he drove his fingers within that holiest of places all men worshiped. It was a mere tease, a light slide of back and forth; his digits awakening the hub of her pleasure. Elizabeth's arms roped his neck to brace her weight as she fell slack against Sparrow's brawny shoulders. Eventually as he stoked the burning embers within her belly, his guttural voice vibrated against her shoulder when Jack replied,

" _No_ luv, don't always want to make love t' you…"

Elizabeth was crushed, almost irrevocably hurt as she jerked herself off his chest and bore into those dark ebony eyes which were waiting to smile at her. She did not know what to say, but before her chance came to breach any clash of opinion to voice, Jack quickly added with a tri-colored metallic beam,

"…I always want to _'f u c k'_ you too, then….."

Elizabeth chuckled over his impertinent jest, but her slight laugh swiftly transitioned to a prolonged moan as Jack placed a finger deep within her broiling essence, curling and stroking a singular spot there as he taunted his 'other' pearl to obey his bidding.

"'M thinkin' of y' now, then―takin' you on yer hands n' knees; watchin' yer back archin' up, yer hips tight 'gainst me groin whilst I bury meself s' _d e e p_ inside you that way ―an' I can still use m' fingers on you...jus' like _this_...I want t' drive y' on to ecstasy, eh?" Jack purred seductively into Elizabeth's ear as his fingers remained between her legs diligently on duty building that fire.

Elizabeth felt limp and helpless astride Jack's lap. Her whole body paralyzed and tensed, rigid and shuddering with ardent desire for a release. Jack drew his middle finger up to the same spot where he concentrated all his efforts. He felt the clenching, inner walls spasm and muscles of her inner thighs quivering as she braced them over his substantial leg. Groaning, Elizabeth allowed Jack to part her open even more, wordlessly begging for Jack to keep touching her there as she continued to stare into those dazzling and sly ebony eyes. They reflected visions of them copulating on the other side of the universe.

Jack's ragged strokes caused Elizabeth to buck against his palm. The application of a slight vibration to his ministrations had overwhelmed her maddening senses. Elizabeth felt close enough to erupt, but Jack would suddenly slow down just short of satisfying her; prolonging the torture. The friction of his vibrating hand would start again against her exposed sex. Elizabeth's feet arched, up on her toes as she tensed her legs gasping for Jack to end her agony. His only answer to her plea was to slurp a nearby nipple bobbing near his mouth. Elizabeth moaned with incendiary excitement as she leaned back arching away from him. Sparrow leaned forward and captured the other breast, sucking hard to increase her ecstasy. Elizabeth was so rapidly energized, her breath became a rabid pant. When she dared to open her eyes, Elizabeth was met by a pair of glaring, dark and demonic orbs regarding her with an arrogant pride. She pleaded for him to mercifully end her misery, but Jack would simply shake his head 'no' and recommence with his program.

Elizabeth was completely soaked. It was impossible for Jack not to feel the nectar against his palm. She desperately attempted to generate more friction, rocking her pelvis forward against him and tilting her hips up to gain more pressure, but he'd have none of it. Once Jack realized what Elizabeth was up to he readily withdrew. When he drew back to punish her, Elizabeth frantically tried to grind on his thigh hoping to encourage him to reconsider...naturally Jack always did, but it was part of the set-up he deployed to amplify her anticipation.

Sparrow's own, potent erection was now solid as cast iron and made itself present to the revelry. Even as it waved between them in response to their shifting movements, Jack made no motion to offer either of them sexual relief. He resumed to gently rub the seam of her sex. It was the same, tortuous up and down motion; always carrying the promise within Jack' sinister smirk that he would spontaneously begin the more aggressive regimen to appease her demand. Jack loved to use cerebral masturbation on Elizabeth to build that ever rising flame to manifest a brilliant crescendo.

The entire time Jack's eyes never parted from Elizabeth's twisted visage of pleasure. He moaned in sympathy while visually devouring what he was doing to her. Sparrow ogled his own private show of erotica with Elizabeth as the star of his present fantasy. Jack's stomach clenched as he listened to her shrieks of pleasure and felt her insides grip around his digits. She was anxious and always tempted to thrust herself forward, her body trembling with sensual voracity. Sparrow's greedy black, obsidian orbs glittered with angst and passion too while his member between them throbbed incessantly. Each sexual nuance Elizabeth reflected, Jack observed by playing it over and over again in his head. The lines of strain forming across her features when Elizabeth winced, agonized with an intense ache for that much needed release.

Jack urged Elizabeth to kiss him. Once she obeyed, Sparrow claimed her mouth in a keyed-up and plundering kiss as he began to ravage her. Elizabeth straddled Jack's thigh and only now would he allow her the privilege to grind diligently against it. The staunch inflexibility of Jack's muscular thigh provided enough delicious friction to send Elizabeth onto the next plateau. Jack's hands had gripped her hips, assisting Elizabeth to achieve maximum contact in getting her close to the edge. All the while he was murmuring erotic words into her ear,

"Y' want to _cum_ , don't' ya, luv…You want t' feel m' hard, thick _cock_ inside of y'…can you not _'feel'_ it, then?"

"Yes…oh god…."

Elizabeth gasped, mouth open and eyes shut tight while an eruption of tiny contractions crashed and enveloped her nether region. Elizabeth had slipped into this alternate state where she did not exist anymore. Only Jack and his delicate fingers touching her prevailed. Sparrow's cock could not get any harder than it already was. If he did not engage with Elizabeth soon he would blast off by himself. He was extremely turned on from watching Elizabeth's ardent display. Jack's own countenance produced a grimace of immense pleasure. A gaping jaw as his mouth dropped open to grasp for air. Elizabeth had enough of waiting so she instantly gripped his engorgement and began to stimulate him. Jack moaned deliriously in wanton pleasure, overtaken with the quickening of an intense contraction coursing through his member. Watching Jack respond to her own fist coaching him to climax; both were now desperate and primed for release and Sparrow finally relinquished control.

" _Yes_ …I got the message, darlin'…I want to cum _too_ …n' I want _you_ to cum…."

Jack could not help but grin, the mischievousness of his ultimate plan hiding behind the handsome façade. Sparrow's other hand sought to gently grasp a hunk of Elizabeth's blonde hair, tilting her back to kiss that divine neck. With a quick rise of his legs, Jack hoisted Elizabeth off his lap and easily enough had shifted her onto the sofa. Elizabeth watched through a blur while Jack swiftly sought to get into his favorite position. Gazing lovingly at the sensual beauty under him, with careful aim Jack slid his throbbing pillar of need into his angel. A prolonged groan of bliss emerged from Sparrow as he nearly passed out from the intensity of finally filling her. The 'proper' Elizabeth Swann began sparking off seething obscenities at the drop of a hat in the throes of passion. However, Sparrow's rendering of this blistering union was not solely based on an explicit and carnal act. Jack was enamored of this beautiful woman and was quickly losing his autonomy from her by a swell of forbidden emotions. Sparrow was flooded with ardent desires to make Elizabeth his. Those deep rooted affections stirred as well in his chest while he gazed down at her with intensity, each thrust as testament to his forbidden love of her.

Jack began to pump within her and the end was rapidly approaching. Jack could feel her body tensing through his hands, fingers, mouth, and the desperation of their pairing itself. Elizabeth was getting prepared for that big release. Biting his lower lip to maintain resilience in his upper arms, Jack nearly sat up straight to gain a better handle on her rump; lifting and readying to assist her counter-thrusting against him. With his last ditch effort to send her over the top, Jack continued his enrichment of adding dirty chat to manipulate Elizabeth's trigger. He was going insane watching her pert breasts quake with every firm slap of his hips against her groin. Sparrow retained the fast paced rhythm, surging forward, reaching, climbing pushing clutching―it was all Jack could do to keep from coming his fetch right there like a wayward adolescent, simply by watching Elizabeth grind against the heel of his hand while coaching her orgasm to abide.

"Are y' _certain_ …y' can feel me inside of you _now_ , darlin'?"

Jack pounded into her harder now, back arched and hips hastened to a primal urge not forgotten. His own release seconds away,

"…..how _hard_ do y' want to cum, Lizzie? Tell Jack when y' want to cum n' I'll _let_ you…..but when you _do_ , y' must scream out me name… _only_ when you cum…."

Jack's ragged breathing marked his readiness to climax and hanging on only by threads while he urged Elizabeth on, feeding the erotic lines to make her breach.

"…it belongs t' _me_ …yer finish 'tis _mine_ b'cause yer _'mine'_ …savvy?"

Jack growled with concentrated lust into her ear, gasping in-between those searing words to glean much needed air to remain conscious and aware―to maintain strict control and not to lose himself too soon.

Gearing up for the final melt down, Jack gripped Elizabeth hips firmly pulling her body hard. The rough jerking and pressure of his palm against her greedy kernel of excitement sparked the final push over the edge. Sparrow's legs were shaking with the strain as he closed his eyes on the precipice of his own release. Jack held his breath because every pore of him was dying to fuck Elizabeth senseless until he erupted. But Jack understood he had her on the cusp of frustration for so long that she needed this immediately without his making a huge blunder.

" _Cum_ fer me Lizzie, fer me―I want you t' _cum hard_ ―" Jack crooned to edge her on further.

On each thrust Elizabeth ground against him, Jack could feel her tightening up for the inner spring to burst forth. The feeling of her taut walls against the head of his cock was too much to handle. That alone was sending bolts of electrical spasms shooting through his nether regions, taking Jack closer to the zone of no return. Holding fast, Jack coerced Elizabeth to sail over the edge to a spectacular finish. Jack shifted himself lower and with a final burst of reserved energy had lifted her up and drove himself hard with a ravenous need. Elizabeth gasped, stopped breathing and suddenly her body exploded into a series of tremors as she screamed a keening cry,

 _" OH...Oh!...JAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKK!..."_

Not wasting a single second more, Sparrow went into a fevered pitch of thrusting while holding her hips stationary to drove himself into a frenzied pace. It was not even a minute when Captain Sparrow's muffled cry fell against Elizabeth's shoulder. Nearly a strangled scream as his body was constant motion, taking command of his spasm-driven body in those last few moments. With a burst of one explosive contraction that rewarded all his efforts, Jack shifted; vying for a few more thrusts to enjoy the last sensations of his climactic finish. Elizabeth held him as she felt the wetness of their union spill upon the blanket under her. Already in resolution as she hugged a near comatose Jack, Elizabeth mused in a bubbly laugh that turned into an intoxicated giggle,

"This is a good way to die, I should think…."

She was typically half out of it herself from the opium and tipsy with satiated pleasure. It induced her brain into a fuzzy and tranquil state. Now focused upon Sparrow's twisted visage, having absorbed those final pleasurable moments of his climactic finish. Jack felt the remaining jolts of essence spending within her and resumed moaning. He pulsed a few more shallow thrusts to greedily soak up the remainder of those fabulous sensations. He heard Elizabeth speak, but not aware enough to discern what she had actually said. Drunk with ecstasy, Jack lifted up his inebriated head to blankly gawk at Elizabeth, emitting a few last primordial grunts amid the struggle for air and consciousness,

"Wha… _what_ d' you s...say…eh?"

* * *

"I _said_ , I hope to see you at Shipwreck Cove during the ceremony!"

Elizabeth shouted from the _Empress_ down to Sparrow located down on the docks below. It was time to part ways and each was secretly combating their own private conglomerate of emotions. Sparrow had to stay on in Singapore to receive his next shipment of ivory and then sail to the Americas for delivery. He would be tied up for at least two months or more in travel, depending on the weather and business. Crossing the Atlantic was not an easy task; at best a problematic sail not without its obvious own set of drawbacks.

Elizabeth had invited Jack to come up the plank and into her cabin to say farewell, but Sparrow refused. His stated formal excuse was he had to dash off to meet someone. Elizabeth did not believe him. It was an extreme week together in Singapore. Jack and Elizabeth were practically inseparable. Their appetite for meeting in secret and making love nearly every night was hard to disrupt. It was a time of ecstatic feelings for both, but when it came to a screeching halt complications ensued. When Elizabeth told him she had to leave for duties at Shipwreck Cove, Jack's discontent could not be avoided. Sparrow wore his feelings on his sleeve in spite of how he feigned indifference to their separation. Elizabeth was already gone for three months on end and it would also take time to sail back to Shipwreck Cove, even if the weather was good around Cape Hope.

But Jack seemed indifferent in the past few days after hearing of her imminent departure. Elizabeth could sense an emotional separation taking place; dividing them into two, distinct entities once more. It was a difficult transition for Elizabeth to establish when they were so close and comfortable together in strict company. In public, each managed to feign indifference to fortify the illusion of opposition. She remained the female agent which antagonized Sparrow to vexation. But deep down inside she believed Jack was depressed over her leaving him for the duties of her station. Sparrow hated when Elizabeth reminded him again… _his_ vote. Jack's ballot cast long ago assigned Elizabeth into this predicament. As the lines were cast off the _Empress_ and her ship starting to ease away from the docks, Elizabeth felt it was best to part with a smile. Leaning over the rail as she waved to Jack, Elizabeth could not resist shouting,

"And Jack―I do believe it is your turn to _'behave'_ yourself. Do not chase the _dragon_ for too long, do you hear?"

Sparrow chuckled, his sideways smirk ever present as he waved back to her, turned about with a quick flair of his waistcoat, and finally wandered past his own docked ship while heading inland. Elizabeth watched Jack saunter away, but he never turned around to watch her ship depart; nary a glance over his shoulder. And then it was an ear drum busting, gut wrenching scream which flew out of Elizabeth Swann's mouth. She barked out the orders to her crew to 'snap to' and make way with full sail. With that final address she quickly scurried into her cabin to hide the tears which streamed down her cheeks.

But Elizabeth had not made it back to Shipwreck Cove as expected. Her ship was intercepted with a terrible skirmish which ensued off the coast of St. Martinique. The Royal British Navy had learned of her meeting with Sparrow in Barbados and her continued journey onto the Orient. They assumed Elizabeth would return to her own waters soon enough. Their spies discovered she would be the host of a celebration given to the Pirate Lords. Ironically it was a celebratory event to mark the anniversary of Lord Beckett's demise and their ultimate victory.

The battle had been arduous and bloody, but waged to the bitter end with Elizabeth remaining on her captured ship. Elizabeth lost many as casualties and by her own efforts to scurry the reminder of her crew away; to have them slink off the ship into the night on longboats. They were close enough to shore where they could escape to civilization. A few of her shipmates decided not to leave and remained with their captain to the last. It was only her first mate and another who were aboard ship at the formal surrender. Only those men stood at Captain Swann's side when the presiding Commodore of the Royal Navy rendered her under arrest in the name of his royal highness, King George II.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A smile spread across Sparrow's contented lips as he knew his task would be done and he could now peruse his _other_ great love, seeing Elizabeth. However his romantic notions had been dashed across the craggy reefs when he finally made it to Shipwreck Cove. He was two months too late to have eventually discovered what had been Elizabeth's dire fate. He stood motionless, devoid of any life signs as they drained from his face. Sparrow happened upon a conversation he overheard about the ultimate and pending demise of their Pirate King. In those few moments Jack learned of Elizabeth's valiant fight, but suffered an eventual loss to the British Royal Navy. She had been captured. Worse yet, there were rampant rumors adrift that she was also to be hung after a short trial. This particular news came from those on the inside track of the conspiracy to put an end to her.

Sparrow emotionally did a crash landing, hitting him hard as an explosive trigger was set off within his psyche. Jack's decision permitted no rational argument to seep into his plans. Even his father, the sage and wise Teague could not dispense with enough advice to quell his son's hasty reaction or thwart his campaign. It all fell upon deaf ears. Sparrow's mind was focused only on helping Elizabeth escape the noose. He only trusted his instincts and they told him he could do it...even at the expense of his own life. Putting his mercurial wit to the test, Jack Sparrow would ferret out a way to rescue Elizabeth even if he had to do it all by himself! There would be no living with Sparrow until he knew she was safe from harm. Once the Jamaican land mass was in sight, Gibbs knew he would remain behind on the _Black Pearl._ Sparrow went ashore to fetch Elizabeth from the jaws of Port Royal's massive stockade where he knew she was contained within a dark cell.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **Indomitable Interrogatories**

OrionRedStar

Chapter Managemen

 **Chapter V: Deliver Us From Evil**

Summary:

Jack and Elizabeth escape from the gaol, and in their race to get as far away from the British Navy as they can. Along the way, they both have a bout of slight miscommunication.

Author: OrionRedStar

Title: Indomitable Interrogatories

Genre: Drama/Humor

Pairing: M/F

Rating: M - Mature; ADULT Situations, language, and suggestive sexual material (please do not read if you find this sort of material offensive)

Characters: Jack Sparrow /Elizabeth Swann

Timeline: After AWE Summary: Jack and Elizabeth escape from the gaol, and in their race to get as far away from the British Navy as they can, they have some slight miscommunication problems.

 **Chapter V - Deliver Us From Evil**

"I would have never thought to see myself having done that and lived to tell the tale."

Jack was listening to Elizabeth chatter on with a half ear while busily winding up the long line on one arm, shifting his folded arm up and down to accommodate the twining of the rope about his hand and underarm. Lips pursed in concentration, Jack finally paused in his task and began gazing over at the horizon. By the slightly lighter indigo sky in the east, Jack knew that pretty soon the sun would be rising to herald dawn,

"Aye, but we best get crackin' straight 'way luv, no time t' dawdle….or they'll b' no you _or_ I to tell of this tale a 'tall, savvy?"

Jack tossed the line behind a shrub to disguise it from discovery. He then darted over to Elizabeth, clasped her by the arm, and in a flash they ran down to the shoreline of the bay and headed to the outer beach far away from the soon to be merchant filled docks. Sparrow had hidden his longboat there a few days ago, hoping nobody had discovered it among the ferns and broken branches he used as a canopy of debris to camouflage it. Jack and Elizabeth scurried through the underbrush getting closer to the shore as they could hear the breakers in the distance. It was still difficult to see in the pre-dawn light.

"Keep a sharp eye luv, watch fer other people if you spot any of 'em comin' into our path, then…"

Elizabeth nearly bumping into his back, was fumbling over the twisted roots of the palm trees, nearly spraining her ankle. Jack held her to ensure she did not fall onto her face. Holding her in such close range to his chest, suddenly Sparrow's visage sprouted an all too familiar sexy smirk.

"So, then…..'m I fergiven? Yer not goin' to strangle me wiv yer bare hands, eh? Well I should at least imagine y' missed me jus' enough to want me 'round a bit longer, eh?"

"I do not know…I am still in self-debate."

Elizabeth wise cracked back to Sparrow with an equally matching grin. However, the magnetic pull to kiss him was enticing her by the moment while he had her in his arms. Shifting backwards to remedy that 'too close' of an encounter, Elizabeth swiped off her hands, briskly slapping them together to rid her palms from the flaky residue upon them from clasping onto the nearest tree trunk for ballast.

"But if I may respond to your _previous_ comment; I can hardly disguise my face amongst the shrubberies, Jack. Unfortunately my countenance has been pretty much memorized. I was paraded out in the public's eye nigh every day for an entire week within court. That church was filled to the brim every day hence. Many a head turned to gawk at me during my trial as I sat there wilting in this blasted heat. So I fear if we _do_ happen upon anyone in these woods, I shall be noticed once they realize I have 'flown the coop.' In all probability, I would think a search party to locate me will begin in the very near future."

Sparrow had stopped dead in his mental tracks. Suddenly his foxy smile had tumbled into a crestfallen visage of immense disappointment. Hand to chin and fondling the tendrils of his beard as if in consultation with himself, Jack studied Elizabeth's features for the longest time until he finally uttered in a subdued tenor,

"Oh…..s' you _hadn't_ missed me?"

Her jaw dropping from a slight touch of astonishment that Jack's mind was so intrinsically wrapped up in their having been apart for so long, rather than what she just said. Under the present circumstances Elizabeth felt Jack should have been concentrating on the more alarming aspects of their situation. Paramount on the list would be them getting away before the Navy discovered her escape around breakfast time and that was six in the morning _sharp_. That only gave them an hour head start to swiftly get to wherever they were headed.

"Is _that_ all you heard me say?"

Elizabeth spoke abruptly, still stunned over Jack's one-track mind. Sparrow jerked his jaw up and peered down his nose at her, those kohl outlined eyes paring down to a lethal stare.

"No…..not _particularly_." Sparrow snippily shot back with indignation.

Now, turning and marching away from Elizabeth with a poignant facial expression of feigned hurt, he was obviously put out from her crass treatment of him. They started to walk along the shore line, Sparrow now a good two paces ahead of her by using his long legs as an excuse to keep a crisp margin between them. Elizabeth watched as he would toss short glimpses back over his shoulder at her, his handsome features distorted by a horrid scowl. No doubt he was concocting some form of melodrama within his head. Elizabeth thought it best to put her own ingenuity at work into executing her rescue, since Jack was apparently diverted by his other emotional agenda…whatever _that_ was.

"Well the important factor here is to concentrate on getting away. Let us ensure that we take the least traveled path in here so we do _not_ happen upon any strangers. By the way, just exactly where on earth are we anyway? I know not these woods on this part of the bay. I have not played here since I was a child."

They were walking, but so far Sparrow wasn't talking. Elizabeth rolled her eyes to the lighter, more indigo sky now thinking to herself this was intolerable! Jack was in a pout now, for some reason having found offence that she was not some wilting lily pining over him for the past few months. Having had enough of his silent treatment, Elizabeth had a burst of energy and caught up with Jack until she was loping in parallel with him. Jack of course was letting the ferns slap back into her face which Elizabeth had to hold her arm up to shield her face and eyes.

"Jack, where are we going, just exactly? I _do_ hope you are not intending to walk the shores all day. If that be the case, I shall be seen and found out in a flash."

"Well, Miss Swann…for yer information, we're goin' to wind up usin' the longboat I hid down by the grotto. From there we can hide in the caves, n' then row out t' where me ship'll come rendezvous wiv us late this evenin'…if that suits yer _highness'_ wishes well 'nough, then."

Her voice was still teaming with consternation in spite of her attempt to calm down in light of any worries. Sparrow however was still trying to prance out in front of her so not to meet with direct eye contact. His frigid treatment was no doubt due for her lack of empathy about his need for attention. With Sparrow acting snippy to her, and with the obtuse formality added no less…she thought it best to at least alter her tone as best she could. What Elizabeth had to say was not going to allow leverage of putting Jack at ease, since his ego was even more raw right now. After hearing his plan, Elizabeth could not help but punch holes into this idea. Not that she wanted to create any more strife, but there was no way Elizabeth wanted to get caught again!

"Oh, so you can imagine in four and twenty hours the Navy will be so preoccupied with a sea search, that they will completely ignore the shores? And according to _you_ , we can just row out into the bay to the _Pearl_ …even at night? You are so certain that we cannot be found out by the Royal Navy? They will be in an uproar and searching every inch of the shores for me!"

Lips pursed as Sparrow's pace slowed a bit while he mulled over her perspective, then finally replied

"Mmmm…..right, I hadn't thought 'bout that lot….'tis a _possibility_ they might b' perusin' the shores still."

Her mouth drawn into a tight lipped grimace of irritation, Elizabeth stopped walking, throwing her hands on hip and in an arrogant stance had stated in a rebuking hiss,

" _Fine_ …I should have stayed in the blasted _gaol_ and taken my chances _there_!" Elizabeth sarcastically groaned.

Elizabeth gestured an arm to him as if it was her 'rite of honorable dissent' to make Sparrow review his strategy one more time. A gut instinct told her this was not going to go over well because Jack had devised a poorly plotted rescue. Indeed, here Elizabeth was with only Sparrow on the beach. The sun was about to come up over the horizon, and if she was seen at all with Sparrow; that was tantamount to waving a high flying flag of where to pinpoint _her_ location!

Jack was still lost in his own grievances at the moment, but now being drawn out to the overall schematic design of this escape. Evidently, it was starting to lose its luster pretty fast according to Elizabeth's complaints! But she was pretty clever and made a valid point. He _was_ more recognizable than she, so being with her in the daylight was absolutely a double jeopardy.

"Right…what we need….'tis an' agent t' thwart our tracks from being traced, y' see."

"No, what we need is _flying carpet_. Jack, I cannot stress enough to you that if we are found―the pair of us shall be grist for the mill… the town will cook us _alive_ over an open-fire pit! I know not what to advise you from this stage of where we are now. I am uncertain. However, I do know the grotto is massive. If we can get there with the longboat and hide…Can you at least tell me you had an _unencumbered_ means which involved us actually _reaching_ the grotto other than the longboat? Anywhere on or near water is the first place they shall rummage around for me, _especially_ at the beach."

"Of course!" Sparrow balked with an indignant scowl, "…mus' I inform y' of _every_ bleedin' step of me scheme fer yer approval 'n review….yer _highness_?" Sparrow brayed with a snide and venomous tenor which was filled with resentment.

"Really….you really must ask why I question you? Tell me, Jack…just how far must we walk to reach the grotto? And prey tell what canopy of disguise have you provided to shield the longboat as it sits near the grotto for use? I do hope it is shielded well from peering eyes or spy glass. And when we row the longboat out to the open sea tomorrow night, at which place is your ship now? Do tell me it is not directly off shore where the Navy can actually spot the _Black Pearl_?"

Sparrow first rolled his eyes skyward and then bit his fingernail as if there was a sudden urge to groom himself with a manicure. In an attempt to roll out a quickly formulated answer, once Elizabeth saw that she groaned. She could tell Jack had not thought out all those finite issues through, or at least not letting on if he had or not.

"Oh…this shall be an utter _disaster_.. why on _earth_ did I climb down that wall." Elizabeth lamented in a moan.

Sparrow was still thinking and playing his cards close to his chest.

"See 'ere…..we're gonna make it t' the grotto, then…..think on it….a nice, cool place t' stash our familiar mugs whilst the Navy will be going daft in the heat and on the winds searchin' fer the _Pearl_ ….which is far removed from Jamaica fer now. M' not tellin' you where…if we get captured and they torture you, y' might spill yer guts."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped with shock over the insult and ghastly image, but soon saw through the familiar grin realizing he was teasing her. Meanwhile, Jack had already worked out all the kinks of this rescue event, all but the part where he got his arms around Elizabeth for a kiss. Now that they were here, Sparrow was stymied to make that happen while she was still upset and vexed over getting recaptured. Jack was pretty much between a rock and a hard place when she was this distracted. But, Sparrow knew he had to fess up and devise a way to tell her something about the plan before Elizabeth indeed lost all her patience and really _would_ try to strangle him with her own bare hands as threatened. Lips dawn taut in disgust of his own foibles, Sparrow shuffled a bit in his boots where he stood, kicking the sand a bit and mustering up a weak defense to bolster his waning ego,

" _Blimey_ , yer a bloody depressin' sort, then."

"I seem to recall _you_ standing upon the scaffold and not appearing so very _jolly_!"

Elizabeth's head turned so quickly, a trail of blond streaks followed the movement. It would be like Jack to find a way to wheedle out of this, but she wanted to know the particulars and mainly at what cost. Having got this far, Elizabeth imagined she had been pretty hard on Jack when all along he seemed to have an answer for her…maybe not the ones she wanted to _hear._ At least it did sound like a viable plan once she heard the particulars. Heaving a huge sigh, Elizabeth forced a smile.

"Sorry, I do not mean to appear so grim…or that harsh with your…devised steps of this plan. I was confined for a very long time and I have no wish to make a repeat visit to that awful cell. With that said, I shall endeavor to alter my attitude…perhaps brighten up by this late morning's early light…say, whilst we hang atop the scaffolding in the square!?" Elizabeth slipped in a jest at the end to hopefully bring Sparrow's good spirits back to him.

"Women…yer all s' bloody _touchy_ 'bout all the minor details." He careened with his own tenor of humor.

Sparrow was feeling the pressure on him now to produce a minor miracle and pray there were no hitches along to way to shake Elizabeth's confidence in him. But she did however take mark of what he said.

"No, I would state for the record that it is not a _female_ peculiarity. I am _'touchy'_ to the notion of having us _both_ captured in this scenario. So far, that seems to be the bleak future of my fate in this sorry tale of my supposed rescue." She lamented with another poignant sigh of melancholy.

"Eh? Wha' d' ya mean _'supposed'_ …I bloody well got y' out of that gaol good n' proper, did I _not_?"

"Oh excuse me if I lament too loudly. Because if that is how you feel, Jack…is that _it_? This is _MY_ fault? Am I am treading too heavily upon your sensitive toes, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack kept himself at a safe distance of her expressive arm waves as he allowed her to get it off her chest, so then afterwards Elizabeth might feel better and settle down.

"However, I digress being awash with all of these mixed feelings…being a helpless _female_ as you can plainly see." She snarled with more sarcasm.

Elizabeth could not help but revert back to a persnickety tenor, all in reaction to Jack's proclivity of blaming women for their silly misdeeds and foolish mistakes. Elizabeth now laced her lexis with more venom,

"I am sorry if I cannot agree with you on _all_ things at _all_ times…I must express what I think and feel, Jack. And right now I must tell you that I find our predicament to be held in a slightly different light. I discover that we are not only stranded upon an island for an entire day, with no way to secret ourselves off amid the broad exposure of the shore, at which forth the _entire_ Royal Navy shall be crawling all over the beaches _and_ the bay…including the seas forthwith! All shall be on high alert! And here we are. It is approximate six o'clock and I should imagine…right about _now_ they are about to serve me breakfast before my nine o'clock hearing. But, the soldiers shall discover I am missing from my cell. Now, unless you can sprout wings and I can sail off upon your back…we are _both_ done for and the only junket we shall be taking is our short jaunt to the _scaffold_!"

An exasperated Elizabeth was nearly breathless after her rant and nearly in tears, having worked herself up into an emotional tirade! She turned away from Jack and walked over to a large boulder and sat down. She quickly hid the tears with a swipe to her face, making it appear she was removing a bit of moisture from her forehead. As she sat there quietly, Sparrow saw the very disgruntled expression as Elizabeth let off another huge and defeated sigh. Jack felt awful having let her go through that, but he imagined it was best to get it all out and off her chest so that she could re-set and return to a stste of normalcy.

Jack waited a few moments for Elizabeth to regain her composure. Once he felt it was secure to draw near once the proverbial 'wind was now out of her sails,' he slowly meandered her way. With that familiar beam of cockiness, Sparrow strutted over as if he had anticipated this was part of the escape plan and he had actually _wanted_ Elizabeth to have this time to go through a small nervous breakdown! His cheery and melodic tones soared up and down the musical scale with pleasant affect as he then crooned,

"Ah, right…..feelin' any better then, are we?"

Hearing a smidgen of patronizing tones mixed within that address, Elizabeth regarded Sparrow with a suspicious glower. She was still so very disappointed. Jack could tell Elizabeth had been through hell and so he did not want to press her too much where she would begin to sob. He already knew her well enough to discern Elizabeth was on the cusp of a crying jag, so he did not want her to lose it right now. Sparrow smiled at her, a wave of affection seemed to overwhelm him. He wanted to be Elizabeth's man of the hour and sweep her away in a blinding light of glory. But rather than admit to these small stumbling blocks he had to adhere to the actual plan. Jack decided to brazen it out and hold up his end as the strong shoulder for her to lean upon.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better then, in fact I _do_ have a sort of alternate 'side branch' t' our plan…of _sorts_."

Sparrow's gaze briefly flitted over to examine Elizabeth via his peripheral vision, not daring to look the gorgon straight into the eye to provoke her into turning him to stone. Wiping her nose and disguising the gesture as if it was from the heat again, Elizabeth sat up with better posture and in a very dampened tenor had replied,

"Do tell…which scheme is _this_ , Jack? Do we become disguised as peasants and bluff our way out of Port Royal to the grotto?"

Sparrow's cagey visage instantly became illuminated over Elizabeth's smart ass remark as he swiftly snapped,

"Ah! Yer a diamond, then… _guessed_ it, y' did! Clever lass, I always knew y' had it in you, luv!"

Sparrow's exuberance was scaring her now. Elizabeth shook her head for clarity, totally befuddled by Sparrow's latest tactics. Not sure if he was attempting to wrangle her with another false aspect in the works or leading her blind through this mayhem, she asked,

"I beg your pardon…..did you just tell me I had actually _'guessed'_ your intricate preparation of using some type of diversionary tactic?"

"Aye, that y' did, darlin'….fancy _that_ , eh?" Sparrow gushed to support his guise with a false bravado to cloak his tracks.

"Oh this is rubbish. I know not why I am even _listening_ to you!"

A flustered Elizabeth squealed with her hands lifted to her hair and tugging as if to pull it out by the roots. Dropping her hands back down into her lap as if she was completely washed out of any more pluck, she drooped over with slumped shoulders again. Elizabeth wanted to ball up her petite body and roll away. She moaned, having visions of them both dangling from the long drop and short stop, wondering how they got from the bliss of Singapore to the doldrums of Port Royal.

"Jack, we sport the most infamous, presently visible and easily recognized façades upon this blasted island! Do you _not_ imagine there is the slightest chance that either of us cannot be identified wearing floppy hats and a pair of worn out and tattered britches!? I think _not_!"

"Nope…we're not gonna b' sportin' clothes a 'tall."

Jack secretly bit his lip for suggesting that one, but he had no idea what to say as a follow up to that naturally made-up jest, which was going to work in his favor by lightening up the mood. But still, his wily smirk was next to perfection as Jack cloaked his deception. Elizabeth, crossed her legs, the one in the air bobbing feverishly with the rise of her suspicions. Next, her arms were crossed over her bosom while spawning a diabolical smirk. Elizabeth was not convinced, but now she had him cornered. Taking a deep breath as she pursed her lips biting back a giggle, Elizabeth then asked Jack,

"Oh? Am I to assume that we are to dash about _naked_?"

Using his lightning-like Gemini mind to quickly contrive an answer which might cool Elizabeth's heels somewhat from wanting to skewer him, Sparrow gleamed a cunning smirk of his own as he bantered back with a deep but mellow purr,

"T'wouldn't be the _first_ time, eh? An' to pull out a bit of historic fact of me aptitude fer accuracy… _that_ lit'le junket in Singapore hadn't been s' much of a failure, then― _was_ it? I seem t' recall yer screamin' out me name in a _very_ eloquent n' shrill high C, if me memory serves….."

Elizabeth shot him another palpable glare. It would be like Jack to deploy any means at all beneath common line of decency to save his retched pride and hide from her wrath. With her jaw jutting firmly clamped, Elizabeth's eyes pared down to tiny, piercing golden slits of burning embers to sear a hole in his arrogant posturing.

"That is _not_ what we are discussing here, Captain Sparrow."

"Ah, back t' formalities then, are we luv? I'd much rather fancy y' call me _Jaaaaacccckkkkk._ " he mused in mock sexual croon of Elizabeth's sensual outcry.

Sparrow goaded Elizabeth all the more with that particular repine, using his own, unique brand of humor in mimicking her garbled cry when she and Sparrow had their last 'idyllic' sexual interlude. Naturally part of his barb at Elizabeth was his enormous hint which established that at the time of this momentous occasion, it was _he_ ―Jack Sparrow who authored that shriek. Since Sparrow was the at the helm of their sexual romp in Singapore, he took all the credit and in fact took ownership of her _too_ in the same stroke! So being reminded of this romantic incident did not set easy with Elizabeth. Sparrow had hoped to put enough spin on this melodrama to rattle her just the right way. At least Jack wanted to dampen any escalating temper the illustrious Miss Swann might still have; to prevent carnage. Of course, _this_ swan was quite adept at becoming a phoenix when the need was appropriate. Sitting stiffly atop her boulder, Elizabeth silently seethed over Jack's pert reminder and his insufferable cockiness, but all the same rose to meet the challenge.

"Yes, I feel under the present circumstances we should indeed retain our separate identities and live as we have deemed by our station and life situation. And lest we forget…it _has_ been six long, arduous months since a certain whiskered visage has crossed my path. I see no reason why that should be altered in any way at the present."

Thoroughly lit up from within and illuminated with a vibrancy that nearly had Sparrow glowing, there was nothing more exciting to him than sparring with Elizabeth like this. The battle of the intellect; it was what he adored most about her and the more they bantered, the more excited Jack became. She was utterly adorable crossing verbal blades with him.

"Aye, but that wasn't all my fault, Lizzie luv. Circumstances arose, were ensued, n' then _other_ circumstances…mmmm…well sprouted up 'long the way, savvy? In other words, darlin'―I _wanted_ t' join up wiv you in Shipwreck Cove. But, whilst I was in the Americas I knew _not_ you'd been captured on yer way back from Singapore. I'd sailed straight on past Jamaica not knowing of yer fate. Fer supplies; I only stopped in stray n' unfamiliar ports. I'd not heard rumor of your ill fortune 'till I finally sailed back t' these waters. Remember, crossing the sea takes nigh months on end. Whilst in-between continents I lose contact wif civilization. I don't expect they'd hear-tell of you in New Orleans, eh? _So_ , me absence was not a _planned_ eventuality, luv.…..not in the least." Sparrow stopped short in a very brief pause and then added with his tenor softening with more affection and added, "I very much _wanted_ t' see you….'been a bloody long time, y' see…eh?"

Sparrow leaned down to put himself in a level line of sight to Elizabeth. While listening to his long-winded explanation, she managed to sink her gaze until now staring at the sand and weeds between them. Elizabeth could feel the heat of the previous day radiating off the still temperate earth. Here it was dawn and already the weather was starting to crank up the heat. Elizabeth forced her dry eyes to blink, so aware of the precious time baring down upon her. So even in the early hours of dawn Elizabeth was starting to experience an oppressive sensation. Today would be another sweltering day in this heat wave; maybe a cool grotto deep within a cave with natural pools was _not_ such a terrible idea after all.

The thought of toiling about and running in an effort to escape soldiers was not appealing. In fact, Elizabeth was almost so morose in her thinking right now, she was even entertaining the idea of giving herself up so at least Jack could get away. Perhaps he could manage a more organized and aggressive rescue in a few days time? It all seemed like a muddle to her now. Elizabeth could not sleep for days and she was feeling the results of her shattered life. The magnitude of scaling too many mountains in achieving her rescue seemed like too much effort to handle. Elizabeth was mentally preparing to sacrifice herself for Jack's sake―if anything, perhaps to escape this daft conversation!

"It matters not, Jack…." Elizabeth replied with a darkening and defeated spirit, "….I think it is time to review our options realistically. Since I have already done so, I feel I should make a discriminatory decision as that very Pirate King. I feel the best way out of this current dilemma is for you to return to the _Pearl_ straight off. And I―well I shall try a go if it on my own. If I get caught, it is only _my_ neck which shall fill the hangman's noose, not yours as well."

Sparrow visibly balked. His entire torso shirked in a backwards lurch with the absolute, utterly ridiculous, absurd, and ludicrous offer of Elizabeth's. There was no need for her to preserve his life with a self sacrifice in his view. This had to be her melancholy speaking, he was certain of it now.

"Darlin'…not only 'tis that initiative of yers absolutely _daft_ , it's a bit _previous_. I mean, jus' how d' you know my scheme won't wash, eh? We're _not_ goin' to b' disguised as peasants, then…. _alright_?"

"Oh, well….what then _are_ we to use? What do we presently have available at our disposal to use as a disguise, Jack? In all but our naked skins, what _else_ could we use to bedazzle the Royal Navy into _not_ seeing us?"

Shaking his head for so long as she spoke with such defeat, Sparrow's intricate beads were swaying like metronomes within his dreadlocks,

"I never suggested we'd prance about _naked_ then, did I? No, not a 'tall. What I _had_ said is―we'd b' sans additional _garments_ as a disguise, eh? It was _yer_ dirty mind what had us _starkers_ in a matter of seconds."

Disillusioned and not following Jack's incessant chatter, Elizabeth was stunned. Her head tilted to one side as if an alternate visual perspective would help increase her understanding what the hell Jack was saying. A drape of honey blonde hair shifted forward with its own weight, completely covering one shoulder. That blanket of her tresses was trapping her own body heat and adding more warmth, making her uneasy. Uncomfortable all the way around the horn, Elizabeth flung her long locks out of the way. Heaving a huge sigh of anxiety for the time ticking away, Elizabeth was now starting to glance back from the direction where they came. She was envisioning the soldiers quickly running from the stockade to soon be snapping at their heels. Too daunted to think straight, Elizabeth flopped her arms haplessly into her lap and shook her head.

"Right…I give up, Jack. So tell me of it. What _is_ your special and secret form of camouflage?"

"We're t' be _barrels_ , then."

Sparrow proudly released his final nuance of intrigue while they had their slight incongruity. This had to put her at ease, he thought. Elizabeth slowly slid off the boulder, stood up as straight as her aching body would allow, and then casually sashayed up to Jack. Her arms still neatly folded over her bust in repose, Elizabeth leaned her face in closer to cross-examine Sparrow's obsidian eyes with a penetrating glower. Likewise, unsure of what Elizabeth had in store for him, Jack leaned his head back fearful of an imminent strike!

"Just how much rum _had_ you consumed last night before this day―and then presume to put both our lives at _risk_ like this with no regard of the outcome whatsoever? How can you imagine that _absurd_ proposal to be a viable initiative for a getaway?"

Jack chuckled warmly, currently eyeing Elizabeth in a far too erotic peer while being this close to her. Sparrow himself gained the advantage by moving in towards her, their noses nearly touching. His black onyx eyes sharpening as they probed into hers. But Jack was not scoping out the measure of her sanity….he was imagining Elizabeth under him and writhing with overt passion! His voice a deep and lulling purr, Sparrow's head was now shaking back and forth once more in a back and forth sway while _'tisking_ ' at her,

"Aye, I know it 'tis a bit of a lark fer you t' have faith in me, dearie.…but y' always did tout as such _b'fore_ , savvy?"

"You are suggesting we are going to turn into a pair of barrels?"

"No…we're goin' t' be disguised as barrels b'casue we're to be travelin' _within_ them―allegedly barrels of wine t' be exact. I procured transport through me very advantageous negotiations las' night wiv the proprietor of the town's largest winery, then."

Elizabeth was peevish, but suddenly starting to perceive a ray of brilliance in Sparrow's zany end result. Elizabeth had to admit, Jack Sparrow had rattled her absolute last nerve in the getting there. His fanatical antics and bizarre methods were about enough to turn Elizabeth's golden blonde mane into a sock of gray. The sheer level of anxiety Sparrow brought upon this situation with his staggered manner of dispensing steps was beyond exasperation―quite possibly that fine edge between madness and genius. Heaving a heavy sigh and shaking her head at the marvel of Jack Sparrow's intricate mind, Elizabeth mused with wonder,

"Who knows….maybe you are not as mad as others should imagine."

"Darlin'….. _who_ am I?"

"If the answer is a Bordeaux wine, I shall like to take a pass on this quiz…." Elizabeth droned with mental exhaust.

"M' _Cap'in Jack Sparrow_ , luv! Leave all the details t' me; the _master_ , then….." Jack mused as he beamed a wide tri-colored grin and then leaned forward adding with a charismatic allure against her lips, "…n' I'll be collectin' on me _reward_ now."

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth stammered off guard.

"Me _reward_ …had I _not_ freed you from that gaol to freedom, then?"

"Well….y…. _yes_ ….but―"

"Hummmm? Had I _not_ , madam? N' I've also arranged to plot a viable means t' transport us under the very noses of the British Royal Navy?"

"We have not eluded them as _yet_ might I remind you, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth insisted on announcing what she saw as the obvious retort to use as her defense.

"AND we are t' achieve thus said transport _unseen_ an' therefore apparently unscathed as well…."

"Oh, _now_ who is the one getting a bit carried away with being _previous_ ―!?"

"S' as the end result bein' otherwise a thorough n' completely _brilliant_ ―n' might I also add _safe_ means of escape dearest Lizzie―n' therefore in light of all these particulars, I so think that from these achievements n' hard work of mine…and if you'd kindly observe through the leaves of these palm trees that it 'tis indeed _dawn_ madam, an' therefore….this shall produce a mos' significant _crow_ ….an' _that_ , darlin'…..calls fer a mos' _exceedingly_ excellent n' celebratory _reward_ , says I." Sparrow's deep guttural voice growled.

Jack stood tall, head held high and grabbing hold of Elizabeth with all the fanfare and pomp of a renegade Romeo, jerked her body hard into his and clasped his arms around her. This present day paramour was preparing to receive a very apropos kiss from the Juliette he adored. Elizabeth broke into a chuckle that was both from surprise and delight; Jack never ceasing to amaze her. She did not know how he did that all within a twenty-four hour time span, but he _had_. Master indeed of the quick turnaround recoveries for which Sparrow was notorious for achieving. Gazing into his searing but smirking and smoldering, obsidian eyes, Elizabeth was still giggling. No doubt about it, she finally conceded to this Machiavellian prince, now standing before her with pursed lips of expectation.

"Yes, I expect you are _indeed_ slated for just such a reward."

With that being said, Elizabeth had kissed Sparrow and off they went to the edge of town to meet the owner of the winery to become 'barrels' together!

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

 **Indomitable Interrogatories**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter VI: Do Not Taste of the Forbidden Fruit**

Author: OrionRedStar

Title: Indomitable Interrogatories

Genre: Drama/Humor/Romance

Pairing: M/F

Rating: M - Mature; ADULT Situations, language, and suggestive sexual material (please do not read if you find this sort of material offensive)

Characters: Jack Sparrow /Elizabeth Swann

Timeline: After AWE

Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are still amid their escape from the Port Royal's stockade, now seeking the depths of the green grotto, they wait for their chance to elude the British Royal Navy. There are some loose ends to tie and a very unexpected shock as well takes place amid the shadows of the cavernous hideaway.

 **Chapter VI - Do Not Taste of the Forbidden Fruit**

By now the Royal Navy had seen the empty cell and the chiseled bars from the tampered window, the apex where the crime had been committed. Jack had gotten Elizabeth out and the alarm was raised immediately. There was a lot to be answered for with this daring escape, so nearly half the fleet was sent out looking for the most likely suspect who would be brazen enough to dare defy the authorities of the Royal Crown―Captain Jack Sparrow. But look as they may, Jack had given his loyal first mate explicit orders of what to do, where to sail his vessel for the day so the very visible _Black Pearl_ was nowhere in these waters. His ship would not be found where the Royal Navy would most assuredly look first for their escaped prisoner and her rogue cohort.

Their journey to the green grotto of Jamaica was indeed one most unconventional. If it were not for the water they constantly drank, the heat of the day was building up to such a blaring crescent of misery, Jack and Elizabeth would perish. Every moment they were hidden within the barrels, Elizabeth counted the minutes. She might have been able to withstand the arduous transport without complaint, but it took nearly an hour by horse drawn cart to get to that point of their destination. The grotto was where they were safe and able to emerge from their wooden prisons. Elizabeth was completely drenched with perspiration, as was Jack. For some reason, Sparrow seemed to withstand the discomfort of the trip far better than Elizabeth. Weary and nearly staggering, Elizabeth was assisted by Jack off the cart and escorted into the far cooler recesses of the grotto by holding her arm.

"Oh…it _is_ more comfortable and largely cooler within this cave than I had imagined it to be."

Elizabeth was thankful that there was a distinct relief for her because she was absolutely sopping wet, hungry, exhausted, and beside herself with discomfort. Jack had left her sitting on a small and natural indentation of cave formation, smooth enough to become a make-shift seat. He on the other hand, had instructed Elizabeth to remain there for he was going to 'fetch something' and bring her a surprise upon his return. Elizabeth was nearly bleary eyed when she spotted Jack lumbering back and carrying what appeared to be some sort of a chest.

"What on earth is _that_? Did you find that somewhere within the depths of this cave?"

A mile-wide smirk was upon Sparrow's unique and crafty façade as he allowed the chest to fall at her feet with a resonant and loud thud.

"Aye…told Gibbs t' leave it stashed 'ere fer us whilst we made the wait for the _Black Pearl's_ return late t'night, then. So, let me show you madam what we've at our disposal to use meanwhile…"

Jack opened the chest and the first thing Elizabeth spotted sitting on top of what was within, were a couple of bottles. No doubt the contents were of a dark amber shade signifying a vintage rum. Along with that was a large jug of fresh water, a basket of different tropical fruits, dried and cured meats, a few blankets, and a sundry of other items that completely shocked Elizabeth.

"Oh! You really _were_ confident we would make it this far to the grotto!"

Elizabeth teased and Sparrow tossed her a sideways peer of slight rebuke as he drug out the items one by one as his interests demanded in retrieving them. Of course, the most prized item he seized from within were the bottles of rum. Pulling the cork with his teeth, Jack offered the bottle to Elizabeth first, but she opted instead to quench her thirst with the fresh water. Jack heaved a huge sigh, rewarding himself with a huge gulp of rum. He swiped his mouth with the back of his hand, savored the luxuriant taste to ripple over his tongue and down the throat while savoring another gulp. Sparrow then sat down next to Elizabeth and said with a sensual purr,

" _Blimey_ , that was good…..sure y' don't want a jolt, darlin'?"

"Not at the moment. Perhaps in a little while, then."

"Well…." Jack took a visual scan of Elizabeth from head to toe, and with his visage twisting into a grimace of concern, he then announced,"…you look bloody _awful_!"

Elizabeth shot him a dubious peer and then tried to muster up enough stamina to meet that slightly insulting remark head on.

"Well pardon _me_ , but traveling in a wooden barrel for nigh an hour….. _and_ being under the baking heat of a broiling sun, might I tactfully remind you Captain Sparrow, I can hardly be expected to emerge appearing like a vision of flowering _loveliness_ , can I?"

"Oh no, yer still _lovely_ …jus' appear a bit….mmmm… _wilted_ , eh?"

She did not know whether or not to kiss Jack or slug him. Before she grabbed the opportunity to decide on that matter and could form protest, Jack abruptly stood up. Without any prior acknowledgement of what he was up to, he grabbed hold of Elizabeth's wrist and jaunted off, tugging her behind him.

"Right….I've got jus' the remedy fer that..."

"Wait…where are you going?"

Elizabeth found herself following Sparrow deeper into the grotto, twisting through a maze of serpentine turns where the sun would occasionally peep through different and open formations in the cave's roof above. The rays of light filtered in like different hued prisms of amazing colors. Elizabeth marveled at the wondrous natural beauty of these massive caves, having never visited them before.

Of course Elizabeth had heard of the green grotto, living in Port Royal for as long as she had with her father. As a child, she was so consumed with her lessons and tutors; it was never a consideration to experience 'family outings' with her father per-se. Swann at the time was preoccupied with working his way within the seat of government, applied due diligence until he was finally honored with becoming governor. However Elizabeth was always the one at home and being trained; groomed to become a proper and very British young lady. Her calling in life was to be the prized jewel in wait, hoping for the prospects of a distinguished marital match. That was always on her mind as a young girl. The threat of losing herself into an arranged marriage, which or course came to fruition as her father assumed Elizabeth would wed James Norrington. But the day Jack Sparrow had entered her life….that had all changed. Her whimsy and daring dreams along with elaborate fantasies of pirates became a reality.

Her present thoughts of childhood fancies were disrupted by an abrupt halt, nearly toppling into Sparrow's back as he released her hand. There before them was this amazing inner pool of fresh water which had been formed thousands of years ago. Within the formation of the grotto's cave was this large body of water and indeed nearly composed of sea green and brilliant aqua colors. Before Elizabeth could say a word, Jack had already begun stripping; tearing at his waist, pulling up and over his head until at last a mass of raven dreadlocks were spilling in the wake of the discarded shirt. It was plain to see Sparrow was in a mad dash to enter the inviting azure blue waters. Gazing over to a stilled Elizabeth, Jack nodded his head in a gesture to reference the pool as he encouraged her.

"Right…. _in_ y' go, then."

Indeed Jack's invitation to go for a refreshing dip in a clear, turquoise pool _had_ seemed like a gift from the gods. Elizabeth craved to feel the ease of cool water against her heated skin, the answer of relief from oppressive heat and the past journey of being crammed into the large wine barrel―she was hesitant. Jack was already stripped down to his britches when he stopped short to discover Elizabeth standing there and not having made a move to disrobe. Sensing something was wrong, he stopped and gestured a nod to her.

"Eh? What 'tis it…..problem, then?"

Before Elizabeth could answer he did a very quick and intense survey of her façade and indeed noticed that Elizabeth was perplexed about something which thwarted any rational thinking. How could she not want to instantly jump into the refreshing water to cool off?

"What….is somethin' the matter, Lizzie?"

Jack walked over to her and dragged his palm across her forehead, pushing back the few straggled and matted strands of hair that had adhered to framing her beautiful face. Elizabeth was sweating so profusely and felt way too warm for his liking. Jack suspected she was close to heat exhaust. Elizabeth closed her eyes at the sensation of Jack's cooler palm leisurely gliding over her forehead and then draped gently down to a cheek. For a moment her thoughts raced to the image of being back in Singapore and the tender strokes Sparrow delivered all over her aching body. It was that very touch which sparked her ardor for Jack before―and was slated to stoke those embers once again. He was tempting her to cross that forbidden line, not really knowing the stirrings which caused her stomach to clench with intense need.

Dipping backwards to try and capture her gaze when she opened her eyelids, Sparrow's dry smirk had a twinge of uncertainty about it. Jack was usually confident, but now sensed there was a barrier of some sort; a blockade which Elizabeth had erected over the elapsed six months they were apart. True that they had been at some adversity during the trials of escape, but that was nearly over now. Jack was certain to have delivered Elizabeth from harm. So why was she acting so reserved and separate from him? There had to be a reason and Jack was determined to ascertain what that _was_ as soon as he could ferret the information out of her.

"Yer very warm, then. Aye, a dip in that pool 'tis what I order as yer remedy, madam. Far b' it fer me to propose such a daft thin', but 'tis there any reason a 'tall _why_ yer presently standin' here _observin'_ it rather than diving in?"

Elizabeth forced a congenial smile, but it was awkwardly placed. Sensing still the imaginary wall, Sparrow's furrowed brow was a scowl which deepened all the more. Erasing his usual flair for tease or making jest of her standoffish approach, Jack's familiar golden, baritone voice of concern suddenly emerged deep from within his throat; his hand still gently grazing Elizabeth's cheek with affectionate strokes,

"Darlin', what 'tis it? I know yer perplexed 'bout somethin', eh? Why not tell me, then?"

Elizabeth seemed as if she wanted to hold back and not open her mouth. Her countenance was so profoundly obvious and indeed foretold a vexation was upon her. But, Elizabeth decided that it was not worth the effort to hide her feelings from Jack. They knew each other too well to pull off that type of coup and get away with it for long.

"We have not seen one another for a _very_ long time, Jack….months on end have passed and I think that perhaps it was all for the best. It has offered us both clarity of thinking on this―this arrangement and what it might do if we resume on this course. I feel it is best left to memory in order to avoid further entanglement."

Dropping his palm from her cheek as if it had been scorched, Jack's head drew up and back as he peered down his nose at her. The dark onyx eyes sparking with keen interest as he examined her face, not the words hastily spoken.

"Aye….but I'd already explained _why_ , Elizabeth. I'd not known of yer plight…nigh only weeks ago had I eventually heard-tell of what happened. I'd not been off on a _lark_ I was doin' a proper _job_ , eh? Why? What 'tis it? What is this all 'bout then? Yer feelin' I neglected you as due _purpose_?"

Elizabeth was feeling guilty now having made Jack feel dreadful. Of course she knew he was abroad for his ivory trade and would not have communication about the goings on in Port Royal. Finally lifting her eyes to meet his perplexed visage, Elizabeth took a deep breath and stated with reserve,

"Just what _is_ this, Jack?"

Looking around at their surroundings, Sparrow offered the wittiest retort he felt might quell the ominous atmosphere Elizabeth was attempting to paint. It seemed like his sassy reply and attempt at humor would suit the query.

"A grotto."

Rolling her eyes to the large stalactites looming over them from above, she shook her head. She stared at the primed and ready sabers above to appropriately fall upon her skull as they engaged in this tedious topic. Elizabeth shifted away from Sparrow's intense scrutiny and backed up a few paces to put a slightly larger wedge of distance between them―before allowing the hammer to fall.

"No, that is _not_ what I meant…what are _WE_ , Jack? I mean what is _this_ …you and I? What are we playing at…what are we here doing or _pretending_ to do or be?"

Pressing his lips inward and brows lifting lofty upon his brow, Jack too took a few steps back and devised a diverse but subtle series of expressions, each following the other in succession as his inner thoughts prevailed to access that question. At first it was acknowledgement; Jack's facial features appeared illuminated as to what this conversation was going to be about. Then realizing in what context Elizabeth was making these comments and what she was seeking to hear back from him― _that_ is when the innate, inner fears came forth. Sparrows' elastic features mugged a very prominent reflection of angst, the only word parting from his rum tainted lips was,

"Oh."

Elizabeth felt herself sink within her spirit as she closed her eyes with angst. It was momentary, but rapidly that hollow and dulled, single syllable of Sparrow's sharpened her senses down into one...monumental and finite focal point as she had an immense need to use precision and refine her next repine.

"Jack―I am _married_ to Will."

The manner to which Elizabeth had blurted it out, she flung the statement out for Jack to hear and to respond. It was a very bold maneuver. It was only the problem of trying to discern from this address as to what was expected of Sparrow to add to that remark? Was he to shirk back in horror and run? Hardly. Was he to commend her for reminding herself? That too seemed like a bit of a stretch even to Jack's sage ear.

To Jack Sparrow it sounded as if Elizabeth was at her wit's end. She had been drained of all tolerance for the fact of being a party to that very vexing bond. Elizabeth being tied to _anything_ was a matter of subjectivity. She wanted her freedom; it was her very life-force. Giving away her power was the most daunting task she had ever done. But now it was there…taunting her like a festering boil that would not heal. Elizabeth attempted not to look at it; sometimes even imagined herself free of it entirely―to fantasize where she was in the world in a singular text; apart and separate from that restraint called marriage; thwarted by the very daunting approach to seek a truth she could live with.

Elizabeth had obliterated that union from her memory to survive. It was the only way she could go forth and love Jack. This ostrich-like habit of burrowing her head into a hole. Now the issue suddenly rose from under a rock and leaped into the primary arena of her life. This sort of topic with Sparrow while they were alone together in a secluded spot; it wreaked of mischief. There was imminent danger in crossing that line. To taste of the forbidden fruit was once again her temptation. This habit of Elizabeth's to deny what was unpleasant; not to deal with what needed to be done...it drove her to near madness when she could not fathom an answer to make all happy. It was always at the cost of her own pleasure and happiness.

This foil seemed pretty obvious and a cut-and-dry situation to amend...according to Sparrow's law. Elizabeth knew he had no qualms about staking claim to her, in fact already _had_. So why would Elizabeth now bring her instability to the fore and have a discussion with Jack about it―this seemed like a moot issue. Elizabeth knew very well what Jack would advise her to do…and of course he was keen to gear that response to his advantage; persuade Elizabeth to follow his lead if she'd let him. But Jack knew Elizabeth was a woman of her own mind, strong willed and pert to follow the beat of her own drum. Elizabeth might listen to him, but stubbornly follow her own council.

Jack loved her for the independence she wielded as accurately as she handled a saber. It was the very definition of her pristine character that Sparrow voted her to become the reigning Pirate King. Elizabeth was loyal and true, but in this instance she hated her own decisions and could find no recourse to forgive herself for loving Sparrow…and discouraging William...It was the single most difficult hill for Elizabeth to climb. Sparrow understood that as much as he wanted to color her decision, it was best to not go there. But not one to suffer a fool's demise, Jack refused to jump into any conclusions without concise admission from Elizabeth herself. Jack addressed her disruptive approach with a cool and even tenor.

"Aye, an' yer _point_ , 'tis?"

"Do not play the trickster with me _now_ Jack, for if you do I _swear_ I shall begin to scream!"

Elizabeth seemed on edge as she balled up her fists and stood in a rigid stance, completely on guard and defensive. Perhaps she was feeling this much anxiety from being tired, the duress from prolonged heat exhaust, or just plain filled with worry. Jack felt he needed to draw back his own exuberance from being with her and deduce or analyze Elizabeth a bit more to uncover why she was so prickly all of the sudden. He did not want to assume.

"No, no, no― _don't_ do that." Jack stated his kohl framed eyes widening and his arms lifted with hands and fingers splayed to halt her,"… _bad_ idea, that… _very_ bad! No screamin'!"

Sparrow shuffled closer to Elizabeth so he'd wind up standing in front of her. Peering at her with a very intense stare, Jack reached over and took hold of her hand. Heaving a very labored sigh, Jack shrugged his shoulders and then announced in a rather yielding tenor,

"What d' you _want_ it t' be, then?" he crooned,

Elizabeth shook her head and felt so ensnared within her present circumstances. This was _not_ what being a pirate was about―she should feel free and liberated. She was Elizabeth Swann the Pirate King, a leader of men and women in a life that offered her all the personal bounty that she could reach for and hold. But when it came to Jack Sparrow―he was her downfall, the proverbial forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden. It was _verboten_ to partake of that which was out of her grasp. In that sort moment of decisions, was Elizabeth entitled to reach for happiness? A joy which permeated the very essence of her being….why was she was not permitted to savor that elusive grain of life which brought love?

However she tried to refrain from the lure, Elizabeth _had_ tasted of that forbidden fruit. Her spirit had ripened with love and lust she could feel and yet now Elizabeth saw her life was now at a crossroad. She was met with an all new complexity and the adversity of her own, innermost conscience. That obstacle had offered naught but turmoil over her choice. What should she do now? Hard bitten and firm to stand down if that temptation should have her delivered at the threshold for choice once again, Elizabeth told herself that she would not imbibe of that golden apple.

But, Jack Sparrow was _here_ ; standing right before her, larger than life. Elizabeth was again propelled into the caricature of herself in abject denial. With Sparrow appearing in her orbit so precipitously, was Elizabeth to remain the constant and dutiful wife? Was she trotting off the long and difficult course she tailored for herself because of a promise within a hastily done ceremony? Or, was she to greedily quench that insatiable longing and allow herself to be teaming with joy; not feel apart from the pleasure she received when with Jack? Why was Elizabeth always condemned to endure an existence of conflict and self-denial? Was she not allowed to seek out the one sliver of bliss that she desired; to grasp it within this all but too brief life? Elizabeth was beset with all manner of queries for she knew not how to compose that final answer and use it as the title for the next and possibly _last_ chapter of this present life? This was the only one she possessed and had to muddle through it always in check of herself.

Meanwhile, Jack stood there, observing her façade clouded over with a dark haze. It had twisted into several contortions, a vague reflection of a multi-faceted hell she had tumbled into. The intense fretting told Jack that Elizabeth was waging an internal war with herself. She had to be the pragmatic one amid this strike against the evil which drove her to the very precipice of morality. She toiled to gain a sense of self, one that Elizabeth could settle with in peace and let the fractured portion of life behind. Jack knew all too well what it was to exist with a broken soul. He was the one who spoke up and disclosed his earlier life to her in candid moments when they chatted intimately. But right now Elizabeth was cast within a role of soldering through a tough hurdle, and so Jack would step back. He dared not encroach upon her toes―not unless she reached out her hand for him to grasp and asked for him guide her to the border. Jack would do _that_ to keep her safe. Any sign of pity would not do though, for Elizabeth would toss Sparrow out on his ass if she detected any hint of it.

"Look…I'll bloody well talk to you all _afternoon_ t' reach any answer yer toilin' over luv, but can we not do this whilst we're in the _water_ coolin' off?"

Elizabeth nodded a 'yes' just to have a suitable solution in response to Sparrow's question―something to do other than stand there like a frozen statue. However, deep down inside Elizabeth was uneasy over the gnawing issue which plagued her. It was worse now that more clothes came off. Elizabeth could not even trust _herself_ from wanting Jack. The urge to reach out and touch Jack was enormous and it was not a good occasion to do that. Unless Elizabeth had formulated a solid plan in her head either way―to part from Will forever and bond with Jack―or refrain from both altogether. Right now she had been occupying the role of 'faithful bride' to the bitter end! She heard her own lecture to Sparrow about 'doing the right thing' and here she was, lusting after him with infidelity upon her mind and written indelibly upon her heart―adulterer, cheat, cuckold, all these poisonous words enveloped Elizabeth's psyche.

She desired Sparrow over these long months; the loneliness was dreadful and Elizabeth had missed him. And now, to be throwing herself naked within an aqua hued pool of, shimmering, and refreshing cool water; this was _not_ the finest hour for fate to be tempting her fidelity. Having a chat about their future together was prone to be skeptical. How could she count on success wrestling with a practical decision if she was taunted by that very thing now tormenting her? It was impossible odds to withstand that kind of enticement. Being alone with Jack Sparrow was a sure fire way to endorse her trip to hell; Elizabeth was doomed to transgress even if she kept her clothes _on_!

Before she realized what was happening beyond the perimeters of her jangled thoughts, Elizabeth heard a distracting splash. Jack had already jumped into the grotto. Great―now she had to strip in front of him. Those black, feral eyes were watching her perform this sensual show on the wayside of the grotto and _then_ what? He would be stimulated to the point of arousal and want her as well. This was a futile scenario. Elizabeth felt like she was already suffering within her own, private 'Dante's Hell.' There was no simple way to achieve victory over herself or escape the inevitable allure of sex with Jack. Elizabeth just had to thrust herself into the scope of the problem, jump into the eye of the tempest and pray she had the strength to withstand the shake-up.

She turned her back to the grotto when Jack dove under water to swim. In a rather clumsy fashion Elizabeth quickly undressed, leaving her clothes bunched at her ankles. When naked she leaped backwards, darting into the grotto and disappeared under the wave of water. When she breached and broke through the center of shimmering ripples upon the surface, Elizabeth found herself in a deep section of the green grotto. The water was marvelous. Opening her eyes she spotted Jack about ten feet away, sputtering and spitting out the excess of water from his most recent dive. Elizabeth instantly ducked while Jack was unable to open his eyes, rubbing them profusely for they were still stinging a bit. Unfortunately Sparrow had a reaction from an unknown element within the water which irritated them. Elizabeth remained under the deep, sea green waters and felt the cool temperatures easing away her tension and calming most of her nerves. If only she could fill her head with it, Elizabeth had thoughtfully mused ruefully to herself with a sinister inner chuckle.

Breaking the surface once more, Jack was still under water. Elizabeth listened to the sounds of the water splashing and echoing within the cavernous cave, sounds bouncing off hard surfaces of stone and liquid water, it was soothing as well in some respects. It was fascinating to watch the refractory light of the sun hitting the water, scattering visual flashes of internal light from the grotto across the walls of the cave…they were shimmering in a virtual prism of twinkling lights.

When Jack breached next to Elizabeth, she started for not seeing his impending dark image gliding under the surface on his approach. Sparrow stood there a few moments, wiping off the excess water from his forehead bleeding from his saturated bandanna into his already sensitized orbs. Jack's midnight-dark and stinging eyes sought to locate where she was in the pool. Finally when he saw Elizabeth had emerged into the grotto and positioned only a few feet away, Jack smiled. Elizabeth spoke up with a forced levity and used conversation to fill the awkward void of silence lilting between them.

"You were right." She stated with a small grin of knowing that line alone would appeal to Sparrow,

"Ah! I usually _am_ ….'bout what this time, eh?"

"This water is _delightful_ …exactly what I needed to cool down. I felt as if I was being baked alive in that wretched barrel."

Elizabeth realized he cinched closer until standing directly in front of her. Elizabeth, head held back as the water sloughed off from the weight of her drenched tresses, grew nervous once more. No doubt the cool swim was indeed the best idea yet Jack had, apart from needing to be naked. There was an invigorating sense of freedom while the water caressed her form. Elizabeth had been refreshed almost immediately. The temperature was just right, not too frigid or too warm. It proved to be the perfect solution against the relenting heat wave. When Elizabeth opened her eyes, her gaze was met with a grinning Jack watching her relish the sensual ease of the water. Could he also pick up on her nervousness being so near to him?

"I put y' _right_ then, did I not? The water 'tis grand…" Sparrow agreed, touting his own horn in the process.

"Yes, as I mentioned…..you _were_ right. This is lovely….and so are _you_."

Jack's head tilted to the side a bit to visually rake over Elizabeth's visage with a bit more scrutiny, as if to deduce the subliminal message. He was undecided how to respond and vague as to _which_ set of Elizabeth's various mixed signals to adhere? Did she want to put him off from intimate contact, or did she flatter him to contrive a method of drawing him hither? Jack was not impervious like the rocks about them, and so he was absolutely enticed….but it would not go without his being uncertain as to which reaction he should display.

Hearing herself say what she had―Elizabeth cringed. It just slipped out. But since Jack's only response was to observe her, she felt safe enough in hoping Sparrow would let the endearment slide. She was trying so hard not to look at him. Jack's durable, sleek and shining pectoral muscles were calling out to Elizabeth for a touch; to trail her fingers over the taut and hard muscle, feel the peak of his bronze nipple, and drape her fingers languidly around that sturdy bicep. Jack's body was a work of sensual art. Elizabeth could not delude herself with the notion that her sensibilities had more fortitude than her own primal urges. Elizabeth bit her tongue and hoped Jack would ignore her appraisal.

He did _not_.

Sparrow's obsidian black eyes carved out a new route to view her countenance. His piercing gaze remained longer upon her luscious lips; mindful of their fullness, swollen and dusty rose color…a flush of exuberance clung about her now. The water had brought forth some nuances of blush to her skin. However, in lieu of their previous chat and the past few moments of her flirting with him, Sparrow was of the mind to hold fast. He was of the belief that even _Elizabeth_ did not know what she wanted―that conflict he usually expected from her. Jack was firm on what he wanted all along; their getting together as a singular unit. Jack assumed it had always been _her_ decision as well―except for that obvious and tedious detail of her being married to William Turner. It was Elizabeth's problem of being bound and tied to another. So unfortunately the ultimate burden of this decision was always hers to make or break their affiliation. Jack was positive he had expressed his feelings about loving Elizabeth in Singapore. This next step between them rode upon her shoulders. If there was to be a solid foundation forged, it was a pathway fraught with pitfalls which lay ahead. Elizabeth needed to face them head-on. Their fate was always within Elizabeth's control. However, now she was vacillating more than ever since they had been separated for such a long period of time. Jack decided to let her make the next step―for _now_.

Elizabeth waded a bit closer to Sparrow and it was an irresistible pull. The presence his bronze body commanded an insatiable lure for her. A shiny, slick layer of water produced a sheen that remained upon his tanned skin. Elizabeth dared to reach out and placed her hand across Jack's pectoral muscle, dragging her palm down across his hardening nipple, and then slid her fingers under water across a band of ribs to finally hold his muscular waist. Jack remained still and watched Elizabeth to see what she would do next. His breathing quickened with the spark of excitement, Jack did not bother to disguise the fact that he found her corporeal examine of him arousing.

Elizabeth paused and looked up into his eyes which were glittering with an expressed interest and expectancy. Jack seemed to enjoy the contact, the tactile way she touched him, but wanted _more_. She could detect he was struggling to keep his eyes opened while her hand glided slightly up and down in a leisurely stroke about his torso. But Sparrow was holding back. He did not reach out to hold or touch her as well. Elizabeth sensed there was a slight shift here, but uncertain how to label it. For a moment Elizabeth suspected Sparrow may have come across another woman. It was possible that a female could have taken her place in his affections. Not wanting to ask Jack outright, Elizabeth imagined it would appear too contrived. She struggled to find a cunning way to pry the answer from his thoughts without being too obvious of her intent.

"Is…something wrong, Jack?"

Reaching up to rub his chin a bit, Jack's gaze fell from her visage down to the rippling water between her breasts as the water shifted around them with each subtle movement they made. His dark ebony eyes seemed to glean pleasure from the way she stroked his side. She had to know it was exciting him, so Sparrow must have been conflicted about what she said to him earlier; a distinct and direct conflict against Elizabeth's own statements regarding her status. Why would she shatter the very concept of the reprimand she mentioned before? If she was so concerned about keeping her marital status and slate pristine, then why provoke the sleeping beast within him? Clearing his throat as his damp dreadlocks swung with a gentle shaking of the head, Jack then replied,

"No, none t' speak of, then." he answered cautiously.

"Well…why will you not touch me?"

His head lifted up as he stared at Elizabeth with a hard and penetrating gaze. It was not one of judgment or cruelty, but one of indecision and incredible confusion. Those obsidian eyes of his squinted to discern what concealed significance was behind the actions and words Elizabeth had stressed before, since they were contradictory as to what she desired from him.

"Is _that_ what y' really want, luv?"

Elizabeth knew she had cast her own lot and now distorted a film of her indecision upon Jack. It was unfortunate that she also diverted Sparrow into a position of conflict and indecision which naturally brought forth his hesitancy. Their relationship had been at a standstill and barely existent in the recent past, so opting that with how she had been acting this last hour…no wonder Jack was keeping his libido at bay. Elizabeth shook her head and realized this had to stop. She had to confess what was on her mind before she drove Jack away from her entirely.

"I am sorry, Jack. I did not mean to send out such an indistinct sentiment about us…I _do_ want you. I simply do not know how to abide my own infidelity or how to cope with it. How do I tell Will about us? I am torn with that and the issue to define _what_ we really are at the moment. Are we but two people who had an indiscretion whilst in the Orient those months ago?"

Jack did not know why, but to hear her say it like that had been like a knife cutting at his innards. It set the wrong way with him and he was feeling there had to be a bit more clarity in their overall definitions for a start.

"Oi! Hold on then, why d' you call it an ' _indiscretion,_ ' then?"

Jack was abrupt and tough at first, but he caught himself and stopped. Elizabeth felt the heat in this flash of indignant irritation, but then Jack lightened his tone to a more humorous one as he swiftly added,

"I mean I know I can b' a tart n' easily _had_ , darlin'…but don't cheapen me s' much, eh? I'd like to assume you care a _lit'le_ bit 'bout me, eh?" his sly grin blossoming after speaking with more reserve and wittiness.

Elizabeth felt herself melt as she looked over at those defining and structured features, the composition of that handsome countenance across from her was committed to memory long ago. Elizabeth could not deny the strongest emotion which caused her to covet him with intensity. She wanted to simply jump into Jack's arms and smother him with kisses. How could he ever trivialize her feelings about him and imagine such silliness? Was Jack truly under the mind-set that he was simply a 'tool' for her amusement; an infidelity of pleasure when she in fact adored and even loved Sparrow? Why was it so hard for Elizabeth to tell Sparrow outright that she loved him? Was it because if she stated it out loud, then it would become too real? It would transition into an obstacle she _had_ to face and deal with sooner rather than later. Did Elizabeth want to avoid conflict with Turner so much that it could profoundly wind up being at the expense of Jack's feelings, the one outside of the decision as the third party without a say or vote concerning this madness?

"I care a good deal." Elizabeth replied with her eyes cast down again to shield her innermost feelings from Sparrow's intense gaze, "…I care for you _more_ than I should…"

"Well, then….?"

"But what is it that _you_ want, Jack? You hardly ever say a word on the matter! I think half the time that I can understand all of your innermost quirks and reactions, but I am also daunted by your past."

Again there was another blatant chip at his ego and Sparrow felt his temper flare. Elizabeth was living in this glass tower and throwing all these stones. Jack tried his best to contain the ire that was fast becoming a constant burn.

" _MY_ , past?" Jack replied, his voice raising a few octaves.

"Yes…well _no_ , not meaning what you may assume by that statement. I do not imagine that you are coupled with _many_ women; least not _all_ of the time. I mean to admit that I did not expect you to live like a monk over these months we were parted, but I know not the measure of your sentiments for me when we _are_ together. I suspect when you are with me...it could be defined as a matter of pleasant convenience for you to partake."

"Elizabeth, are y' that bloody _dim_ t' not understand or know what I _feel_ 'bout you? Now y' _know_ M' crazy 'bout you…what more do y' require, eh?"

Elizabeth nearly winced at the persuasiveness of Sparrow's smooth address and it was a fraction away from having her run off, departing that pool as a safeguard against her own scrambled emotions. But Elizabeth did not know where to go if she had done that. In all probability she'd wind up arrested again. But this was insufferable. These teaming emotions were too difficult to handle in close quarters with Jack.

"Crazy about me? Hmmmm…now _that_ is not the typical sort of endearment or exact phrasing which sweeps a woman off her feet…." Elizabeth returned with rapid-fire accuracy and cool precision.

Jack's head literally snapped back as if she had slapped him across the face. Pooling some water into his palm, Sparrow splashed his face as if to prevent himself from keeling over in a dead heap of frustration. Elizabeth was driving him wacky with her vacillation and he was getting more incensed by the moment. Why did bloody women make such a muck of things like this? That was getting far too close to the edge and Jack's vulnerability was somewhere over the cliff at this point. Sparrow knew what Elizabeth wanted alright, and he was terrified to lay it all on the line. Why come out and say it when Jack felt she had no inclination at all to leave Turner for him? So what _did_ Elizabeth expect!?

"Lizzie…m' stanidn' 'ere in the green grotto, _naked_ as the day I was born. I can't get more fuckin' exposed than _this_! What d' you _want_ me to say, eh?"

Sparrow's tone was getting terse and exasperated. Elizabeth failed to sense it due to her own inner sounds of turmoil and insecurity, now preoccupying her main focus. She was too distracted to comprehend how she was blatantly stoking Jack's flames and backing him into a dangerous corner and provoking him to snap.

"Say what you feel…..and _mean_ it, Jack!"

Proffering a half laugh and a smidgen of acidic arrogance to shield himself, Sparrow snapped back with a slicing jab of what he assumed was a funny comeback. But the delivery had all the ramifications of offense which stood out as a far more prominent device to cut a wedge between them.

"Right, n' sp'ose I told you t' _bugger off_ …then what 'twould y' make of _that_ lot, eh?"

Elizabeth turned and was swimming for the edge of the grotto like she was on fire. Stunned by her taking flight like that, Jack instantly shot after her. Not having a good spot to push off from to gain momentum, his foot was slipping on a large rock under him at the bottom bed of the pool. Unable to get solid footing for a quick shove off to chase after her, Jack had to make up for that in speed by using stronger swimming strokes to catch up. Using his already aching arms from the rigorous escape routine, Jack's biceps were in constant pain and near to a muscle spasm as he raced after Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Bloody well _stop_ it!"

Jack shouted after her but Elizabeth would not turn or stop in her sprint of frenzied swimming for the edge of the grotto. Just as she set one foot on the soft ledge of stone to lift out of the water, Sparrow caught her by the waist and hung on. A wild fist shot backwards with a swift shift to one side and aptly hit Jack square in the nose!

" _OW_! _Blast_ it woman, will y' calm down!?"

"NO!"

Jack grabbed hold tight of her slippery waist and fell backwards, using his body weight to also drag Elizabeth along with him into the water with a huge splash. Both of them went under the surface of a wave; Jack eventually breaking to the top of the crest while still holding her snug. Elizabeth was fighting him all the way with flying arms and tight-fisted hands, flailing at him with a desperate zeal to be set free at all cost. Elizabeth threw another mad punch, but Jack was situated behind her on solid ground now and had more agility. He quickly shifted and darted to the opposite side of her, preventing another casualty to mar his countenance. His grip altered to clasp hold of her upper arms to kept Elizabeth at bay from swinging backwards again. Struggling to combat the odds, Elizabeth fought with all her might. In the long run she was no match for Jack's upper body strength; he was keeping her under restraint even with aching biceps.

"You….you….you go to _hell_!" Elizabeth stammered in a half sob, choking on the water that got into her mouth as she struggled.

Suddenly Elizabeth saw a drop of blood splatter on top of her forearm and it startled her. Glancing over her right shoulder she saw Jack's face just behind her. Evidently his nose was bleeding from the first lucky punch she secured in the beginning of this madcap battle. Slowing down with the physical struggle, Elizabeth was by no means calling a truce. She was just worn out from all the exertion of the battle and the culmination of days on end without sleep. Meanwhile, Jack felt her tiring, but did not release those lethal limbs which had volatile potential to harm him further. Sparrow lifted his one shoulder and brought his nose over to it, attempting to wash off the annoying sensation of blood streaming from his nostrils.

"Look what y've gone n' done to me, eh? I'm _wounded_!" Sparrow bleated with melodramatic flair, the blood leaking out of a nostril and over his upper lip.

Elizabeth was feeling guilty, but not for a second was she going to let Jack milk her for sympathy or escape that scatting remark he had snarled at her to cause hurt feelings.

"You deserve that and _more_! Release me this instant…or I shall deliver unto you a very _fitting_ example of what you _do_ deserve, Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth hissed with fury.

Jack dragged Elizabeth back into the deeper section of the grotto to the point where he was slightly higher above the water line than she. Now unable to touch her feet to the bottom; Elizabeth was unable to gain traction and leverage her weight for a proper fight. Totally at his mercy, Elizabeth had finally run out of steam in the physical realm of this conflict. However her jaw was in fine form and resumed to snipe at Jack in a relentless barrage of chastising lexis.

"This is absurd! Unhand me you….you…. _monster_! How dare you manhandle me in this fashion!"

Trying to subdue Elizabeth while she was squiggling within his arms, Jack tried to swipe the blood oozing from his nose and at the same time balance himself from toppling over. All this was heard in the tone of his voice which was under duress from the strain of handling her in the deeper waters.

" _Blimey_! Yer a bloody handful…the bloke what winds up wiv _you_ ….'tis an unfortunate ol' _sodder_ …he'll be dead 'n in his grave quicker n' you can toss a ha'penny!"

"Well fortunately for _you_ that is not a matter for your concern!" Elizabeth snapped back with a venomous snap as she resumed resisting her captor, "Unhand me this instant or I shall give you far _worse_ to worry about!"

"Ah, that's were yer wrong, then…..that poor sod s' happens t' be _me_ …b'cause I'm bloody well in _love_ with you!"

Elizabeth stopped struggling, was out of breath, and just hung there in Jack's arms trying to catch a bit of air. Not sure if what Sparrow had said was what she _heard_ , Elizabeth tried to stifle her own scrambled thoughts to ponder the magnitude of it. If Jack had just stated that he loved her, was it because he felt under siege from the struggle? Perhaps it was a slip and not an intentional claim of love at all. Elizabeth felt Jack ease his grip on her. He grasped only one of her arms firmly and with a quick and powerful tug had whipped her around in a spin to face him. Quickly he recaptured Elizabeth within both arms and slammed her hard against his chest to hold her snugly. Jack regarded her stunned expression and then stated with an aura of smugness,

"Have y' _nothin'_ to say, then? After what I said to you, is there nothin' a _'tall_ that might b' lingerin' upon the tip of yer tongue, then…anythin' a _'tall_?" he insisted with a comedic jab.

Elizabeth looked from the center of Sparrow's chest up into his cunning eyes. He was exuding all the love he harbored for her in this one, captured moment of intensity. Elizabeth saw all in one snapshot; his love exposed sans cover or shield. Without further to do before either of them uttered another disparaging word―they kissed. Jack released Elizabeth's arms and she instantaneously flung them around his neck. They could not get close enough and Elizabeth did not stop kissing him; even with the iron taste of his blood fresh upon his lips. Jack moaned as their kiss deepened and he slowly began to walk her backwards towards the more shallow part of the grotto. Parting for air as they each panted, Jack took a handful of water and wiped his bloody nose a few times. He was attempting to ease the swelling and wash off the excess blood coagulating and blocking his air passage. Elizabeth watched him dab gently at his sore bridge, now feeling sorry for what she had done to him. She reached up to assist by pulling back the dreads sliding in his way. Elizabeth was holding them back within her fist as Jack leaned down and ducked half his face into the cold waters hoping to relieve his throbbing nose.

"I am sorry I hit you." Elizabeth sheepishly stated her amends, unable to look at Jack while saying that to him.

Her apology landed like a dead thud between them for it sounded so uninspired; as if it were canned and insincere. Jack looked up and over to Elizabeth to see for himself. He shook his head as if he was absolutely defeated and beaten by her demented actions. Now here she was doting on Sparrow during the following clean up; doubting his own sanity for subjecting himself to her lunacy. His black eyes crystallizing to her stale apology, Sparrow growled with a sideways smirk,

"No yer _not_ ….y' would've done it _again_ had I not ducked n' bound yer ruddy fists!"

Casting her eyes to the ceiling of the cave, Elizabeth heaved a huge sigh of remorse in acceptance of his disbelief.

"Well, you are of course entitled to your opinion on the matter."

"Aye, right on _that_ n' I'll keep it as well, thank y' very much. But that's it, then―have y' no _other_ words t' dispense with?"

Sparrow was giving her an opening and leading Elizabeth into the grand gesture. This was _it_. A make or break it moment, and Elizabeth had to own up to those big chops she had and speak up. It was to be said now or forever hold her mouth shut! Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as if it pained her to say it aloud, Elizabeth prattled off the words with a stuttering series of breathy sighs and gaps,

"I imagine that...I must...love you too. _There_ , is that a satisfactory answer for you?"

Jack stood up straight having soaked his nose a bit in the cool grotto, his hand of cupped water drizzling a stream over his swollen injury. He then rested his fingers upon the bridge of his nose while those ebony orbs honed in on Elizabeth with an accusatory peer at her reddened knuckles of assault,

"Mmmm….. _No_ , not quite the romantic repine _I'd_ always imagined either." Jack snidely mimicked what she had stated earlier in review of his prior love confessional.

"Well your claim was not exactly of the romantic sort _either_ , as far as proclamations go! What would you expect me to say, Jack? Each of us is wary of the other in this matter―we are like two, paired off scorpions who's instinct is to strike at anything remotely sentimental….so I can only assume that this is the best we each have to offer at the moment."

Sparrow rolled his eyes with mockery in spite of how much it hurt to create that specific grimace,

"Bloody hell, if that really _is_ the best we can do―we ought t' put a pistol to it _now_ an' end our….wha' did you call it? Oh yes…our ' _indiscretion'―_ put it out of its _misery_!"

"Very humorous. Just for the record, that was not such a very funny remark." Elizabeth replied through taut lips trying to wheedle out of this segment of bantering.

Sparrow sharpened his kohl framed eyes at her as well with dissatisfaction of how things were evening out, still unresolved and far too skittish.

"Twasn't _meant_ t' be…bein' dead _honest_ , luv. If that's all it 'tis n' the best we've got t' offer one 'nother, then we'd best give it a decent n' proper burial right now."

"Stop saying that!" Elizabeth rebuked Jack's insistence and was getting nervous that he was being truthful about ending their affair.

"Why?"

"Because it is _not_ true in the least and you know that, Jack! We _love_ each other―I am the one who is indecisive because of my marital status, and being in limbo about how to resolve that part of my life, so it finds me conflicted….so _that_ is the truth of it!'

"Alright….you win."

After sneaking that quick remark in on her amid a present tirade, Sparrow had this enormous grin now sprouting across his wily visage. Elizabeth could not help wonder if Sparrow had manipulated her into saying that to bolster a 'win' for his side of their conflict. He quickly pulled Elizabeth into a gracious and affectionate hug to appease the shocked look upon her face from his having teased her into that very response.

"I know….'tis not easy bein' in love wiv a scoundrel pirate like me….but y' _do,_ then―love me?" Sparrow had coyly asked, the foxy smirk ever present upon his cagey facade which irritated Elizabeth all the more.

" _Yes_! Much to my peril."

A few moments of quiet reigned between them, the unsettling of nerves and positions, and yet a much needed respite for each to repair themselves and gain their bearings. A desperate need to unwind from the trials of the day…including their most recent spat. No matter what Elizabeth and Jack did, it always seemed to be chock full of passion―whether the way they made love or fought; it was a thousand percent charged. All that energy in a lethal voltage could be all-consuming. Was it any wonder Jack and Elizabeth had been burned out at the end of each ordeal! It was so capricious; their encounters literally sapped them dry. However, at the present they were externally stilled. The only movement was Sparrow dipping his hand into the cool grotto waters and bringing that cupped pool up to soak his pounding nose. He was bobbing his head forward from time to time, dipping his entire face into the pooled aqua waters to soothe the pain. Suddenly, Jack felt a bump rising upon the ridge of his nose and growled to Elizabeth,

"Y've got one hell of a wild _wallop_ there, madam."

Elizabeth was going to reach up to his face as a sort of appeasement, an expression of an apology more or less, but Jack seemed too wary of anything from her coming too close to his accosted countenance. He flinched with eyes blinking and drew away from her reach. About the only thing Sparrow would permit Elizabeth to touch were his lips. She winced while visually inspecting the swelling bridge of Sparrow's nose; it was growing by the second. She could now see the definition of a distinct lump rising, able to discern the damage she inflicted. But it was a whole site better now that the traces of blood were washed off from his constant soaking. Still grimacing as she observed the swelling, she cheekily asked,

"Does it hurt much?" Elizabeth had asked him in a coy manner, trying not to smirk too much and have her honest expression of concern deemed incorrectly as a gloat.

"Of course it bloody well _hurts_ ….why…..d' you want to clout me _again_?" he sneered with a whimsical growl.

Elizabeth could not contain a giggle as he carried on with such exaggeration for seeking sympathy. Only Jack Sparrow in his sage years could proceed with such exacting drama, putting on that ready-made façade of a poor lad who'd been the recipient of harsh treatment; a woman had done him wrong! Jack knew how to extract female pity at the drop of his tricorn hat! But after the initial pout did not generate the precise effect he was seeking, Sparrow then transitioned into spawning a wide-eyed glance. That was to silently convey a feigned fear, the cry of an innocent screaming of his ill treatment and in terror over ' _what are you going to do to me now_? Elizabeth chuckled as she grinned a bit wider and then added with a slightly subtle purr to meet his criterion of much needed attention,

"So then, shall I kiss it to make it feel better for you?"

Jack was not sure if this loaded question was a set up or a genuine offer of Elizabeth feeling bad about wounding his pride as well as his noble nose. Still working to perfect his pout with brows furrowed and lower lip puckered out a trifle more than usual, Jack then crooned his repine,

"Only if y' don't hurt me." He mused with wounded dignity, supporting that 'puppy dog' pout the entire time; which generally always seemed to melt Elizabeth's heart in lieu of his acting abilities.

She smiled at Jack first meeting his cunning grimace; all the while wringing every drop of sympathy out of her―and Elizabeth knew it. But it did not matter. They had a rocky time of it after such a long parting, but it seemed as though that old saying had some substance to it―absence made their hearts grow fonder. Slowly Elizabeth reached up trailing her index finger gently over his swollen proboscis and barely kissed it. She then peppered his rugged features with a trail of kisses, her lips feather light across his cheek. Jack closed his eyes basking in the attention. Elizabeth glided her mouth down lower, skipping the coarse bristles of the mustache until sliding to his warm and waiting lips. With a soft, pliant graze…a kiss so tender and sweet. Sparrow's blood was up now and hungry for Elizabeth to apply a bit more zeal into her ravaging of him. But Jack was a wise old Sparrow indeed. He played his role of the wounded bird to the utmost perfection and loved every second of Elizabeth's doting upon him. This lavish of affection was like feeding a savage wolf raw meat with bare hands; at anytime the animal could turn ravenous upon that person and eat them alive!

"Y' hurt me 'ere _too_ , you know…."

Jack had stipulated where; his whining complaint accompanied with a subtle index finger pointing to the apple of his opposite cheek which Elizabeth skipped along the first route.

"Oh, well we shan't have any of _that_ , now…" to which she aptly kissed Jack's other neglected and slightly whiskered cheek.

She was grinning at him since there was no mark, bruising or redness of any kind to note an injury. Elizabeth smirked while she kissed Sparrow's other 'allegedly accosted' cheek. So this charade went on for a few minutes more as they were getting more familiar and interested in the fact they were both stark naked and standing within this grotto fondling each other.

Jack and Elizabeth were dripping wet when they exited the green grotto; the water scaling off the contours of their bodies as they stood there collecting their abandoned clothes from the cave's floor. They headed back to where Sparrow had left the chest. The first item he required most of all right now was the bottle of rum. Jack snatched that first. They had strolled along the path, following the long ravine which led back into the deeper and darker portion of the grotto. Elizabeth had put her dry clothes on where Sparrow only slipped back into his britches, preferring to stay cool as possible during the mid-day heat which started to bare down. It was no use disguising the fact they were exhausted from their escape ordeal for it had been a long haul. Elizabeth was also sleep deprived and hungry.

"Right, a bit of a bite to eat n' some rum with our luncheon shall save the day, I would imagine."he pertly announced.

Sparrow took a swig of rum, and while Elizabeth sat down to ease her weary bones, Sparrow began to spread the blanket out on the cave floor. Using his fine and meticulous eye for detail, Jack placed the items in the middle of the blanket, the assorted food and rum displayed like a buffet between them so they could dine with ease. Taking a few strong jolts of the rum in-between his bouts of creative flair, Jack made these sparse items visually appealing. However when Jack leaned over too far, he winced. Unfortunately Sparrow's throbbing proboscis still ached from his injury and throbbed from the pull of gravity. He slowed down from leaning over too fast or too far to prevent feeling pain. Touching his nose with a tender probe, Jack tried to tell if it had been broken. Elizabeth had caught him doing just that and shook her head. Her guess was Jack was seeking to obtain more attention. Still shaking her head at his melodramatics, this time Elizabeth offered opinion instead of tender kisses.

"You are _fine_ ; your nose is not broken."

"An' jus' how would _you_ know eh?" Sparrow snaked back with an indignant huff.

"Do not make such a fuss! One does not need to acquire an injury to have the capacity of identifying one! I can tell because it is not out of place in any way….and because you are still handsome."

Elizabeth added a bit of sweetness to ease the sting of his waning pride. Jack knew when he was being connived by Elizabeth's patronizing remark, as was made evident with the narrowing of those black orbs to a lethal peer. They indicated his detection of the female ploy being unleashed upon him. Elizabeth's sly grin of amusement afterwards was a distinct giveaway. Feeling indignant all the same from the initial assault, Sparrow grumbled with a deep, cavernous tenor,

"Oh…n' obviously _that's_ supposed t' tame me down into an agreeable state, 'tis it? Havin' me rollin' over onto me back like a lit'le lap dog exposin' his tummy for a scratch, eh?"

Taking a bite of her apple and loving how she could rattle Jack's chain with just a turn of phrase, Elizabeth replied with a cocky flair,"

"Of course, it has worked before."

Daunted with his head actually jerking back with a snap in complete alarm, Jack was aghast that Elizabeth would not only admit using such a tactic, but confessed to having manipulated him like that before!

"An' when was this, eh? I've no recollection of being that subdued by _any_ woman, then" Jack indignantly repined, taking another swallow of rum from the bottle to ease his manly ills.

"I know you don't―that is how _good_ I am." Elizabeth boasted with a sinister snicker poking fun at Sparrow's injured pride.

Shaking his head while regarding his female nemesis with curiosity, Jack was swiftly taking mental inventory and wondering just how many other times Elizabeth had gotten over on him. The thing was, Jack really did not care all that much because he found her adorable as ever right now. So prim and delicate the way she picked up a slice of apple, dangling it between her fingers and daintily nibbling upon it, all the while she mused over his real as well as imagined strife's of failed masculinity. Sparrow could watch Elizabeth move for hours; she was that graceful and elegant...and sexy. And Sparrow was probably the only man alive privy to know how that little demure flower could turn into a volatile posy of venom within the fraction of a moment; a blink of an eye!

Perhaps more than _that;_ Sparrow could fantasize fucking Elizabeth for hours as well and hang the romantic imagery. But the timing was not precise. They were both physically replete from the rigors of escape. Back on the _Pearl_ he would have her―Sparrow was certain of it. Now it was best to replenish their energies and seek rest; eat and draw back on their reserve energies to make it the rest of the way for a successful exit off the island. Jack would never be completely happy anyway until Elizabeth was safely upon his ship. There he could protect her to the maximum of his ability. There was nothing that could match the swiftness of the _Black Pearl_ , or match her potent destruction from cannon fire.

Presently finished eating, Elizabeth had actually split a good portion of the first bottle of rum with Sparrow. Feeling relaxed and a bit sleepy now, Elizabeth was laying next to Jack. She curled up into his arms and delivered a labored sigh of relief. He was using the unused portion of their clothing for a pillow, particularly to keep his head back in case of another, impromptu nose bleed. The temperature in the cave was naturally cool and comfortable; in direct contrast to the oppressive heat of this continued, Caribbean heat wave which struck the island a week ago. But Jack and Elizabeth were comfortable enough. Cooled off from their swim, satiated from their hearty lunch, and now resting to wait for the curtain of night so they could reach the _Black Pearl_.

Jack was holding Elizabeth as she shifted, preferring to use the nook between his shoulder and chest as her personal pillow. He smiled and lifted up that arm so she could settle into the perfect spot required. Once she was satisfied, Sparrow then lowered it to embrace her shoulders, automatically tugging Elizabeth closer.

"So then, yer feelin' a trifle better than y' had b'fore, eh?"

Using his free arm, Jack did not wait for her to reply before he reached over and placed his palm across Elizabeth's forehead. Indeed her temperature had lowered a good deal―it felt normal now. She even felt cool to the touch. Elizabeth lifted her chin so that she could meet Sparrow's serious gaze at her. Their mouths only a few inches apart from a very intimate reach of becoming 'kissing' lips. Elizabeth grinned at him before she then felt a wave of sleepiness and answered,

"Yes. I feel fine, actually; still tremendously tired. I imagine when I _do_ fall asleep I shall slumber like the dead and possibly not wake for nearly a week."

Sparrow's chest reverberated with a deep chuckle that was all too familiar while acknowledging the accuracy of Elizabeth's present state of discomfort. Many a night had he stood for hours at the helm of his beloved ship, keeping the _Pearl_ afloat amid treacherous storms with rollicking seas. He could also relate to residing within an uncomfortable jail cell…it was the worst of any living condition Sparrow could find comparable.

"Aye, havin' had the distinct privilege of residin' within some of the King's finest gaol's from time t' time―I can mos' admirably attest to the declaration of statin' the lodgin's are _far_ from palatial."

"Indeed."

They were caught in a dead stare again, neither of them saying anything. It was obvious the attraction was stronger in spite their resoluteness. Neither had the will power to manage holding out their affections from the other. Jack and Elizabeth kissed, starting out in a slow and sensual glide; Jack's free hand swept fingers into her damp, golden locks and drew her closer to his mouth. He needed to have her sensual lips against his. Elizabeth lifted herself and slipped nearly on top of Sparrow's chest, her tongue darting to flick tenderly at the tip of his nose. It was to proffer a subtle gesture of kindness where she had hurt him before. They returned to a more passionate kiss, each moaning, hugging, and sliding against one another with escalating passions renewed. Each was lost in a wave of exhilaration when suddenly an odd sound had filled the cavern with an astute and resolute echo,

"Elizabeth?"

Darting a head up and averting her eyes to the darkest part of the watery grotto, Elizabeth's eyes focused upon a dark shadowy figure and she gasped, stating in a stark but harsh rasp of breath,

" _Will_ …!"

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

 **Indomitable Interrogatories**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter VII: Ye Of Little Faith**

Author: OrionRedStar

Title: Indomitable Interrogatories  
Genre: Drama/Humor/Romance  
Pairing: M/F  
Rating: M - Mature; ADULT Situations, strong language, and very Sexually EXPLICIT and GRAPHIC material in text so please do not read if you find this sort of material offensive!  
Characters: Jack Sparrow /Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner  
Timeline: After AWE  
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are still amid their escape and hiding out in the cave, and amid kissing, they are besotted with a very sudden surprise that puts a new spin of their romance. Not only that, Sparrow himself has been subject to another surprise, one which turns his head completely around!

 **Chapter VII - Ye of Little Faith**

Elizabeth awkwardly sat up with alarm, jolting up and instantly parted with abruptness out of Sparrow's arms. Jack had appeared less shocked, but sat up with a slower and precautionary reaction. Jack grasping his bunched up shirt from under his head had casually flopped it over his lap to cloak any signs of his excitement. The tenting was quite obvious and Elizabeth was gawking at it and then swiftly over to envision William's stoic expression. Getting up from her hands and knees, Elizabeth finally was able to utter words as she spoke again, but it was only a repeat utterance of what she'd said before,

"Will…"

Sparrow nodded a subtle crook of his head over to Turner as an informal address to his being there while he also stood up. Jack was definitely feeling way too vulnerable being half clad and caught in a compromising position with the man's wife. Finally Jack's deep timber resonated as a subtle echo within the grotto as a subdued but jovial greeting of,

"William…..yer lookin' fit."

While Jack was propping himself against the wall of the cave he watched Elizabeth's slowly stroll over to where William remained. He actually stood within the water of the grotto itself. No doubt he was unable to step upon land so that ravine was his only conduit to reaching them. Elizabeth was dumbfounded and speechless, clasping at the neck of her blouse and suddenly feeling far more naked and exposed than she truly was. There was no argument out of this one, she was caught red handed lying atop a partially naked Jack Sparrow and kissing him with unbridled passion. Turner saw it all and now here they were.

"Will…I don't…do not understand. What are you doing here? Why? _How_?"

Elizabeth opened up with a barrage of questions at the sight of him here...of all places and times when Turner had decided to show up. Elizabeth was close enough to observe William who was up to his knees where he waded within the narrower portion of the grotto's waters. Will, keeping a very precarious stare locked upon Jack's stagnant form, answered her with a sobering voice,

"I had heard word you were caught up within dire circumstances. I had no means to rescue you upon land so I had sought out the _Black Pearl_ to enlist Jack's assistance…but I can see he has already been…' _attending_ ' you rather well already."

At the sound of that particular barb, Elizabeth cringed. She was aghast with embarrassment and wanted to dive under any number of the rocks within the cave. To be caught with Jack alone was bad enough, but in his arms and neither of them clothed properly looked even worse. In spite of them really not having gone any further at this moment, it certainly did not look that way to support such a defense in their favor. Elizabeth wondered if it was even a worthy effort to convince William otherwise. She glanced over at a poised Jack ready for anything, so it was a condemning picture overall. Anybody to stumble in and discovering one's spouse in such a compromising position was _not_ a good thing to view on _any_ count.

There was suddenly a loud distracting nose heard, unsettling the usual quiet of the cave. Jack had accidentally kicked over the bottle of rum with his foot. He reached for it as the bottle resumed rolling downhill and away from him even further; clanking along the hard surface of the stone floor of the cave and drawing more attention to him. Grinning awkwardly at the reunited couple, Jack proffered a half wave and stated with some measure of discomfort,

"Right…I'll jus' toddle off n' give you a bit of privacy then, shall I? Take a stroll over this way for a bit…..carry on, then…"

Sparrow temporarily disappeared around the corner of the grotto's long wall, not knowing what he should do. Should he stick close enough and nearby to listen? Should he stay within ear shot just in case; to discern if a family squabble was about to take an ugly turn into battle? This way if one ensued Jack could be ready to leap in and help Elizabeth out―or was that his business? Should Sparrow stay out of such an ordeal altogether? He imagined that would depend on how it all worked out between them. As soon as Jack was out of sight and counting to ten, Elizabeth turned to glance over at an irate William Turner and expressly began to provide her excuses,

"Will, this is _not_ what it appears to be―Jack and I were not doing anything."

"Really? I would beg to _dispute_ that perspective if you do not mind, Elizabeth." He replied seething at her with resentment boiling within.

"We had not done anything inappropriate, Will!"

"Elizabeth, you were _kissing_ him! Although from here one could quarrel the overall advantages of using a white lie every now and then, but the bloody truth is―you have just bold-faced _lied_ to me. No doubt this has been going on all along and now you try and pawn that behavior off? That disgusting display is meant to be ' _innocent?_ ' Do not waste my time in idle excuses. I could plainly see you were kissing Jack… _again!_ Only this time there were no irons involved; Jack seemed to be a very willing and unencumbered participant."

"Will….please."

"Do not immerse yourself into further dishonor. It is only amplifying a falsehood. Kindly tell me the truth this time, Elizabeth―do you love Jack?"

Elizabeth felt the tears rapidly filling up her eyes; the truth was of course the appropriate step, for William would hear of the facts sooner rather than later. Albeit being honest with him was also going to be immensely painful. Her throat was feeling tremendous restriction, as if a lump of emotion was blocking any words from formulating within to express her remorse.

"Oh, Will…I am _so_ sorry. I had not meant for you to learn of us like this―not in _this_ manner…" Elizabeth sobbed.

Infuriated and feeling quite petulant, he glared at Elizabeth with more piercing hatred than she had ever remembered seeing. His face seemed as if cast under a deep, shadowy scowl as he venomously snapped.

"Oh, had you been too busy trying to concoct another and far _better_ way to explain this? I can see you had not planned for me to know about this at all! You are so enraptured with Jack that you are already about calling yourselves ' _us_ ' and not even realizing it! You are speaking of you and Jack as if already a unit, as I can plainly observe for myself."

Elizabeth did not take to being brow beaten and William's snide sniping at her was inexcusable. Not allowing any spaces for her to jump in and adequately speak her peace was grossly unfair.

"If you would only give me a descent chance to explain!"

" _Explain_? What is there to explain, Elizabeth? I do believe the circumstances of finding you in Jack Sparrow's arms and kissing is already pretty damned self explanatory as it 'tis!" William carped with much venom within his tenor.

"It is not so simple as you are attempting to craft this, Will….you _cannot_ comprehend what it is _like_ ―the loneliness I had been living with was _intolerable!_ "

"Elizabeth, the last I heard you were elected as Pirate King, were you not? Shipwreck Cove; last visit I recall life was upon it... _teaming_ with a multitude of residents! You could not make do with finding a friend or two amid that bunch of land-pirates? It is not bad enough that even though that choice was there―you had to take _Jack Sparrow_ to your bed as well…. _HIM_? Of all the brigands crawling about on that island, you had to wind up with Jack!? But the part that cuts to the quick is… _you!_ Was it that difficult to remain faithful to _me?_ It had to be a betrayal involving _Jack?_ " Will had snarled with great trepidation.

Elizabeth knew it was impossible to sort this perplexing issue out now in this manner. This edgy situation could not be tinted any other way for them to meet a mutual agreement. William could not see past his own rage and was now caught up within a loop. He was visually rewinding the image of Elizabeth and Jack tangled up together like a pair of squid and kissing. That sordid image alone was detrimental for dampening any sort of flames with her excuses. Elizabeth could not proffer anything as a defense while Will had that image upon his mind. It was futile to try and persuade Turner to see anything other than that squalid picture of her tangled up with Sparrow. William huffed as he regarded Elizabeth with complete disdain.

"I _always_ sensed there were sparks of attraction between you and Jack; it was damn near unavoidable _not_ to! I'd witnessed both of you cavorting about in the open many times. But I let that go without rebuke and assumed you could retain your self-respect and imagined you…loved _me_." He stated with a forlorn voice that lowered with a sadness Elizabeth could easily discern.

"I _did_ love you!" she returned with a desperate retort.

Elizabeth blurted out her reply in frustration before even considering the composition of words she had just tied together. It had not escaped William however, for his sunken voice switched to a hateful hiss,

"….. _'did'_ love?"

Not aware of her own slip of the tongue, Elizabeth nearly staggered with intense emotion of heartbreak. No matter how hard she tried to make amends each utterance was developed into a new apparatus to hang her.

"Will, I am so _sorry_. I never meant for all this to happen. I intended and wanted to remain a faithful spouse; to be true and honor my pledge as we shared those vows that day."

"I know, but evidently your involvement with Jack has blindsided you from that pledge, has it not? Wait….are you trying to tell me that you are _'in love'_ with Jack? Is _that_ the sort of deception which has been played out behind my back all along?"

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. There was no simple way out or a delicate technique she could use to cloak the unsightly truth. Whatever Elizabeth would say, William would twist it against her in a cruel turn of phrase. His objective was simply to condemn her. Elizabeth decided to keep her answers simplified in hopes it would scale down the ire within Will's accusing retorts. If he could only calm down to try and see her side. Instead, William wanted to fan her words with flourish, to inflame the situation to an increasingly capricious reason only to fortify his argument against her. So she kept her answers short.

"Yes."

"I see…." Will replied in a cocky half laugh as if she were the fooled party in this triangle, "….And you suspect in the middle of the night when Jack is ' _at you_ ' between the sheets of his bed―you tell yourself that he _loves_ _you,_ Elizabeth? You beguile yourself into that travesty, do you? That Jack is in this for the same reasons as you? Do you fashion yourself to be his one true love?"

Elizabeth felt herself bristle. She was not going to tolerate this humiliation much longer and already her fists were balling up at her sides. Lifting her gaze from the ground up to William's evil smirk, Elizabeth reminded herself to stick to her own internal agreement and keep her answers short; no matter how difficult it was to speak through clenched teeth.

"I know not. You shall need to ask Jack about his feelings if you require an answer to those questions."

Elizabeth could tell Will wanted to hurt her now purely out of spite to get even with the hurt he was feeling. He was incensed and had a prerequisite in this conversation to punch holes in either Elizabeth's character or in the relationship she shared with Sparrow. His visage twisted with disgust which contorted his usually smooth features. Turner was relentless at hammering away at Elizabeth, wanting to get some of his own back. Just about the second he was prepared to lace into her, there was an abrupt noise. Sparrow had reappeared from the corner of the cave. He smiled awkwardly for causing the interruption, but pointed to the bottle of rum on the chest and quickly stated his purpose. Using an animated hand flourish to gesture a pointed index finger to the item in question, he mused,

"Oh, mmmm….apologies then―fergot me rum, y' see. Came back t' fetch it, then. I'll b' gone n' off in a moment, eh?"

Jack went forth tiptoeing towards the bottle, but for some reason Elizabeth was glad to see that he was close by. It almost seemed to her eye that Sparrow showed up on purpose as a supporting agent, to let her know he was there if she needed him. However, when William saw Jack loitering about to spoil his rage, he crisply stated with a malicious tone to wound Elizabeth that much more as he addressed Jack and answered,

"You needn't bother to leave." His head turning from casting a harsh glare at her first before returning to Jack and then added with a cutting barb, "I believe Elizabeth and I are _finished_ here."

Elizabeth was not left to wonder what that nasty repine and cutting statement meant in the scheme of things. That blaring remark held all the impact and carried more profound definition to it than a simple address. Elizabeth knew very well what it suggested. Will was done with her in any and all intimate senses. She thought perhaps it was for the best that he go out leaving with a sense of empowerment in berating her this way. Elizabeth would rather see William angry at her than hurting or in tears.

"Look, before I leave….Jack, if you need any assistance in getting Elizabeth to your ship….I offer it now."

"Eh?"

Jack stood up having leaned over to pick up the bottle, dusted the mouth off, and took a healthy jolt from it. Acting as if he was the unaware buffoon from all the strife that had been going down in his absence, Sparrow was of a lighthearted disposition and not in the least combative. What Elizabeth and William had not known, was all along Jack had placed himself in an advantageous position nearby to leap out and thwart any fight which may have generated between them― _if_ it had gotten to that level. At the moment, those kohl smudged eyes seemed guiltless of such intrigue as Jack now made it a point to give William his complete attention.

"Beg pardon, I was…..mmmmmm….I mean, I _wasn't'_ listenin', then."

"If you need any help getting her to the _Black Pearl_ , tell me now…what would you have me do to assist? I know you are secreting Elizabeth out of Jamaica, correct? I would guess you would rather do it without any recourse or worries of threat to the _Pearl..._ perhapscoming from the intrusion of the Royal British Navy?"

William had repeated his generous offer with more embellished details as to why this was a good idea. Elizabeth was silently sobbing to herself and unable to withstand the emotional turmoil and guilt. Now Will was even requesting to help escort her to safety in lieu of her horrific and painful betrayal. She wanted no part of it. However, on the other hand Jack was elated and thrilled for having the backup of the _Flying Dutchman's_ guns as a bolstering support of safety. Should they be beset by a surprise attack from the British Navy during their flight, indeed having the _Dutchman_ show up was a capitol idea. Those the extra cannons and fear would put a crimp in the Royal Navy's plans for certain.

" _Oh_! Well, now that y' mention it―"

"Jack, _stop_!" Elizabeth shouted from the side, "….we can manage without Will's aid or support!"

Elizabeth was mortified. She wanted Will to depart and Jack to shut up. Apparently, Sparrow had no qualms whatsoever or felt any guilt at all about enlisting Turner as a mediator for an expeditious escape.

"Oh, well I'd like to have his escort n' cannon as an extra boon t' the escape, Lizzie. I find it a far better chance in his ship rather than a longboat, savvy? A lift to the _Pearl_ 'tis an excellent idea, then." Sparrow added a bolster to the plan.

"Fine…" William added with a sense of finality having considered the deal settled between them, "I shall meet you back here within the hour. Bring Elizabeth to the deepest part of the grotto nearest the bay and I will collect you both."

"Brilliant, thanks fer that offer, mate." A jovial Sparrow tossed another bland, ritualistic wave to Will, pretty much in approval of his gracious assist.

With that aspect of this meeting having been finalized, William turned but hesitated for a moment as he started to wade towards the deeper part of the grotto. He suddenly halted to a full and thoughtful stop. Elizabeth stood off to the side still wiping away the tears from her cheeks and feeling dreadful about this tension filled visit. The culpability heaped upon her was triple-fold now that Will was assisting in her escape. Elizabeth was none too thrilled with Sparrow going against her wishes in having blatantly and shamelessly accepted Turner's assistance. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was to feel beholding anymore to a disgruntled spouse than she already was! To her estimate, this only gave Turner future chances of poking at her again like he just had. Worse yet, with Jack and Will tossed together after learning what he had, it was a good bet male egos could flare and erupt into a toxic conflict. But while Elizabeth closely but internally examined what was presently transpiring, she veered off her gaze and focused upon William. He had turned about to look over his shoulder at Sparrow and proceeded to shoot off a rather unexpected and surprising request,

"Could I have a word with you, Jack?"

Sparrow's eyes danced off to the side of the cave and glanced at his sword leaning there, and then looked back to Turner. He was not certain whether or not this may have been a trap in order to dispatch him. Standing there only a thirty minutes ago, half naked, and with the man's wife in his arms no less―this was _not_ exactly a prudent idea to go trotting off with the dishonored husband unarmed without a weapon. It seemed like a very bad way to go. Even if Turner was already immortal, Jack would at least have something with him for protection. But, it would also look rather awkward if Jack let Turner see he was feeling this vulnerable in needing a weapon. Clearing his throat and skittishly standing in place, Sparrow opted against reaching for the sword and then cautiously replied,

"Oh, right….mmmm…certainly. B' there in two shakes of a rabbit's tail, eh?" Sparrow countered in a less than tranquil state of mind.

With Jack unmoved and standing there in the same place, evidently not appearing as if he was going to move at all in the near future! William spoke again, waving his hand below him as a gesture for Sparrow to kindly observe that his feet were planted within the deep portion of the grotto for a _reason_. William had hoped to spark some insight. Adopting an expression of impatience, William used that very façade to define his limitations on soil were still valid, the curse hindering him from going over to Jack. Will thought that point had already been made obvious by where he was standing, but Jack was still immobile. Clearing his throat, Will had prompted,

"If you do not _mind_ ….."

"OH! Right, then…of course. I'll trot on over t' you then, shall I?"

"Thank you." Turner repined with an inflexible edge to his tenor as he waited for Jack to collect himself into actually moving from his spot!

Elizabeth keenly watched this interaction and all the while could not help but surmise this situation was yielding an all too ominous turn. She was suspicious. The act of those two wandering off all alone without her to chaperon or intervene in a tight spot, was taking years off her life. This side bar was not a beneficial one in her opinion. Elizabeth distrusted the odds of this chat ending up satisfactorily. What were the chances of Will and Jack having an agreeable tête-à-tête with one another right about now? She and Sparrow were practically making love when Turner caught them. Where could _any_ conversation lead them at this stage? Pulling herself out of the emotional shell of fretting, Elizabeth forced herself to appear at ease―if only for the sake of rendering herself as the peacemaking ballast in this odd grouping. Not saying anything pro or con to the discourse at hand, Elizabeth automatically started to join Jack. She was slowly walking along side of Sparrow while heading over to Will. That was when Turner saw Elizabeth's motive and ardently barked,

"No. I wish to speak to Jack on his own, Elizabeth." He commanded rather sternly.

Jack instantly reached out his arm in halting Elizabeth from advancing any further with him. Turner was watching the intimate exchange with interest. Jack's touch was gentle but firm as he pushed Elizabeth back with insistence. Clasping her arm and holding her in place against the cave wall, his own back was to Turner. Jack leaned down a bit and whispered to her. What William was unable to hear was a decidedly far sweeter tenor accompanied by Sparrow's inside wink to Elizabeth,

"I'll b' _fine_ then, not t' get yerself vexed, eh?"

Sparrow was close enough to kiss her and was tempted to do just that, however in lieu of present company dared not be that presumptuous. He leaned down to pick up his crumpled shirt on the cave floor. To balance himself in the discomfited bowing over, Jack automatically held onto Elizabeth's forearm. He did that only to instigate contact so he could giving her supportive limb a strong and secure last squeeze; it was meant to be a secret, inside gesture to reassure her. It was Jack's way to convey to Elizabeth he _wanted_ to kiss her along with the reassurance, but had no inclination to tempt the fates in an already 'ticklish' situation. The squeeze would have to do.

Elizabeth watched Jack sprint off trailing William, following his lead in exiting the cave. It seemed obvious Will already knew of a mutual spot of convenience where they could convene and discuss matters in comfort―Jack on land he in water. She felt her hands clutching together, one hand wringing the other with extreme anxiety. There was a profuse nervousness about Elizabeth now left on her own. She felt that same and similar type of pressure while sitting on the courtroom bench. It was a mixed bag of tricks over what could happen now…in fact _any_ volatile result could be calculated as a good bet to select; which immediately violent reaction those two men might brew while being together. Elizabeth felt as if it was all her fault, regardless the end result. This was a lethal pairing and she was fretting the outcome.

Sitting there alone in the cooler cave, Elizabeth could obviously tell it was still a sweltering hot day. The overbearing heat was a constant reminder of where she was situated and why. Despite the external elements which already jaded her thoughts, Elizabeth was beating herself up with culpable afterthought. She should have been honest with herself at the very first hint of realizing an emotional dependency for Jack. If she had done just _that_ before marrying William, perhaps this travesty could have been avoided. The situation of her being married however, had cast Elizabeth into the role of 'transgressing wife' to Turner. If she only would have checked her impulsiveness to marry Will that day, then this historic disarray would be moot. It should have never happened and therefore prevented a lot of this strife and guilt. Actually, it was unfair to both men having lead them on as she had, but it was done innocently. It happened before Elizabeth could discern what was taking place. Then her denial fortified her ignorance.

Elizabeth did not want a labeled life in the first place. She had experienced and savored too much joy from being a woman who was not bound to any man. She had been a free agent in this all too constrictive world which was too eager of placing women within the roles of running households and rearing children. Being pirate suited her needs well enough and Elizabeth did not want to relinquish liberty; no matter if it was William or Jack in her life…but she _had_ fallen prey to the very thing she did not want…in more ways than one she was a slave to it―loneliness.

Elizabeth knew all too well Turner was of the conventional mind-set, and Jack from the opposite spectrum being more free-spirited. And now, despite all the freedom she had gleaned on her own, even accruing the role of Pirate King―it all boiled down to _this_. Now it seemed that despite her best efforts to avoid personal conflict and be an independent agent, what would now occur between these two men in her orbit would have a distinct influence upon what she would do going forward. So, Elizabeth bit her lower lip and worried while she watched Jack nearing Turner in the ravine. They met at a point where they could talk man to man, eye to eye, and engage in a private conversation which she had been excluded and could not hear. Elizabeth had quite a lot to say, but it was choking her; stuck within her throat. It was going to take immense courage to finally dispense with it to each of those two men Elizabeth now observed.

William and Jack had strolled a good distance apart from where Elizabeth remained out of range. This prevented her from hearing what they would say, but Elizabeth had an easy enough view of them where they landed. They were both outside from the overhanging shelter of the cave. With the sun having free access of them, the oppressive heat from scorching rays above had Jack seeking shelter. Sparrow shifted his spot until he was standing under a nearby palm tree. The shade from its large leaves branching above and over him seemed adequate enough canopy to tolerate the locale. Turner was still standing in a narrowed eddy of the grotto, but feet nevertheless in water to adhere to the curse. Perhaps his being unaffected by the sun at all was envied by Sparrow, certainly not the reason why.

"Jack, I mean to have serious discourse with you, so I do hope that you will speak plainly to me as well."

Those obsidian, kohl framed eyes seemed fixed. Jack was unblinking to the personal request of Turner's, although squinting from the blare of the bright sunlight as he slowly replied,

"Aye, n' I shall endeavor t' do the same, then. Although I can probably _guess_ what you'd like to…mmmm…..have discourse 'bout, eh?"

Will was staring directly over at Jack and the peer was almost so penetrating that it was likened to leaving gaping wounds in Jack's muscular framed torso. He took visual inventory even though no hand was raised against him. He had the sensation of being accosted nevertheless. There was a great deal of duress just to keeping one step ahead of Turner, in case he _did_ entertain any unsavory ideas of getting revenge by starting a row. This was a sticky situation indeed and Jack was not sure how this conversation was going to go, obviously having two different outcomes. In that event he had been prepared either way. Jack was wary, guarded, but attempted to be pleasant―as far as this occasion would permit. Sparrow did this to be under the honored label of love he possessed for Elizabeth.

"I imagine you would. Can I anticipate having the truth, though?" William had asked with concern.

Jack's grimace was as if he had been cut with a blade. So, this was going to be an _excruciating_ conversation. Sparrow was not an unfeeling cad with no heart or sympathy at all. But, Sparrow had felt awful about the discovery and the pain it no doubt had caused William. Jack was only better at disguising his feelings and not showed Turner just how much guilty he owned. Jack was never one to inflict pain on anyone in an expressed desire to malign, out of spite or malicious intent. Unfortunately there was a fallout of love between William and Elizabeth. It had only occurred to Turner now, and here he was―in the mix. Sparrow knew just from living life that this happens all too frequently and usually naught to do about it when faced with that jeopardy. So, Jack's answers were about as valid as he could supply in regard to the current subject matter.

"All I can do is try t' state me case, William….I can do no less." Jack answered with a shrug of a shoulder.

Will nodded, hoping that Sparrow would indeed act upon his word and honor to that gentleman's code. He felt sure Sparrow would indeed adhere to the rules of conduct becoming them both. Heaving a sigh, Turner came forth with the most obvious of inquires in this inquest. His eyes sharpened as they honed in on Sparrow's visage and contemplated his first question; which Jack was pretty certain he knew would be the first one out of his mouth.

"How long has this been going on?"

Lips pursed and brows arched poignantly upon his forehead, Jack was not surprised. He shifted weight from one foot to the next, thought over the answer to find the truth, and then stated with a wispy flair,

"On _my_ end….from the start."

" _What_?"

Naturally Will was of the mind that Jack and Elizabeth had been copulating before she and Turner were wed. Alas, upon seeing the expression of shock and horror spreading over William's façade, Jack realized the mistaken interpretation. He roped in the broad spectrum statement after realizing what Turner had been envisioning. Jack's hand was waving in front of him with exuberance, making certain to rectify the matter quickly before this conversation adopted a far more uglier turn than it already had.

"Oh….no, not in a _corporal_ sense…..I mean I _fancied_ Elizabeth from the start, from _afar_ …pretty much."

Appearing at least a bit more appeased of learning that his suspicion was not the case, the tension lessened somewhat within Will's face, but not much. Nodding to the cave entrance as if in reference to Elizabeth who was not present, Will then asked,

"And just when _had_ it become a ' _corporal'_ relationship and you had both become involved in a physical sense as you say?"

Jack's gaze had sharpened. He was not even sure he owed William these sorts of answers or probes into his personal life. Of course it was now intertwined with Elizabeth's. But, Sparrow could not help wonder if HE owed any due diligence to respond to these types of questions to Turner's inquest. Overriding his own sense of unease about this grilling session, Jack decided he would only answer a few more of this nature for Elizabeth's sake. Jack was hoping that the benefit would be if he supplied most of the answers now, Will would lay off of her altogether. Jack took a deep breath, and then decided he would cut William off from accessing his personal and private life anymore within the next few moments.

"Not 'till recent past, then….Singapore."

"Ah, so then you two _are_ considered a couple? That is while she is by all legalities as I can see―still _my_ wife."

Will seemed to be enthralled with all these details, but Jack did not imagine how this pattern of action was going to erase any bad feelings or alter the facts. Truth was Elizabeth fell out of love with him and turned to her first infatuation, which was being in love with a certain pirate― _him_!

"Whether or not yer able t' see past that charade, William….Elizabeth has not been yer wife, or hardly a _'tall_ mate―fer nigh on a year. What manner of marital life had been promised to her, then? Fact 'tis, if yer bein' honest wiv _me_ …how 'bout you taking a good look at yerself as well. In fact, take a view of the sort of legacy left for Elizabeth to live…'twasn't a life a 'tall…" Jack had suddenly snapped at the reprimand and tasted a sense of unfairness which had set him off, "…yer a bloody _immortal_ , William. Elizabeth is a warm blooded n' vibrant woman. You can't b' so daft not t' realize _that!_ If it wasn't me who turned her head, eventually it would've been some other bloke who'd lure her 'way from you."

Jack did not mean his retort to come across as blunt and cold as apparently it had, but he was not liking this at all. The fact of the whelp putting the spurs to him on the spot like this, or Turner sculpting this end result so that it would wind up being entirely _his_ fault, incensed Sparrow. Jack was growing a bit weary to Turner's rather jaded sensibilities. William had to realize that he was no longer of the mortal realm or had the same physical properties as a living human being. Sparrow wondered how Elizabeth even managed to copulate with him at _all_ during that one, sole afternoon. When Jack and Elizabeth were together in bed those nights in Singapore, was it any wonder she always sidetracked from discussing that day? She never would tell Sparrow what it was like to have consummated that marriage. Jack himself could not abide even the thought of dead clammy hands upon her passionate and alive female form.

William seemed as if he was about to explode in kind and bark back at Sparrow, but from an altogether different series of deep emotions. His shoulders seemed to settle a tad, not up and stiffly aggressive as they had been before.

"Do you not imagine that I _had_ thought those very same thoughts? But I had suffered over Elizabeth's infidelity with you long before I was turned into being this 'creature,' Jack."

Sparrow's countenance contorted to one of puzzlement, not sure where Turner was going with this next accusation. He was evidently going to assign to his already long list of infractions, another item as Jack's fault so it seemed.

"I knew Elizabeth cared for you long ago…maybe she had even loved you from the very first start as you loved her." William suddenly released as a confession, as if it was a weight upon his chest for a very long time.

Jack's immediate response was to rebuke that notion quickly, to stifle such a thought. Number one, he did not believe that was possible at the first, and secondly Jack wanted to remove any blame Turner was about to assign to Elizabeth as a protective element. But what came forth from his mouth was a different and slightly jaded type of denial as Sparrow sputtered,

"I never said I _loved_ Elizabeth, in fact―"

"You do not have to go through the formalities of denial, Jack…I _saw_ it with my own, two eyes." Will interjected strongly to rail against what he perceived was Sparrow's weak defense, "Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do to stop it…what was happening between you and her―it was far stronger than any sort of obstacle which landed between Elizabeth and I thus far. So I surrendered my valor and did the worst possible thing to Elizabeth―I _made_ her marry me to steal her away from _you_."

That disclosure was quite the show stopper; Jack's jaw had even dropped! Standing there with his shirt sleeves flapping with a subtle shift of wind, Sparrow was daunted. Now what do you say after a man admits that? Jack wanted to take a stand against all of Turner's previous and sanctimonious battle cries prior to this admission, but the fact was…he felt sorry for him. Any man who loved Elizabeth was pretty much in peril of not ever being certain she'd love them back. William was unfortunately a long time sufferer of that very plight. Jack had not the heart or inclination to batter the man's face in it anymore than he'd desire such a fate for himself.

"I do' no William, women are a fickle lot….perhaps Elizabeth loves you as well….who the fuck knows, eh?"

Turner shot him a forlornly look,

"Do not pity me, Jack. I shall find my comforts elsewhere for certain. The point is, where do I go now….from here and this point in our marriage? Have you any ability at _all_ to comprehend what it shall be like to release her from my influence? I have loved Elizabeth since the time I was a wee tyke, when she saved me from the sea that day I fell overboard. I lost my heart to her."

Jack rolled his eyes, was Turner going to kill him altogether with this long soliloquy of broken hearts? Sparrow was not about to say 'alright, take her' by _any_ stretch of the imagination. But again the piteous expression on William's façade would surely haunt him if Jack could not make amends or offer some type of comfort to him.

"Might I loan a mental machete t' yer emotional thicket once more, dear lad….." Jack stated with a more mature and paternal authority, "…why not look at the bright side of this precarious outcome, eh?"

William shot Sparrow a sideways gaze as the pirate cinched up to his side and draped a friendly arm about his shoulders.

"Bein' what it _'tis_ , why not jus' own up t' the _reality_ of it, mate? See 'ere…I'll take good care of Elizabeth…..y' _know_ that already. After all, yer initial goal was t' seek me out for this type of circumstance, eh? Y' wanted me t' run off n' rescue her from this mos' recent sequence of dire events, savvy?"

Almost faltering in gaining his wind in this stab of 'tough love' he was receiving from Jack, with an astonished expression about his visage Turner stared at him with complete awe.

"You expect me to find it a _comfort_ in the notion that you are bedding my wife?" Will stated with some astonishment.

"Mmmm….no, not _exactly_ ―that 'tis more or less a side effect of the grand n' master arrangement, y' see. However, I digress. _Do_ consider me stepping into the picture as takin' over the reins…mmmm….so t' speak. I'll have charge of 'er and yer guaranteed Elizabeth'll be safe, then. 'Tis a right bloody bargain if y' ask me. You know well 'nough how Lizzie seems t' fall into all sorts of trouble on her own, then―see me as the _answer_ to those particular problems, eh? I'll look after her good n' proper, I will….then _you_ can go 'bout yer business what you do...go collectin' corpses o'er the seven seas, right?"

"That _still_ does not resolve the matter of you sleeping with my _wife_ , Jack." Will adamantly insisted.

Sparrow's lips drew taut, a subtle shake of his head and with a mischievous wince while he adopted a con-man's palpable croon in the endeavor to smooth over these concerns with an added flair,

"Yer not getttin' me point or seein' this through t' the precise _lens,_ mate….." Sparrow slapped William on the back, "I'm taken 'er off your hands, then…n' more worries. She'll be mine― _entirely_ mine, eh?"

"You want me to forfeit my marriage vows?"

"Well that 'twould b' an idea for a start―not unless of course y' _wanted_ to set Elizabeth free to follow her own will n' heart, eh?"

Turner looked at Jack in awe and absolutely could not relinquish the notion over the amazing amount of _gall_ this rogue pirate had to brazenly suggest such an arrangement to be instituted forthwith! Will was flabbergasted on one hand with Jack's forwardness, but on the other hand really saw no other way to reset the channels of his marriage. After gaining all the information that had been disclosed in the last hour alone, Turner was helpless. With the circumstances as they stood, if Elizabeth loved Sparrow and not him―there seemed to be no use fighting for her now. It was a battle long over and evidently Turner had been the loser…only having it realized this day. Drawing up his study of the water gently rippling under him, Turner rose his brown eyes up to meet with Jack's wily gold and silver beam.

"So _that_ is your solution to this mess; I just hand over the only woman I ever loved to _you_ ―just like that?"

"Again, yer seein' this as a rather narrowed perspective, eh? Can y' not see the _broader_ scope of this a 'tall?"

"No, not really. Perhaps you would like to polish off all the details and give it to me in a sentence―a very _short_ one this time so I can follow it!" Will stated with duress.

Turner knew how Jack in his 'snake-charming' mode could befuddle his foes with the gift of gab as he so desired. That was only one of Sparrow's contained weapons in his arsenal of like artillery. He was nearly mesmerized as he observed Jack roll his obsidian eyes skyward once more as if exasperated with Turner's short-sighted view of this deal; his inability to grasp the total picture. So, if he wanted it in a blunt and encapsulated manner, Jack was prepared to unleash it upon him,

"I've seen it _this_ way, William; you've no choice a 'tall in the matter. The sooner y' let Elizabeth live 'er own life n' prosper―she'll never let you back into her life. That 'twould b' an act of good form, says I."

He hated to admit it, but Jack was right. Sparrow had already released Elizabeth unto him, and no sooner than he turned his back, she ran right back to Jack at the first opportunity. Maybe Jack _did_ have a more durable and finite clarity to discern how Elizabeth's mind worked. Jack was also describing the best way how to handle the dilemma. It seemed the harder Will clasped his fingers around Elizabeth to contain her, the quicker she was to bolt from his grasp. But if her heart truly _was_ Jack's, it mattered not what stratagem he used to keep her in his life. Surely the more contemptuous William became, it was assured he would lose Elizabeth from his influence. But his life was so involved with duty, reaping souls from the depths of the seas for ultimate delivery, how could he manage being with Elizabeth as well? Perhaps their marriage was only a 'lark' and a desperate manipulation on his part to selfishly keep Elizabeth in his orbit. The truth was―she _loved_ Jack Sparrow. A disparaging thought indeed, but now it may be too late and Will had to face it.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Sparrow appeared loping around the corner. Elizabeth was relieved to see he was smiling. She released a huge sigh while Jack was moseying up to where she was perched. One glance at her morbid expression told Jack she had been entertaining thoughts of doom and had delved into the worst case scenarios imaginable. How could Elizabeth doubt him so much?

"Well, what was the outcome? Since Will is already existing in the world of the un-dead, I assume with you standing here _alive_ , that must mean the meeting went well with some measure of agreeable resolve?"

Jack reached down and affectionately chucked Elizabeth's cheek and bent to kiss her softly on the tip of her nose. He could discern in that quick once over she had been crying…a good deal. It was obvious by the swollen red eyes and the puffiness about them from her constant swiping of tears.

"Tis far better than y'd imagine, luv. I'd given our dear William a bit of _perspective_ , eh?" Sparrow mused with a coy and outlandishly sinister grin.

Elizabeth's visage twisted as she followed Sparrow's quick jaunt about the cave gathering up the things they had strewn about the grotto, placing them back into the chest. Apparently he was 'packing up' prior to their appointed time of departure. It was only the afternoon, not at all under the cover of nightfall's dark coverage for a secure escape by longboat. Elizabeth deduced that Jack was going to use William and meet him within the hour to escape under an invisible cloak of the _Flying Dutchman._

"Jack…what is going on?"

"We're leavin' now, then…well, in 'bout an hour's time t' be exact." his voice bounced off the cave's walls as he maneuvered.

"So you _had_ accepted Will's help in this when I expressly stated that it was not needed?"

Elizabeth snapped at Jack with a caustic tenor and sounding more like the demanding Pirate King requiring an answer to explain his disobedience; not at all the doting lover. Jack halted his present actions to address the insistence of her declaration. Standing tall, hands poised resting at his waist, and gazing down his now sore nose at her, Sparrow repined with a haughty tone,

"Aye…'tis the best n' mos' practical an' safe means of getting _you_ out of Port Royal, darlin'. William's ship can cloak itself in daylight s' the Navy shall not see her. We can sail on t' the _Black Pearl_ quick 'nough to intercept her b'fore she starts headin' back this way to collect us at midnight, then―no fuss a 'tall in the transfer, y' see. So _right_ …..I'd b' a bloody _dote_ not t' accept William's offer."

On a level of reasonable thought Elizabeth had to agree that Jack indeed took the best course for to all to reach safety. They could be extracted from the island without a battle or chase from the Royal Navy. However it did _not_ keep her shielded from emotional trauma or the feeling of duress. Sparrow's choice would breed strife for her. Elizabeth could not thwart the notion that she and Jack were taking advantage of Will when she had already cut a bad note with Turner concerning their marriage. It was over. She knew it, Will knew it, but did Jack have any concept of what was happening? He was so consumed with that singularly focused plan of getting her out of Port Royal. Had Jack not considered for even a moment the ramifications she had just faced with Turner? Elizabeth's guilt was enormous and laying about her neck like another sort of hemp, just as authentic and threatening as the noose waiting upon her at Port Royal's gallows.

Finally finished with packing up their gear, an empty bottle from the now depleted rum was all which remained as evidence of their having been there. Jack's gaze fell upon Elizabeth. She was sitting in a corner of the cave appearing as if she had lost her best friend. Naturally it did not take too much contemplation to discern what had Elizabeth so upset and down in the mouth. Sparrow was hoping to side-step this sticky area of failed relationships, anchoring hopes instead upon bolstering their _own_ joyous union. Sparrow saw no need to wallow in past events. But no matter how Jack looked at her and William as a unit, it seemed as if there was no other recourse to follow and make improvement. It was a ridiculous belief for Elizabeth to imagine she could 'go back' to the way it was. That was not an ideal arrangement for Elizabeth anyway. So in spite of his male-driven need to protect what he wanted for himself, Jack wanted to express enough sympathy and understanding to appreciate her discontent. Slowly loping over to where Elizabeth sat, Jack approached her with delicacy.

"Right….William shall b' waitin' on us soon. We need to crack on an' get to the proper rendezvous point, then. Step lively if y' will, eh?"

Elizabeth blankly nodded upon hearing the sound of Jack's uplifting tenor, so positive and filled with optimism. Sparrow stood there waiting for Elizabeth to get up and follow through with the last leg of their journey. The tumultuous and rocky escape finally had a clear path to freedom. Jack was feeling elated that in spite of all the blunders, spats, and his own doubts, getting Elizabeth to safety was only a short jaunt to meet the _Flying Dutchman._ They would be ferried to the _Black Pearl_ and then onward to Shipwreck Cove.

The only issue which worried Jack now was Elizabeth's frame of mind. The fact that as soon as Sparrow would deposit her at Shipwreck Cove, he would need to leave on an immediate basis. Jack had put aside his ivory trade for some time to dawdle with this rescue mission. He had to get organized and back to Singapore quickly, then sail all the way to New Orleans. He would not see Elizabeth again for another long stretch….unless, she would come _with_ him. Burt would she? Jack decided now was not the opportune moment to put that decision upon her, for fear it was overloading Elizabeth's already depressed thoughts.

"Right, shall we carry on, then?" Sparrow announced in a chipper tone once more to inspire a response from her.

Jack extended his hand down for Elizabeth to clasp it and he could hoist her up. She stared at the rings upon his finger for the longest time. The bits of lace Jack wore as mementos from past paramours preoccupied her vision. Elizabeth scanned over the tan which was a buttery sepia hue. Then the fingers amplified their insistence to be grasped by Sparrow's fluttering of them to attract her attention. Wiggling his hand all the more for her to accept his hand; impatiently he waiting for the warmth of her palm sliding into his. Jack waited to clasp his fingers around her small hand and bring her forth to him, but she did not move. Jack stared at the curtain of blonde hair which hung in front of her face, when suddenly Elizabeth's tiny and unassuming voice spoke aloud. There was hardly enough volume behind it for Sparrow to discern the lexis used in her sentence.

"Jack…do you love me?"

Sparrow did a double take, not expecting _that_ to come forth at this stage of the game. Perhaps it was the quarrel she and Turner had which placed doubt within her mind. All the same, it appeared to come forth at a most awkward moment and it took him completely off guard. Clearing his throat as Sparrow often did to bargain for more time when pressed; with a moment such as this he used that tactic. Jack licked his lips thoughtfully as he toiled within his scrambled brain for the best answer he could manifest.

"Mmmm…..had I not already stated me intention's darlin'? Or had we not arrived t' the conclusion that we were a pair of wary scorpions who need _not_ chatter over such idle choices, eh?"

Sparrow withdrew his extended hand now for it was quite clear Elizabeth was not budging, at least not until there was a satisfactory repine to her question. She looked up at Jack and he felt a bolt of sensation gather within his belly; it was the most intense and searing gaze Elizabeth used to read his countenance, probing the designs of what he had just said.

"I recall your saying you were _'crazy'_ about me. And then you had established that it was not easy for me to be ' in love with a pirate like you,' but that I did indeed love _you_."

"Well I told you after you clouted me nose in the grotto, did I not? I shouted it t' the top of me ruddy lungs!"

"Did you say that to put me off from hitting you _again_?"

"Course not!" Jack replied with exasperation and a flounce backwards in reaction to her scathing remark, "I meant it true 'nough, then…why is this a sudden n' crucial topic, eh?"

"I need to know without the funny remarks and all the comedy, Jack. I need to know _specifically_ what I have sacrificed and thrown away William _for_."

"What….y' mean to bring up _Turner_ ―'tis it him again, then?" Jack balked with a sarcastic sneer,

"Yes! You can make snide remarks of the like, and toss as many disparaging insults you can muster to put me off from what I seek Jack, but I _shall_ have my answer!" Elizabeth stated with determination, "...however I must know that I am not tripping from one trap and landing into another such folly."

" _Folly_!? An' why d' you consider lovin' me 'tis a _folly_ , then?" Sparrow exclaimed with his kohl framed eyes widening with the daunting barb she flung in his direction.

"Because I need a mate who will truly be in love with me, one who is not given to being with other women...or preoccupied with a duty that leaves me all to myself. I can handle short bursts of being on my own Jack―however, as it stands my ten years waiting for Will seems not so far of a jump of waiting six months on end for you! I see myself in a similar situation while I wait upon you to return from your ivory route ventures. That means I see you...twice a year? Is _that_ what I am tumbling into bed with and risking all?"

Sparrow took a deep breath to collect himself, because he could not believe Elizabeth was doing this now, just when he had this whole thing sewn up and delivered, now she was rending it apart with her bloody teeth!

"Darlin'….could we not possibly seek a more appropriate time t' discuss this lot, then?" Sparrow groaned now rubbing his temples with eyes closed and contemplating to dash out of the cave solo to escape this excruciating conversation.

"When, Jack? Do you propose we hash over this discourse whilst we are on the _Flying Dutchman_? Perhaps Will could join in an' offer you a few pointers on _reasoning_? Maybe he can 'inspire' the impetus for you to finally state what you _mean_ by wielding a threat behind you? For soon after the _Pearl_ reaches Shipwreck Cove, I shall be tossed off at the docks so you may get back to your ' _normal_ ' life, correct?" Elizabeth accused with her amber eyes sharpened and a fierce glower up at Sparrow's shocked countenance.

Jack's ebony eyes narrowed to a fine squint as he glared at Elizabeth. She had the damned pertinence to start bickering with him _now,_ when he was so close to having her free from the ever present hangman's noose. And now _this_...Jack was attempting to abandon the life he owned as pirate; to live as a good man with a reputable and honest trade―the sort of man Elizabeth could look up to and _admire_. Sparrow now had a trade which kept him alive without fighting in miscellaneous wars with other pirates. What had he done to earn such contempt? Elizabeth turned pirate all the way now, so she could not appreciate Jack's new goals to leave that dangerous lifestyle behind? Exasperated for an answer which made sense to him, Jack protested vehemently over Elizabeth's dastardly plot to disarm his dream of legitimacy and foil his goal to make her proud, now when he was at his best!

"What...Shall I turn pirate again? Would _that_ please yer fancy then, yer _highness_?" Sparrow rudely barked at Elizabeth with a venomous delivery to slander and confront her.

"No, I care not if you are a pirate or honest tradesman..." she answered with angst in her tenor of upset,"...as a matter of fact, just go sail off with William and please yourself. I guess I _have_ my answer, then! I was ignoring the obvious and clinging to false hope." she lamented with a downward glance to the floor of the cave, obviously hiding her emotional discharge from Jack.

In an emotional heap of havoc and on the verge of hysterical tears of rage again, Elizabeth jumped up from her seat of stone and dodged past Jack for the exit of the cave. But Sparrow was anticipating a volcanic blow like this and reached out to quickly grab her arm. Snagging her just in time, he snapped through gritted teeth of angst to address her ire.

"Oh _no_ y' don't! You bloody twit… _c' mere!_ " Jack growled.

Sparrow whipped Elizabeth around nearly like a vaulted boomerang that soared out into the sky and whipped back at him in break-neck speed. When flung back into his arms, Jack planted a bruising kiss upon her lips. At first Elizabeth struggled to shift her head from side to side in avoidance, but that action soon abated as Sparrow literally stuck his tongue halfway down Elizabeth's throat. He pounced on her with such sexual voracity; it took them both completely by storm. The pent up lust and passion over the past five, nearly six months had come to a rapturous crescendo. Each began tearing at the clothes of the other. In fact, the very same clothes they had only put on in their entirety moments ago. Jack did not bother to remove his sash, only the clutter of weapons now hitting the cave floor in a pile as he peeled them off his waist. They fell amid the soft and dainty flow of Elizabeth's garments as she undressed.

Her hands slid under his shirt, feeling the radiant heat of Sparrow's hard muscles. Every touch of her gliding fingers she used to feel his searing heat under her palms. Those subtle touches had driven Jack feral, responding with a quivering of legs with escalating desire. Jack wanted even _more_ of her delicate fingers sweeping over his torso. He moaned in a deep wanton lust, feeling a spasm below waist to mark his rapid rise of excitement. It had been so long and his memory keen of their past dalliances of Singapore. Those erotic memories flashed rapidly into his thoughts like a brain fever, breaking against him like an exotic, sensual wave licking at his loins, spawned from the sea and crashing against the rocks of peaking passion. Those sharp sensations were now gripping at Jack's stomach; prompting his groin to prepare for their joining as his hardening member suggested it was now inevitable they would make love fast and furious.

"Blimey 'tis _madness_ doin' this now…" Jack murmured as he gobbled a breast into his mouth.

Elizabeth hung onto his shoulders as Jack fell to his knees and lavished Elizabeth with ardent, wet kisses. He blazed a torrid trail from one breast over to the other, pressing his mouth down over a peaked mound to flick his tongue over the delicate nubbin. He grazed a trail between her breasts and circled her belly button, his sharp and pointed tongue striking it like a cobra prompting a lustful groan from her. Sparrow pulled her hips forward so his mouth could devour her, gliding a burly cheek of his wiry, stubble beard against her smooth abdomen―when suddenly Jack realized how long it had been; the starvation to have sex with Elizabeth. They had been apart for so long. Sparrow had not really felt this close affinity to her luscious body in a long span of time. It was then, just when Jack had finally began to worship her creamy, opalescent skin and her sweet, intoxicating fragrance. That was when Sparrow noticed a slight bit of swelling over the large plane just under her navel. There was a fullness there which was totally unnatural to what he recollected about her body―and Jack Sparrow knew and memorized _every_ inch of Elizabeth to note there was now a distinct and obvious difference. That was when the sudden the shock of recognition had rippled through his entire body like lighting. In a flash of illumination, the notion had hit Jack Sparrow like a flying arrow which sought its target and slammed him right between his eyes― _hard_. Nearly swallowing the words as he blurted them out, shock was strewn within each letter as he muttered out loud,

"Bloody hell… _yer with_ _child_!"

Jack's head snapped upwards like a whip in his eagerness to inspect Elizabeth's countenance, which she was trying to maintain as being expressionless. She was struggling to remove any telltale clues from showing upon her visage, but it was no use. Jack instantly rose from his knees, one hand placed upon the small protrusion and his dark eyes staring hard into her amber eyes. They were probing her, but at the same instance now smiling at her. NOW it all made sense why Elizabeth wanted him around these next months, why it was so imperative that he'd define what he felt for her. Elizabeth had always been far too independent in her walk to have suddenly turned to become so needy for such affirmations. But now it all ran before Sparrow's eyes like a Shakespearean play and made complete sense. Jack Sparrow was blown away with shock that not only Elizabeth was pregnant; _he_ was going to be a father!

"WHY did y' not tell me of this!?" Jack exclaimed in an exaggerated but extremely soft whisper.

Sparrow was almost too stunned from managing any speech, as if he was still in a mental muddle over this new found life on the horizon. His full volume and use of voice was not yet available for Sparrow to provide the proper affect or influence. Jack held Elizabeth within his arms, the one hand still affixed to her abdomen and refusing to release her. It was as if his groping touch could discern all that he wanted to learn from that slightly rotund protrusion. How had this escaped his penetrating, obsidian orbs earlier? Those clever black eyes which missed nothing at all, how had this slipped past them when they were naked in the grotto? When Elizabeth was so profoundly shy to strip before him and daunted to enter the cooling waters? So many questions Sparrow had formed throughout the day had now seemed to form into this single answer―Elizabeth was having his child and was fearful to tell him of it?

William Turner―had she told _him_ of it, or did Elizabeth keep this a secret from him as well? How far was Elizabeth going to pursue this travesty of secrets when she really hadn't much time to go in getting the information out there? She would need to do that surely before her physical condition would be noticed by all. Her belly alone wold betray her, just in one appearance it would be common knowledge. The clothes she wore indeed had cloaked that small, telltale bump, but disrobed and up this close to her, her pregnancy was as plain as the sore nose upon Sparrow's face! Jack wanted to kick himself for not knowing Elizabeth was pregnant! Had they not been so busy sparring all night and day, wrestling in the waters, and amid this current spat, perhaps if they had made love instead of napping or lounging about within the grotto, Jack would have surely calculated the clues a lot sooner and all on his own.

At the moment Jack felt like a total ass and all he wanted to do was worship Elizabeth…he loved her so much. To this point of his astonishment, still Elizabeth had not answered him. However, she was responding to the physical attention he'd given her. Kissing the apple of each cheek, he now held her head within both of his palms. Jack's eyes winced as he stared into one eye and then floated over to the other...the entire time reading her eyes and absorbing her emotions. Elizabeth was the most exquisite and precious treasure he coveted, and at the moment she was the epitome of everything Sparrow ever desired or ever wanted. She was his sole and lone reason for his existence in this world. But as he stared deeply into her eyes, he began to spark whimsical with a tiny, curled grin which upturned a corner of his mouth.

"I'd _thought_ y' had a special glow 'bout you b'fore, then." he softly murmured.

Elizabeth finally responded with words as she chuckled a bit and answered with sarcasm,

"Rubbish! You did _not_ ―you said no such thing…" Elizabeth jested lightly elbowing a softly chuckling Sparrow.

"Ah, but I thought it t' meself, I did… _When_? Right... _had_ t' be Singapore, then?" Jack excitedly asked, wanting to know if their child had been conceived as he assumed.

Elizabeth nodded. Jack felt awful about everything and all this time he had not known. Then the floodgates opened and Sparrow thought about everything that Elizabeth had been subjected to and through even within the last twenty four hours! He had her dangling off the bloody stockade by a roped rigging, riding a cart encased within a wine barrel! What risks he took with their baby….but Elizabeth never let him know of her condition and never thwarted his crazy schemes by telling Jack her secret.

"Are you bloody well _daft_ , woman? Why on earth did y' let me drag you out the window onto a bleedn' scaffold of ropes when y' had our child in yer belly t' think on, eh?" Not even giving Elizabeth a chance to repine to that query, Jack was already firing another question at her, "…an' when were y' gonna tell me of it, eh? Were y' goin' to let me sail 'way again to Singapore n' not tell me of it―that y' needed me to b' round whilst havin' our child? What were you thinkin', Lizzie!?"

Elizabeth drew in a deep sigh and still seemed to be perplexed. That is when she had clarified her sentiments with another slight alteration of topic.

"So I have yet to hear of it, Jack."

His hands were roving all over her in loving fashion as he seemed to melt with the amazing prospects ahead. How could Elizabeth not know or guess how he felt about her? It was preposterous.

"Ye of lit'le faith….y' _know_ I love you, Elizabeth." Jack asserted with a deeply resonant tenor.

"I knew nothing of the kind….or are you suggesting that when you spurted it out in the grotto, _that was it_? Oh no, for all I know about you Captain Sparrow, I could easily protest on that matter alone. Besides, you could have been stating that love merely as a demonstrative expression used to save your neck from my wrath...a declaration contrived of your own desire for self preservation!" she teased him relentlessly.

Jack peered at her with a dubious side glance at her alleged skepticism.

"Darlin' the day I cannot handle yer wild punches 'tis the day y' _bury_ me in the ruddy sea!"

Elizabeth broke into a sinister giggle.

"So, then…where does this leave us, Jack?"

This baby was going to dramatically change everything in their lives. Elizabeth had more time to adjust to the idea of becoming a mother, but Jack had just been hit blindsided with it. He needed more time to rethink the next few months ahead. He was definitely not going to the Orient or to the Americas now. His entire trade was up in the air unless he could retain others to do his bidding, meanwhile use that time to remain with Elizabeth and see her through to the birth.

But then there was the aspect of telling William Turner about this. The first layer of disappointment already set in upon Sparrow―what would William do learning of _this_? Would he grant Elizabeth some form of annulment? Did she want to even do that? There was so much Jack needed to discuss with Elizabeth. But at this precise moment all he wanted to do was make love to her. Jack's heart was so full of sentimentality and deep love for her, the only and premier way Jack could ever express to Elizabeth how he felt, was to dispense with his emotions by the use of his body in a physical expression.

Sparrow went for the blankets in the chest and pullet them onto the floor of the cave. Elizabeth glanced to the cave's corner where Turner had last walked towards the exit, when Will finally left. Jack arranged them onto the floor atop the blankets, cushioning the underside with as many soft items he could bather to supply more comfort. He sat down on the blanket taking Elizabeth by the hand, then tugging her down until she plopped onto his lap, giggling.

"Do you think this is wise?" she asked kissing his forehead.

"Aye, 'tis _very_ necessary, then..." Sparrow answered with his s mile fading when growing serious in his additional whispered phrases of, "I _need_ you… n' I need you t' know once n' fer all what I feel, darlin'…no more questions or doubts 'bout it. I need fer you t' _feel_ it…to feel _me_."

On that note Jack took her hand and placed it upon the sternum of his chest. Jack just closed his eyes and clasped the top of her hand, pressing hers into him. Jack kept his own palm atop hers while he arranged it over his pounding heart and then purred to Elizabeth,

"D' you _feel_ it…then?"

"What, your heartbeat? Yes."

"No, 'tis not me heart, Elizabeth….that's me love fer _you_ , y' see? My heart b'longs t' you now n' ferever…from this point on."

"Oh, Jack…."

Elizabeth nearly sobbed for Sparrow had finally reached her, got past his own barriers and through to the very core of her being. As she sat upon his lap they kissed. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and could feel the love exuding from Jack's very pores. It was strong and loving. Jack was such a kinetic soul; the feeling he radiated had surrounded, enveloped, and entered Elizabeth…almost a possession. Never had Elizabeth felt such a sensation. It was almost challenging her concept of what was real and fantasy. How could Jack emote in such a spiritual way to the point of where his soul had permeated hers in a very real sense of spirits intertwining and soaring together?

"I love y', Elizabeth...Lizzie…" Jack issued a tiny and warm smile, whispering at the corner of her mouth after a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Jack."

They kissed again and this time there was no need for them to speak with language. Their emotions transcended the necessity for any earth bound lexis; verbal expressions were not needed or adequate to describe the depth of what they felt. As Sparrow nuzzled her neck, his hand raked up and down her sides, sifting her hips closer to his need. Jack grew harder between them. Elizabeth rocked forward, shifting closer to him and leaned over to murmur into Sparrow's ear. Her cheek felt the scratchy netting of that mass of raven hued dreadlocks clustered by his neck. Elizabeth reached over to the tangled tendrils of his hair and pulled them back to reveal the plateau of his naked chest. The scarred and tattooed plane which was currently rising and falling with the measure of his escalated arousal, was exposed. Elizabeth licked the side of his neck and Jack nipped her shoulder. She responded with an escaped hiss through her lips as they grazed the base of his ear to nibble there.

Jack found Elizabeth's relaxed hand and with an authoritative clasp and demanding jerk forward, demanded her reach within the opening of his britches to address his waiting saber. Jack let Elizabeth leisurely stroke him for a moment or two as he reached through her shirt and suddenly began to stare at her pert breasts, now decidedly larger. A sly grin slipped onto his handsome visage because this was a very lovely reward for his efforts of getting her with child. Jack laved one of them with a purposeful intent of pleasuring her as well as himself. Meanwhile Elizabeth's fist glided up and down the length of his now rock hard shaft. Suddenly they were disrupted when Elizabeth pulled back a bit, her breast slipping from his mouth with a profound sequel of,

"Oowwww!

"Eh?" his voice sounded drowsy and laden with sexual desire as his obsidian black eyes opened with a stunned surprise while staring at Elizabeth with delayed alarm, "Wha'…what happened, eh?"

Sparrow's drowsy kohl framed eyes began to open and widen even more with trepidation that he had in some way hurt her.

"They are….sore." she softly explained with a blush.

Jack nearly melted, visibly affected by Elizabeth's new body which was now more sensitive and tender from the baby within her― _his_ baby. Jack exuded an apologetic aura while reaching over to hug her gently, caressing the breast with a newly formed sensuality where he had aggressively assaulted before. Sparrow had given her a gentle trail of kisses all around it to emote his apologies until he saw her smile return and pleasure renewed.

"M' sorry, sweet heart…." Sparrow whispered between peppering gentle kisses from one bosom to the next and then purring to her in a deep, sensual tenor, "…'tis this better, then?"

"Oh yes….. _yes_."

Elizabeth now was the one who was torn asunder within, brimming with an overflow of her affection for Sparrow and his sweetness. She ran her hand across his worried and wrinkled forehead and smiled into his eyes,

"It is fine…just be gentler….like you are now." she reassured Sparrow so he would relax and forget the slip up before.

Jack pulled her head to his lips and kissed her again, his breath coming in waves for she was still tending to his eager and pulsating member. The tip of his arousal was now wet. Elizabeth could feel the sticky moisture and resumed stroking to the point of feeling him contract in her palm. Sparrow was nearly at the end of his extended control, a range of delirious excitement he wanted to put to good use. He pulled Elizabeth down to his mouth again with a ravenous hunger, groaning into her open mouth as Jack gave her another bruising kiss; his aroused state demanding a rougher course needed to be taken.

"Lizzie…yer sooo fuckin' _beautiful_ , luv." Jack's gruff voice was strained and laden thick with desire and husky breathing within exchanges of grunts and gasps of breath, but still he managed to purr, "….I want y' to have a lit'le girl, then…I want a baby Lizzie…. _jus'_ like you t' love n' protect."

Elizabeth lifted her forehead off of his as she gazed deeply into those fathomless black pools of love and lust.

"Perhaps I want a boy, strong and handsome like his father?" She mused in return, kissing the bridge of his nose gently so not to hurt the bump that was still there from their spat earlier in the morning, "…maybe when you are away from me he shall be good cheer and great company, to remind me of the man I adore…"

"M' not goin' _anywhere_ from y' too soon, Elizabeth….I'll be' here fer you…that I give me _word_ ….honest."

Sparrow felt that Elizabeth had gone unattended far too long and realized that only when his own member had received quite a bit of stimulation and he needed to halt all such attentions. Jack needed to concentrate on Elizabeth for awhile. During this sentimental union he did not want to lose control and slip into a raging fuck, which was so easy for him to do after a few months of going without a female. Still with her upon his lap, Jack lifted Elizabeth up to the point she was not sure what Jack wanted to do next. However, Elizabeth could tell by the feral expression across Sparrow's visage that there were plenty of ideas currently blazing within the back of his mind―it was _her turn_!

Jack hoisted Elizabeth so that she was on her haunches above his lap, now sitting on this thighs. Elizabeth was amid catching her own breath for she was excited just having pleasured Jack; watching all the nuances of his escalating arousal. The sound of his moans, the intense grimaces that spanned across Jack's handsome face with enjoyment; how he was so sensual and free to express his hunger without shame or inhibition. In a swift move Jack shifted his bunched up sash aside and out of the way so he could easily have access to her.

The pulse between Elizabeth's legs grew stronger as she gazed into the intensity of Sparrow's midnight black eyes. She felt his hand inching nearer to the one part of her that was so far untouched. Jack had concentrated his efforts everyplace but there, to mount her desires for when he finally did, his touch would be electrifying. Elizabeth blossomed for Jack like a wild rose that much quicker. Sparrow honed in on her visage while one arm held her in place at the hips, the other seeking through a thin forest of her honeyed curls and lightly prodding her to higher levels of excitement. Elizabeth's head drew back as Jack's fingers trailed across that part of her which caused electrical currents to shoot through her body. That budding center that conducted chills to creep up her spine like vines of pleasure and start a current sway of her hips to gyrate forward. Jack leaned forward and remembering the prior instruction, used the tip of his tongue to follow the center of a nipple, delighting in the soft skin and feeling it ripple under his tongue's command.

Elizabeth was slowly moving her hips against the tips of Jack's fingers to provoke him to apply more pressure. Sparrow would not comply―not yet. While his tongue scaled the peak of one nipple she could feel them grow harder at his amazing control over her body. And then just before Elizabeth was about ready to make a plea for him to go harder and stronger, Sparrow already sensed the urgency. Each moan and pulsing of her hips suggested Jack to forge ahead on light strokes. Finally with much anticipation, Jack plunged the depth of her womanhood and watched her jaw drop and countenance wince. He went onward with more aggressiveness until his hand was flush against the ridge of her pelvic bone, shifting against his palm. Elizabeth lowered her head onto Sparrow's shoulder and shuddered; his fingers doing their work against the tide of Elizabeth's crashing thrusts of arousal, a dance older than time. Jack's fingers were answering to that primal call; a throbbing pulse between her legs that was unyielding and maddening.

"How's _that_ , darlin'….feel good, does it?"

Jack's heated voice exploded into her ear as Elizabeth leaned upon his shoulders, not able to stay in this position for long since her thighs were starting to quake and lose control due to his ministrations. Elizabeth pulled back her head to glower down to Sparrow, the strands of her long blonde hair in a tangle; a few snared by his more coarse black braids holding her golden tresses hostage. Jack's hooded orbs of desire enjoyed watching Elizabeth's façade twist in pleasure. He knew her legs were giving out and was going to alter their position. Jack withdrew the hand from the juncture of her thighs. When she opened her eyes to look at him, Sparrow took the dampest fingers coated with her nectar and placed them into his mouth to suckle. His feral eyes closed while he resumed to moan and lave his own digits with that much more excitement, as if it was she herself he was regarding. Elizabeth was shocked over this highly erotic action while she felt another spasm fill her groin. How, Elizabeth wondered, could watching so simple an act create such a sexually devastating reaction of excitement to churn within her?

Sparrow was already dragging Elizabeth onto the blanket next to him, cautious of how he handled her with his hand mindfully affixed upon the tiny belly. That feeling of his protectiveness had sent white-hot shards of light from her middle and swiftly darted upwards into each breast. The pleasure then shoot down to the pit of her belly and churned there, waiting. He was making Elizabeth's head spin with desire in every direction imaginable. She loved Jack so much, how could she ever doubt him in anything. Jack quickly guided her fingers to his shirt and together they wasting no time. Jack ripped the garment open and over his head to throw it onto the mounting pile next to them in a familiar scene upon the cave floor. They pulled the material at his hips to avail himself free from those confining breeches. Elizabeth fell upon his naked torso, rubbing her hands over him, scaling them up and down Sparrow's sweat slicked pectoral muscles. Then Elizabeth began running her nails lightly against his bronze skin to watch Jack chill with the different sensation delivered.

Elizabeth was delighting in the power wielded over Sparrow, sliding her breasts across his chest along with a shock of blonde hair. Sparrow's breath was once again rasping from his lips while his chest rose and fell with huge gulps of air he pulled, needed to satisfy the demand of his bellow-like lungs. In response, Jack reached forward and parted the juncture of her thighs, touched the hidden pearl of her desire within and began to vigorously pay homage. Elizabeth's reaction was instant as she became a raw and wanton animal, lusting for more and shifting at his side. She was clutching at his hips and eager for him to join with her, pressing herself into his thigh to send that clear message of what she wanted and needed from him; a primal call older than time itself.

"Take me Jack, I want to be _yours_ …."

Jack's eyes glanced down to the little baby nestled within that small rise of her abdomen and then pulled her lips to his. When they parted for air, Jack murmured,

"Lizzie," Jack panted into her ear, "…tell me what I _can't_ do, eh? 'Tis it alright...tell me… _hurry,_ sweetheart."

"Yes, all is fine…do not lean on me there, is all…"

"Right…of course." His breathless speech filled her ear with a warm flood of balmy air as he cooed sweet murmurings.

Elizabeth fought to gain momentum and watched Sparrow while he was fully naked to her gaze; far removed were his britches. Now Jack was primed and ready to go forth and plunder her secrets. Jack quickly reached over to begin stimulating Elizabeth again so she would not fall off the sexual high she'd already reached. Within a few more quick movements to get himself situated, Elizabeth was reeling from the intense contractions she was feeling from Sparrow's diligent fingers at work. A few more maneuvers of his legs and Jack had been freed from all restrictions. Leaning over her, his cock sprang forth at liberty to forge onward and engage. With his shaft now brought into play, Jack was getting into position. He used his knee to part her legs wider and dragged Elizabeth towards him with a powerful grip. She readily shifted herself to accommodate him with ease. While pressed against one another Elizabeth slid upwards to meet with his hard body, writhing in a cat like undulations to feel his chest upon hers. Sparrow was holding her against him, tugging from her rump to get closer to him while he slaked her need with his mouth, dragging it across her swollen lips, then sank into a deep kiss.

"I love y' so much…d' you _b'lieve_ me, Lizzie?" Sparrow gasped with heated breath before he entered her.

"Yes…"

Elizabeth was in heaven hearing Jack tell her so many times that he loved her; it was incredible. She felt as if there was a watershed of feelings; a breakthrough which allowed Jack the luxury to speak freely of his heart. Was it all because of the baby Elizabeth wondered? Whatever it was, Sparrow's expert hands were again at her core and stoking the flames higher and higher with each finger and each thrust of his tongue probing past her eager lips. Sparrow's hard shaft had come to rest between her thighs and she began to rub herself against it to encourage him. With Jack's hands still at the base of her buttocks he paid attention to the squirming rhythm of her hips. The next moment she writhed forward, so did Jack. In an instant his pillar of love quickened and was swiftly inside of Elizabeth without warning. Each moaned loudly to the exactness of their joining. Jack's voice turned into a more desperate rasp turning into a deep growl as he began to move, a pensive grunt as if he was holding back his excitement of not wanting his release to happen too soon.

Elizabeth lifted herself upwards matching the fevered thrusting; feeling each time Jack had plunged the tip of his manhood back within, going deep within her center. The feeling of his cock was spectacular; it was perfectly poised to stir Elizabeth in just the right spots to solicit her mounting ardor. No doubt Sparrow knew how to handle her arousal the way she liked it. As her head sifted on the pile of clothes under her, Elizabeth lifted up and watched Sparrow's powerful body in action. His muscular form was so high and arched up and away from her while he plunged into her depth again with zeal, but Elizabeth wanted to feel him closer still against her body.

Elizabeth felt Sparrow's pounding and hungry rhythm and likewise she had thrusted against him. Jack resumed that tempo without stopping. She could discern by his odd position that Jack was instinctively arching his body upwards and away from her tiny belly, afraid that he would crush the baby if he made a wrong move. Clasping her one hand around his neck firmly to get his attention, Jack opened his eyes to glance down at her as if to question what was wrong.

"It is _alright_ ….I will not break, neither will the baby…"

Jack winced as he dove for Elizabeth's mouth and devoured her in a blistering kiss. He commenced with the lusty thrusts which went back to the usual and more frantic pulsing. All too soon Jack knew he was getting close to the edge. Elizabeth's knees bent and lifted high, tucking them under his arms. In this position the tactile sensation she craved of Sparrow being close to her was satisfied. Reaching her arms around his back, Elizabeth hugged Sparrow closer yet to her as she felt his body toiling for that grand prize above.

There was a delicious friction against her breasts and nipples as Jack allowed her to feel the fullness of himself inside her as he momentarily stilled from thrusting. Instead Jack ground from side to side, shifting to sensually tug her into an insane reaction of a new slant on pleasure. Instantly Elizabeth's head flung back with eyes closed, arching up into him and savoring the different shards of sensual pleasure that coursed through her insides.

Jack withdrew all the way and then used his hard member to graze between her folds and ensued with sharp movements to excite her eager knob even more before he decided it was time for the culmination of their efforts. Reaching down between them, his hand had sought the place where the tip of his member had been. Within moments Elizabeth and Jack were both being driven out of control. Sparrow continued to slide his chest over her nipples and enticed her with the large tip of his member to rub that sensitive pearl to spark her finale. Then he would switch back to the more rigorous hand play to finish up the game. All the while he was making love to her Jack's eyes were hooked deeply into hers; watching, coaching, and talking to her in sexy prompts as he had in Singapore,

"C' mon….luv. Jus' let it _happen_ …" Jack panted, valiantly trying to hold back his own release to the last, "I've got ye, darlin'…. _cum_ fer me once more, then. Nothin's gonna stop us now…not a bloody thing….it _will_ happen…fer us… _all_ of us, eh?"

Sparrow's husky voice and the raw sexual chatting he murmured again had initiated more shivers up and down her spine which prolonged the delightful feelings that shattered all around her. Elizabeth, following Jack's croons of sexual guidance, relaxed into the alluring tone of his voice. She was immediately swept away on a tidal wave of explosive sensations. Elizabeth was feeling her climax bombard her surely as if she were a small boat receiving cannon fire from the―massive guns of the _Pearl_ in an attack. She felt the surging waves reaching a climactic end inside her, the now familiar sensations of waves crashing upon rocks and bursting open within as well. Elizabeth cried out at her end, just as Jack was shuddering with a formidable spasm, arching his back at that same moment. As if in a panic Jack was driving himself deep into Elizabeth's core, riveted with several violent thrusts. His façade fraught with a grimace of agony to define his grand finish.

Elizabeth understood at that precise moment what her Captain was feeling. Jack was crashing onto jagged rocks of the shore amid the height of his passion, having a most intense orgasm by the sight of his countenance. The intensity of which Sparrow met his end with announced by a deep and guttural grunt. That sound of angst had relayed to Elizabeth the sheer and exquisite finish Jack had felt. She could discern the distinct and familiar pitch of Sparrow's shrill scream at one point. Jack's body resumed with a few more harried thrusts, only to reap those last vestiges of pleasure while his member pulsed with the warm essence filling her.

Elizabeth held him tight to ensure being with him to the very end so when Jack would open his eyes she'd be there. Sparrow was still gasping and done, notably replete from exhaust. Jack quickly shifted carefully to lift up and over to the side. He felt himself still wet with their combined fluids and dragging that slick moisture across Elizabeth's upper thigh as he landed flush against her. In lieu of the heat now infiltrating the atmosphere of the cave, Sparrow drew Elizabeth into his arms. Rasping for breath he refused to release her from the embrace of his muscular arms for enjoying the feel of her being so near. Still kissing her shoulders, upper arm, forehead, exploring whatever bit of Elizabeth's sweet flesh Jack could savor with his lips to smooch, was honored with his affections.

"Tis a delicious feelin', that…." Sparrow garbled as he collapsed against her, still with Elizabeth in his arms,"…an' I say this wiv truth, darlin'…..yer the sweetest woman I'd ever taken' t' bed…quite literally n' figuratively…even yer essence 'tis like the sweetest honey…" Sparrow crooned quite seriously as Elizabeth blushed.

Even bedding Jack as many times as she had, Elizabeth was still not used to the bold and brassy sex talk Jack could so readily dispense with nary the bat of an eye. And many times such as this Jack had not meant to titillate, but to compliment her in such a manner. Elizabeth only beamed at him as she felt Jack press her harder against his chest with the intense feeling of love. It was that wave of emotion Jack experienced many times before, but not ever being close enough to Elizabeth for expressing it. The desire to possess her was that intoxicating for Sparrow; a desperation to draw Elizabeth up next to him and hold her. It was the second best feeling to being inside of her. When Sparrow was not erect, a taut hug with Elizabeth flush against his chest was the next best means to satiate that ravenous craving of her being part of him.

Suddenly when Elizabeth shifted a bit Jack became concerned he possibly held her _too_ snugly against him. Always mindful now of their baby within her petite frame, Sparrow released her. After letting go a bit Jack pulled back his head and peered down at his side to find Elizabeth. With a good deal of trepidation within those black marble eyes inspecting her he then stated:

"Oh, m' sorry then, darlin'…." Jack purred, pulling back a bit more yielding more room, "…y' alright, then? I didn't hurt the baby then, did I?"

The restrained trepidation was heard as a tenseness within his voice. This concerned Elizabeth because she knew Jack had to get over these initial jitters. She also understood why he was so concerned. Jack was protective of her to begin with. Now, Sparrow's perpetual vision of 'feminine weakness' was heightened by a pregnancy. Sparrow formed this 'fragile bird' image of her in his mind. Therefore, his tough and tumble ways of handling her were deemed too harsh while Elizabeth was in this delicate state. That very image Jack concocted caused him to react the way he was right now; gingerly handling her with caution as if she'd break.

"No! Jack…if we are to ever make love again….stop _fretting_! The baby is fine as am I! Please do _not_ worry so!

Jack nodded in adherence of what she stated, but he'd never stop worrying about her welfare. Jack loved Elizabeth with all his heart and would die ending anyone's life who'd dare try harming her. Least of all, Jack did not want to be the one to injure her―even if it was unintentional. He felt even the slightest act of applying too much weight or pressure upon Elizabeth's petite frame was dangerous. And speaking about that nagging notion of safety; Jack was becoming increasingly aware of lapsed time. They had already wasted too much of that remaining behind in the cave to make love. They needed to get dressed and carry on out of there to meet Will―of all people. Now Sparrow felt that tiresome guilt over Turner more than ever. But, the whole game plan had altered tremendously. Sparrow was now concerned with the reality of Elizabeth telling William of this new and most certainly crucial element to this bizarre relationship triangle.

Elizabeth had glanced over to study at his handsome façade as Jack examined the cave's ceiling of stalagmites. Indeed this cave would be memorable for several reasons, but at this moment Sparrow had to get his sweetheart and future child out of Jamaica. Reaching over and using his fingers to pull the stray blonde hair from her lips, Jack leaned over to sweetly kiss Elizabeth.

"Oh, darlin…" Jack's deep and contented rumble emerged from his throat as he purred next to her, "...If y' only knew how _much_ y' made me happy this day…..yer everythin' I ever dreamed of n' ever wanted. I can't tell y' how _much_ this baby means t' me, then….."

Oh Jack, do you _really_ mean that?"

Elizabeth had asked with vulnerability as she searched his eyes with intensity; this had been an intrinsic fear of hers for some time. Again Jack leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips, his hand now placed upon her tiny belly and whispering into her ear,

"Aye….an' I want you t' have a care, then…start t' take it a bit slower, eh darlin'? I shudder t' think what could've gone wrong this pas' day―we need to b' more careful like, eh?"

"Alright, we shall. But can we leave this cave and get off the island _now_? I am already feeling a bit daunted for having been lingering here longer than I should like."

"Ah! _Agreed_!"

As they were getting dressed Jack was putting on his britches when he got to the pesky sash once again; his fingers began wrapping it with tedious care about his waist. Jack had then asked with a slight hesitation within his voice,

"Elizabeth….y' hadn't told William of this…. _had_ you?"

Elizabeth tried to slow the rhythm of her breath leftover from their union. Her head was still pounding with the rush of blood within her and unable to control the weakness of her tired limbs. She was not sure of what Jack meant by that, but when she looked his way while dressing herself Jack made a gesture to his own belly and did a cradle rock with his arms. That of course told her Jack meant about the child. Elizabeth was aghast that Sparrow would even consider her doing that without consulting him first as the father,

"Oh God, Jack _no_!" Elizabeth shouted in a crazed whisper, fighting for control, "...of _course_ not! Why on earth would I tell Will that, without having told _you_ about it first?"

"Lizzie, trust me." Jack panted huskily, "Tis my turn t' steer our course a bit if y' don't mind. Please… _don't_ tell William of it 'till we're safe an' have reached the _Black Pearl_ , alright?"

She stared at Jack with a peculiar expression. Shaking her head and blonde waves shifting in syncopation with her movements, Elizabeth was thinking Jack was exceptionally paranoid for no reason.

"Jack, that is _absurd_! I admit Will would not be very beholding to learn the fact we are to have a baby, but he would _never_ stoop to any sort of dastardly behavior! Give him some credit, will you?"

Finished dressing before Elizabeth was decently attired, Jack suddenly on-rushed her. He hugged her into his arms as she melted there. But by his facial expression it seemed as if Sparrow was extremely vexed. With a warm smile he affectionately took a brief hold of one of Elizabeth's now larger breasts and reached down to kiss it. As Sparrow passed his mouth over where her nipple would be, he kept his gaze locked into her eyes. Jack had alternated from a mock suckling of one and then shifted to the other. With Elizabeth giggling now and pushing him away so to finish dressing, Jack stood by her smirking. It was obvious he had an ulterior motive. With little nips from his teeth at her shoulder, once more Jack pressed against her feeling Elizabeth become receptive to receive his affections. Once she allowed Sparrow to shift his now flaccid length along her side, he had her under his spell and then muttered,

"Would y' please adhere 't me on this _one_ wish, then…."

Elizabeth gave Sparrow that spurious peer knowing what was coming and then traded a wily glare at him for this unfounded treatment of Turner. But, with taunt lips and persistence Jack cemented his wishes with the remainder of his declaration by utilizing that 'puppy dog' pout of his to gain influence. Jack was desperate to install that reservation into Elizabeth, for her to please listen to this one piece of sage advice.

"…. _please_ …" Sparrow had asked, praying for a positive answer from her.

"No, Jack. I shall _not_ tell Will right away… _but_ , do not tie my hands in this matter. Given the nature of the news, this may be the only item Will might permit to bid me leave― _without_ causing grief in the process!"

"Ah! Then yer in agreement that William jus' _may_ make a move t' have it out with either of us, then? See 'ere, darlin'...I don't want to give the bloke any cause t' muck wiv either meself or you―'till we reach land, ideally. It could b' the _Pearl_ as well if y'd like to tell him, them. I'd prefer to have y' far from William's reach whilst he's havin' a go 'bout gettin' used t' all these changes, eh? Can y' agree wiv me on this, Lizzie?"

To further influence Elizabeth while Jack was holding her, he enlisted a very enticing and soothing rocking motion. It was so very subtle at first, initiated while Sparrow was talking. He matched the pattern of her breathing with the slow and hardly shifting rhythm used to sway her back and forth as he kissed the top of her head. In some respects it reminded Elizabeth of the type of rocking a parent would use to calm down or soothe a child from crying. Or it could also be compared to the rocking of Jack's _Black_ _Pearl_. But for whatever reason, Jack was instituting this subliminal tactic to calm her and Elizabeth was enjoying it immensely. She was already tired and this so happened to prepare her even more to fall asleep in his arms! As she felt herself ease down and in this embrace of escape from the worlds worries, Elizabeth was actually drifting off she was that exhausted!

Leaning her head into Jack's chest and hearing the crashing of his strapping heart thumping against his ribs within, Elizabeth closed her eyes tuned in and listening to that rhythmic pattern of his strong heartbeat. It was a soothing flutter, lulling her into an almost dream-like state. It was _her_ heart now as Jack made it so. As she rested briefly in Sparrow's welcoming embrace, Elizabeth could easily visualize scenes behind her closed eyes….imagining from a third party perspective the way they had just made love. The tenderness as well as the rampant sexual requirements striving them to go beyond the corporal realm of possibility.

Elizabeth could see Sparrow kissing and petting her, how tender, adorable and caring he was; making certain not to hurt the child asleep within her. Jack would make a splendid and tremendous father to any child―of _that_ Elizabeth was certain. She was quite eager to see him engage with that 'little Lizzie' Sparrow so wanted her to have. Elizabeth found that notion delightful and intriguing. She expected the egocentrically based Sparrow preferring her to give birth to a son. Elizabeth, if she was a betting woman, would have placed her wager on Sparrow's desire for a boy instead; to take on his name sake and follow in his legendary footsteps. So it was a rare and peculiar notion to hear Jack cherishing the ideal of rearing a daughter to dote upon and protect.

Elizabeth appeared to be lazily enthralled with these fuzzy fantasies combined with the comforting and snug manner Sparrow's arms enfolded her. But she was tired from everything, practically 'out of it' while remaining on her feet where she stood. It was sensual and provocative the cozy way Jack's arms and body were gently in syncopation, rocking her into a sublime submission as she supposed on purpose. Elizabeth felt her form slowly glide back and forth, being hypnotized with the very slight motion, drawing her deeper and deeper into those seductive and tranquil movements.

Elizabeth became aware of herself perspiring as the warmth of the day was ripening. The grueling heat was growing more intense with each passing hour while the heaviness of the sun blared down upon the earth. The temperature was rising steadily outside as well, now becoming more notable inside the cooler cave. The mounting and relentless hot weather seemed to grab the curve of Elizabeth's attention, forcing her to take stock of being uncomfortable. She could detect the calm but extreme closeness of Sparrow's structure, but his natural body heat was enhancing that uncomfortable sense of unease in her present environment. She was also wilting from exhaustion as the heat sapped the energy from her limbs. These combined discomforts had driven Elizabeth to force her eyes open and abruptly push off and away from Jack's protective barrier.

"Lizzie―?" his voice was a deep rumble, reflecting a tune of concern.

Before Jack could resume with questioning her, Elizabeth had suddenly collapsed forward against his chest once more in a forceful heap! Jack quickly clasped his arms about Elizabeth to recover from the momentum of her dead weight and thwart a fall. Jack's knees actually buckled to ensure a spring-like movement to adjust his legs, leveraging her weight so he'd not drop Elizabeth altogether! Jack was not expecting her to do that, to just collapse at will against him with her entire weight behind it. In a half laugh over her funny actions, Sparrow held fast to her limp form as he then muttered with a vibrant and hearty chuckle under strain,

"Oi! What 'tis it, darlin'…..is m' Lizzie tired, then?" he laughed trying to lean to the side and catch a glimpse of her visage.

Jack rasped, not taking into account just how tired his own voice sounded before speaking. He shifted Elizabeth's weight to lean more on the crease of his one elbow to support her better. Jack kissed her gently, brushing the blonde hair back from her damp cheek. With her adoring amber eyes now opened, Elizabeth peered at Sparrow and slightly smiled up at him with trust. Of course this pulled on Jack's heart strings as he too was so moved with the emotions bouncing within him. Feeling radiant with the love he felt for her, Jack had softly muttered,

"I never knew it could b' so perfect. Yer so―"

He didn't finish as Elizabeth covered his mouth with hers with a surprise kiss, moving her lips over Jack's once again to taste his affections. Eventually, she drew back and then seemed to end his sentence with a statement of her own to basically mean the same thing he was about to state, Elizabeth announced with a subtle twist,

"Jack, I did not know it could be like that _either_ …but, I would like it better if you would _stop_ being as vexed as you are about Will."

They spent several minutes touching and holding each other, Sparrow holding her one hand and fondling her fingers until he knew it was time they got moving. Jack was getting far too antsy for his Gemini patience to handle their being late for the meet-up with Turner. Jack whispered hotly into her ear as he then lifted up her hand to kiss her knuckles,

"I love ye, Lizzie…n' I could pretty much make love t' all day…However, transport awaits n' I shall _not_ wish to incite any more angst b'twixt Master Turner n' ourselves, savvy?"

Elizabeth lazily looked up at his façade, one dark brow lifted higher than the other and the kohl making his obsidian black eyes piercing as they encompassed her visage.

"Aye….savvy."

They both picked up the chest, one on each side grasping a handle and departed from the cave to the meeting point.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

.

 **Indomitable Interrogatories**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter VIII Get Wisdom At Any Cost**

Author: OrionRedStar

Title: Indomitable Interrogatories  
Genre: Drama/Romance/Humor  
Pairing: M/F  
Rating: M - Mature; Adult s, language, suggested sexual relationship in material (please do not read if you find offensive)  
Characters: Jack Sparrow /Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Gibbs, and surprise character  
Timeline: After AWE  
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth hitch a ride in the _Flying Dutchman_ back to the _Black Pearl_ in their escape, but much to their surprise, Sparrow's ship has ' _company_.'

 **Chapter VIII - Get Wisdom At Any Cost**

They were all assembled upon the _Flying Dutchman_ now and by Jack's calculations only a half hour from meeting up with the _Black Pearl._ He had estimated where she would most likely be on her way sailing towards Jamaica for the midnight rendezvous with himself and Elizabeth. At the present moment Jack and Elizabeth were standing at the side rail and looking out the port bow to try and discern through the night for the svelte shape of his grand dame.

"We should b' upon her any time, then…if Gibbs took off at the right time t' come fetch us. He should be 'round here somewhere, eh?" Sparrow said as his kohl framed eyes narrowed to strain a peer ahead into the night.

Elizabeth seemed distracted and had been ever since they boarded her husband's ship. It was an oppressive situation for her. The fact of William staying away and at the helm through the entire voyage made it even worse. It really had felt as if there was a distinct separation from she and him; a more solid and profound spit than any letters of their marriage being dissolved could muster. Of course Sparrow recognized the distant veil of her gaze as she was not engaging in conversation and abnormally subdued. He of course was so wrapped up in the news of this baby, that it nearly consumed most of Jack's thoughts in relation to Elizabeth. That was probably why he imagined she was feeling ill. He had heard woman in this state felt poorly, but Jack did not know the particulars; never needing to require that knowledge previously with anyone he'd been with, thank goodness. So when Jack discerned Elizabeth's unsettled visage he automatically assumed she was not feeling well.

"What 'tis it…yer feelin' sick, then? I'd heard women in….y' know….." Sparrow glanced around the immediate vicinity to ensure their conversation was not heard by any of Will's crew whispered, "….yer _condition..._ are feelin' usually poor n' out of sorts, then."

For the moment Elizabeth had laughed, being entertained by Sparrow's absorption of her being with child. That seemed to be the _only_ thing he saw when looking at her! It was getting to the point where Elizabeth was starting to feel like a bloody incubation container rather than a flesh and blood woman!

"No Jack, I am _fine_. What you are referring is the morning sickness. I had that early on, but that has pretty much abated by now…mostly."

"Oh!"

Sparrow tapped out an exuberant drum beat on the wooden rail of the ship in an upbeat manner and flashed a winning smile.

"Right."

He glanced over at her again and still could discern her sinking back into that gloomy, over-shadowed expression upon her countenance. No doubt feeling uncomfortable for having to use William's service he now supposed. Catching Sparrow staring at her, he flinched and tried to hold that phony smile for as long as he could until Elizabeth's head tilted to one side and called him out on his off-beat behavior.

"All right Jack, you have grilled me, peeked, boldly stared at me, and now you are grinning at me like a half-crazed ghoul hanging from the edifice of some gothic church."

Sparrow instantly dropped the visage of feigned smiles and rescinded the act entirely and appeared serious now.

"Alright then, tell me what it 'tis that's got y' all quiet-like, then? But _first_ off le'me state fer the record that I _know_ yer head up 'bout us bein' transported via this conveyance."

"You mean the gross misuse of my betrayed husband for our own personal gains― _yes_."

"Well you don't 'ave to put it like _that_ , then…sounds s' very… _selfish_." Sparrow balked defensively.

"Fine, then. You tell me of _your_ perceptions of it Jack, because to tell you honestly….I feel like we are rubbing poor Will's face in it!" Elizabeth hissed at him in a low voice to ensure privacy.

Sparrow rolled his eyes up to the midnight blue sky and then closed them with angst. He knew there would be hell to pay for this act, but it was the best way to get Elizabeth out of the grips of the British Royal Navy. And as chances turned out Jack _was_ correct. Right under the light of day the cloaked _Flying Dutchman_ sailed past the Naval barrier positioned all around the north easterly waters of the island―just like that. The mood upon the ship as they sailed towards the _Black Pearl_ had been one without fanfare, other than Jack having a nice chat with Bootstrap for a bit of the journey while Elizabeth pined by the rail alone. But now Sparrow had to once again endure the painstaking matter of justifying his wily ways. It was imperative to make Elizabeth comprehend this was done out of extreme necessity. Sparrow had proven to be sound in selecting to go this way since they had indeed sailed right under the Navy's very nose!

"Elizabeth….I know y' think of me as a lowly bastard right now, but the need justified th' means, eh? An' jus' for the record, William had _offered_! All I did was take him up on it, then?

Elizabeth had to concede to the practicality of the thing, for she was antsy to get off that island and did not want to be returned to that awful cell. She needed to simply adapt to the facts as they were and be gracious enough to realize this had to be difficult for Jack too, although he was much more adept at hiding his discomforts with bravado which he outwardly showed to the world. Heaving a sigh, Elizabeth agreed to the reality of it and attempted to tone down her discomfited thoughts and stop railing on Jack so much. He loved her and was doing his best. Soon they would spot the _Black Pearl_ , get off the _Dutchman_ , and that would be the end of _that_.

"I imagine you are right."

"Of course I am."

Elizabeth flashed him a look of caution as if to warn him not to press it. Sparrow instantly flashed her another gold and silver beam in accordance with the threat. Instead, he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it while flashing her a very pensive and foxy smile as he crooned,

"Ah, what I'd only _do_ t' you if I could right now."

Jerking her hand free from Jack's clutches and dropping it to her side as if it had a dead weight tied to it, Elizabeth glanced about for onlookers and shot Sparrow another glare of forewarning.

"And we should have none of _that_ , thank you very much. It is one thing to be standing here obtaining a much needed transport Jack, but we do not have to flaunt it in Will's presence. I cannot wait to be off this ship." She groaned.

No sooner than Elizabeth had stated that when Bootstrap had approached Sparrow. Tapped him on the shoulder and nodding to Elizabeth with respect, Bill then stated,

"Excuse me Jack, but William needs to speak with you."

Elizabeth and Jack instantly exchanged a precautionary glance. Clearing his throat and hoping to narrow down the topic of discussion requiring discourse with the _Dutchman's_ Captain, Sparrow asked with a wily tenor,

"Oh…..An' do we know _what_ this lit'le meetin' 'tis about, then?" Jack asked with reserve.

Suddenly there was a shout from another crewman about seeing ships on the starboard side horizon. Sparrow instantly perked up to assume it was his own vessel being sighted as they swiftly neared the spot most likely to meet up with it. Jack loped over to the starboard rail and peered out over the white capped waves to the distance. There was the _Black Pearl_ alright; however there was a shadow of _another_ ship which was located just beyond it. That particular ship was not readily discerned at this distance. The cloak of darkness and the strange ship being overshadowed by his own great lady made it a difficult task.

"Blimey, there _is_ another ship beyond the _Pearl_."

Sparrow muttered to himself as Elizabeth suddenly joined his side.

"Who is it, the Royal Navy?"

"Mmmm…don't think so, they're of a like mind that lot―never t' travel solo…least not in _these_ waters. I can't make out who it 'tis, then. Me eyes are too tired and I can't see that far out, luv."

"You are right, there is another ship and it is not the British Navy."

Elizabeth and Jack startled at first at the suddenly closeness of another voice in their company. They both had turned simultaneously to spot William Turner now standing behind them. Jack gestured a tilt of his head out towards the two ships side by side in the distant night and sternly asked with concern,

"Can y' make 'er out a 'tall, William? The other ship, are there any colors showin'?"

"No.

Elizabeth was biting her lower lip, not only for the questionable visiting ship in the distance next to the _Black_ _Pearl_ , but the tension still between her and Turner. They way he looked at her; when he _did_ it was with utter disdain. Elizabeth felt sad it had come to this end, but their lives were about to become even more distant once he'd learn of what Jack and she were expecting. Her thoughts were disrupted by Jack's deep voice of worry as he looked out to the distant ships getting closer as they approached.

"I can't make 'er out either, then. I sup'ose it 'twould be alright since they're not in the midst of a battle."

"Yes, but I feel it is a good idea if I go over there and escort you two upon the _Pearl_ and remain until you do find out just who it is that has your ship held hostage."

Sparrow's head snapped to stare at William with a peculiar, squinted eyed stare of apprehension.

"Eh? _Hostage_ y' say? Why ever twould y' suspect or say such a damnable thin'?"

William walked to the other side of Elizabeth at the rail as all three now glanced over to the stilled ships on the horizon.

"Well for one, your crew had no idea we were coming…that I was bringing you and Elizabeth to her. Secondly, the _Pearl's_ sails are _down_ ….she is not at full canvas or sailing to hurriedly meet you both for the rendezvous as you had stipulated. Therefore my only deduction is that your ship and crew are being held hostage against their will."

Jack did _not_ like what Turner had deduced or said, but it did however have an awful ring of truth to his analysis. Elizabeth tried to see for herself if there was any hostility of cannon fire or any damage to the hull as they drew nearer yet. Heaving a huge sigh of frustration for she could not focus properly in this unusually darker night, Elizabeth imagined she was able to contain whatever the affair was by her being Pirate King. If they were going to step amid a dispute among pirates going on there, she would make a quick end if it by use of her authority alone―and that was that.

"Well, if it is some sort of squabble between pirates aboard the _Black Pearl_ and members of the unidentified ship, I shall concisely handle the matter with care and make quick end of it."

An alarmed Jack Sparrow pushed himself off the rail and backed a few paces and was adamantly shaking his head, now pulling out a hand shaking profusely back and forth in a waving fashion as if to negate that lame-brained idea immediately.

"Mmmm…not thinkin' that 'tis such a good idea, then. Mebbe y' should stay on the _Flyin' Dutchman_ jus' in case there _is_ any sort of battle goin' on, eh?

Jack glanced beyond Elizabeth hoping to gain a strong leg of support from William who would also agree to his theory. Of course, Turner was smirking back at Sparrow as if to say _'you wanted her, now keep her out of trouble as you promised'_ sort of grin splayed across his visage. Jack held his breath from saying anything as he viewed that spiteful grimace and then looked down to Elizabeth who was naturally getting twisted out of sorts with his rebuke. That was only because Elizabeth knew exactly what this was all about. Sparrow's over-protective nature was appearing and this skittish apprehension over her being pregnant and therefore making her more fragile. This had to stop or Elizabeth was about to go insane with Jack's wanting to handle her with kid gloves.

"Nonsense! You and I are both going over onto the _Pearl_. Will….if we could please impose upon your service just a trifle longer, if you would―"

"No need to ask, Elizabeth…of course I have no issue at all to ensuring your safety." Turner replied as he retained that smug grin and continued to gloat over at Sparrow.

Jack felt defeated for nobody seemed to be on his side or would agree to his sage advice. His hand dropping to his side in a pathetic and resolute gesture of defeat, he proffered a jerking shrug of his shoulder. _Well that was that!_ He thought to himself; Elizabeth had executed that ruling easily enough and went over his head with that decision. She had over-ruled on his notions and took to her own as the Pirate King. Jack looked out again over the waves and saw the shadowy outline past the _Pearl_ a bit clearer, but was still unable to discern by form of the ship which vessel it was. It still maintained a cloaked position on the opposite side of his ship. Jack only hoped that the scenario was not an ominous one or dangerous enough to injure Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs had made arrangements for the party to board the _Black Pearl_ as soon as he saw the _Flying Dutchman_ within his sights. He only assumed it was William boarding, forgetting he could simply appear at will using his supernatural powers. It was merely out of habit Gibbs had the crossing plank secured and on the ready. However once the ship arrived and the plank was set into place and hooked up, Gibbs was not only shocked but elated to see it was none other than his captain and Elizabeth next to him, followed by William Turner. He rushed up to Jack as soon as he set foot onto the _Pearl's_ deck. Sparrow was holding Elizabeth's hand as she made the step down onto the deck herself when Gibbs rushed up to him. He hopefully wanted to convey what was going on before the surprise had sprung. Out of breath and appearing anxious, Gibbs seized the opportunity to try and explain what had happened and why they were stalled in the water and not in route to pick them up.

"Jack! By all the Saints…yer a sight fer sore eyes!"

"What the bloody hell is goin' on wiv me ship, Mister Gibbs!" Sparrow tartly commanded for an immediate answer.

However before Gibbs had the chance to offer enlightenment, a voice bubbled from the shadows nearby his cabin and was heard soaring over the deck to meet everyone's ears,

"Why hello Jack, it is so good to see you again."

Eight pairs of eyes were cast towards the shadowy under-ledge of Sparrow's cabin, where a female form finally strutted out in a breezy fashion and exposed itself. Nearly aghast, Sparrow gasped and swallowed air as he stated in a low murmur under his breath,

" _Angelica_."

Elizabeth had glanced from the strange woman with the thick Spanish accent and then snapped right over to Sparrow's stoic visage. He was struggling to transform his countenance from one of shock into a very weak upturn of a single corner of his mouth; a feeble answer of producing a quirky smile. Suddenly aware of the piercing glower he was receiving from Elizabeth, Sparrow nervously cleared his throat but failed to give rise in adding an audible voice. Elizabeth was glancing from the woman to Jack and was clearly trying to draw some sort of conclusion that they obviously knew one another, but to what extent? Knowing Jack's sordid past, Elizabeth assumed it had to be some sort of romantic dalliance of his long and dotted history of women.

"Jack, do you _know_ this woman?" Elizabeth had demanded in a stern but level voice.

There was a subtle chuckle emanating from Turner as he slipped to one side leaning on the rail, arms folded over his chest and situated to watch the entertaining show unfold before him. Sparrow seemed to squirm in place as he cleared his throat again. One arm rose as he managed a slight gesture in Angelica's direction and then nodded to her again. Elizabeth was waiting. Not wanting to lose face in this situation or jump to conclusions, she spared as much patience needed to give Sparrow ample time to collect himself.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm…..yes, luv. This….mmmmm….this is….Angelica, then."

Laughing to herself over Sparrow's obvious awkwardness of seeing her, Angelica stepped forward until she was directly across from Jack and Elizabeth.

"It is good to see you Jack, although I would imagine you would not figure on seeing me for some time…at least not after you had _abandoned_ me on that island, yes?"

Elizabeth sharply honed in on this swarthy woman now that she was in the light of a lantern and closer for inspection. She felt her own cheeks flush with jealousy and trepidation, but still maintained an even keel as she stared at this petite but attractive female. Both women were now focused upon one another and sizing each other up, while a twitching Sparrow was attempting to look cavalier. Jack's mind raced like a tempest to capture an adequate answer that would not hang him altogether. Feeling flushed and put on the spot under the glare of both females waiting for him to answer; Jack took off his hat and started to fan himself with it. Only diversionary tactics flooded to Sparrow's mind as he announced in a flip jovial manner,

"Right! Might I suggest we all convene within me cabin, then? 'Tis far cozier an' I can pull out some rum, eh? We can down a few drinks…circle 'round me table, an' then we can all go round th' horn n' introduce ourselves properly, savvy?"

Another snicker was heard in the background by a demonic sounding Turner to which Sparrow had cast a backwards filthy glare over his shoulder at him. Meanwhile, all four of them were swiftly hustled into the cabin by Sparrow, who caught William sniggering at him still. Jack flashed an evil slanted and squinting pair of obsidian eyes at him for enjoying this close encounter too much; obviously thrilled over seeing him trapped within this tight and sticky situation.

Once inside his cabin Jack clumsily hung up his coat and hat upon the coat rack, dropping his hat several times from fumbling fingers with nervousness. The two women were still warily scoping each other out with catty up and down glances of appraisal, each imaging the other with Sparrow. By that time Jack was noisily at his library behind the desk and desperately rooting for a full bottle of rum. He was tossing maps asunder causing them to spill onto the floor, opening and closing rattling drawers, and creating absolute _havoc_ in that corner. The clanking of empty tankards was overheard as he gathered them all up within his arms, balancing them against his chest along with the bottle of rum while using his chin atop of the pile as an aid for ballast.

"Right! Here we are then, a nice cool drink of rum should―"

"Just who exactly _are_ you?" Elizabeth coldly asked of Angelica out of nowhere with an authoritative bark.

A paranoid Sparrow dropped the tankards in a noisy clutter smack in the middle of the table to thwart that exchange as best he could. Immediately in Sparrow overdrive, he was sorting out the goblets with much fanfare and animation as he could, knocking them over haphazardly and slapping them around the table with repeated oratory calls of each maneuver he demonstrated.

"Ah yes…one fer _you_ …..an' _you_ …" he paused and then went for another, "...an' last but not least, another fer _you_."

Jack was loudly clanking each tankard in front of his array of guests about the table―only Turner appearing to be having a blast at this variegated mix of female company. Angelica and Elizabeth both familiar with Jack's jittery display had observed him with slight regard, looked to one another once more with a spurious glare, and then Angelica replied with a coy tone,

"I am a very…. _close_ friend of Jack's. Has he not told you about me?"

"No." Elizabeth crisply replied.

Another loud clank as Sparrow nearly slammed the tankard in front of Angelica as a subliminal signal to shut up. Meanwhile he slipped an awkward smile over toward Elizabeth directly across from her. William of course was no help whatsoever as he grasped his tankard from Jack's hand and mused in a mellow and soothing tone of voice,

"No….indeed Jack has _not_ told us of you. Won't you kindly enlighten us? Oh…let me introduce myself. I am William Turner. I so happen to be the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ …as you probably saw my ship upon our arrival here."

Angelica's dark mahogany eyes drifted over the pleasing visage of the newly introduced man of handsome featues, gentile manners, and rich but cunning brown eyes.

"My pleasure…..to be sure."

"I am Elizabeth Swann…..Pirate King and also his _wife_."

Sparrow shot her a very scathing look for all of the sudden the estranged Elizabeth was proclaiming herself as Turner's _spouse_! But this was no time to quibble over particulars. Jack was terrified to get out of this predicament alive! Now pouring rum all around and filling each one to the top, both ladies were staring lethally silent glares at one another. The only two who seemed to be enjoying this reunion were Angelica and Will. Elizabeth was seething now and having a very keen suspicion there was more here than meets the eye. Jack was worried this was _it_ ―this was his demise for certain. If Angelica breathed one word of their having had a sexual tryst, even though it _was_ before he and Elizabeth had become united, this would be the last straw to break the camel's back. Sparrow finished off pouring the rum and then cleared his throat again. This tick was becoming annoying to Elizabeth for she knew Jack's habit of doing that was to bargain for more time and concoct some bullshit story or excuse. Sparrow lifted and extended his goblet, stood taller, and then with a note of formality to his voice suggested,

"Right, a toast 'tis in order 'ere, I should think. How 'bout t' good times, eh?"

"Why not drink to past _l'amour's_ , Jack?" Angelica cooed with a wily glint to her eye.

Elizabeth watched Sparrow's reaction to that intimate address closely, which of course was followed by a nervous and skittish laugh from him. Glancing from Angelica's mischievous grin to Elizabeth's piercing glower, Sparrow pursed his lips and forced a scowl as he repined,

"Mebbe…..mebbe _not_. Le's just keep it t' old times, then…. _no_ wait…. _new_ times, rather?" he quickly corrected.

William laughed again and decided to offer Sparrow a bone. The pirate was shaking like jelly in his boots and evidently there was a good deal of intrigue going on at this table of assorted females. If it came out as Will suspected, Jack was going to find himself in hot water one way or the other by the end of this gathered company. As much as Sparrow deserved to be boiled alive, Turner offered him a life preserver as he boisterously inserted his own idea,

"How about _I_ make the first toast of the evening and make it to freedom?"

On that all could agree, the tankards clanked, except for Jack who was so clumsy he nearly caused them all to spill! His overt and anxious thrust to meet the other tankards nearly caused a slushy disaster. Elizabeth shot him another delaminate peer with narrowed amber orbs of suspect. Sparrow appeared wilted and still on his feet, unable to relax enough to bend his knees and reach a sitting position. However, as he struggled by sheer determination, Jack had maneuvered his posterior slightly lower to get closer to the chair seat, but not quite. Elizabeth was not going to waste any more time for sampling a cross examination of this pretty female who so happened to be upon Jack's ship.

"So Angelica, are we to understand you have initiated a hostile takeover of the _Black Pearl_?"

Sensing imminent danger after hearing Elizabeth state that, Sparrow wanted to diffuse this query from the get-go. Knowing the intensity already wafting between these two scrappy and fiery females, he wanted to ensure there were no spontaneous cat fights. Instantly he jumped in and disrupted Angelica's ability to answer,

"No…NO, of _course_ not….'tis only a casual an' ceremonious _visit_ , I should imagine. Tisn't that right, Angelica?"

Sparrow managed to fall into the chair, his legs finally buckling from under him and butt hitting the seat hard for all who heard the thud. Angelica took a slow sip of rum as she peered over the rim to Elizabeth's piercing and judgmental gaze. She licked her lips seductively as she languidly drew her stare over to Jack and then purred,

"I never thought I needed to hold Jack against his will."

"Is that so? Well why is his ship immobilized here when it was slated to sail _elsewhere_?" Elizabeth countered sharply.

Jack was chuckling nervously as he swiftly interjected with a dash of sound reason and a flamboyant wave of a flourished hand between the stalemated women,

"Well then, that matters not since William brought us 'ere, eh? We should not dwell on the past, right…to the future was it not the toast, eh?"

"No actually it was to freedom, Jack." Turner aptly mused with the sly correction.

Sparrow reiterated the toast anyway and ignored William, only to remind them to play nice. He'd handle the whelp later. But, Angelica seemed disturbed by that crass remark of Elizabeth's and quickly countered with,

"But Jack, you did me a disservice….I expect recompense."

"Oh, what sort of disservice?" Elizabeth asked jumping in with a keenly sharp eye to the dark woman across from her.

"He stranded me upon an island…oh, only after he made certain to _slay_ my father first."

Sparrow visibly balked hearing that unjust accusation, his head snapping back and a frown dominating his rugged countenance. The raven dreadlocks were still swaying as he then barked,

"Her father so happened t' be _Blackbeard_ , eh? Very nasty man…..nasty _pirate_." Jack insisted as a broadcast statement with exaggerated high lifting of brows upon his forehead and then drew a large pull of rum from his mug.

Angelica seemed just as annoyed of Sparrow's denial and leaned towards him and snarled with sufficient power behind her retort with her accent thickening along with her ire.

"That does not matter! I told you Jack, you _owe_ me from a time _before_ that…and after! Now you are indebted to me even _more_."

Elizabeth's eyes darted from the annoyed Angelica then over to Sparrow to read his visage. Jack was peering down into his tankard and ignoring them _both_. In fact, if he could have crawled into that mug to hide he would have! Wanting to get to the bottom of this matter as Pirate King who settled disputes all the time, Elizabeth evenly asked,

"So for this transgression what would you have done? How can Jack repay you for all of these terrible deeds?"

Sparrow suddenly looked up from his mug with a crackling whipping head snap towards Elizabeth, wondering just what she had up her sleeve. Angelica sneered over at Elizabeth and brushed her off with a casual flare that was both insulting and irreverent.

"I pay no homage or allegiance to any 'Pirate King' as my superior." She announced in a thick accent and flaunting a trivializing wave of her hand.

Sparrow's eyes widened a bit with trepidation, terrified this was indeed going to wind up as a cat fight as surely as his knees were knocking under the table. Turner, still cheeky with the Cheshire Cat grin across from him was having a ball. Watching Jack squirm was a delightful payback for the stealing of his wife; at least a _bit_ of it anyway. William cleared his throat and decided to add his own sage wisdom to the fray by using his handsome countenance to dissuade Angelica from provoking Elizabeth too far,

"Perhaps I can loan myself to assist in this delicate matter? Are you seeking a fiscal compensation from Jack? Or did you have designs on confiscating the _Black Pearl_? I see you do have your own vessel and a very fine one it 'tis indeed. I would not know why you would require another."

" _Oi_!" Sparrow interjected as he was concerned over Turner handing over his ship so precipitously to this she-cat wench, "….might I state that it 'tis _my_ ship yer negotiatin' wiv 'ere?"

Angelica looked from William over to a frazzled Sparrow, now glaring at the still coy man poised across from him.

"No Jack, I was merely attempting to proffer an adequate solution. Clearly Angelica here has an ax to grind with you―issues to be met. I was merely seeking a means to outline her needs so they could be fulfilled as best we can."

" _We_? I'd not heard _yer_ name tossed in 'ere, _Turner_ …." Sparrow growled like a junk yard dog, "…..go fulfill 'em wif yer _own_ ship, eh?" Sparrow indignantly snapped.

"Be quite Jack." Elizabeth barked at Sparrow and returned to Angelica, "…so please tell us what it is _exactly_ which you require so we can manage to try and offer some sort of compensation for the damages."

" _Damages_!? Her bloody father was the cruelest, evilest, mos' incredulous _blither_ on the _fuckin'_ waters!? She drank from the fountain of youth n' has many years t' dispense with―so that debt was _paid back_ _aplenty_ fer all me wrongs! An' now y' want to compensate 'er with _more_!?"

Sparrow squawked his dissent vehemently as Angelica looked on with a dry and calculating smile feeling he was getting his just desert. Simply watching Jack lose himself had pleased Angelica. Elizabeth held up a halting palm towards Jack, still operating as mediator whether or not this woman would adhere to her final pronouncement.

"Now there is no need for obscenities here, Jack. Please stay your comments until I speak to you."

Jack's kohl framed eyes narrowed at Elizabeth for putting him in his place like a wee lad. He was definitely getting pissed off by every moment this arbitrary and half-bait interview was going on. However, now was a dangerous time to cross Elizabeth for Angelica was closely nipping at his heels. Jack was certain that any minute Angelica was probably going to unleash the nuances of their dark and secret affair. Biting back his words, Jack leaned into his seat and growled like a disgruntled bear. Elizabeth returned her attentions to the black haired Spanish beauty across from her and then readdressed the matter.

"So then, if you do have some sort of compensation in mind, please dispense with your thoughts."

Angelica made a very animated and visual sweep of the _Pearl's_ cabin, not to miss gliding over Sparrow's grumpy visage in the overall picture while watching her calculate. She huffed a cocky half-laugh at him and then glanced back to Elizabeth and finally replied,

"The _Black Pearl_ is a _grand_ ship," she paused to glance at the panicked expression of Jack's wincing veneer only to anguish him all the more, and then slowly added looking back to Elizabeth, "…but I do not need another ship."

Sparrow released his held breath and took another very much needed drag of rum. This was an impossible situation for any pirate to find himself in―at the mercy of _women_! Not one but _two_! If only he could rid the world of bloody, interfering women! They were a vexation and a ruddy _plague_ amongst all men! And these two were doing a proper job of rendering him into a castrated and impotent pirate right before his eyes. And there was Turner, gloating and enjoying every single second of this torment with his smug grin still spread across his _eunuchy_ façade!

"I was thinking along the lines of coin…. _gold_ coin."

Jack sputtered out his rum into the mug and nearly gagged as Elizabeth jumped in quickly to thwart any harsh comments to fly following his coughing fit.

"How much do you want?"

"Thirty thousand…..in Spanish gold coins." Angelica announced boldly.

Jack had it up the ass just about long as he could abide it and was determined to have a say in what was transpiring. No way could he come up with a hefty ransom such as that. Not now or _ever_ ―even in the next two years if he worked his ivory trade non-stop! But now that he and Elizabeth were having a child, Jack was going to be grounded for a while. Sparrow had not yet worked out the finite details of how to keep it running smoothly while he was absent.

"See 'ere Angelica, that 'tis bleedin' _robbery_ n' I've no intention whats'ever of―"

" _Fine_ …." Elizabeth interrupted Sparrow's tirade, "….come to Shipwreck Cove three days hence and you shall have your coin."

In the middle of taking another drink of rum, Sparrow's wide-eyed glare of shock floated over to Elizabeth's stern countenance.

" _WHAT_?" Jack squawked while choking on the rum having gone down the wrong way,

"I want it now." Angelica adamantly insisted.

"We do not have it here with us…as you can imagine. Do you require me to write out a promissory note for the coin? But I would strongly urge you to agree upon my honor as Pirate King before these witnesses. I promise you shall have your coin forthwith. All I need is get to the source requiring the three days travel."

Lips pursed and glancing from Elizabeth over to Jack and back to Elizabeth again, Angelica was mentally mulling over the tempting proposition.

"You shall pay me in _full_?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth sharpened her gaze at Angelica, undaunted and like a fortress of inordinate power. She took a long draw from the tankard, emptied it and set it firmly upon the table placed precisely in front of her. Shaking her head so those blue-black tresses shifted out of her face, Angelica peered hard at Elizabeth. This was a tough but beautiful woman and Angelica could understand why Jack was attracted to her. Fine boned and blonde with skin like alabaster; a dust of rose in the apple of each cheek. She was a natural beauty all right. There was a part of Angelica that was envious of Elizabeth now being with Jack in spite of who she was married to. Angelica was clever enough to discern the strong attachment between Sparrow and this lady. She always harbored feelings for Jack and still had them, so the idea of his being with Elizabeth was daunting. Angelica was remiss that there was no chance to be alone with Sparrow and… _reminisce_.

"You sail there now?" she stated with a firm tenor.

"Yes." Elizabeth wearily responded trying to avoid sounding too terse over this tedious affair of repetition.

Angelica smiled at the forever pleasant William and asked in a seductive coo,

"And you….do _you_ sail to Shipwreck Cove as well?"

Jack was now sending Turner a smug grin since _he_ was under the scope of those amber eyes watching how he reacted to Angelica's flirting. Clearing his throat too like a nervous Jack Sparrow, William then answered with a charming, slight chuckle and produced a pleasant smile of charm,

"No…alas my duty at sea has already been grossly detained….quite a bit indeed. I must get back to it straight away. But I will vouch for Elizabeth that she shall keep her word…it is as good as the gold itself."

Hearing that remark of William's had caused Elizabeth to cast her eyes down. She did not feel comfortable owning such a compliment when her heart was so duplicitous. Reminded of what she had not told William about her and Jack made her feel worse. Nor did Elizabeth know when that opportunity to tell him about it would happen again now that he was leaving. That was when Angelica got up from her chair causing both William and Jack to rise simultaneously in a gentlemanly fashion of respect. Elizabeth remained seated and was near nausea over the men fawning over this fake female rogue. She formed an instant dislike and was especially intimidated over what the relationship had been between Jack and Angelica. Already Elizabeth was teaming with the green monster of jealousy.

"Alright. I shall follow you there in my own ship, then…..be true to your word and we shall have no problems." Angelica announced with her head held high.

William offered his arm to her and announced with courtly conduct,

"Might I offer you escort to your ship, Angelica?"

Smiling broadly and with a coquettish flash of desire in eyes, she nodded approval. Jack was almost grateful for Turner getting her out of his cabin and hoped on the off-shoot he might even _drown_ her in the process! Meanwhile Elizabeth was glaring at Jack who was avoiding to look in her direction altogether. Sparrow knew it in his bones what was coming and the ominous shadow of doom which was hanging over him like the insidious blade of a guillotine!

Turner and Angelica sashayed over to the cabin door and departed, leaving Sparrow who followed to close it. Jack was leaning on the portal after they had left and heaving a sigh. Jack's forehead was pressed against the wood with closed eyes. That was a close call. However, he could sense the piercing orbs of hot yellow embers burning into the back of his cranium. That fatal and deafening sound of portentous silence was foreboding. Should he stay or should he go? If Sparrow left too soon he'd certainly run into Turner and Angelica still on deck, only departing a moment ago. If Sparrow stayed, no doubt Elizabeth was going to rack him for the next hour with a barrage of questions more excruciating than putting hot needles into his eyeballs! Which choice, Jack pondered in those few sort seconds while he was at the portal of freedom, should he take?

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

Author: OrionRedStar  
Title: Indomitable Interrogatories  
Genre: Drama/Humor/Romance  
Pairing: M/F  
Rating: M - Mature Overall; This chapter R. Some implied sexual material in text so please do not read if you find this sort of material offensive.  
Characters: Jack Sparrow /Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa  
Timeline: After AWE  
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are at Shipwreck Cove and settling in for the wait, soon to be over.

 **Chapter IX- Above All Else Guard Your Heart**

The sound of his own snoring had abruptly awoken Jack Sparrow with a start. Nearly gurgling from coming out of the deep and comatose slumber he had been in, Sparrow choked. Sitting up amid the coughing session, his keen eyes watered as he finally got a grip on himself in the middle of this spasm. Taking a deep breath and wiping the sleep and tears from his eyes, the very first thing Jack did was glance to the right upon the mattress to ensure Elizabeth was alright.

It had already been a week since their return to Shipwreck Cove, however in lieu of the arduous journey that topped off the energy-sapping rescue of the missing Elizabeth; it was a success ripping her from Port Royal's fortress. So naturally when they reached Shipwreck Cove, both practically slept the entire time once they set foot on the pirate island. Both Jack and Elizabeth were so exhausted from it all, nary had they even spent much time together since they set out on the _Black_ _Pearl_ to return to the Cove.

In order to keep up appearances and a fine line of discretion, Elizabeth and Jack had returned to their own private quarters each evening, but it was usually Sparrow who showed up either at Elizabeth's door from the corridor, or appeared on the veranda to enter her bed chambers. Jack had a way of showing up at the oddest times by use of the most inventive means. Once evening he showed up at her door dressed as the cook with her food order, delivering it from the kitchens. Sparrow had fancied himself the grand master of disguise and even had the audacity to invite himself in after doubling up the order so the meal would suffice for two.

But Sparrow was heavily under the influence of rum that night and had been for a while. He was under duress and hard pressed to make a favorable impression upon Elizabeth. After her abrupt introduction to Angelica, Sparrow had done a lot of explaining on the way to Shipwreck Cove and was now beholding to Elizabeth. He wanted her to forgiving him for those past digressions. Although his banner cry was of course that all of his association with Angelica happened _'before her'_ prior to Sparrow actually became an 'affixed' romantic attachment to Elizabeth. So now he was practicing all his charming tricks in order to woo Elizabeth all over again, using more tactics to make up for their ardent arguing.

The oddest paring however which formed in the past week had not really been about Jack and Elizabeth reconciling, but the uncanny attraction going on between her estranged husband William Turner and Sparrow's past romantic dalliance, Angelica. _The Flying Dutchman_ was seen sailing alongside of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ for some time before it had eventually split off of its own accord sailing elsewhere. No doubt the _Dutchman_ had probably been called to fulfill the duty of collecting unfortunate souls lost upon the vast seas.

However, at the present Sparrow was lucid enough to establish where he was and what had transpired this past week. Glancing down at the folds of blanket and sheets next to him, Sparrow deduced that he was in Elizabeth's bed and she was obviously absent from his side. With his scowl deepening, Jack glanced around the vast chamber to see if she was already up and about and in the process of getting dressed…..or he hoped to snare her during the fortuitous and yet habitual bathing ritual Elizabeth seemed to enjoy every morning. Sparrow shuddered at the thought since she got him to join her more often than not. Elizabeth forced Jack to bathe far too many times than it was necessary, so he was sort of relieved for having missed another bloody bathing session and accompanied lecture on cleanliness.

"Elizabeth….Lizzie? Are y' fannyin' about somewhere in 'ere, then?"

Sparrow announced his broadcast query to Elizabeth within the large quarters which offered no retort. Shifting his legs off to the side of the too soft mattress, Jack hoisted himself upward and slowly strutted cross the vast chamber, scratching his bare belly while he yawned.

"No….not about, eh?" he pondered muttering his words aloud to himself in limited company while his blurred eyes scanned the inner chambers all the same to make certain she had indeed vacated her private rooms.

Sparrow slowly sat up, took a swig from the still partially full bottle of rum where he had left it. After a few savory jolts he started to get dressed at a leisurely pace. Along the way about the chamber, Jack lazily gathered up from the floor what articles of clothing he had stripped off last night en route to the bed. Now collecting most of his notable _accoutrements_ along the way, all the while swigging from the bottle with intermittent bends to the floor. The shirt, britches, then the sash were donned and last came the vest.

All the artifacts which garnished his muscular frame were once again in place. There was not that much to gather since only a few of his artifacts were taken with Sparrow when ventured forth from his own rooms to Elizabeth's. Jack always brought a pistol and his sword. One just never knew what to expect on an island saturated with pirates, and so Jack was always of a mind to be better off prepared than sorry. Having collected the last of his own personal effects, Jack went to the door and cautiously stepped out into the corridor undetected….or so he had assumed.

"Ah, Spar-rah….." came booming from appearing just from the narrowed corner down the hall, a familiar bark that was all too clear who was up with the birds.

Jack winced with a cringe as he glanced over his shoulder and awkwardly closed the door to Elizabeth's private quarters. There was only one man alive with that abrasive voice; hearing that scratchy chortle following only meant Barbossa was now directly behind him. Heaving a sigh of tedium, Jack knew where this conversation was going to go having just been caught outside and seen leaving Elizabeth's bedroom chambers. Straightening up to meet the pirates eyes square, Sparrow replied.

"Aye, 'tis I." Jack shot a spurious glance up and down his shorter crony now meeting the wily grin pasted across the leathery façade, then added in his address to his past first mate, "…so what brings you t' Shipwreck Cove, eh?" I take it me ship is still in the harbor?"

Barbossa slapped a friendly paw across Jack's back as he erupted with a jolly laugh.

"Nay, not all 'tis fair fer speakin' such words, then….yer ship b' there. And after all…..I already cut meself a deal with Angelica, right?"

Sparrow's scowl returned again and not exactly sure what that phrase meant. For some reason Angelica seemed to be ingrained amongst quite a few of the pirates Sparrow had considered as part of his own, earthly realm and circle of acquaintances. She seemed to have already cut a deal with Elizabeth, was in some sort of dubious pairing with Turner, and now there was a tale to be told about Barbossa having dealings with the voluptuous, raven haired vixen. To Jack's discerning eye, it appeared as if Angelica was networked within the fabric of nearly all he knew. And Jack understood well enough that meant there was more to this female fox's moves other than her outstanding beauty and deadly charm. Sometimes Sparrow had drawn a mental bewilderment over guessing which of the females he was associate with was more lethal; Angelica or Elizabeth. Clearing his throat and speaking with a deep morning voice as well for still not awake he replied,

"Oh really?" Jack mused with a feigned tone of vague disinterest, "I hadn't heard that rumor, then. Perhaps you could enlighten me all 'bout it over a bowl of porridge, eh?"

Barbossa's yellow eyes sharpened and honed in on Sparrow as well spicing up his voice by adopting a twang of sarcasm,

"Aye, n' you could tell me all 'bout yer dealin's wiv the Pirate King as well, eh?"

Jack shot him a filthy glare as he started to lope away from Barbossa, headed for his own room to finish getting dressed.

"I don't know what y' mean, then?"

Hector only offered a deep chortle of a dubious nature.

"Oh I think ye _do_ , Spar-rah….what's been goin' on 'round here for quite some time over you two…why ye went t' Port Royal to rescue 'er all by yerself, eh? Pretty risky doin' that all on yer own, Jack. I suspect it 'tis fer very fortuitous reasons!" Hector purred with a glower of knowledge poised about those wise yellow orbs.

Sparrow scoffed, his hand waving off to the side as if shooing off a pesky insect,

"More rumors, eh? I swear….bloody pirates are like a pack of ol' hens, then,…..clackin', scratchin' an' cluckin' their way 'bout the hen house whilst chattin' over someone _else's_ , business― _always_."

Sparrow was now adding visual aids with his hand used to imitate the chattering mouths to which he was now making fun. And he also noticed that no matter which turns he made along the corridors, Barbossa was clinging right to his side and following the same ones. This would not be a normal pattern for him to take since the Brethren Court did not have rooms in or special compartments for guests at this arm of the complex. Looking at him from an almost sideways glance, Barbossa saw the evil peer Sparrow shot at him and bellowed.

"Nay, now don't get yer own feather ruffled then, I'm not statin' anythin' that hasn't _already_ been spoken about 'round these parts…quite fer some time if ye must know. I'd not be the _first_ one t' make you aware of that….but, a certain brunette whose occupyin' these parts as well.….has an altogether different view."

 _Angelica_.

Jack stopped short his long legged lope to peer hard at Barbossa in quest for a reason. His black onyx eyes sharpened from the lifted morning fog and now could see his ex first mate clearly. Age settled hard on Hector's visage and had not been kind to him. Many years as captain in harsh weather and the unrelenting sun had etched a sage visage across Barbossa's countenance. Pursing his lips, Sparrow studied the man for a few moments before answering,

"Is that so…what had y' heard tell of this, eh?"

"Well of course, there'd be pirates about, mate." Barbossa mused with twinkling eyes.

Indeed, that was very true. Pursed lips and his wily grin spreading across his weather worn features, Hector could not stop grinning.

"I don't think you'd want me to relay all that here n' now, eh?"

Sparrow had decided that Hector was only there to nettle him and nothing more. Of course there was always intrigue when pirates gathered about―which is one reason why Jack likened to avoid being around them for that single fact alone. They were menacing. Always looking to get over on the other and better themselves and their stakes at the sake of all others. That was not really Jack's true cut of the cloth. He was more good-natured and inclined to lean towards that 'good man' label. Sparrow actually strove all the more now for that label since he was becoming intrinsically linked with Elizabeth….and the fact they were expecting a child. Sparrow wanted to be a positive and pristine influence in his child's life and being pirate was not the way. Therefore his ivory trade came at a time that seemed almost prophetic in nature. Sparrow was well out of the pirate lifestyle and thankful for it.

Dismissing the point of getting engaged with any conversation with Barbossa, Sparrow started off again making a hard right which was the private hallway that reached only his quarters. Surely Hector would branch off and go the opposite way. So just before the crucial turn, Sparrow engaged Hector in a few more words before they would eventually split up and part company.

"No, I don't imagine that y' would… _if_ I were a partaker in such nonsense. But, as y' can see for yerself dear Hector, I'm well out of it. I've got me own trade an' stayin' away from any pirate business or intrigues of the like. I want no part of any of it, then."

"Aye, there 'tis a touch of larceny about, I'll grant ye that, Jack…"

When Sparrow made the turn and the pirate was still nearly attached at his side, Jack could not help but make comment.

"As much as I enjoy your company in limited bursts dear Hector, I cannot but help notice that amid this fortuitous stroll through the halls and corridors of this fine establishment, that during the course of our wanderings…. _you_ s' happen t' be paired off with me as if we'd be a pair of _Siamese twins_. Not that I mind the vapid conversation, or even the sound of yer irritatin' voice raspin' constantly within me ears….but I so 'appen to believe that there'd b' a _purpose_ why yer suddenly so attached. Now, is there anything in _particular_ with which you'd like to dispense with or tell me?"

Barbossa's smirk had not faltered during Sparrow's long and drawn out complaint and query as he finally stopped with the masquerade and stated bluntly,

"If yer lookin' for Elizabeth…she'd gone down to one of the pubs at the dock. While she was missin' there was a bad patch betwixt partners and a row ensued with a not too delicate ending. Elizabeth went down there as Pirate King to dispense with some orderly advice and punishment as such….so that's where she'd be now….if'n you cared to know."

Jack's eyes sharpened as he honed in once more on those yellow orbs as if to discern his intent.

"Anythin' _else_ , perhaps?"

"And I heard tell she's meetin' with Angelica there as well."

Sparrow felt his spine stiffen. _Not Good_. This could only mean trouble with those two fierce females being together without a neutral referee about. The volatile tempers they each contained individually and thrown together in a combined force, spelled disaster to Jack.

Somehow somewhere Sparrow saw that dire end result of this mixed companionship or liaison between Angelic and Elizabeth. No matter how docile their discourse may appear on the outside, when the topic of discussing him would turn up, Jack could only picture disaster. Sparrow saw himself at the end of this conversation as winding up castrated with his vitals being served up to him by dinner time. With that gruesome image embedded into mind, Jack got the name of the pub and then thanked Hector for the information. He scooted inside his own chambers and closed the door with it abruptly slamming in the other pirates face. Leaning upon it and gazing at the disarray of clothes he had hastily discarded the night before. He was going to meet Elizabeth and changed hastily. Sparrow quickly reached down to ferret out the rest of his gear. Finally dressed and looking more like himself rather than a stray cat, Sparrow was soon on his way down the big hill headed towards the pub in question.

-LINE

When Sparrow stepped into the Eagle's Loft his eyes had to first adjust to the lower light. After a few moments of adjustment, he spotted Elizabeth instantly at the opposite side of the large and full pub. But that time it was already mid-day and in the middle of lunch. The smell of good food instantly surrounded Jack's nostrils and made him hungry. Slipping into a corner table almost surrounded by other patrons to shield his whereabouts, Sparrow remained where he was and managed to order lunch while he watched Elizabeth enthusiastically delegate her ruling over the obvious issue between the owner brothers. The conversation was heated between them and Elizabeth, who as far as Jack could see, was sans any other escort to provide her proper protection. Shaking his head over this issue and not liking her taking such risks, as ever he suspected as such. Elizabeth was known to do this often and it had Jack perturbed. Even after their long discussion about Elizabeth needing to be more cautious, she was still acting rashly in her 'delicate condition' and not adhering to her promise.

Rum was delivered to the table and Sparrow was unintentionally ignoring the flirtatiousness of the bar maid who delivered it. This was only because his interest was so finely tuned into what Elizabeth was up to and looking about to see if Angelica was there. When the bar maid departed with a disgruntled comment, Jack actually had not heard what she said. Sparrow leaned across the table to listen in to the conversation which Elizabeth was engaged. Evidently one brother had stolen some savings from the other, who flatly denied it. Elizabeth was attempting to reach an agreement between them to resolve the matter, since the offending brother would not confess to being the thief what done the deed.

When the argument became more heated and volatile, Jack was not liking the way this was going. Elizabeth looked tired and weary, still not having caught up completely with her rest this past week past. The Pirate King had a lot more to do upon her return at Shipwreck Cove. During her long absence issues were outstanding and had piled up. Many lesser matters like this were all bottle-necked and behind in her daily agenda. Since Elizabeth was meeting Angelica here to discuss the why the gold coins had not yet been delivered, she was loitering around Shipwreck Cove. The fact that Angelica was close by for this long worried Jack. He was fearful this was used as a thinly veiled excuse to stay and cause grief. From what he heard, Angelica was manipulating many about him and disrupting matters. That disturbed Jack. For the most part Sparrow made it a point to avoid her as best he could, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult the more Angelica enmeshed herself within all around him.

Suddenly the two brothers were getting loud and Elizabeth's ad hoc intervention and solution did not seem to be gaining receptivity. Not liking the wave of aggression which took over, Jack decided to blow his own cover. He got up from his table, took a swig of rum and then set it down on the table. In a big as brass manner Jack loped over to the shock of Elizabeth who finally spotting him inside the pub. Her first reaction was anger that he'd been spying upon her, but the emotion which actually took over was relief. As soon as Sparrow was seen approaching, the brothers instantly recognized him and stopped bickering to greet their famous guest. Naturally Sparrow relished in the accolades and flattery, noticing Elizabeth's expression of mixed emotions. Darting those famous black orbs from the brothers, they flitted over to observe her countenance as well. Jack wanted to ensure that he could dodge that delicate and fine line of getting Elizabeth too pissed off for having circumvented her rule.

The present spat temporarily abated by his famed presence, Jack and Elizabeth were escorted to their best table and offered a magnificent luncheon, compliments of the owner brothers. Once situated and the room settled to the normal din of a busy pub filled with hungry patrons. Sparrow could see the lady's features once she got over the initial shock of seeing him turn up there. An admonishing expression settled upon him as Elizabeth's mind was obviously calculating the odds of this 'rare coincidence.' Lips drawn taut and expecting her to be put out and angry from his interruption, Jack stared at her glower at him and gingerly asked,

"What."

Elizabeth stared at him blankly and replied,

"What do you mean, _'what'_ …..what does that mean?"

Lips drawn to one side in a grimace of discomfort, Sparrow repined with a smooth, deep tenor,

"C'mon….I know y've got to b' cross wiv me, then…fer interrupting yer business, eh?"

Elizabeth seemed to be too calm for him and Jack was wondering just when the fire was going to erupt. Still gingerly tiptoeing around her, Jack was smooth and poured on all the charm he had while attempting to wheedle the truth out of her.

"I know yer a seethin' volcano under there…wantin' mos' likely to tear me head off, right? I came in 'ere an' disrupted yer business when I had not the right nor clout t' do so, right? Yer all head up b'cause I butted in…..took the wind out of yer sails…..disrupted the King's personal soirée, right?"

Elizabeth chuckled a bit as she glanced around the pub.

"No, as a matter of fact I am somewhat relieved for your intervention since it was getting nowhere. I was unprepared for this juncture, but now I know more about it and shall handle it far better next time. This needs to have an investigation firsthand before I can make an equitable judgment. Thank you, Jack."

Sparrow's obsidian eyes narrowed, not buying into this demure act for a minute. He was certain Elizabeth was pissed off at him for having circumvented her power and disrupting her affairs. Why she was downplaying the matter was a puzzlement, one he'd have to fathom later. But at the present he was observing Elizabeth's amber eyes scanning the room as if she was looking for someone―Jack assumed that person to be Angelica. Heaving a heavy sigh, Elizabeth then turned her attentions upon Jack and then asked,

"So _do_ tell…this is no coincidence that out of all the pubs in Shipwreck Cove, you so happened to alight upon _this_ one. Why did you come here, Jack?"

Head jerking back at the sudden inquest turned around upon him, Sparrow balked visibly and then attempted to tone down his response with a fluttering hand gesture towards her,

"When I woke I discovered meself quite alone. I missed you. Our venture las' night was quite…mmmm…..memorable…..therefore I merely wanted to bask in those good feelin's a trifle more….allow 'em to resonate 'bout me person a bit longer, eh?" Jack wound up with a precarious and overly done smirk plastered across his handsome features.

"Rubbish." Elizabeth dropped with a half laugh

"Eh?"

"You discovered I was meeting Angelica here and so you panicked. You imagined your presence here would add a bit of leverage to our discourse, therefore avoiding my learning any more about your and Angelica's tawdry relationship."

Again, Sparrow visibly balked.

"I wouldn't call it 'tawdry' however misguided it 'twas, then."

But Sparrow's tenor this time was feigned and overly done to convey his shock and dismay over the blatant accusation. Added to that was his phony protestations and desperate need to be expunged from whatever misdeeds he had put Angelica through of vice versa.

"I did nothin' of the kind, then….no such thoughts of that kind had entered me mind….if I'd known all the details aforehand!" Jack professed with more gusto than was needed by the sight of Elizabeth's coy grin.

Elizabeth sat there, arms crossed over her chest and shaking her head back and forth. It really did not matter what had gone on between he and Angelica long ago. She was more concerned with this pattern of Jack always feeling the need to protect her when she could fend very well for herself. Elizabeth knew when Sparrow had learned of her pregnancy that he would be a handful. Jack's own archaic ideas mixed in with his paranoia was going to present an altogether different sort of animal from him. And now here it was sitting across from her. Chuckling to herself, Elizabeth was about to respond when suddenly she caught sight of a familiar figure looming into view. Angelica had just entered the pub. Sparrow caught her attentive gaze and looked over to that very spot to find the raven haired pirate for himself. Instantly Jack's posture stiffened as if in preparation for an old feud. Elizabeth pointed for Angelica to go over to the bar to meet her. Spotting and comprehending the hand signal she loitered by the doorway and nodded her approval. On her way she happened to flash Jack an engaging smile, presently entreating Sparrow to do the same. Meanwhile Elizabeth's returned attentions to Sparrow happened to catch his beam. Suddenly feeling the weight of that stare, his eyes slowly slid off to the side towards Elizabeth while the smile soured. A bit wilted having been caught smiling at the enemy, Jack squirmed.

"Sorry….old habits, then. There's no meanin' t'all that then, jus' a reflex….sort of…."

"I do not mind your smiling at her, Jack…not in the least. I believe you. But what concerns me is your barging in her whilst I am conducting affairs that do not need your intercession. That is what bothers me about your turning up here so precipitously."

"I'd only missed you, then."

Elizabeth heaved a sigh of agitation, for Jack was clearly not about to confess his real reasons for tagging after her whilst she was in this delicate state. Something had to be done about him shadowing her and Elizabeth was almost on the verge of having Jack ostracized from Shipwreck Cove! Perhaps it was better for him to be working upon his ivory trade rather than badger her incessantly about 'safety' during this pregnancy. It….Jack was becoming a real nuisance to her and a few more months of hits was about to set Elizabeth mad!

"Fine. Stick with that story if you may. We shall need to address those…uh…. _tender feelings_ of your at another time and _elsewhere_ then. At the present I have important business to discuss so I shall need your service no longer, Jack."

Sparrow, feeling duly 'dismissed' by Elizabeth had adopted another scowl upon his visage swiftly transitioning into a pout. He was pulling out all the stops and in no way wanted to leave these two females alone, especially without a dividing force to applied swiftly to separate them if need be.

"Eh? Well….well…..why can't I loiter 'bout, then? Y' know, Lizzie…" Sparrow muttered while half leaning across the table and whispering to Elizabeth as if to include her in on an 'inside' tip, "…..these pubs are not a _'tall_ safe fer you t' be wanderin' about all by yer onsies, eh? Why not I stick around n' wait on the sidelines? I don't necessarily need t' be in the fray of yer discourse with Angelica….'tis not why I'm here, not in the slightest."

Elizabeth could still not remove her own cagey grin as she gazed at Sparrow's struggle to form that malleable mug of his into another unassuming expression of virtuousness. Innocence did not sit well upon his wily features. She glanced casually over at a preoccupied Angelica talking to a few of the pirates noticing her. Elizabeth was getting drained of Jack's insistence to stay around and protect her. Those thoughts were interrupted by Jack's use of yet another justification to put him there in a role of managerial persuasion,

"Well…..look, you've not touched yer lunch hardly a 'tall…n' the brothers made such a fancy peace gesture in yer honor, eh? An' you know it 'tis very important that you eat more―not less, darlin'."

Elizabeth was growing fatigued of Jack's incessant excuses and manipulation of events to make his presence that much more needed. If there was one thing she did not want was a pregnancy coach and Jack was swiftly becoming that very dreaded thing.

"Firstly, this luncheon was in honor of seeing _you_ here, if you want to split hairs over what spawned his gratuitous meal. Secondly, my appetite is off as you well know due to my _'condition'_ as you call it. Thirdly, I shall not have you hovering about me like a low flying vulture whilst I am attempting to conduct routine business! I have told you well enough Jack, I can handle myself….." Elizabeth's golden orbs had cast over to Angelica as she then added, "…and handle any of your former lovers! I know very well that you are fearful of me having an private discourse with her, but there will be no such! Now go off elsewhere and leave me to conduct my affairs properly!" Elizabeth hissed.

"But what 'bout me stayin' on as a body guard, eh? Yer dashin' round Shipwreck Cove all alone is unthinkable, then! I cannot have you make such risks, darlin; an' in particular around _her_. Don't trust her, Lizzie…..she's a trickster alright. I should know, I'm the one who taught her meself!"

Elizabeth slightly chuckled and felt forced to disclose her last card to be rid of him. It was clear to see that Jack had his teeth set on edge about her being with child and was going to impose himself upon her as protector to the last. There would be no peace for her unless Elizabeth could provide Sparrow with enough satisfaction that she was indeed under a bubble of safeguard where he could confidently leave her alone. And she was already in the throes of a plan to keep Jack busy to offer her some much needed relief of his constant and imposing presence.

"Jack, I am well enough aware of the types of characters in which I deal with on a daily basis. And I am also well informed enough to safeguard myself in a vulnerable position. You think that because I am of a certain handicap and cannot wield and sword right now…granted that is true. But you think me empty headed? While I remain in this state, I have taken certain safeguards and precautions. I do not simply go off on a lark to anyplace on this island! If you look about over your shoulder, you shall see four men at a table just right under that large, bay window….and at the moment, the largest of those four men is currently looking right over at this table?"

Sparrow sat upright, cautiously peered over his left shoulder, and indeed just as Elizabeth had remarked spotted the larger of four, burly looking men regarding him warily. Elizabeth then stated with a certain and coy smirk,

"I took the liberty of hiring and traveling with escorts at all times. I wanted those who were 'discreet' and non-descript so although it appears I travel solo, in fact I can conduct myself within a measure of great confidence and safety. Therefore, your valiant offering to protect me is tremendously appreciated, albeit not at all required."

"Oh."

Sparrow's single and flat toned note of response seemed a bit crestfallen that he had not been needed as a safety factor after all. Elizabeth had that nuance obviously covered and was well ahead of the curve in this game. Clearing his throat and his brows lifting lofty upon his forehead, Sparrow's fingers repetitiously tapped at the top of the table. Heaving a large sigh, he then reached for part of his remaining luncheon, picking up a chicken leg to begin gnawing upon it as he replied.

"Right then, got it―not needed. However I _do_ need sustenance an' me meal as you see 'tis unfinished. So if you do not mind madam, I shall finish me lunch, savvy?" he said snippily.

Elizabeth knew it was all a ploy to remain and avail himself in needed. Sparrow was actually feeding upon _her_ lunch which had not been consumed. Jack was not about to buckle or budging from his seat and so Elizabeth had to make her adjustments around him.

"Alright, finish you bloody lunch as well as mine if you will. I shall meet you later on this evening….where we can…um…resonate and reflect upon our feelings from last night, as you say." She mused with a sarcastic flair.

Jack did not answer or look up from his…or rather her plate as Elizabeth got up. She waltzed over to meet Angelica without much fanfare and the pair of them began to instantly chat. Sparrow craftily shifted in his chair so that he could eat while watching them converse without too much trouble. He saw Angelica chuckled over what Elizabeth had said and then looked over at Sparrow. Feeling a bit daunted by this intrusive and sudden smirk, his brows fell somewhat across his forehead into a scowl. That was when Elizabeth and Angelica suddenly started to stroll over to the door of the pub and preceded to leave through that very portal. Instantly, the four discreet body guards for Elizabeth had leisurely got up as well and meandered out the same door. Elizabeth had outsmarted him and decided to go someplace else to have her meeting with Angelica. Sparrow was left behind and with a disgruntled growl had tossed the half gnawed chicken leg back onto the plate. Wiping his greasy fingers on the napkin and picking up his rum, Jack then growled under his breath,

"Bloody women….."

LINE

Sparrow had utilized his time managing what he was going to do about his own ivory trade business. It was only his ardent faith in his first mate which allowed Jack to elect Gibbs. His trusted mate would handle his ivory affairs for the next few months while Sparrow remained close to Elizabeth and nested with her until the child's birth. Two and a half months was the time approximate for the delivery. That was just the right amount of time for Gibbs to do at least one run from the Orient to the Americas. Much profit would be gained and it was the exact time of year for the business where Jack could stand to lose a lot if he was not in the game. Sparrow needed to have a continuum of control over his business and retain a constant influx of much needed income. The crew would certainly mutiny for sure if they were lax and not kept busy with the promise of having full pockets. Jack hated to be off his _Black Pearl_ for such a long time or not to have her in his control, but he could not see his way past it.

Sparrow felt it was important that he be around for the birth of his first child. Jack was elated and almost giddy to the point of being a complete dote over the notion. He was more excited than Elizabeth sometimes, which baffled her more than anything. This new Jack Sparrow becoming a father was far beyond her wildest imaginings. Elizabeth had admitted she missed her pirate lover, but was glad his legitimate business kept him in safer company. Jack was still a bit of a nuisance on land and constantly in her hair. Elizabeth was almost wishing Jack _had_ gone with his ship when Gibbs finally left Shipwreck Cove. But it was too long of a stretch and she did want Jack there for the birth and needed his support. The problem was Jack did not know what to do with himself. If he was not badgering Elizabeth with yet another barrage of safety measures, he'd be off learning about the baby business by pestering the midwives he met. Sparrow thought nothing of taking a walk over to them and start chatting them up. The way Jack was acting, Elizabeth wondered if he was planning on taking a crack at delivering this child himself!

Rumors of course had spread as well as the size of Elizabeth's robes until the point of it not being a point of pretentious gossip anymore. The disclosure was made to the closest few and the rest left to take the trickle-down effect of the news which ran rampant through the Cove. Elizabeth was no longer affiliated with the William Turner. The Pirate King was now in some sort of a liaison with Captain Sparrow, and a child on the way. Some agreement of divorce had been managed and the new consort of the _Dutchman_ so happened to be a pirate in her own write―Angelic was William Turner's consort. The deal struck between Angelica and Elizabeth had secretly been tied in with her own interests of being freed from William Turner. Once all were sorted out as to who was winding up with who, Angelica settled for only a fraction of coin in her settlement, and wound up with a spanking new beau….Elizabeth's ex husband.

Jack was so far removed from these dalliances of relationships, the only one he was consumed with and mattered was his and Elizabeth's…and of course his obsession with their baby on the way. The sight of Elizabeth's waddle had given him great pride and joy, something of which a seafaring pirate of yore would never guess could provide such fulfillment. But it seemed to settle Jack's discord of not achieving immortality. In a child taking his name, Jack Sparrow as assured of at least that―immortality through a family. It was enough at least for now to resolve his innermost quest which had plagued him and guided his steps for many decades. Sparrow's newest and greatest adventure was to be fatherhood and he was going to give it his all. Having been the artful dodger for so many years of darting that certain responsibility, Jack Sparrow found himself yearning for it. His fantasies of sitting fireside with a child upon his lap and telling it a story about his escapades seemed to be Sparrow's biggest future adventure.

And of course there was Elizabeth. What do you do when you obtain your heart's desire and become comfortable? When it is later on in life and all that went before brings you to this point in life that brings comfort and joy? Captain Jack Sparrow had achieved that. He did it with enough integrity where he could still maintain his honor and self respect. It was perhaps a lucky draw that Angelica happened by and deterred Turner's eye away from Elizabeth. It was a bumpy road indeed when he learned that a child was in the works long before his eye was cast towards another. However that blow had been softened by his amusement with Angelica. She too had lost sight of focus upon a fiscal compensation when William cast a furtive eye her way. Having already had several indiscretions with Angelica before finding out about Jack and Elizabeth's child; at least that was used as leverage for Elizabeth's argument and to calm William down over any righteous indignation Turner harbored.

It was the season of autumn now and Elizabeth was due any day. Gibbs had returned from the last run to the Americas and had bountiful coin to dispense with to his Captain and entrepreneur of this lucrative ivory trade. After a short respite at Shipwreck Cove, if the child was not yet born, then Gibbs would follow through onto the Orient solo. The crew was presently taking a much needed shore leave and were creating havoc at the local docks, pubs and whore houses. But it was expected after long hauls at sea. Even Gibbs had a lady fair who he met last time at Shipwreck Cove and he was anxious to visit her again once returned.

Jack and Elizabeth were spending a cozy night in their joint apartments now, sitting in front of the flames dancing within the hearth as the cooler autumn winds whistled outside against the French doors of the veranda. Sparrow had just returned from seeing his returned crew, inspecting his cargo and ship for any damages. Sparrow had a few drinks with his first mate to exchange tales. Sparrow's activities were pretty tame for the most part usually being confined to domestic chores and a leisured life…but that would not be for long. Although Sparrow enjoyed luxuriating in times like this with Elizabeth, he was anxious to get back out onto the water. Elizabeth too had enjoyed the closeness she and Jack had during this special time, but he was a handful on a daily basis. It would be good for Jack to get out into the open seas where he belonged. But for now he was content right where he was and looking forward to his first baby.

"Y' know Lizzie…I told you I wanted a girl, _this_ time."

Already too big to contain herself and this enormous belly, the thought of having _another_ child was far removed and about as remote to her as possible. Just getting rid of this uncomfortable disposition was all but consuming Elizabeth's every, waking thought.

"Another….well, let me get past _this_ one first, Jack….before we shall consider _another_."

"Eh?" Sparrow repined, his lazy obsidian eyes which had been circling her rotund belly now darted up to view her angst filled countenance, "…what's that you say?"

Jack's hand was still roving aimlessly about with a large and lazy circle over her belly―which at this point in time was about all the physical contact Elizabeth could stand. She was so uncomfortable that there was no position which she could seek to remedy that awful stuffed sensation. Grunting a bit as she shifted yet for a fifth time in her position curled up within Jack's one arm. Elizabeth could barely breathe from her stomach filling up every possible inch inside her coiled up body in this state.

"I said, I should like managing _this_ one, first!" she replied in a voice under strain.

Sparrow chuckled again, now understanding that Elizabeth was going to go through her daily ritual gripe and complaint. He did not have the heart to prevent her from venting. The poor thing was likened to a ballooned sail about to implode! His voice rich and mellow for it was deep as the late hour of night.

"I'd carry it fer you…if I _could_ , then." He mused sympathetically.

Elizabeth shot him a filthy glare feeling this was more of a taunt than an actual and helpful suggestion.

"Well, fortunately for _you_ that will never have to be a specific burden. Too bad, that is one act of vengeance in which I would like to collect! If the male species ever had to endure such atrocious deformations, indeed humans would be scant upon the face of this globe!" Elizabeth ranted in a rather ominous tenor.

"Oi! What's that, then? Yer doubtin' me honor of sacrifice fer you now?"

"No, just stating that I would rather have you suggest a more _realistic_ approach to your so called sacrifices made in my stead. Of course you cannot bear a child! That is like an empty promise Jack, for never shall a man be put upon with such a gross imposition as pregnancy! How could you even flaunt such a comparison!? At least give me one of honesty; say like manage two broken legs and left to fend for yourself in such a dire state?"

Sparrow's jaw dropped in feigned horror at Elizabeth's intensely wicked and ominous thoughts of imagined female revenge.

"That 'tis a _terrible_ thin' t' wish on yer lovin' fiancé, then."

"Hardly. As I said…at least pick a parallel measure of suffering you _can_ associate with!" Elizabeth snapped with a disgruntled grumble.

Sparrow leaned back his head and peered down his nose at Elizabeth still huddled cozily under his arm and leaning upon his chest. Her thoughts these days were getting darker and darker and she was becoming more focused on harming him more than ever. Whether or not it was said in jest, Jack noticed her examples were becoming far more intricate and lurid. Shifting a bit to give her more room…just in case that was an issue again, Jack then state in a slow and rhythmic croon,

"I'll 'ave you know darlin' that it 'tis rumored that there are certain male species which _do_ take on the burden of birth."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes to the ceiling and groaned.

"Oh yes, next you are going to tell me that there are what…..elephants of distant lands which can do that very thing, correct?"

"No, not a 'tall. The creature of which I speak, by far are not as large n' yer completely in the wrong habitat, m' lovely lass. That of which I speak 'tis a creature which resides within the ocean."

Now Elizabeth had her head back on his forearm and was glowering up at Sparrow. Her head shaking with negative reception, Elizabeth was expecting to hear another fabricated story. Jack was full of them and could drone one easily at any given moment; a story which sounded so authentic, and yet was purely a fabrication of fiction.

"If you are to persuade my sentiments with a surge of innocuous facts my good man, at least do it with something which is _believable_ or realistic!"

Sparrow bit back his laughter and playfully shook Elizabeth a bit with his arm.

"Not innocuous a 'tall. As I said, there 'tis a male creature of the seas which indeed does take on the burden of labor…an' that creature is said t' be the seahorse."

Elizabeth stared blankly at Sparrow. Not one to be fooled or be made an idiot, Elizabeth was not falling for this tale of his imagination either.

"I do not know why bother." She mused vapidly on a hushed breath of escaped air.

"What."

"That is _preposterous_. I do not believe a single word of it. Jack Sparrow, that is utterly impossible."

Sparrow lifted one shoulder in a hapless manner as if it was a lost cause to even try and convince Elizabeth when she set her teeth on edge like this in opposition. Jack could tell Elizabeth her name and she would be contrary enough to argue the point with him.

"Fine…..b'lieve what y' will missy, but it _'tis_ fact….an' altogether true."

"That is it, I have finally driven you to a state of delusion." Elizabeth moaned.

Jack had opened his mouth and was about to respond, when suddenly he felt the baby within Elizabeth's belly give a swift kick. It was right up against his side and Jack actually felt the powerful jolt of that kick as well as hear her gasp.

" _Blimey_! I felt that, Lizzie!"

Jack and Elizabeth both had their hand upon her bulbous belly, searching the circumference of it when there was another swift kick felt by them both. Elizabeth smiled and giggled over his surprise while Sparrow was seemingly astonished.

"That 'tis amazin'….." and then his expression of awe suddenly shifted to one of concern, "…but does that hurt?"

Elizabeth giggled and shook her head.

"Some are much stronger than that." She paused and then added with a smirk, "…but I warn you now Jack, I have felt all along this is a boy and not a girl."

"Oh, mebbe then I shall rescind me order for a girl, eh?"

"Why Jack, you shock me to the core! All this time you have harped _incessantly_ you wanted another 'little Lizzie' like me to care for and protect! Why have you decided to suddenly alter course?"

Jack's obsidian eyes sharpened as he glared down at Elizabeth with a knowledgeable but evil smile.

"Want t' know the truth?"

"Of course!"

"Well, as much as I love y', darlin'…..I've had me fill of bein' land lubber. I've been saturated in the world of female trappin's and motherhood for quite a while. Therefore, I don't fancy I can manage _two_ of you when I can jus' bout hardly handle n' keep up with _one_!" he mused with a fiendish grin.

Elizabeth had to laugh heartily over Jack's theory. He was right. She _could_ drive him utterly mad in a matter of moments as of late with her persistent mood swings. These past few months Elizabeth had been particularly rough on Jack. But he had been a real trooper and held up to the battering most admirably. He was there for Elizabeth in more ways than she ever thought imaginable. Jack Sparrow was thoughtful, loving, kind and sturdy enough to withstand the type of fears and frenzied female trappings of her present state. Now at the end she was totally engulfed with the discomfort factor…everything was a task and it was trying for her to not fend for herself in even simple things. Other than that, it was bit easy for Elizabeth to be an expectant mother. However, she was grateful for Jack being at her side and being such a tremendous support. Frankly, Elizabeth felt she would not have gotten this far without Jack and his slanted sense of humor. In a sudden wave of complete and genuine gratitude, Elizabeth softly crooned to him,

"Thank you Jack, for remaining here with me through all this."

Beaming down at her with those fiendish black eyes twinkling with mischief. He placed his hand affectionately on top of hers as it sat atop the large belly between them. Sparrow's deep voice returned with concise and complete timing,

"Don't worry, I'll figure a way out fer you t' make due _compensation_." He growled with a subtle shift of his dark brows then kissed the tip of her petite nose.

Elizabeth giggled,

"As I _expected_."


End file.
